The Regret
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: Sungmin tidak terima dengan hasil lab yang menyebutkan bahwa dirinya tidak hamil. Itu membuatnya frustasi dan membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap bertahan, untuk istrinya. Di malam natal, mereka berdoa untuk hidup keluarga kecil mereka. Chap 14 update! LEMON, not for children! Chap 14! Chap 14! rated always M!
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun & the other

GS

Chapter 1 : the pervert met the naughty

Hingar bingar house music yang dimainkan beberapa DJ handal di salah satu public bar paling ekslusif di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan ini semakin memperpanas ratusan orang yang sudah bergerak liar karena pengaruh minuman beralkohol. Mereka menari dengan liar, menikmati bergelas-gelas bahkan berbotol-botol minuman keras yang disediakan oleh bartender di sudut bar, menikmati cumbuan-cumbuan partner mereka, seperti yang dilakukan oleh yeoja cantik ini, Lee Sungmin.

CEO muda perusahaan asuransi ini duduk di wastafel salah satu kamar mandi. Entah kamar mandi laki-laki atau perempuan. Tak dihiraukannya dingin marmer meja wastafel yang menjadi alasnya untuk duduk. Disini semua berbaur, menjadi liar dan menghiraukan aturan-aturan yang mengikat mereka. Bukankan karena itu mereka semua ada disini? Siang hari, kebanyakan dari mereka menjadi sosok terpandang dalam kantor, diikuti oleh para penjilat-penjilat di kantornya yang mengincar angka di tabungan mereka, yang bahkan angka 0-nya sudah tidak bisa tercetak di buku tabungan mereka.

Di kamar mandi ini, tak hanya Sungmin yang melakukan hal intim seperti ini. Ada sekitar 6 pasangan lagi yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Sehingga ruangan ini terasa semakin panas serta riuh dengan desahan-desahan yeoja karena kenakalan partnernya.

"aah.. no.. langsung saja" Sungmin menolak untuk melakukan French kiss dengan partnernya dan mendorong kepala itu ke lehernya. "sshhh.. aahhh.. yahh" Sungmin tidak dapat menahan desahannya, saat salah satu bagian sensitifnya dijilat dan dihisap pelan oleh sang partner. Tangan kanannya meremas pelan rambut hitam sang partner serta tangan kirinya meremas seduktif juniornya di luar celana jeans yang ia kenakan.

Betapa seksinya Sungmin saat itu, menggunakan gaun berpotongan dada rendah yang hanya mencapai 1/3 dari paha indahnya. Rambut yang diikat tinggi sehingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya, jangan lupakan sebagian dada bulat yang agak besar sudah menyembul di balik gaun malamnya. Menatap wajahnya saat ini akan menambah kadar horny siapapun yang melihatnya, mata foxynya memejam menahan gairah dan bibir bawahnya yang ia gigit untuk menahan desahannya. Oh siapapun akan iri dengan namja yang sedang menikmati karya Tuhan ini.

Sreett

Sang namja menarik tali gaun yang Sungmin ikat rapi di tengkuknya. Meloloskan dua gundukan seputih susu yang tidak dilindungi oleh bra dengan ujungnya yang berwarna pink dan sebagian perut ratanya. "mmmmh… ahhhh… sshhh" Sungmin sedikit bergetar saat lidah sang namja bermain di nipple kanannya, berputar mengelilingi bagian yang berwarna kemerahan itu. "aahh.. oohh.. gigitth.. de.. ahh.. ngan perlahaannhh"

Sungmin pun tak ingin pasif, tangannya membuka kancing celana jeans sang partner dan membuka zipernya. Tangan kanannya sedikit menarik underwear sang namja dan menarik keluar senjata kebanggaan yang sudah setengah menegang itu. Ia mengocoknya perlahan, sang namja melenguh pelan karena mulutnya yang masih tersumpal nipple Sungmin.

Saat matanya ingin memejam lagi untuk menikmati service sang partner, tak sengaja ia melihat sepasang yeoja-namja yang sedang bercumbu juga di sudut kiri kamar mandi. Sang namja tampak belingsatan menikmati blowjob dari sang partner yang berlutut di hadapannya. "ch wanita sewaan" umpat Sungmin dalam hati. Saat matanya melirik ke wajah sang namja yang bersender di tembok marmer itu, ia melihat smirk evil dari namja tersebut kepadanya. Namja itu melihat Sungmin tajam, seakan menantangnya. Tak ingin kalah, Sungmin makin mengeraskan lenguhan dan desahannya saat tangan partnernya mulai menyelusup masuk ke underwear berendanya.

"aahh..sshh" sungmin melenguh tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari namja bersmirk evil tadi. "oohhh.. mmmhhh… oohh" namja yang sedang diblowjob itu pun mendesah, mendengar desahan berat dari sang namja dengan suara bass seksinya membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba menginginkan namja itulah yang sedang mencumbunya saat ini. Ia ingin namja itulah yang berada diatas atau dibelakangnya, menggagahinya dengan liar, menghujamkan miliknya berkali-kali, menyentuhnya di titik yang membuatnya melayang. Fantasi sungmin makin liar, ia merasa kemaluannya sangat basah.

"aahh.. maafkan aku, aku harus pergi" namja partner sungmin hanya menatap bingung. Ayolah, ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat horny sekarang dan partnernya meninggalkannya begitu saja?. Sungmin membereskan gaunnya yang sudah berantakan dan sang partner sudah pergi meninggalkannya dengan kesal dengan umpatan-umpatan. Ia tidak peduli, yeoja cantik itu kembali melihat namja evil tadi, memberi isyarat untuk ikut dengannya. Ia berjalan mundur dengan seduktif, berharap namja itu mau mengikutinya. Mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dan menggerakkannya seakan memanggil sang namja untuk ikut bersamanya. Tak lupa, ia gigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang sudah agak memerah.

Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya, sang namja tampak menaikkan zipper jeans serta mengancingkan kancingnya. Sungmin berbalik, berjalan normal menuju lantai dansa. Entah mengapa, ia ingin menggoda namja itu dahulu. The crazy party is begin, honey!

.

Sungmin mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya yang langsing namun kencang itu, membuat orang-orang disekitarnya harus menelan salivanya. Namun, ada dua orang yang tampaknya tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Mereka mendekati Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. "Maaf tuan-tuan, tapi ia milikku!" Sungmin merasa tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang yang cukup tinggi. Dua namja tadipun menyerah dan hanya mendecih kecil.

"kau ini, sebenarnya siapa yang kau mau? Bukankah tadi kau mengajakku hmm?" Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan saat ucapan namja tadi membuat hembusan yang menggelitik telinganya. Sungmin tak berniat membalasnya, ia hanya ingin menari sekarang. Tangan kanannya ia lilitkan ke leher sang namja tanpa membalik tubuhnya, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Ia juga mulai menari mengikuti alunan lagu. Membuat gesekan-gesekan kecil yang justru membuat gairah mereka semakin besar.

Sang namja pun ikut menari, mengikuti gerakan Sungmin yang menempel di depan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi melingkar di perut Sungmin perlahan turun ke kedua pahanya, sedikit meremas bagian yang mengapit bagian pribadi Sungmin tersebut. Tanpa namja itu lihat, Sungmin tersenyum melihat namja itu telah masuk perangkapnya.

Sungmin pun dengan sengaja meliuk-liukkan buttnya ke kejantanan sang namja, membuat sang namja melenguh dan menggigit telinga Sungmin sebagai balasannya. "mulai nakal, eoh?" namja tersebut pun mulai menggoda Sungmin sebagai balasannya. Ia menggigit tali gaun yang terikat di tengkuk Sungmin, Sungmin tersentak karena ia tidak nyaman memperlihatkan bagian tubuh pribadinya di keramaian seperti ini.

Namun sebelum gaun itu merosot lebih jauh, tangan kanan namja itu dengan cepat naik ke depan dada Sungmin, mencegah gaun itu membuka dada bulat yang semenjak tadi menggodanya. Bibir tebalnya ia sapukan ke tengkuk Sungmin. "mmhh.. oohh" Sungmin tak tahan, bibir itu sangat lihai menggodanya. Smirk evil kembali terpatri di wajah sang namja, merasa berhasil ia pun kembali menggigit kecil bahu putih yang sudah polos itu. Memberi kulit putih itu tanda kemerahan.

Sungmin belingsatan, niatnya menggoda namja itu hilang sudah. Justru berbalik, ia yang tergoda oleh perilaku nakal namja itu. "mmhh.. aah.. " sungmin makin tak tahan, tangan namja tadi yang awalnya berniat menghalangi gaun sungmin malah meremas dadanya, menekan-nekannya seduktif. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang tadi meremas pahanya mulai menjalar masuk, mengelus pelan kemaluan Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah itu.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dengan cepat, melingkarkan tangannya ke leher sang namja. "lindungi dadaku, kau mau 'milikmu' ini dilihat orang lain?" ucap Sungmin di depan bibir tebal sang namja, menggodanya, menanti apakah bibir itu akan berbalik menciumnya. Ya, Sungmin menginginkan berciuman dengan namja itu. Jarang sekali terjadi Sungmin mau berciuman.

Greepp

Tangan namja itu memeluk Sungmin, mendekap kuat tubuh langsing itu ke arahnya. Sungmin sedikit melenguh saat kedua gundukan kenyalnya menabrak perut atas sang namja. "sudah cukup melindungikah?" ucap sang namja di depan bibir plum Sungmin. Membuat hembusan nafas di wajah Sungmin yang memerah. Dadanya kini terhimpit oleh dada sang namja sehingga dadanya tidak akan terlihat.

Mereka hanya saling memandang, menyelami mata indah yang sedang mereka amati saat ini. "let's dance" ajak Sungmin lalu mencium bibir sang namja. Mereka saling melumat dan bertukar saliva. Sungmin mulai menari, lalu diikuti oleh sang namja. Satu tangan Sungmin menggiring satu tangan namja itu ke buttnya, memberi remasan di atas tangan sang namja, seakan memberi contoh untuk melakukan hal yang sama ke butt indahnya.

"mmhh.. mnnhhh" desahan Sungmin tertahan karena lumatan namja itu semakin memanas. Ia tidak segan-segan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Sungmin bergelut. Tidakkah mereka terlihat sangat panas? Diantara sekerumunan orang yang menari liar, mereka menempel erat, saling berciuman dan melumat, saling menggoda dengan menempelkan dada masing-masing, menggesek-gesekkan kemaluan mereka dan oh jangan lupakan tangan namja itu yang semakin keras meremas pantat bulat sang yeoja.

"Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin memperkenalkan diri setelah lumatan panasnya berakhir. "Ah, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Minnie-ah" lelaki yang ternyata bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu menggesek-gesekkan kedua hidung mancung mereka. Sungmin tertawa kecil, lalu kedua tangannya menarik tali gaun yang menggantung di perut, hendak mengikatnya kembali di tengkuk beraroma strawberry miliknya. "kau kan bisa meminta tolong padaku, hm?" tangan Kyuhyun beralih menggantikan tangan Sungmin untuk mengikat tali gaun tersebut. "komapta!" Sungmin menunjukkan mata foxy yang mengandung sihir miliknya dan tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun.

.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin, diikuti Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah rumah mewah di pusat kota milik Sungmin. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari pub tersebut karena kondisi disana semakin panas dan tidak terkontrol. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pergi menggunakan mobil sport Sungmin dan menyuruh supir Kyuhyun untuk pulang lebih dulu. Kyuhyun memang tidak terampil dalam mengendarai mobil maupun sepeda motor. Tak heran ia akan disupiri kemanapun ia pergi.

"ah kau bisa memanggilku Kyuhyun saja, tidak usah seformal itu" Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa berwana soft pink miliknya. "haha baiklah Kyuhyun-ah dan kau aku tinggal sebentar ne, aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Gwenchana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, "gwenchana, aku akan menunggu disini".

Kyuhyun beranjak karena tertarik melihat sebuah lemari di bar mini milik Sungmin yang penuh dengan botol-botol wine berbagai merk dan umur. "Sungmin-ah, kau suka wine?" Kyuhyun agak berteriak agar suaranya dapat terdengar. "ah mian, kenapa?" kepala Sungmin tersembul di balik pintu saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya berbicara. "A-ah itu, kau bisa memakai b-bajumu dulu sepertinya" Kyuhyun agak malu dan kikuk saat melihat sedikit bagian atas tubuh Sungmin yang ikut menyembul keluar dari pintu, tanpa disadari Sungmin tentunya. "A-aah ne arra" Sungmin segera menutup tubuh bagian atasnya dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka tampak malu, hei, what's going on?

.

"eehhmm" Sungmin sedikit melegakkan tenggorokannya saat ia selesai berganti baju dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kau menyukai wine juga?" Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya menghadap Sungmin. "Um, mereka sangat manis. Aku menyukai saat hangatnya mengaliri tenggorokanku dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku haha aku sedikit berlebihan". Dan senyuman evil kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Oh jangan salahkan Kyuhyun, salahkan Sungmin yang saat ini memakai piyama tidur berbahan sutera tipis yang mencetak jelas bra dan underwear yang ia kenakan. Apalagi pendapat Sungmin tentang wine yang Kyuhyun dengar ada kata "hangat" dan "tubuh" membuat imajinasinya menjadi liar. Mengerti, Sungmin semakin mendekat dan mengambil sebuah red wine glass di penyimpanan gelas bar mini miliknya itu. "Want some?" Sungmin sedikit seduktif menawarinya. Tawaran Sungmin ambigu menurut Kyuhyun, karena Sungmin menaikkan gelas dan dadanya ke arahnya. Apapun yang Sungmin tawari, wine ataupun tubuhnya, tak akan Kyuhyun tolak. Kyuhyun bersumpah.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Sungmin memilih dan akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya pada sebotol wine berusia 10 tahun. Ia tak tanggung, ia harus menjamu 'tamu'nya dengan baik bukan? Sungmin mencari opener dan membuka tutup dari wine tersebut. Sedikit kesulitan saat hangat hembusan nafas Kyuhyun ia rasakan di tengkuknya, membuat konsentrasinya terpecah.

"Aa ah, bukan begitu caranya. Kau akan memecahkan gabusnya" Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membantu membuka tutup wine tersebut, otomatis tangannya melingkari tubuh wangi Sungmin.

Plop

Kyuhyun berhasil membuka tutup wine itu dan membuangnya. Sungmin mengangkat red wine glass tersebut, meminta cairan berwarna merah itu untuk segera ia nikmati. "hei, mana gelas untukku, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin membalik tubuhnya, sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun dengan mendekatkan gelas berisi wine tersebut, menebarkan aroma nikmat dari minuman sari anggur merah tersebut.

Sungmin hanya menyeringai, "bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mencari sendiri?" lalu cairan merah itu Sungmin teguk dan ia tatap Kyuhyun. "kau yang meminta" dan dengan segera bibir tebal itu menempel ke bibir plum Sungmin, menggerakan lidahnya diantara bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin, agar bibir itu terbuka dan mengalirkan wine impor tersebut. "mmhh.. mmhh.. aahh" beberapa tetes dari wine tersebut keluar dari bibir Sungmin dan membasahi dagu dan lehernya. Seakan tak ingin melewatkan setetespun, bibir Kyuhyun bergerak turun menyusuri jejak wine itu.

"Ah, kau menggodaku Lee Sungmin. Apa kau akan membuatku kecanduan seperti wine?" jari panjang Kyuhyun menyusuri leher Sungmin, menggodanya. "Oh, kau membandingkanku dengan wine Tuan Cho? Baik, bagaimana kalau kau 'menikmati' keduanya sekaligus? Tapi kau harus memilih mana candumu, honey!" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya sedikit menjauh. Dengan segera, ia lepas balutan sutera yang ia pakai serta bra hitamnya. Tanpa diduga, sisa wine dalam gelas tersebut ia tumpahkan sedikit demi sedikit ke tubuh putihnya. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Waktumu memilihmu, dimulai dari sekarang, Tuan Cho!"

.

"Ah kau sangat wangi, aroma tubuh dan aroma wine ini memabukkan" Kyuhyun sedikit memancing gairah Sungmin dengan kata-katanya. Kata-kata tersebut ia lontarkan setelah Sungmin ia gendong dan ia dudukkan di kursi bar. Bibirnya ia sapukan di leher Sungmin, membuatnya terasa manis karena wine itu menempel di bibirnya. Tak sabar, Kyuhyun lalu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat tetes demi tetes wine yang Sungmin tuang ke tubuhnya.

"sshhh.. ahh.. nikmati saja Tuan Cho, lalu piliihh.. ahhh" Sungmin menggeliat tak tahan saat perlahan-lahan benda lunak milik Kyuhyun turun menuju dada bulatnya. Ia sangat tidak tahan saat nipplenya dimanjakkan. Rasanya geli, hangat dan nikmat sekaligus, membuat tubuhnya bergetar sebagai responnya. Kyuhyun menggigit kecil nipple itu, membuat Sungmin melengkungkan punggungnya.

"Kau menyukainya kan? Kau suka saat nipple-mu digigit dengan perlahan?" godaan tadi terselip saat Kyuhyun melumat nipple Sungmin. "Ahh..ahh.. Ba-bagaimana khhauu tauu?" dengan sangat sulit Sungmin menjawabnya. "Kau, menyuruh namja tadi melakukannya" memori otak Kyuhyun memutar kembali kejadian tadi. "mmhh.. uhh.. khauu tampak tidak sukahh T-tuanhh Chhoo" Sungmin mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun untuk menghadap kepalanya. Tak ada respon, Sungmin lalu melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Kyuhyun, membuat kemaluan mereka bergesekkan. Sungmin menekan-nekankan kemaluannya ke gundukkan junior Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus sempurna.

"Aah.. Masuki aku, puaskan aku Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin, membawa tubuh mereka ke kamar Sungmin. Selama perjalanan, Sungmin membuka kemeja biru Kyuhyun dengan kasar, membuat kancing-kancing itu terlempar dan tak lupa celana jeans Kyuhyun hingga ia dan Sungmin sama-sama menggunakan underwear saja sekarang.

Sreett

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tali underwear milik Sungmin yang ia ikat di sisi pinggulnya. Membuat tubuh Sungmin yang ia rebahkan di kasurnya menjadi 100% naked. Kyuhyun yang berada diatas Sungmin menyeringai saat tangan kanannya ia sapukan ke kewanitaan milik Sungmin. Ia tak merasa ada bulu-bulu halus yang menyentuh permukaan tangannya."Sungguh halus dan bersih, baby ming" Kyuhyun lalu mencium bibir plum Sungmin. "uuhh.. Kyuuh" Sungmin mendesah saat jari tengah Kyuhyun mengelus klitorisnya yang sudah membesar dan memerah.

Sungmin juga mengerahkan tangan kanannya menuju junior Kyuhyun yang sudah setengah menegang. Kedua kakinya ia manfaatkan untuk mendorong underwear Kyuhyun yang menghalangi kerja tangannya. "Ohh.. how long and big is your" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, membayangkan saat benda panjang itu merasukinya. Sungmin mengocok-ngocok junior Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeras, membuat urat-urat kejantanannya mencuat. "it's yours Lee Sungmin".

Jari Kyuhyun juga semakin turun mencari lubang hangat kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah banjir cairan itu. "mmhh. Ooohh Godhh" Sungmin memekik saat jari panjang itu memasuki liangnya. "Like it, Sweety?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menghujam pelan jarinya. Tangan mereka memanjakkan milik pasangan mereka masing-masing. Desahan-desahan mulai bersautan di kamar bernuansa putih dan pink ini. "Enjoy your dessert dinner, Sir" Sungmin malah mendorong kepala dan badan Kyuhyun ke bawah tubuhnya. Menyuruh Kyuhyun 'menikmati' miiliknya.

"Aahh.. Kyuuhh.. aahh.. ahh.. jangannh berrhhentiihh" tubuh mungil Sungmin terlunjak kecil saat lidah Kyuhyun bermain di kewanitaannya. Menyusuri kedua belah bibir kewanitaan dan klitorisnya. Bibir Kyuhyun melahap klitoris Sungmin, mengemut dan menggigit kecil benda lunak itu di dalam mulutnya. Tangan Sungmin menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk semakin memanjakkan miliknya. "terusshh Kyuuhh ak-ku hampir kehhluaarrh" lidah Kyuhyun semakin bergerak liar, bahkan jari telunjuknya ia tusuk-tusukkan ke liang Sungmin.

"kyyuuuhhh.. ahhhhhh" cairan orgasme Sungmin meluber, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kewalahan meminumnya. Setelah lebih tenang, Sungmin meyuruh Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersandar ke sandaran tempat tidurnya. Sungmin merangkak naik ke tubuh Kyuhyun, sedikit menggesekkan kewanitaannya ke junior tegak milik Kyuhyun.

"mmhh.. oohh. Uuhh" mereka mengerang bersamaan.

"French kiss, kalau kau menang aku akan memblow job milikmu dulu, tapi kalau aku yang menang, kau tidak boleh orgasme sekalipun malam ini. Bagaimana?" Sungmin tiba-tiba menantang Kyuhyun, sedikit membuat kejutan di percintaan mereka. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "come here baby". Bibir plum Sungmin dilumat habis oleh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terus bergerak aktif, menghisap, menarik bahkan menggigit bibir Sungmin. Kepalanya terus bergerak, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk melumpuhkan serangan Sungmin.

Ah, Sungmin tampaknya belum tahu predikat Kyuhyun sebagai 'hot and good kisser'. Saat Sungmin mulai menyerang balik, Kyuhyun menampar butt Sungmin. "mmhh.. aahhh" dan melihat peluang di depan mata, Kyuhyun lah yang lagi-lagi memenangkan ciuman. Memasukkan lidahnya, membelitkan lidahnya ke lidah Sungmin dan menghisap lidah Sungmin.

"ahh hahh hahhh, kau menang Tuan Cho. Nikmati hadiahmu!" Sungmin mengaku kalah lalu mulai menurunkan bibirnya ke leher Kyuhyun. Menghisap leher jenjang itu, menciptakan tanda kemerahan yang orang bilang adalah tanda kepemilikkan. Kyuhyun sebagai pemegang kendali mencoba menahan desahannya. Ciuman itu turun ke nipple kanan Kyuhyun, dengan nakal Sungmin menjilat dan mengemut nipple itu. Sementara nipple kiri Kyuhyun dijepit oleh jari-jari lentik Sungmin. "uuhhh.. Miinngg" Kyuhyun menyerah, Sungmin terlalu pintar dalam menggoda.

.

"mmhh.. ahh.. ahh.. uuhh.. minghh" Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti mendesah. Lidah Sungmin sangat lihat memanjakkan miliknya, jujur, blowjob Sungmin adalah yang terbaik baginya. Kepala Sungmin bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, mengemut kejantanan itu dengan panas. Tak lupa lidah dan giginya ikut bermain, membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dibuatnya. Jari-jarinya juga ia gunakan untuk meremas twinsballs milik Kyuhyun yang menggantung. Pangkal kejantanan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa ia capai dengan mulutnya, ia genggam dan ia kocok dengan cepat. Mengurutnya seakan menyuruh lahar putih itu segera keluar dan memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"lebih cepat minhh.. aku, akk-kan keeluaarhhh aaahhhhhhhh" tanpa bisa ia cegah lahar putih itu keluar dengan jumlah yang banyak di mulut Sungmin. Sungmin mengurutnya dengan cepat agar semua cairan putih itu tak bersisa lagi yang menyisakan keindahan surga dunia bagi Kyuhyun saat itu. Sungmin mengelap ujung bibirnya yang basah karena cairan itu. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Lelah?" Sungmin yang sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun merapikan poni sang namja-nya malam ini. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menggulingkan badannya sehingga ia berada di atas Sungmin sekarang. "Ini baru dimulai, Sweety" Kyuhyun menggigit ujung hidung lancip Sungmin. "I'm waiting, Honey!" Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kyuhyun. Menciptakan lagi sebuah ciuman panas yang panjang untuk membasahi miliknya lagi, memudahkan Kyuhyun memasukinya.

Kyuhyun bermain sebentar di leher Sungmin sementara Sungmin berkonsentrasi mengurut kejantanan Kyuhyun agar tegang lagi. Mereka sudah tak sabar untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka. Setelah 10 menit melakukan foreplay, mereka saling memandang sebentar. "bisa aku memasukkannya sekarang?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Aahh Kyuuhh" Sungmin mendesah saat klitorisnya digesek oleh kejantanan Kyuhyun. "Miinn.. oohhh" Kyuhyun merasa miliknya seperti dipijat, hangat dan basah juga ia rasakan di sekeliling kejantanannya. "Kyuuhh lebih dalaamm" Sungmin tak sabar karena Kyuhyun memasukinya dengan perlahan. "Min, aku akan keluar lagi jika terus menggodaku seperti ini" Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan pijatan di kejantanannya. Ia yakin Sungmin memang sudah terlatih dalam hal ini.

"jangan merusak suasana Kyuuhh, lakukan dengan cepat dan keras" Sungmin menyentakkan pinggulnya. Membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun menyentuh g-spotnya, urat-urat kejantanan Kyuhyun juga memberi sensasi lain di lubangnya. Kyuhyun mulai menggenjot kewanitaan Sungmin, Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya. "Kau menyukainya kaanhh? So, moaning for me, shouting that you like it!" Kyuhyun semakin cepat menghujamkan kejantannya, membuat g-spot millik Sungmin selalu menjadi sasarannya.

"ahhh.. ahh.. Kyuuhh. Oh.. ooh.. harderrrhh… touchhh me theereeehh" Sungmin mulai meracau, Kyuhyun membuatnya melayang sekarang. Tangannya meremas kuat bantal di atas kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat pasrah dirasuki oleh Kyuhyun. "Aahh.. ahh.. ahh.. lubanghhmuuhh yang terbaikk" Kyuhyun juga meracau, membuat percintaan itu semakin panas.

Kini Kyuhyun melakukannya dari samping. Ia berbaring dibelakang Sungmin dengan posisi miring. Kaki kanan Sungmin ia angkat, membuat lubang itu semakin terbuka lebar. Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanannya, lalu menariknya lagi keluar. Seakan merenggangkan lubang Sungmin. "Ahh ahh ahhh Kyyuuhh uuhh ahh ahh" Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati hujaman-hujaman kejantanan Kyuhyun yang panjang dan cukup besar itu. Sungmin bersumpah, milik Kyuhyun juga yang terbaik.

"hhhh ahh ahhh" desahan pelan Kyuhyun menggema di telinga Sungmin, membuatnya memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk mencium Kyuhyun. Hujaman itu terasa sangat nikmat bagi Sungmin, ciuman mereka pun semakin panas saat lidah mereka saling bertaut. "akuuhh mau keluaarrhh Kyyuhh" Sungmin melepas tautan tersebut dan menatap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerti lalu mulai menggenjot Sungmin lebih dalam dan cepat. Ia juga menggigit kecil bahu Sungmin, tangannya yang tadi memegang kaki Sungmin beralih ke dada bulat Sungmin, meremas dan menarik nipplenya. Bagian sensitf Sungmin sedang Kyuhyun kerjai saat ini, Sungmin semakin tak tahan dan mulai menjambak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyu Hyuuuunnnn ahhh"' Sungmin lemas seketika. Gelombang orgasmenya saat ini berkali-kali lebih hebat dari orgasmenya yang pertama. Butuh waktu lebih lama untuk mengembalikan staminanya. Mengerti akan hal itu, Kyuhyun memperlambat gerakan in-outnya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sangka, Sungmin bangkit menjadi menungging. Ia juga menarik badan Kyuhyun agar kejantanannya tidak lepas dari lubangnya. "aahh.. lagihh Kyuuhh.. doggy style yang terbaik bukan?" Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun dengan memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat kejantanan itu semakin dalam menusukknya.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin untuk memudahkan gerakan in-outnya. "Aaaahh Miinngg, soo tight" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya agar tidak keluar saat itu juga. "Kyuh kyuh ahh hahh hahh ah ahhh lebih cepat sayang" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati junior Kyuhyun yang terus menghantam g-spotnya. Jari-jari Sungmin perlahan turun menuju kemaluannya sendiri, ia menekan dan menggesekkan jari tengahnya ke klitoris miliknya yang sudah memerah.

"Aaaahhhh k-khauu hebat sayanghh" racau Sungmin sambil terus memainkan klitorisnya. "Miinnhh hhhh kau juga hebat chagihh" kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun meraih payudara Sungmin dan meremasnya dengan cukup kencang dan hal itu dijadikan tumpuan pegangan Kyuhyun dalam menggenjot Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh aku mau keluaarhh, akuuh tidak kuat lagi Kyu"

"Bersama-sama chagiihh"

"Hahh ahh ah uuhh uhh ahhh ah AAAHHHHHHHHH" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar secara bersamaan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk mereka mengeluarkan seluruh cairan cinta mereka. Kyuhyun yang hendak mengeluarkan juniornya kaget setelah Sungmin berangsur mundur dan duduk dipangkuannya tanpa mengeluarkan juniornya. Cairan putih milik Kyuhyun perlahan turun membasahi pahanya sendiri.

"Kyu, aku mau lagi" Sungmin menggerak-gerakan otot kewanitaannya untuk membangunkan milik Kyuhyun yang mulai mengecil di dalam lubangnya. "Uuuhh kau berhasil membangunkannya lagi, sayang. Bersiaplah" Kyuhyun mengemut cuping Sungmin dan tangannya mulai bermain di dua gundukan seputih susu milik Sungmin.

"Haahhh lakukan lagiihh oohh Kyuhyun"

"bagaimana kalau kau mencobanya sendiri, hm?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, mengeluarkan sedikit miliknya, lalu dengan cepat kembali ke posisi semula. Hal itu tentu saja membuat tubuh Sungmin jatuh ke pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan cepat dan gesekan di lubang Sungmin lebih cepat dan langsung menumbuk titik kenikmatan terdalam miliknya.

"AAH!"

Sungmin lalu mulai mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya. Bunyi butt milik Sungmin yang bertubrukan dengan paha Kyuhyun, milik Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak keluar masuk, kedua nipple Sungmin yang dijepit oleh jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun menambah kesan erotis percintaan mereka.

Sungmin menambah kecepatan naik-turun setelah gairahnya semakin memuncak. Rambut milik Kyuhyun tak terhindar dari jambakan tangan Sungmin. Terkadang, Kyuhyun juga ikut mengangkat tubuhnya agar titik itu benar-benar ditumbuk dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun.

"hhh kau kuat sekali chagiih"

"mmmhh hahh kau juga senang kan Kyu, aku bisa memanjakanmu dalam waktu yang lama ooohh remas dadaku Kyuuhh ahhahh" Sungmin memekik karena Kyuhyun malah menurunkan tangannya ke klitoris Sungmin dan memainkannya dengan kasar. "kau menyukainya hhh? Aku akan keluar chagiihhh" Kyuhyun mengambil alih permainan. "Kyuuuhhhh oaahhhhhhhhh" Sungmin keluar lebih dulu lalu disusul oleh Kyuhyun.

Lubang milik Sungmin terasa sangat panas. Cairan Kyuhyun baru saja memenuhi miliknya, mengalir dari ujung rahimnya dan turun perlahan ke sprei berwarna pink miliknya. Kedua tubuh mulus itu sudah tergeletak di atas kasur, lemas dan penuh keringat.

"hhh.. hh.. benar-benar melelahkan. Jam berapa ini?" Sungmin menyamankan dirinya di atas kasur. "tidurlah, sepertinya matahari sebentar lagi bersinar. Benar-benar malam yang panjang" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang masih naked. "sepertinya ini malam terpanjang dalam rekor bercintaku" Sungmin tersenyum.

Sungmin tidur membelakangi Kyuhyun, menampilkan punggung seputih susu miliknya yang sudah tidak berkeringat. Hangat napas Kyuhyun terasa di bahu Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Jaljayo" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga yang berada tepat di depan bibirnya. "Jaljayo, hmm dingin Kyu. Bisa kau tarik selimutnya?". Dan di waktu menjelang pagi itu, mereka tidur dengan mesra layaknya pengantin baru.

.

Tumis tuna itu tampak hampir matang di atas pan. Sungmin masih sibuk mengiris tomat untuk isian sandwich yang sedang ia buat untuk sarapan kesiangannya. "seksinya nona Lee Sungmin menjadi koki" Kyuhyun yang terbangun karena aroma masakan Sungmin sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sungmin tersenyum dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepat ke posisi Kyuhyun berdiri.

"Dan waw seksinya tuan Cho Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian seperti itu" Sungmin menyindir Kyuhyun yang telanjang. "Aku tidak ada pakaian lagi, aku tidak mungkin memakai kemeja yang kau robek semalam" Kyuhyun menyerang balik Sungmin. "Tck, jadi kau mau mempunyai partner yang pasif dan pemalu eoh?" Sungmin mematikan kompor yang sudah mematangkan tunanya.

"liar atau pemalu, asal itu kau aku rasa tidak masalah" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin yang sedang menyusun sandwich tuna di atas piring. "Dasar mesum! Duduklah, kita sarapan dulu". Kyuhyun mulai memakan sandwich buatan Sungmin itu.

"jadi, tuan Cho Kyuhyun bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu sekarang?"

"hah kau mulai tertarik padaku ya?"

"ya! Bukan begitu, hanya saja rasanya aneh. Aku berada dengan orang yang hanya kutahu nama dan ukuran miliknya di rumahku"

"Aaa~ apa besar?"

"tak hanya besar, tapi juga panjang. Eh, ya!" Sungmin kelepasan.

"Hahahaha jadi kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggoda Sungmin

"Aiisshh sudahlah, hentikan!"

Sarapan kesiangan mereka dilewati dengan godaan-godaan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang entah sudah beberapa kali mempoutkan bibir M-nya. Sungmin membereskan piring dan gelas kotor milik mereka dan mencucinya di wastafel sebelum Kyuhyun yang hanya memakai boxer ketat memeluknya dari belakang.

"mau mencoba yang besar dan panjang lagi, hm?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin yang saat ini hanya memakai kaos polos ketat berwarna pink dan rok mini putih. "kyuuuh, hentikan. Aku sedang mencuci" Sungmin menggeliat saat bibir tebal Kyuhyun mengecup perlahan tengkuknya yang terekspos karena rambut panjangnya ia gelung dengan sumpit rambut.

"eennggh.. Ky-kyuuhh" Sungmin tak bisa menahan lenguhannya karena tangan Kyuhyun sudah menjalar naik dan meremas dua gundukan berpuncak berwarna pink miliknya. "ba-gai-ma-na?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan mengeja kata itu sambil sesekali menggigit cuping telinga Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab, namun tangannya beralih ke belakang. "Eenghh.." desah Kyuhyun saat tangan Sungmin memasuki boxer ketat Kyuhyun perlahan dan memijat pelan juniornya yang mulai menegang.

Jari-jari panjang Kyuhyun mendorong pipi kanan Sungmin agar menghadap ke belakang dan segera diraup bibir yang sudah sedikit bergetar karena godaan-godaan Kyuhyun. French kiss tercipta, menunjukkan betapa mereka menginginkan satu sama lain. Bibir Kyuhyun terus saja menjepit bibir Sungmin, mengemutnya dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya di sana.

Tangan Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam, mulai menjalar masuk ke kaos Sungmin dan memainkan nipple Sungmin yang sudah menegang. "Eenngghh.. hhh.. hmmm" desahan Sungmin tertahan karena ciuman Kyuhyun. Junior Kyuhyun ia remas semakin kencang, menyalurkan betapa sangat terangsangnya ia saat ini.

Puas bermain di payudara Sungmin, tangan itu turun menuju kewanitaan Sungmin. Jarinya mencari celah di pinggiran celana dalam dan mulai menusuk lubang hangat yang sudah basah itu. "Aahhh.. oohh.." ciuman itu terlepas karena Sungmin yang kaget karena kenakalan jari partner bercintanya. Tangan kirinya meremas surai kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang berantakan.

"apa cukup?" ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela tusukkan jarinya. Sungmin menggeleng lemah dan terus saja mendesah, tubuhnya mulai bergerak maju mundur agar jari itu semakin cepat menusuk miliknya. Satu per satu jari panjang itu Kyuhyun tusukkan sampai berjumlah tiga buah, melebarkan lubang berotot itu.

"Aaaaakkhhhhh" Sungmin sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya melemas, dadanya naik turun, dan cairan itu perlahan turun membasahi celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan menurunkan boxernya, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar naked. Ia singkap rok putih milik Sungmin ke atas, dengan segera ia belai dan remas butt bulat milik Sungmin.

"Ky-yuuhh ahhh KYUUHH!" tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung melesakkan miliknya, tidak terlalu sakit karena sudah licin oleh cairan Sungmin namun tetap saja gerakan tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan miliknya yang terus berdenyut.

"maaf sayang, aku tidak tahan" dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun meng-in out-kan miliknya. "hhh.. hhh menyetubuhimu dari belakang ada-lah yangh terbaiikkhh" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan kata-kata porno untuk semakin memanaskan suasana. "hhh.. oohh..ohh.. ahh lebih dalaaammh" Sungmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, memudahkan batang berurat itu menumbuk ujung rahimnya.

Dan desahan-desahan mereka memenuhi dapur Sungmin. Cairan mereka mengotori beberapa spot di sana dan mereka tidak berhenti, sampai benar-benar lelah.

.

Setelah percintaan panas mereka di dapur selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk mandi bersama. Tentu saja hal itu terjadi lagi, dua ronde tercipta di ruangan tersebut. Pertama di dalam bathub dan satu lagi dalam posisi berdiri dibawah guyuran shower.

"Kau bisa memakai ini, Kyu" Sungmin mengambil satu stel baju rumah berwarna putih bergaris merah untuk Kyuhyun yang ia ambil di dalam lemari miliknya. "Hn? Ini baju namja. Baju siapa ini?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan baju tersebut. "itu milik mantan suamiku. Pakai saja".

"Eh?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter sebelumnya

"Kau bisa memakai ini, Kyu" Sungmin mengambil satu stel baju rumah berwarna putih bergaris merah untuk Kyuhyun yang ia ambil di dalam lemari miliknya. "Hn? Ini baju namja. Baju siapa ini?" Kyuhyun memperhatikan baju tersebut. "itu milik mantan suamiku. Pakai saja".

"Eh?"

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : aka Shin Ah gi

Ga nyangka responnya sebaik ini jadi author update cepet yang udah review di chapter satu makasih banyak dan terus review ya sampe cerita ini selesai. Kalian semangat author yang review kemaren, author bales di bawah ya kalo cara nulis author masih salah, tolong bantu author buat ngebenerinnya XD

Chapter 2 : Meet you, again and again?

"Eh?"

"Wae? Kau terkejut aku sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?" Sungmin membuka bathrobe pink miliknya dan mulai memasang underwear tali berwarna biru langit.

"Hm, lebih terkejut lagi kalian sudah berpisah. Mantan suamimu itu pasti orang yang bodoh"

"Tck bukan hanya bodoh, dia juga sangat pengecut! Kyu tolong bantu aku" Sungmin tampak kesulitan mengikat tali branya. Kyuhyun mendekat, memutar tubuh Sungmin agar membelakanginya dan mengikat tali itu di punggung Sungmin. Kyuhyun lalu menggendong Sungmin a la bride style sebelum Sungmin meraih dress yang akan ia kenakan.

"Kyuu~ jangan bilang kau ingin bercinta lagi?" Sungmin merengek digendongan Kyuhyun yang membawanya ke balkon kamar. Balkon itu cukup luas, seperti rooftop. "Ayolah, ini kan hari minggu, hari libur" tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang tadinya melingkar dipinggang polos Sungmin perlahan naik, meremas dada berpenutup itu.

"Aahh! Besok aku kerja Kyu, ada yang harus kukerjakan hari iniiihhh" Sungmin menutup matanya, jari tengah Kyuhyuh tengah mengelus nipple kanannya, membuat tonjolan itu mencuat dan menegang. Sungmin yang mulai terbawa suasana mendekatkan bibirnya ke nipple Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berada dekat sekali dari bibirnya. Ia menjilat dan mengulum tonjolan tersebut yang berefek pada remasan tangan Kyuhyun yang semakin kencang didadanya.

"Naughty Minnie!" Kyuhyun mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi santai di balkon tersebut dan memangku Sungmin berhadapan dengannya. Leher yang masih memiliki bercak kemerahan itu Kyuhyun kecup dengan perlahan, "mmhh.. Kyuuhh" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya agar Kyuhyun bisa mengecupnya dengan leluasa.

Kecupan itu sampai didagu Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggigit dagu itu dengan gemas, membuat Sungmin sedikit menjerit. Kecupan itu berganti menjadi jilatan, benda tak bertulang itu menyusuri lagi jejak kecupan yang tadi ia buat. Tangan Kyuhyun juga bekerja, perlahan masuk dan mengelus klitoris Sungmin yang basah karena cairannya. "Aaakkhhh.." Sungmin tak kuat, didorongnya tubuh kurus Kyuhyun ke senderan kursi di belakang Kyuhyun. Membuat posisi Kyuhyun bersender dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan dan Sungmin yang duduk tepat di atas perutnya.

Kedua tangannya memenjarakan kepala Kyuhyun. Ia tatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu bercampur nafsu. "Pervert Kyu!" Sungmin menggigit hidung Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat ia buka gelungan rambutnya, menyusul dilumatnya bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas. Rambut Sungmin yang masih basah menggelitik bahu dan dada Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk Sungmin untuk mengeratkan ciuman panas mereka. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun, sedikit menariknya dan mengulumnya diantara kedua bibir plum Sungmin. Tukar menukar saliva itu terus saja berlangsung sampai Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka karena jari-jari Sungmin memilin nipplenya.

"kau membuatku tak tahan, Chagiih" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan desahannya. "Sssttt, diam dan nikmati" bisik Sungmin di depan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengencangkan pilinannya pada nipple Kyuhyun. Dengan beringas, Sungmin hisap satu spot diperpotongan bahu dan leher Kyuhyun. "sshhh.. aakkhh Minnie!" dan desahan itu pun lolos dari pita suara Kyuhyun.

Bibir Sungmin perlahan turun, menggantikan kerja jari-jarinya. Ia jilat tonjolan kecoklatan itu dengan gerakan memutar lalu diemutnya dengan penuh nafsu, giginya ikut bermain, menciptakan sensasi lain bagi Kyuhyun yang biasa menyerang, bukan diserang. "Minn-iieehh hen.. ti.. kaannhh" bukannya berhenti, Sungmin malah semakin mengerjai nipple itu dengan liar.

Tanpa disadari, cairan milik Sungmin mulai membasahi perut Kyuhyun yang menjadi tempatnya untuk duduk. Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin agar sejajar dengannya, Kyuhyun juga tidak tahan. Ia terus lumat bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak sambil membuka tali di tengkuk, punggung dan kedua sisi pinggul Sungmin. "eempph.. mmhh.." desahan Sungmin tertahan dan tubuh mulus itu lagi-lagi dibuat naked oleh sang namja.

Kyuhyun meremas kasar dada Sungmin yang sudah polos, membuat cairan itu semakin membanjiri perut bahkan boxernya. Sungmin menegakkan badannya, memasang wajah menggoda dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya tepat di bawah junior Kyuhyun. Tangannya menarik boxer itu dan mencuatlah milik Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dibagian ujungnya.

Sungmin mulai mengocok benda yang sudah menegang hampir maksimal itu. "Eeenghh.. Min.. leb-bih cepaathh" Sungmin tak mau kalah, ia memainkan jarinya disebuah tonjolan kecil di miss V miliknya dan perlahan jari itu menusuk lubangnya sendiri. "nngghh.. ahh.. Kyuuhh" Sungmin membayangkan milik Kyuhyun lah yang sedang menusuk lubangnya.

Tiga jari sudah masuk, memberikan gesekan-gesekan didinding lubang Sungmin yang berkedut. Kocokannya di junior Kyuhyun juga semakin cepat. Desahan-desahan saling bersautan, seperti berlomba untuk mencapai titik kenikmatan itu.

"Aahh.. sshh.. ahh.. ahhh" Kyuhyun yang tahu Sungmin akan mencapai klimaks langsung meremas dua bukit kembar yang terlihat berkeringat itu. "Kyuuhh.. aku.. mauuhh kelu-arhh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun juga ingin mengeluarkan lahar putih miliknya. Melihat Sungmin yang seksi bermain solo dihadapannya sambil mengocok miliknya, membuat titik itu semakin dekat.

"AAAKKHHHH"

Mereka mencapai titik itu bersamaan dan tubuh Sungmin segera ambruk di atas badan Kyuhyun. Hidung mereka menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan hal itu membuat dada Kyuhyun tertekan payudara Sungmin saat ia menarik napas. Peluh mereka bersatu dan membasahi kain di kursi tersebut.

"K-kyuhh.. benarhh-benar lel-laah" badan Sungmin melemah diatas badan Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus surai Sungmin yang kembali basah karena keringat "tapi, aku belum masuk sayang". Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun "benar-benar pervert!".

Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi padahal napas mereka belum teratur. Sungmin sekarang sudah tidur bersender dengan kaki yang ditekuk oleh Kyuhyun. Bibir M itu kembali Kyuhyun lumat mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin akan jari-jarinya saat bergerak menuju kemaluannya yang terbuka lebar.

"Eennghhh!" Sungmin menggigit bibir Kyuhyun karena tiga jari panjang itu masuk tanpa persiapan sebelumnya. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun dan meremas rambut ikalnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terlonjak saat jari-jari itu dengan paksa masuk ke titik terdalam lubangnya, mencari g-spotnya.

"hhh.. Kyuhh.. cepat masukan"

"apanya sayang?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerjai miliknya dan dengan segera ia lingkarkan kakinya dipinggul Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua benda pribadi mereka bersentuhan dengan cukup keras.

"masukkan atau kau kulempar dari atas balkon ini" bisik Sungmin sangat pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai, "mau main kasar, sayang?" jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah cantik Sungmin yang diterpa sinar keemasan matahari yang bersiap untuk terbenam. "masukkan atau tidak sama sekali, Tuan Cho" Sungmin menantang.

Tanpa persiapan, tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke lubang Sungmin dan langsung menggenjotnya dengan kasar. Sungmin yang kaget langsung mencakar punggung Kyuhyun dan berteriak. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"sshh.. ahhh. Ohh.. oohh.. Ch-cho Kyuuu.." Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hujaman Kyuhyun yang kasar terus saja menumbuk titik yang membuatnya bergetar nikmat. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain milik Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukinya dengan kasar.

Tubuh mungil Sungmin terlunjak-lunjak di bawah tubuh tinggi Kyuhyun. Dadanya naik turun dan terkadang gerakan tak terduga dari mereka membuat nipple Sungmin menekan dada Kyuhyun, berefek nipplenya semakin keras.

Udara hangat karena sinar matahari yang tidak terik membuat peluh mereka terus saja menetes dan bersatu satu sama lain. Angin yang mulai berhembus karena menjelang malam menambah sensualitas percintaan mereka. Wangi bunga lavender dan mawar yang Sungmin tanam, menambah kerileksan mereka dalam berbagi kenikmatan.

"haahhh.. hhh.. Kyuuhh.. hhh" Sungmin menghapus peluh didahi Kyuhyun dengan punggung tangannya. "hardeerhh Kyuuh, pleaaseehh deeper uuhh" Sungmin mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras, itu semakin dekat.

Sesekali Sungmin melirik kerja junior Kyuhyun di bawah sana dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang masih terus saja menyetubuhinya. "eengghhh.. Cho Kyuhyuuuuunnnnn" Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun, tubuh mereka benar-benar menempel. Sungmin mengeluarkan cairan cintanya banyak-banyak, disusul Kyuhyun yang menyemburkan cairannya yang nyaris bening. Ia sudah terlalu banyak klimaks dalam beberapa jam ini, karena Sungmin.

Kedua tubuh itu ambruk seketika. Mereka sepertinya harus belajar tentang waktu untuk bercinta. Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menormalkan diri masuk ke dalam, membawa sebuah selimut, satu red wine glass dan sebotol wine merk _Chateau_, wine yang berasal dari Prancis.

.

Sungmin mendudukan diri di depan Kyuhun dan menyamankan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun sambil menikmati wine yang Kyuhyun bawa. Benar-benar romantis, menikmati sunset setelah bercinta. Semua ini, yang benar-benar Sungmin inginkan. Tubuh mereka juga sudah berbalut selimut, melindungi tubuh dari udara jahat di malam hari yang mulai berhembus.

"Lee Sung Min"

"Hm? Wae?"

"kenapa kalian berpisah?" Kyuhyun mengambil gelas yang masih berisi cairan merah itu dari tangan Sungmin dan meneguknya.

"disfungsi ovulasi"

"uh?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberinya anak, aku ehm aku mandul" Kyuhyun menaruh gelas itu dan memeluk Sungmin lebih erat lagi.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"hmm entahlah, sepertinya iya. Bagaimanapun ia suamiku, walaupun itu dulu"

"arra, ayo masuk. Sudah mulai dingin"

.

Kyuhyun sudah berpakain rapi sekarang, supirnya sudah menunggu di depan kediaman Sungmin untuk menjemputnya. Sungmin yang sedang mengerjakan konsep rapat untuk esok hari menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke depan rumahnya.

"um? Apa?" kacamata berbingkai merah yang Sungmin pakai ikut terangkat saat ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sungmin.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun melahap Sungmin sekarang juga, Sungmin itu selalu terlihat seksi, padahal saat ini ia hanya memakai celana hitam selutut dengan jumper berwarna merah, senada dengan frame kacamata yang ia pakai. Rambutnya ia buat ikal acak, benar-benar sempurna untuk hidangan makan malam.

"handphonemu, pinjam" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya seakan sedang meminta

"…" Sungmin yang memang sedang menggenggam hp touchscreen miliknya memindahtangankan benda kotak itu ke tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak memencet-mencet layar itu "aku sudah mempunyai nomormu, jangan berniat untuk kabur dariku. Arra" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kembali hp Sungmin. "uh? Jangan bilang kau akan menghubungiku saat ingin bercinta?" seringaian muncul di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, tangannya menarik kacamata yang Sungmin pakai dengan perlahan. Ciuman perpisahan Kyuhyun daratkan dibibir pink Sungmin, pelan, melumat lembut secara bergantian antara bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Mata mereka terpejam, saling menikmati lumatan bibir lawan.

"Aku akan kembali lagi" itu kata terakhir yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kediaman Sungmin.

.

Tuk tuk tuk tuk

Suara germetuk antara pump shoes berhak 7 cm milik Sungmin dengan lantai kantornya terdengar. CEO cantik itu berjalan dengan cantiknya dan tak lupa memberi salam balik pada pegawai yang memberinya salam. Namja di sana akan rugi jika berkedip, Sungmin memakai kemeja soft pink tanpa lengan dengan rok ketat kantoran di atas lutut berwarna hitam hari ini. Rambutnya ia buat ikal dan ia gerai begitu saja.

Ia masuk ke ruang rapat diikuti Ryeowook, asistennya. Sungmin berdiri di depan 15 orang yang merupakan kliennya. Ia akan mempresentasikan konsep yang sudah ia buat untuk iklan asuransi perusahaannya. Ryeowook sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk presentasinya dan Sungmin yang terlihat kerepotan dengan rambutnya akhirnya mengikat rambut panjangnya.

Ini salah satu taktik Sungmin, memancarkan aura seksi saat melakukan meeting dengan klien. Kemeja Sungmin yang lumayan ketat mencetak jelas lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya terutama dua gunung kembarnya yang tadi sempat tersembunyi karena rambut panjangnya. Kacamata berframe hitam ia pakai sebelum memulai presentasi.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Perkenalkan saya Lee Sungmin, CEO dari Sendbill Insurance. Dan ini adalah Kim Ryeowook, asisten saya. Baik, akan saya mulai presentasinya. Mohon perhatiannya"

Sebenarnya kata 'mohon perhatiannya' Sungmin tujukan bagi namja berjas hitam di ujung meja. Namja yang kemarin sudah habis-habisan bercinta-coret-melakukan seks dengannya muncul lagi dihadapannya. Ia tampak tak berkedip melihat Sungmin yang tampak dewasa sekaligus seksi-lagi- saat ini.

Layar berwarna putih itu sekarang sudah berganti warna, menjadi kesatuan beberapa warna yang merupakan refleksi dari proyektor di arah sebaliknya. Huruf-huruf hangul tercetak di sana, Sungmin sebagai CEO perusahaan besar tentu tidak akan membacanya. Ia sudah hapal luar kepala, yang harus ia lakukan saat ini hanya membuat kliennya tertarik dan mau menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaannya.

"ada banyak jenis asuransi yang kami tawarkan selain life insurance, ada juga real estate ….." suara yeoja itu makin lama makin terdengar seksi. Bibir M berbalut lipgloss pink itu sangat menggoda, seakan memanggil siapapun yang melihatnya untuk melumatnya. Membuatnya memerah dan membengkak.

Sungmin duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya, menampilkan kaki dan pahanya yang putih tanpa cacat saat rok yang ia kenakan tersingkap. Posisi duduknya yang tegap, membuat dada cukup besar itu terlihat membusung. Bahkan, jika melihat lebih lama dan teliti, bra berenda berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan terlihat samar-samar dibalik kemeja tipisnya.

"pembayaran dapat dilakukan di seluruh bank manapun, karena kami sudah melakukan kerjasama dengan seluruh bank negeri dan swasta Korea dan internasional"

Sungmin berdiri dari duduk seksinya dan berjalan angkuh nan menggoda ke arah namja yang sangat pervert, yang ia temui kemarin dan membuat selangkangannya linu hingga sekarang. Ia duduk di atas meja sang namja, membuka ikatan rambut dan kacamatanya. Dengan seduktif, Sungmin menarik dasi namja bernama Kyuhyun itu dan mencium bibirnya.

"emmhh.. eunghh.. Kyu" Sungmin mendesah

"Kyu, Cho Kyuhyuun" namanya terus saja dipanggil

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh?" Kyuhyun melihat seluruh orang diruangan itu melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia tersadar, ia baru saja berfantasi liar. Sungmin yang berada di tempat presentasi hanya tertawa geli dan dengan sengaja ia remas pelan dadanya dan ia gigit bibir bawahnya untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Sungmin melakukan itu dengan hati-hati, ia melakukannya saat ia yakin tak ada orang lain yang melihatnya kecuali Kyuhyun.

'Shit aku harus solo setelah ini' batin Kyuhyun saat melihat gundukan di tengah celananya.

'Lihat nanti Lee Sungmin' seringai Kyuhyun

.

Sungmin memberi hormat kepada kliennya yang satu per satu yang mulai meninggalkan meeting room milik Sendbill Insurance. Yeoja pecinta pink itu berhasil, GM dari Starlite, perusahaan advertising terbaru di Seoul itu menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

"Sungmin aah~ kau yang terbaik" yeoja imut saingan Sungmin itu memeluk Sungmin erat. Sungmin tersenyum, kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia membayangkan bonus yang akan perusahaan berikan untuk loyalitasnya, keuangannya akan berlebih bulan ini. "ne, Wookie aah~ aku akan membelikanmu make up kit yang selalu kau bicarakan itu sebagai bonus, oke?".

Senyum selalu terkembang dibibir Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya. 'satu pekerjaan selesai, berkas yang lain menumpuk' batin Sungmin. Sungmin melihat kursi kantornya menghadap ke belakang dan sedikit bergerak-gerak.

"Nugu ya?" Sungmin mendekat

"Omo! Kau lagi?" kursi itu berputar dan menampilkan wajah mesum yang Sungmin kenal.

"Anyeong, chukkae. Kau memang hebat!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekati Sungmin. "Mau apa?" Sungmin bergerak mundur. "mau memberikan ucapan selamat dan hadiah tentu saja" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menarik tangan Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Chukkae, Minnie-ah" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Tangannya yang tadi berada dipunggung Sungmin semakin turun menuju kancing dan zipper rok Sungmin, berniat membukanya sebelum tangan mungil Sungmin menghentikan niatnya. "aku tahu kau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak saat meeting tadi, Kyunie" Sungmin balas berbisik.

"dan, Kyuhyun junior membutuhkan bantuan bukan?" tangan kanan Sungmin meremas milik Kyuhyun dari luar. "eennghh kau harus bertanggung jawab, Minnie" butt Sungmin diremas kasar oleh Kyuhyun. "oohh.. di sini?" Sungmin mencoba membuka ikat pinggang kulit Kyuhyun. "aku tidak mau dimasuki, milikku masih linu karena hujamanmu kemarin" Sungmin menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah menahan nafsu.

"aku akan membantumu, tapi setelah ini pergilah. Otte?" Sungmin mulai berlutut, memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan junior Kyuhyun. Ia buka ikat pinggang, kancing serta zipper celana yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Benda yang dari kemarin terus membuatnya melayang sekarang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Tangan Sungmin mengocok junior Kyuhyun dan mulutnya bekerja mengoral twinsball milik Kyuhyun yang sudah berkerut.

"Miinnh.. ahh" Kyuhyun mulai menjambak rambut Sungmin, melepas ikatan yang membuat rambutnya tergerai. Sungmin mengulum twinsball ini dengan rakus dan lidahnya berpindah ke batang berurat milik Kyuhyun saat merasa milik Kyuhyun sudah berkedut.

Mulut Sungmin mengulum dan menghisap milik Kyuhyun dengan keras, sampai pipinya harus menirus. "haahh.. ahh.. Minnieehh" Kyuhyun mendesah namun tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin, membuat kuluman itu terlepas. Tubuh mungilnya terpenjara diantara meja dan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"kyu sudah kubilang tidak, nanti ada yang melih- aahhhhh" Kyuhyun tahu sekali bagaimana cara membuat Sungmin berhenti berceloteh dan mulai mendesah. Ia meremas bukit kembar Sungmin dengan kasar dari belakang, "nikmati saja, Minhh" Kyuhyun mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin dan semakin turun ke lehernya.

Tangannya yang menganggur mengangkat rok ketat Sungmin, menyingkapnya sampai pinggul Sungmin. Nafas Sungmin mulai memburu, miliknya masih sangat linu tapi ia menginginkannya lagi. Menyerah, Sungmin mulai membungkukkan badannya untuk memudahkan penetrasi oleh Kyuhyun.

"hhh? Menyerah?" Kyuhyun mengocok miliknya agar lebih tegang

"ppali, lakukan sebelum makan siang datang" Sungmin menurunkan underwearnya sebatas lutut

"nnghhh.. Kyu-aahh" junior Kyuhyun sudah memenuhi lubangnya sekarang. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahannya. Ia takut rekan kerjanya mendengarnya dan menangkap basah perilaku tak senonohnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai meng-in out-kan miliknya, makin lama makin cepat membuat Sungmin harus meremas kuat pinggiran meja kerjanya.

"hhh.. hhh.. ah.. ahh" desahan lebih mirip helaan nafas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terus bersautan.

Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya tengahnya ke mulut Sungmin, meminta untuk mengulumnya. Sungmin yang gairahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun hanya menurut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Kyuhyun lebih sulit bernafas sekarang, Sungmin tampak sedang mengulum jarinya layaknya mengulum juniornya.

"rileks, chagi" bisik Kyuhyun

"uh? Ap-AAH! Kyuh apa yang kau lakukan hhh?" jari tengah Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menembus hole di yang berada di belakang kemaluannya. Rasanya aneh dan mengganjal, tidak sakit dan mulai terasa nikmat. Kedua holes Sungmin terus saja digenjot, tak ada yang bisa Sungmin lakukan selain mendesah.

"haahh.. hhh.. sshh.. Kyuuhh.."

Tok Tok Tok

".. Minnie, kau di dalam?"

Refleks Sungmin menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun setelah mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya di luar pintu ruangannya. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun harus menunda –lagi- klimaksnya.

'shit' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"cepat bereskan bajumu!" Sungmin memberikan perintah sekaligus merapikan tatanan baju da rambutnya. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin dekat pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut.

"Wonnie!" Sungmin memeluk namja bernama Choi Siwon tersebut

"Minnie hari ini- dia siapa, Min?" pertanyaan Siwon mendadak terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di sofa tamu.

"kenalkan Wonnie, dia Cho Kyuhyun dari Starlite Corp."

"Kyuhyun, dia Choi Siwon"

"Anyeonghaseo" mereka saling memberi hormat.

"Dia siapa Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin

"Dia Siwon, kekasihku"

"Mwo?"

TBC

Balesan review

kyurin Minnie : Ah? Beneran hot? Jadi maluu nih XD mantan suaminya Umin? Nanti juga dikasih tau sm Uminnya hehe mksh udah review

rikha-chan : brp ronde? Kekekeke Kyuminnya aja ga tau, apalagi author *piss mksh udah review

aabbcc : ah beneran hot? Author seneng kalo emg hot XD min janda tp tetep cuco ko hehe mksh udah review

sha : nanti sama uminnya dibeberin ko mksh udah review

nahanakyu : hahaha namanya juga si pervert dan si naughty XD hahaha nanti umin kasih tau ko siapa mantan suaminya mksh udah review

KyuLov : aduh jgn jadi sakit baca ff ini :D liat nanti :p mksh udah review

Kyumin forever : kekeke namanya si naughty min XD ini lanjutannya, mksh udah review

is0live89 : kekeke perfect couple, bukan? XD mksh udah review

Hyun : aaaa~ di sini sih min blg Siwon pacarnya :D mksh udah review

Rima KyuMin Elf : udah lanjut, mksh udah review

Day KyuMin's Fujoshi : beneran hot? Jd malu ketauan yadongnya XD mksh udah review

min190196 : iya min udah nikah, tp pisah mksh udah review

misskyu0604 : keren? Aduh mksh banyaaakkk :D gpp, bikin accountnya atuh? Ngga susah ko mksh udah review

Hyugi Lee : hahahah maaf kalo bikin tepar :p yadong bgt yah? Kkk mksh udah review

Evil Thieves : udah lanjut^^ mksh udah review

Hyukhyukhyuk : seneng ncnya dibilang hot :D hahaha syok gimanaa gt ya? Kkk mksh udah review

LDHH : tisu tisu tisuuuu, ada yg mimisan! XD aduh kalo kurang hot author harus ke mana lg ya nyari ilmunya? Kkk nanti umin kasih tau ko hhe mksh udah review

HJKH : Ah~ jeongmal gamsahae :D min janda juga msh seksi ko XD mksh udah review

.yunho : hahahaha mksh joongie :D ini joongie kan? Abis blg my lovely yunho mskh udah review ya

LovelyMin : maafkan author merusak puasa mksh udah review

Kyumin shipper saranghae Cho-Lee : jeongmal gamsahae semoga chap selanjutnya ngga mengecewakan ya mksh udah review

Ahh benar-benar terimakasih buat semua review yg udah masuk, chap ini review lg ya buat jadi semangat author :D ketemu lg di chap selanjutnya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter sebelumnya

"Kyuhyun, dia Choi Siwon"

"Anyeonghaseo" mereka saling memberi hormat.

"Dia siapa Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin

"Dia Siwon, kekasihku"

"Mwo?"

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : aka Shin Ah gi

Chapter 3 : I Fall

"Mwo?"

"Wonnie, kita pergi sekarang? Aku sudah lapar sekali" Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Yeoja bermata foxy itu mengambil tas berwarna pink pemberian Siwon di atas meja kerjanya lalu meraih lengan kanan Siwon.

"Kau tahu, aku sukses lagi! Proyek kali ini berhasil …" suara Sungmin perlahan mengilang dari pendengaran Kyuhyun yang saat ini berdiri kaku di luar ruangan Sungmin. Ia menatap sayu pemandangan dua orang di depannya yang semakin mengecil.

"kekasih?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

.

"Wonnie.. aku tidak mau makan ini" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menolak sajian yang sudah ada di meja makan restoran milik Yesung, kekasih Ryeowook. "hei.. hei.. katanya kau ingin sembuh, hm? Ayo cepat dimakan" dengan segan Sungmin mengambil garpu di sisi kanannya, menatap semangkuk sajian dihadapannya yang berisi lettuce, tomat cherry, kol ungu, potongan kecil-kecil buah zaitun dengan minyak zaitun.

Senyum mengembang di bibir joker milik Siwon saat memperhatikan Sungmin yang ngambek Karena harus memakan salad super sehat pilihannya. "jangan cemberut, nanti cantiknya hilang" gombalan Siwon tidak mempan bagi Sungmin, ia tahu sayuran itu sehat tapi ia bosan. Apalagi rasa minyak zaitun yang sangat dibencinya itu harus menyentuh indera pengecapnya selama hampir satu tahun ini.

"permisi, chicken breast with lemon sauce dan Beijing fried rice" seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Sungmin dan Siwon. Mereka tersenyum dan mulai memakan pesanannya masing-masing. "Wonnie, aku mau itu" Sungmin sangat ingin nasi goreng khas Beijing pesanan Siwon. "hanya satu suap!" Siwon mengambil sesendok nasi goreng itu dan menyuapinya pada Sungmin.

"Um! Mashita!" Sungmin sangat menyukai makanan yang sering dibuat Hankyung, saudara tirinya yang sekarang aktif di Cina itu. Rasanya enak, tidak seperti rebusan dada ayam yang hambar seperti pesanannya saat ini. Tapi ia harus bertahan untuk sembuh dari penyakit ini.

"hmm tadi aku sempat mendengar suara desahan di ruanganmu tadi, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"tidak ada ko, kau pasti salah dengar"

Siwon mengangguk, ia tahu Sungmin lagi berbohong. "hari ini kita cek lagi, otte? Datang ke rumah sakit begitu pekerjaanmu selesai ne" Sungmin mengangguk "aku bisa sembuh kan Wonnie?" Siwon tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja, kau yeoja yang kuat. Bertahanlah".

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan sekarang Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran karyawan karena harus pergi ke rumah sakit, persis dengan yang Siwon perintahkan tadi. Sebelum menjalankan mobilnya, Sungmin membuka laci dashboard mobilnya. Ia mengambil selembar foto dirinya, mantan suaminya dan seorang aegya yang lucu, hasil editan yang dilakukan Hankyung.

Sungmin mengelus perutnya perlahan, membayangkan bahwa suatu saat nanti ia bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya dan bisa mempunyai aegya dengan suaminya, entah itu mantan suaminya atau namja lain yang akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

Sungmin menghapus sebulir airmata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mulai menjalankan mobil silver miliknya ke rumah sakit. Ia sangat berharap kali ini hasilnya akan berubah dan menunjukkan kemajuan.

Tubuh mungil Sungmin yang sudah dilapisi coat merah selutut berjalan menuju ruangan yang menjadi tempat rutin yang harus ia kunjungi setiap dua minggu sekali. Ini sudah berlangsung hampir satu tahun dan sungguh membuatnya muak, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain untuk sembuh selain menjalani ini.

"Anyeong dokter" Sungmin tersenyum manis melihat seseorang yang menggunakan jas putih sedang menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas dengan serius. Namja yang dipanggil dokter oleh Sungmin itu menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat di mana Sungmin berdiri. "Minnie, kau sudah datang?" senyuman khas bibir jokernya tersungging manis. Tak lupa lesung pipinya yang menambah kesan tampan sang dokter muda.

Sungmin duduk dikursi pasien yang berhadapan dengan Siwon, dokter pribadi Sungmin.

"kau gugup?" Siwon meraih tangan dingin Sungmin yang mengepal diatas meja

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil menahan isakan. "Minnie.. kau harus kuat. Lihat, kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini" Siwon memberi semangat untuk Sungmin yang selalu drop saat melakukan check up. Siwon mengambil sesuatu berwarna putih seperti stick dari lacinya dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap benda yang bernama test pack itu dengan penuh harap. Berharap bahwa tanda plus lah yang menjadi hasil dari tes urinnya kali ini. Setelah sedikit berdoa dan menenangkan diri, ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi di ruangan milik Siwon. Siwon mengikutinya dan menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Cukup lama Sungmin berada di dalam kamar mandi, Siwon tahu Sungmin lebih banyak diam dan melamun di dalam sana. Setelah hampir 10 menit, pintu itupun terbuka. Memperlihatkan Sungmin yang terus menggeleng dan menangis. Hasilnya tetap minus, yang berarti Sungmin sudah positif memiliki kelainan ovulasi.

Siwon membuang napas panjang dan menangkap tubuh Sungmin yang melemah. "Minnie, uljima jebal" Siwon mempererat pelukannya dan Sungmin menangis meraung. Usahanya selama satu tahun ini mengonsumsi clomifen untuk merangsang ovulasi ternyata tidak berhasil. Jalan terakhir yang ia tempuh adalah terapi hormonal human menopausal gonadotropin (HMG), pengobatan yang mahal dan sangat menyakitkan.

.

"Min.." Siwon prihatin melihat Sungmin sekarang. Sungmin tidak berhenti menangis, tidak bicara, dan pupil matanya tertuju di satu titik kabur dihadapannya. Telapak tangannya terus mengepal membuat aliran darah dibagian itu tersumbat. Sungmin mengubah pandangannya menjadi ke arah Siwon dan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Wonnie, aku akan melakukannya. Tolong bantu aku untuk sembuh" bahu Siwon terasa basah karena airmata Sungmin. Siwon membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus rambut panjang Sungmin yang sudah lurus kembali. Sungmin melepas pelukan itu, menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"ini baru Lee Sungmin" Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

.

Tuut Tuut

"yoboseyo?"

"Kyu, bisa datang ke rumahku sekarang?"

"hm? Kenapa? Kekasihmu ke mana?"

"aku ingin bercinta denganmu, Kyu"

Piiipp

Sambungan telepon itu Sungmin putuskan secara sepihak. Membuat namja yang Sungmin hubungi menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Tck diajak bercinta, masa ku tolak?" evil smirk terpatri di bibirnya. Segera ia sambar jaket kulit miliknya, memakainya dengan cepat dan segera memanggil supirnya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Sungmin.

.

Bel rumah Sungmin sudah berkali-kali berbunyi, namun sang tuan rumah belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kyuhyun mulai kesal, telepon dan smsnya pun tidak dijawab oleh Sungmin. Ia yang tidak mau kedatangannya sia-sia mencoba membuka pintu rumah Sungmin yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"Min.. Lee Sungmin.."

Masih tidak ada jawaban juga, ia berjalan menuju mini bar milik Sungmin. Adegan demi adegan panas yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Sungmin di tempat itu berkoar-koar diotaknya. "aku bisa gila karenamu, Lee Sungmin".

Mengingat tujuan utamanya datang ke rumah Sungmin, kamar menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Bercinta dimalam hari biasanya akan dilakukan di kamar bukan?

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka dan Kyuhyun sempat terdiam sejenak. Kamar Sungmin gelap, tidak ada lampu yang menyala kecuali belasan lilin aroma terapi yang berada di beberapa sudut kamar yang tergolong luas ini. Harum bunga-bungaan dan sedikit aroma kopi terhirup oleh udara yang dihisap oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat otaknya sedikit lebih rileks.

Matanya beralih ke tempat tidur Sungmin yang kosong. Sprei pink Sungmin sudah berganti warna menjadi warna putih dengan taburan kelopak mawar merah yang disebar di segala penjuru kasur berukuran kingsize itu. "Min.." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, ia sedikit bingung dengan keadaan yang ia alami sekarang.

Sosok yeoja seksi itu belum juga Kyuhyun temukan di dalam ruangan berukuran 10m x 15m tersebut. Pintu geser berbahan dari kaca yang menghubungkan kamar Sungmin dan balkon terbuka lebar, membuat Kyuhyun yakin bahwa yeoja itu ada di sana. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon dan sosok yang ia cari ada di sana.

Dengan bertelanjang kaki dan tubuh yang terselimuti sebuah selimut cukup tebal, sosok itu tampak tak bergeming. Ia menatap ke arah bulan yang berbentuk bulat sempurna, sinar putihnya menyinari balkon gelap itu. Membelakangi namja bernama Kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya takjub.

Sungmin mendengar ada suara di belakang tubuhnya dan benar saja, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ditaruhnya gelas wine yang masih tersisa sedikit itu dimeja yang berada di sisi kanannya. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan tertiup angin malam, menutupi pipi chubbynya yang memerah.

Sungmin juga berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun sambil membuka selimut yang melilit tubuhnya secaraperlahan. Jantung Kyuhyun sempat berhenti beberapa detik saat melihat Sungmin yang sudah polos berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Tubuh seputih susunya semakin bersinar dengan pancaran cahaya bulan.

"Kyuuh" Sungmin memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, sedikit berjinjit mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka. Bibir itu terasa dingin dan manis, Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin sudah cukup lama berdiam diri di sana, dalam keadaan polos.

Bibir Sungmin mulai bergerak, mencoba melumat bibir namja yang menurutnya sangat hangat itu. Hidung mereka bergesekkan pelan saat ciuman itu semakin dalam, saling memagut, menarik bibir lawan dan menghisapnya. Lenguhan mulai terdengar, menandakan bahwa gairah mereka mulai merangkak naik. Lidah mulai bermain, malam yang panas akan segera dimulai.

"emmhh.. ngghhhh" Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mungil Sungmin dalam gendongannya. Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul Kyuhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Dibawanya tubuh polos tak bernoda itu ke kasur yang berhiaskan kelopak mawar kemerahan yang sudah Sungmin tebar. Dan diletakkannya dengan hati-hati tubuh dingin itu.

"ngghh.. kyuuhh" pagutan itu terlepas karena pasokan oksigen untuk paru-paru Sungmin menipis. Dibukanya dengan cepat jaket kulit yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan dilemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dilihatnya wajah cantik Sungmin yang tidak bersinar, matanya terlihat sembab seperti habis menangis.

Sungmin menarik paksa kaos hijau milik Kyuhyun hingga bagian lehernya sedikit robek. Langsung ia raba dada dengan abs tipis milik Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut. Rabaannya naik menuju bahu Kyuhyun dan berakhir ditengkuk Kyuhyun, kedua tangan itu menggenggam, memerangkap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melumat lagi bibir Kyuhyun dengan liar. Terus memerangkap bibir Kyuhyun, seakan tak membiarkanya menang. Saliva mereka saling bertukar dan lidah mereka mulai membelit. Ciuman Kyuhyun turun menuju leher Sungmin yang masih memiliki kissmark tipis buatannya. Menghisapnya dibeberapa spot, menciptakan tanda kemerahan yang baru.

"ngghhh.. Kyuuhh.. aahhhh" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun perlahan, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan atas kecupan Kyuhyun. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menurunkan pagutan tangan Sungmin di rambut ikalnya dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Sungmin, memerangkapnya dengan mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan mungil itu.

"Kyuuhh.. shh.. ahhh.. Kyuuh" tubuh Sungmin menggeliat saat ciuman itu turun ke pertengahan dada Sungmin. Menjilatnya naik turun dan mengecupnya dengan perlahan. "Kyuuhh, nippleku… jebal" Sungmin menggerakan dadanya agar sejajar dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Tak membuang kesempatan, puncak gunung kembar itu Kyuhyun jilat sedikit untuk menggoda Sungmin. Ia ingin Sungmin memohon.

"Aaahh~ Kyuuh.. akuhh mohoonn" Kyuhyun tak ada pilihan lain selain melumat puncak dan sebagian kecil payudara Sungmin ke mulutnya. Menghisapnya dengan lapar dan memonopolinya. "Ngghh.. shhhhh.. Kyuhh.. ohh" Sungmin mencoba melepas cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun, ia butuh pelampiasan.

Kuluman itu berpindah ke sisi yang lain dan dilakukannya hal yang sama oleh Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Membuat tubuh Sungmin terus menggelinjang tak tahan.

Cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun melonggar seiring turunnya ciuman itu ke perut rata Sungmin, ia kecup perlahan daerah sekitar pusar Sungmin dan terkadang menggigit kecil bagian itu. Bibir itu terus turun menyusuri perbatasan perut dan kemaluan Sungmin, ia tekuk kaki itu sehingga aroma cairan milik Sungmin menguar di udara kamar.

"Aaakhh!" Sungmin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di bawahnya. Kedua jarinya membuka bibir kewanitaan Sungmin yang memerah. Perpanjangan garis itu ia susuri dengan lidahnya, diikuti oleh desahan tanpa henti Sungmin.

"ahhh.. terusshh Kyuuhhh" sekarang tonjolan kecil milik Sungmin sedang digelitik oleh ujung lidah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk bermain di sana, mengeksplor keseluruhan kewanitaan Sungmin. Bibirnya mulai menjepit dan menggigit kecil bagian sensitif setiap wanita itu di dalam mulutnya.

"Kyuuhh.. akuhh.. eennghh.. aahhh!" tubuh Sungmin melengkung, tangannya meremas kencang rambut Kyuhyun dan tanpa ragu Kyuhyun minum cairan yang Sungmin keluarkan dari lubang surgawinya. Kyuhyun sadar, cairan itu sudah menjadi candu baginya.

Setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, Sungmin membalikkan posisi. Ia gulingkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bercelana jeans itu. Ia raup bibir Kyuhyun yang beraroma cairan miliknya, terus memagutnya seakan ingin menghilangkan aroma cairan cinta miliknya.

Dengan tersengal-sengal Sungmin mulai menjalar ke leher Kyuhyun, membuat satu tanda kepemilikan di sana. Ia tak mencegah kegiatan Sungmin, ia juga tidak peduli jika rekan kerjanya akan melihatnya nanti, ia hanya ingin Sungmin malam ini.

"uuhh.. Minnhh" sembari menghisap pelan leher berjakun milik Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya sudah bergerak aktif memainkan tonjolan kecoklatan di dada Kyuhyun. Ia gesekkan juga miliknya ke perut Kyuhyun, membuat klitorisnya membengkak lagi.

Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Sungmin menarik ikat pinggang Kyuhyun hingga terlepas sempurna dari celana jeans miliknya dan menggunakan benda berkepala besi itu untuk mengikat tangan Kyuhyun, ia ingin balas dendam dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya tadi.

Tubuhnya semakin turun dan tangannya bergerak aktif membuka seluruh kain yang membungkus senjata kebanggan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan pre cum. Sungmin menggoda lubang yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan itu dengan lidahnya. Ia emut kepala junior Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat merah itu. "Aahhh.. uuhhh.. Sungmiinnhh.. Lee Sungmiinh".

Sungmin menulikan pendengarannya dan semakin meraup kejantanan Kyuhyun yang mulai berkedut. Ia bergerak dengan cepat dari kepala menuju 2/3 batang Kyuhyun yang bisa ia jangkau. Dalam kulumannya, lidah Sungmin terus berputar mengelilingi benda berdiameter tersebut.

"Miinnhh.. fashh..tt..thherr" Sungmin mempercepat kulumannya dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Membuat Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa, ia sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Sungmin tak ambil pusing, dengan segera ia naik dan duduk tepat di atas kejantanan Kyuhyun, membuka kedua belah bibir kewanitannya dan memasukkan benda tegang itu perlahan ke lubangnya.

"uuhh.. sshh.. ahh" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati hujaman kejantanan Kyuhyun yang ia kontrol. Kyuhyun yang tangannya masih terikat hanya bisa menikmati kenakalan Sungmin, padahal ia sudah sangat ingin meremas dada Sungmin yang naik turun.

Dengan bertumpu didada Kyuhyun, pinggul Sungmin semakin cepat naik turun. Memasuk-luarkan milik Kyuhyun yang sudah berkedut. "oohh.. ngghh.. hhh.. aahh" tahu Kyuhyun akan mencapai klimaks, Sungmin menghujamkan milik Kyuhyun dalam-dalam dan memutar pinggulnya, membuat remasan untuk merangsang junior Kyuhyun.

"Aakkh Minn ahhhh!" Sungmin memejamkan mata saat cairan itu menyiram bagian terdalam lubangnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali klimaks sehingga ia hanya bisa merebahkan tubuhnya di atas Kyuhyun. Dada mereka sama-sama naik turun, menetralkan diri atas gairah mereka yang memuncak tadi.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus rambut acak-acakan Sungmin di atas dadanya. Ia hirup aroma terapi yang berasal dari lilin yang Sungmin nyalakan, "ada apa, Min? gwenchana?" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata hitam Kyuhyun. "gwenchana, Kyu".

Pergerakan tubuh Sungmin tadi membuat gesekan kecil antara junior Kyuhyun dan dinding kewanitaan Sungmin. Membangkitkan lagi benda yang memenuhi lubang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin perlahan sebelum memutar posisi lagi, Sungmin on bottom.

"enngghhh" Sungmin melenguh saat kenjantanan Kyuhyun membesar didalam lubangnya. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menutup mata untuk meresapi kenikmatannya.

"Aah. Ah. Ahh. Ahh.. ahh" Sungmin terus mendesah seiring g-spotnya yang terus dihujam Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih setia menggenjotnya, menempelkan dada bulatnya dan menggesekannya pada dada Kyuhyun.

"Miinnhh.. kau seh-laluuh shhem.. pith" Kyuhyun tampak kesusahan menyelesaikan kalimat pendek tersebut karena konsentrasinya terbagi dengan otaknya yang berusaha menahan spermanya keluar. Ia tidak ingin keluar lebih dulu.

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun yang berkeringat. Kyuhyun masih saja menggenjotnya namun ia belum mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun mencengkram telapak tangan Sungmin yang ia pagut, menandakan ia akan keluar sebentar lagi.

"AAKKHH!" cairan itu meluber dari kewanitaan Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang menyadari keanehan pada Sungmin karena ia terus saja diam dalam posisi memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin agar terlepas dari tubuhnya yang sangat sangat pegal.

Betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menangis. "Min, gwenchana? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Kyuhyun menyibak rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin menggeleng lemah dan mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku menangis bahagia, pabbo!"

"Uh? Memangnya apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"entahlah, percintaan kita kali ini mambuatku ingin menangis"

Kyuhyun mengangguk padahal ia tak mengerti keadaan Sungmin sekarang. "kekasihmu itu, Siwon apa tahu kalau kau tidur denganku?" Sungmin tak menjawab, yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus pertanda sang pemilik rumah sudah jatuh tertidur.

"Min? sudah tidurkah?" merasa tak ada respon, Kyuhyun bangkit untuk menutup pintu balkon yang masih terbuka lebar. Namun niatnya itu ia urungkan setelah melihat wine yang tadi Sungmin minum. Ia mendekat dan menuangkan wine itu dengan perlahan, mengangkat gelas itu dan memutarnya perlahan di depan lubang hidungnya. Mencoba menyesapi aroma anggur yang mejadi bahan utama wine kesukaannya.

Minuman berwarna kemerahan itu Kyuhyun teguk, hangatnya menjalar dari kerongkongan lalu ke tubuh polosnya. Mata Kyuhyun memejam sebentar

"Lee Sungmin"

Dan sebulir airmata jatuh dari onyx kelam miliknya.

TBC

Chap 3 selesai!^^

Author nyelesein 2 chap sekaligus dalam satu hari jadi maaf kalo hasilnya kurang memuaskan, kurang panjang atau kurang hot

review plis^^

makin banyak review, makin cepet update

review kalian, semangat author^^

see you in next chap^^

buat chap ini ga ada balesan review dulu ya^^ tapi review kalian udah author baca dan bikin author bahagia :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter sebelumnya

Minuman berwarna kemerahan itu Kyuhyun teguk, hangatnya menjalar dari kerongkongan lalu ke tubuh polosnya. Mata Kyuhyun memejam sebentar

"Lee Sungmin"

Dan sebulir airmata jatuh dari onyx kelam miliknya.

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : aka Shin Ah gi

Chapter 4 : Don't say that!

Kyuhyun menghapus kasar airmatanya dan langsung menuangkan segelas penuh wine dan diteguknya hingga habis. Napasnya mulai putus-putus, mukanya memerah dan dadanya naik turun. Bayangan akan Sungmin dan Siwon terus saja berputar diotaknya.

'kalau begitu, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi partner bercinta untukmu' batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Eeenghh.." Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya kamar miliknya yang sudah cerah karena sinar matahari. Lilin-lilin yang semalam menemani kegiatan bercintanya juga sudah padam, pintu balkonnya tertutup rapat dan tubuhnya sudah ditutupi oleh selimut. "Kyunie.." Sungmin menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun yang tidak berada disampingnya itu.

Ia memandang sekilas kamarnya, mencari jejak yang mungkin Kyuhyun tinggalkan untuknya. Dan ia menemukannya, sebuah note di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia ambil secarik kertas itu dan membaca deretan huruf hangul tersebut.

_Terimakasih untuk yang semalam_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu. Aku tahu semalam kau bukan menangis bahagia karena bercinta denganku._

_Akhir-akhir ini aku akan sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantorku, jadi kau bisa bernapas lega. Aku tidak akan meminta tubuhmu dalam waktu dekat._

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang romantis dengan membangunkanmu dipagi hari dan membuatkanmu sarapan jadi bergegaslah dan pergilah bekerja_

_-Cho Kyuhyun-_

"Pabbonikka.." Sungmin menangis setelah membaca note tulisan tangan Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia remas note kecil tersebut hingga berbentuk bulat kasar dan melemparnya ke lantai kamarnya.

'jadi kepada siapa aku harus meminta sekarang, untuk melampiaskan sakit ini?' batin Sungmin.

.

Sosoknya tampak meredup saat ini. Memang, penampilannya tidak akan pernah menghilangkan poin seksi yang sudah melekat pada dirinya. Namun wajah cantik itu tampak tak bercahaya, rambutnya bukan sengaja ia ikalkan namun karena ia memang tak berniat membereskan rambut panjangnya dan magic di mata foxy itu menghilang.

Ia tatap tumpukan berkas disamping laptop pink miliknya. Dibacanya deretan kata berbahasa inggris itu dengan seksama dan jari-jarinya dengan lincah memencet puluhan tombol di laptopnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk" perintah Sungmin dari dalam ruangan

"Minnie, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ah Wookie, masuklah"

Ryeowook menutup pintu ruangan Sungmin dan duduk di kursi dihadapan Sungmin. Ryeowook tampak berat untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Sungmin, karena ia tahu Sungmin akan sangat kecewa mendengar hal ini.

Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih dengan perlahan di meja Sungmin, disusul sebuah kartu berwarna putih dengan aksen merah di beberapa sisi kartu tersebut. Sungmin mengangkat alis melihat apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Ehhmm" Ryeowook tampak mencoba melegakan tenggorokannya yang mendadak serak saat melihat air muka Sungmin yang tampak berbeda hari ini.

"Apa ini?" Sungmin mengambil kartu berwarna putih itu terlebih dahulu. Membuka ikatan pita merah yang mengikat kartu tebal tersebut. Ia buka perlahan dan ia baca dengan seksama isi surat tersebut. Ekpresinya mendadak berubah, ia langsung berdiri dari kursi kantornya dan menghampiri Ryeowook.

Bibir M-nya mengulas senyum lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ryeowook berdiri dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang makin kurus itu. "Wookie, chukkae" Sungmin membalas pelukan asistennya tersebut. Kartu tersebut adalah kartu undangan pernikahan Ryeowook dengan namja yang berprofesi dibidang wirausaha itu, Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung.

"lalu surat yang satu lagi surat apa Wookie?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada yeoja yang lebih mungil darinya. Ryeowook menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dan membuang napas panjang, "surat pengunduran diri, Minnie. Mianhe". Sungmin yang tahu posisi Ryeowook yang sebentar menjadi seorang istri, tentu saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Hmm gwencahan Wookie ah, tapi mungkin akan sulit bagiku mencari asisten serajin dan sebaik dirimu. Oh ya, kenapa mendadak sekali? Kau bahkan tidak menceritakan apapun padaku" Sungmin kembali duduk di kursi empuknya.

"Mianhe, nanti aku akan memberikanmu beberapa orang rekomendasiku untuk menggantikan posisiku dan yah kau tahu lah Minnie" wajah manis Ryeowook tampak memerah. Sungmin yang masih belum paham hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya,"Apa?".

"Kami melakukannya Minnie" ucap Ryeowook malu-malu

"Melakukan apa?" Sungmin masih belum menangkap maksud Ryewook

"Aaah~ Minnie kau pasti pura-pura tidak mengerti. Melakukan itu, tanpa pengaman" Ucap Ryeowook pelan lalu ia mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

"K-kau hamil?" Sungmin memelototkan matanya tak percaya. Sungmin mencoba tetap tersenyum dan mengontrol perasaannya. "Chukkae lagi, Wookie. Semoga anakmu nanti tidak mirip Ddangkoma" Sungmin tertawa renyah.

"Minnie.. " Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya. "kalau begitu aku keluar dulu. Kau harus menjadi pendamping pengantin wanitaku nanti, aku tidak mau tahu" Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membuat tanda 'OK' dengan jarinya. Ryeowook berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Sungmin untuk membereskan beberapa barangnya.

'tidak pernah sekalipun memakai pengaman, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa hamil juga' batin Sungmin pilu.

.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Ryeowook tadi, Sungmin jadi uring-uringan. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia iri dengan asistennya tersebut. Ia jadi ingat beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat ia juga merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama seperti Ryeowook. Saat mantan suaminya melamarnya dan mereka bersanding dihadapan Tuhan sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Flashback On

Sungmin yang kala itu masih berusia 22 tahun sedang melakukan rutinitas yang sangat disukai wanita, creambath, perawatan muka dan manicure pedicure di sebuah salon dekat kampusnya yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Bukan karena D.O atau hal semacamnya, tapi ia sudah berhasil dalam sidang akhirnya dan mendapat gelar sarjana administrasi bisnis seperti yang diinginkannya.

Mantan suami Sungmin yang menjadi kekasihnya saat itu, sengaja tidak menghubunginya dari pagi. Ia bukannya melupakan Sungmin, tapi namja tampan itu sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk yeoja yang mahir beladiri tersebut. Sejak semalam ia mondar mandir dari satu toko ke toko lain untuk membeli barang-barang untuk melengkapi kejutan yang akan diberikannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak ambil pusing dengan perilaku kekasihnya itu, karena ia tahu kekasihnya juga sedang mempersiapkan kelulusannya dari universitas yang sama dengannya. Majalah fashion yang ada dalam genggamannya masih setia ia baca. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa orang di sana yang sedang berbisik dibelakangnya untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk Sungmin atas titah sang kekasih.

Para pelayan disalon langganannya itu sengaja membuat Sungmin kesal dengan membuat beberapa kekacauan. Dimulai dengan memakaikan creambath yang salah, memotong pendek kuku Sungmin yang sengaja ia panjangkan dan memakaikan masker lumpur pada muka putihnya. Sungmin yang terpancing emosinya segera membayar billnya dan segera pergi dari salon tersebut.

Dan semakin kesal saat ia melihat mobil yang ia parkir di depan salon tersebut, terparkir dengan pintu belakangnya yang terbuka. Ia menghampiri mobilnya dengan perasaan marah dan ia hanya bisa diam saat melihat bagian belakang mobilnya tersebut sudah penuh dengan bucket berbagai jenis bunga dengan warna yang beragam.

Sungmin memperhatikan sekitarnya, mencari tahu siapa yang sudah melakukan hal tersebut padanya. Namun, keadaannya disekitarnya normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin yang sedang merapikan puluhan bucket bunga dimobilnya tersebut berjengit ketika mendengar alunan lagu Marry You milik Super Junior yang dinyanyikan oleh orang yang suaranya sangat Sungmin kenal.

Namja tampan itu berjalan pelan dari pintu salon diikuti oleh belasan karyawan salon yang sudah menggenggam setangkai mawar merah. Salon itu juga tampak berbeda, banyak hiasan bunga dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna pink yang baru ia sadari. Sungmin tersenyum dan hampir menangis saat laki-laki yang dicintainya itu berhenti dihadapannya, memberikan Sungmin senyum terindah miliknya.

Laki-laki itu sedikit tertawa melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah merah karena terharu dan hampir menangis. Ia buka sebuah kotak beludru berwarna putih dalam genggamannya, menampilkan sebuah cincin dengan 16 taburan berlian, sesuai dengan jumlah tanggal dan tahun kelahiran sang calon istri, 1+1+8+6.

"Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae?" Namja tersebut menyanyikan bait terakhir lagu romantis tersebut dan diam, menunggu jawaban dari yeoja dihadapannya.

"I do~" Sungmin menyanyikan dua kata itu dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Calon suaminya itu membentang kedua tangannya, tanpa ragu Sungmin melompat dan memeluk tubuh tersebut. Air matanya menetes, tidak sia-sia karena ia berhasil mendapat kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Saranghae"

"Na do saranghae"

Flashback OFF

.

Dihiraukannya ponsel yang terus berdering itu didalam tasnya. Sungmin mulai mabuk karena whisky yang ia tenggak berulang kali dari gelas kecil dihadapannya. Ia topang kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada dance floor yang sudah dipadati puluhan namja dan yeoja.

Segaris senyum tercipta dari bibirnya saat mengingat apa yang pernah ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu ditempat tersebut. Saat ia malah terperangkap dalam jebakan Kyuhyun dan melupakan jebakan yang ia rancang untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kegiatan panas yang ia dan Kyuhyun lakukan setelahnya terus berputar dengan apik diotaknya. Ia mengingat dengan jelas hal yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk memancing gairahnya dengan memainkan dua gundukan kembar miliknya. Masih terasa bagaimana hujaman milik Kyuhyun dalam lubangnya yang terus bergerak semakin kencang dan dalam saat mereka mencapai puncaknya bersama.

Dan masih ia rasakan degup jantungnya yang melebihi batas normal saat bercinta dengan Kyuhyun di tempat-tempat tak wajar seperti di dapur dan yang paling gila adalah dikantornya sendiri dengan pintu yang tidak dikunci. Dengan mengingatnya saja Sungmin mulai merasa tubuhnya menjadi lebih panas dan miliknya menjadi basah.

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan ia bangkit dari kursi bar yang sudah ia duduki hampir satu jam itu dan berjalan ke arah dance floor. Ia memukul pelan kepalanya agar tidak terlalu pusing dan mulai menerima alunan lagu yang memekikan telinga. Tubuh berbalut dress pendek hitamnya mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan musik upbeat karya dua orang DJ dilantai dua.

Ia mencoba melupakan semua beban pikiran yang menggelayutinya. Sakitnya yang tidak juga menunjukkan kemajuan, rasa iri karena Ryeowook yang akan menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak, perkerjaannya di Sendbill, dan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa menjadi teman bercintanya karena kesibukannya.

Senyum mirip seringaian yang Sungmin paksakan dalam menekan beban pikirannya mulai tersungging. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin liar, ia nikmati kepalanya yang berdenyut karena efek whisky yang ia minum. Ia mencoba merasakan surga lain, tanpa Kyuhyun.

Pinggang rampingnya terasa hangat karena sentuhan dua telapak tangan dikanan dan kiri pinggangnya. Mata foxynya terbuka dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut. Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan segera melingkarkan tangannya dileher sang namja yang tak ia kenal. Namja itu cukup tampan, dengan mata setajam elang dan wajahnya yang kecil.

Sungmin menyenderkan dahinya di dagu namja tinggi tersebut dan terus menari. Namja yang merasa mendapat lampu hijau mulai menarik pinggang Sungmin agar lebih menempel ke arahnya. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum penuh arti dan tetap menari mengikuti Sungmin.

.

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Sungmin sekarang sudah duduk wastafel berbahan marmer klub malam tersebut. Bibirnya sudah mulai membengkak karena lumatan namja yang ditemuinya di dance floor tadi. Bibir tebalnya menyesap penuh bibir Sungmin, seakan ingin memilikinya seorang diri.

Sungmin yang sudah terbawa suasana membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja hijau tua namja tersebut. Tangannya menyusup, membelai dada berabs sempurna namja yang tak ia ketahui namanya tersebut. Tak mau kalah, payudara Sungmin yang masih tertutup gaun hitamnya juga diremas oleh sang namja. Membuat lenguhan mulai bersautan diantara lumatan mereka.

Sungmin memainkan jarinya di nipple sang namja saat lehernya sedang menjadi objek kecupan basah bibir tersebut. Kepalanya terasa makin pusing karena efek whisky dan gairahnya yang mulai memuncak. Saat jari panjang dan besar namja tersebut mulai mengelus kemaluan Sungmin yang basah, Sungmin mendorong kasar namja itu hingga tersungkur.

Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk ia tolerir lagi. Dengan tubuh hampir jatuh ia turun dari wastafel tersebut dan menjatuhkan diri dilantai dingin sambil bersender di dinding berkeramik tersebut. Kakinya ia tekuk sebagai penyangga kepalanya dan tangannya memeluk tekukan kakinya sendiri. Sedangkan sang namja? Sudah pergi dan mencari wanita lain.

"Tck merepotkan"

Tubuh Sungmin yang dingin itu terangkat dalam gendongan namja yang prihatin melihat keadaan Sungmin. Ia bawa tubuh yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu ke dalam mobil Sungmin dan ditaruhnya tubuh itu perlahan di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Namja tersebut membuka pintu pengemudi, mendudukkan diri di kursi tersebut dan meremas stir mobil yang sudah dilapisi sarung stir berwarna pink. Ia sedang berdoa dan menguatkan diri, ia yang tidak bisa menyetir mobil akhirnya memberanikan diri membawa mobil silver tersebut ke rumah Sungmin dan berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa selama perjalanan.

Setiap mobil itu terperangkap lampu merah, namja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut selalu mengecek keadaan yeoja disebelahnya. Kyuhyun meyakini bahwa Sungmin hanya tertidur, bukan pingsan.

.

Setelah merogoh kunci rumah ditas Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang kerepotan dengan segera membuka pintu putih tersebut, dan meletakkan tubuh Sungmin dikasurnya yang sudah kembali bersprei pink. Ia menuju dapur untuk membawa air putih dan obat untuk meredakan efek mabuk, takut-takut Sungmin sadar.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sangat merah karena mabuk. Namun terselip juga wajah tertekan dan sedih di sana, membuat Kyuhyun harus kehilangan kontrol akan tangannya dan mengusap wajah serupa malaikat tersebut.

"Tck namja tadi pasti tidak sepintar aku kan?"

Kyuhyun terus melirik jam pink dikamar Sungmin, sudah pukul satu pagi dan Sungmin belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar. Keringat mulai menggenangi pelipis dan dahi Sungmin yang terlihat tak tenang. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera menempelkan punggung tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Sungmin.

"Dan kau demam sekarang"

Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke daerah dapur, tepatnya ke satu spot di mana kotak P3K Sungmin berada. Ia mencari sebuah penurun panas langsung pakai untuk Sungmin. Ia tidak mau membawa air dan lap karena menurutnya sangat merepotkan.

Setelah memakaikan benda bergel tersebut, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli bubur instan. Selain merepotkan, ia juga tidak mau membakar rumah mewah Sungmin dengan membiarkan dirinya memasak sendiri bubur untuk Sungmin.

.

Selama Kyuhyun membeli bubur tersebut, Sungmin mulai tersadar dari tidurnya. Ia memegang dan meremas kepalanya yang sangat berdenyut. Ia berusaha bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya di ujung ranjang tersebut. Butuh beberapa menit untuknya menyadari keberadaannya saat ini.

Ia lihat segelas airputih dan dua strip obat dimeja nakas dan sebuah jaket yang melingkar disandaran kursi disisi tempat tidur. "ummh.. milik siapa?" saat Sungmin akan mengambil jaket tersebut untuk memastikan pemilik jaket tersebut, seorang bertubuh tinggi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Minnie…" laki-laki tersebut segera memeluk tubuh ringkih Sungmin. "kau ke mana saja, hm? Kenapa tidak datang ke rumah sakit? Kenapa tidak menjawab teleponku?" serentetan pertanyaan yang sarat akan kekhawatiran terlontar dari mulut Siwon.

"Wonniee.. Mianhe" Sungmin berbisik dalam dekapan Siwon. "Kau kenapa?" Siwon melepas pelukannya untuk menatap mata Sungmin. "Wonniee.." panggilan dengan sedikit desahan itu membuat Siwon bergidik. Sungmin makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Siwon, mencoba meraup bibir joker Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa diam saat bibir seksi Sungmin meraup bibirnya. Melumatnya perlahan, menyalurkan getaran-getaran ke dada Siwon. Terbawa suasana, Siwon juga mulai membalas lumatan Sungmin dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin liar, ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih begaris Siwon secara paksa. Membuat dokter yang taat agama itu tersentak dan melepas lumatannya. "Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin. Sungmin tidak menjawab, malah menurunkan tangannya untuk meremas junior Siwon dari luar celana.

"Bercintalah denganku, Wonnie.."

Other Side

Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali dari minimarket segera berlari begitu melihat ada sepatu lain di depan pintu rumah. Ia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang mencium Siwon, membuka kancing kemejanya dan meremas milik Siwon perlahan. Plastik yang berisi bubur instan itu ia remas dengan kasar.

"Bercintalah denganku, Wonnie.."

"Dasar wanita jalang" Kyuhyun berbalik untuk pergi dan segera ia buang bubur yang ia beli.

'sungguh tak berguna'

.

Back to Sungmin and Siwon

"Bercintalah denganku, Wonnie.."

"Apa? Tidak Min, bangunlah. Hei sadarlah Min" Siwon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar. "kenapa tidak mau, Wonnie? Cobalah denganku, siapa tahu kau bisa membuatku hamil" Sungmin mulai berkata ngawur karena efek minuman keras tadi. "Min, tidak Min tidak. Sadar Min, bukan begini caranya kalau kau ingin hamil".

"Siwooon" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan kencang dan mulai menangis. "hiikss.. aku ingin hamil.. sangat ingin" Siwon mengelus rambut acak-acakkan Sungmin. "Ssstt.. uljima. Kalau begitu datang ke rumah sakit dan kita lakukan terapi itu, hm? Jangan datang ke klub lagi,

jangan minum minuman keras lagi dan yang paling utama, berhentilah berhubungan dengan banyak namja" Sungmin hanya terus menangis dalam dekapan Siwon.

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin ijin untuk tidak bekerja. Demamnya memang sudah turun, tapi hangover yang ia rasakan masih begitu parah. Ia tidak biasa minum whisky, minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang tinggi tersebut.

Siwon baru saja pergi dari rumahnya untuk bekerja. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Sungmin takut-takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Sungmin yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja makan hanya menatap bubur dan susu hangat yang Siwon buat untuknya.

Ia meneguk susu hangat tersebut, berharap dapat menurunkan denyutan dikepalanya. Perlahan-lahan ingatan tentang kejadian semalam mulai berputar diotaknya. Dance floor, namja yang sempat ia ajak untuk making out, dan namja yang mengantarnya pulang. Samar-samar wajah tampan Kyuhyun tergambar, "Yang semalam mengantarku pulang itu, Kyunie?".

Sungmin lalu dengan segera menuju kamarnya, mengambil sebuah jaket hitam yang masih melingkar di sandaran kursi riasnya. "Aromanya, mirip aroma Kyuhyun" Sungmin menghirup wangi yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pemilik di jaket tersebut.

Ia mengambil handphone miliknya yang low battery dan menchargingnya. Begitu aktif, dengan segera ia mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seseorang disalah satu kontaknya.

'Kyu, apa kau semalam mengantarku pulang?'

Semenit kemudian ada balasan dari sang penerima pesan

'hm, wae? Kau mau bilang kalau aku mengganggu aktifitasmu dengan kekasihmu itu?'

Sungmin dengan cepat mendial nomor Kyuhyun, ia harus meluruskan hal ini.

Tuut Tuut

"Ada apa?"

"Kyu, apa kau melihatnya semalam?"

"Hm? Tenang saja, tak semua. Aku tahu aku akan mengganggu jadi aku pulang"

"Kyu tidak se-

Tidak seperti apa?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin

"A-aku tidak bercinta dengan Siwon"

"lalu?" ucap Kyuhyun malas

"Kyu, jebal ja-

Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya. Jangan berbelit-belit" potong Kyuhyun lagi

"Kyu, dengar, aku tidak bercinta dengan Siwon"

"kenapa? Dia kan kekasihmu?"

"Kyu aku hanya ingin bercinta denganmu" ucap Sungmin lemah

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu.." Seringaian muncul di bibir Kyuhyun

"Sekarang, kita bercinta" tambah Kyuhyun dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Sungmin.

.

"Kyuuhh empphh… mhh.." Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin begitu ia sampai di rumah Sungmin. Tak lama setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, ia langsung melesat ke rumah yeoja yang menarik hatinya tersebut.

Tak diijinkannya Sungmin bicara sedikitpun. Ia buka dengan paksa dress rumah yang Sungmin pakai. Bra dan celana dalamnya menyusul turun ke lantai, membuat jejak dari pintu sampai kamar Sungmin. "mpphh.." Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun, ia kehabisan napas dan butuh udara,

Tubuh polos itu Kyuhyun lempar ke atas ranjang. Dan tanpa babibu, ia lumat lagi bibir Sungmin yang sedikit pucat tersebut. Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati sikap agresif Kyuhyun akan dirinya, ia juga membantu Kyuhyun melepas baju dan celana kantornya agar sama-sama polos seperti dirinya.

"Haahhh.. Kyuuhhh" Sungmin melenguh saat lehernya menjadi sasaran kedua bibir Kyuhyun. Diciuminya leher itu tanpa jeda, lidah dan giginya ikut bermain. Membuat Sungmin hanya menggelinjang menerima serangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun remas dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu kedua bukit kembar Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin hanya bisa berteriak dan meremas kuat rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. "Kyuuhhhh…" Sungmin hanya bisa memanggil satu nama namja yang telah menjadi partner seksnya beberapa hari ini. Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin turun menuju kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah dilelehi cairan miliknya.

"Kyuhh..niiee.. ahh.. sshh.. oohh.." Sungmin menggelinjang, tubuhnya tersentak-sentak menerima service oral dari Kyuhyun yang amat terampil. Kyuhyun menggigit beberapa titik dikewanitaan Sungmin hingga memerah. Membuat Sungmin harus meloloskan teriakan-teriakan yang sangat keras.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, ia urut kejantanannya agar lebih menegang agar memenuhi lubang Sungmin yang sudah terbuka lebar, meminta untuk diisi.

"Ooohh" Sungmin menerima hujaman kejantanan Kyuhyun yang langsung menumbuk titiknya. Tanpa ampun Kyuhyun terus menggenjot Sungmin, tanpa Sungmin sadari, ada emosi yang bermain dalam aktifitas Kyuhyun. Suatu emosi yang lebih kompleks, antara cemburu, kesal, dan cinta.

Napas Kyuhyun memburu, ia benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk menikmati tubuh Sungmin. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang merona karena kenikmatan yang ia berikan 'apa kau menunjukkan wajah yang sama pada namja lain yang memasukimu?' ucap batin Kyuhyun disusul lebih kasarnya hujamannya.

"Kyuuh..sshh. jang-aannhh berhentiiihh…" Sungmin sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Tck like a bitch!" Ucap Kyuhyun kasar yang membuat Sungmin membatu.

"hh.. apa kau bilang?" Sungmin mulai mengembalikan kesadarannya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun

"Kenapa? Wanita jalang!" Kyuhyun terus menggenjot Sungmin dengan kasar. Sungmin memberontak dan memukul tubuh yang terus bergerak diatasnya. "lepassh! Kyuhyun lepaskan aku!" Sungmin terus memberontak, namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung berhenti. Sungmin hanya bisa meneteskan airmata yang ditahannya.

"Aku bukan wanita jalang" isak Sungmin

"Hn? Bukan? Laluh apaaah? Kyuhyun masih menikmati pijatan kewanitaan Sungmin di kejantanannya.

"Kenapa diam? Kenapa menangis, huh? Kekasihmu Choi Siwon itu tahu yang kau lakukan denganku, hah?" Kyuhyun mulai membentak Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng dan terus menangis. Ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu hikss.. Siwon hikks.. bukan kekasihku" Kyuhyun tersentak

"Apa?"

TBC

Author ngerjain ini dari jam empat. Jadi maaf kalo typos, kalo ga hot, kalo ga sesuai sama harapan readers. Keep review ya^^

buat namja yang making out sama Min, bukan siapa-siapa kok. aku emg terinspirasi dari muka dan manly-nya Uknow Yunho XD tapi bisa readers anggep yg lain juga kok^^

Enjoy Chapter 4^^

Semoga konfliknya udah mulai kerasa yaaa XD

Chap depan akan dimunculkan sosok mantan suami Sungmin^^

See you in next chap :D

Yang mau anal, liat nanti ya kekekeke author emg ada niatan buat bikin adegan itu hahahaha

Yang nanya tentang wine di chap 3, Min beneran Cuma minum wine aja kok^^ dia galau banget trus agak mabok jadi gitu XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya

Sungmin menggeleng dan terus menangis. Ia memeluk leher Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu hikss.. Siwon hikks.. bukan kekasihku" Kyuhyun tersentak

"Apa?"

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Chapter 5 : The Day

"Apa?"

"Siwon bukan kekasihku, Kyu hikkss jadi aku bu-bukan wanita seperti itu!"

"Lalu dia siapa?"

"Dia cuma dokterku Kyu! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Sungmin terus memberontak dan memukul dada Kyuhyun. Berusaha mendorongnya agar tubuh tinggi itu lepas dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak.. tidak.. aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Min. tidak akan pernah" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh mungil dibawahnya itu dengan sayang. Menyembunyikan tubuh polos yang hanya miliknya itu di dadanya.

"…."

"Mianhe, Min" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menatap namja yang terlihat menyesal itu. Tangan yang tadi menahan dada Kyuhyun naik menuju wajah tampan itu. Dielusnya pelipis yang masih terdapat bulir-bulir keringat itu dan turun ke pipi tirusnya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya ia dekatkan ke bibir Kyuhyun, mencoba menggapainya dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan menyatunya bibir mereka. Bibir mereka menempel beberapa detik, lalu Sungmin mulai membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Dengan perlahan ia lumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menyesapnya, mencoba memastikan emosi yang Kyuhyun salurkan lewat kecupan itu.

Sungmin menggerakkan tubuhnya, menarik pinggulnya lalu kembali lagi ke posisi awal. Membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang masih memenuhi lubangnya seakan menusuknya lagi.

"Eeunnghh.." lenguhan Sungmin tertahan lumatannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia genjot lagi tubuh Sungmin yang memberinya kode agar memberikannya lagi surga dunia. Sungmin melebarkan lagi kakinya, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menikmatiya lagi.

"hhh.. sshhhh.. Kyuuhh" Sungmin melepas lumatan tersebut karena tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas hangatnya ke wajah Sungmin, pertanda ia juga sedang dalam gairah yang tinggi. Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya, membuat junior Kyuhyun benar-benar melesak ke titik terdalam lubangnya.

"Hhhh.. Kyuuhhh"

"Hhhh.. Miinnh.. ahh"

Percintaan kali ini, terasa begitu berbeda

.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin sudah kembali bekerja dan sudah kembali seksi dan ceria seperti biasanya. Sehari tidak masuk, berkas-berkas pekerjaannya sudah sangat menumpuk sekali dimejanya. Puluhan kertas harus ia baca dengan teliti, melakukan revisi lalu menandatanganinya.

Sepeninggalan Ryeowook, ia menjadi sangat repot. Tidak ada yang menghandle pekerjaannya, mengatur jadwal untuknya dan memberikan masukan-masukan jika ada perusahaan yang tidak setuju dengan MOU yang ia buat.

Matanya dengan tajam terus membaca barisan huruf-huruf. Sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya, membandingkan dengan data yang lain dan memijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

"Sungmin-ssi, sudah waktunya makan siang"

"Ah, benarkah? Baiklah, terimakasih" Sungmin membereskan semua berkas-berkas tersebut dan mematikan laptopnya. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal, karena daritadi ia hanya duduk. Ditambah kemarin, Kyuhyun 'menghajar'nya habis-habisan –lagi, lagi, lagi-.

Ia berjalan menuju restroom dekat ruangannya yang memang agak jauh dari ruangan rekan-rekannya. Ia membuka make up kit, memoles serbuk berwarna itu tipis-tipis ke wajahnya yang mulai berminyak dan mengoles lipgloss pink dipermukaan bibir seksinya.

"Merindukanku?" saat sedang membereskan peralatan make upnya, tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan suara bassnya menggoda telinganya. "Ya Tuhan Kyunie, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini restroom untuk yeoja" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbenam dibahunya.

"Melakukan apa? Hmm sepertinya kau tahu itu dengan baik.." Kyuhyun membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja Sungmin. Membuat belahan dadanya terlihat semakin jelas dipantulan cermin dihadapan Kyuhyun. Jarinya menyusuri belahan itu perlahan, menggoda Sungmin.

"Ommo, tidak Kyu. Kau sudah melakukannya kemarin hingga meremukkan tubuhku. Sekarang cepat keluar sebelum ada orang lain yang lihat" Sungmin mencegah tangan Kyuhyun berbuat lebih jauh dan mendorongnya perlahan agar menjauhinya.

"Too late!" Kyuhyun menarik paksa tubuh Sungmin yang belum siap melangkah dan itu membuat Sungmin limbung. Tapi karena reflek Kyuhyun yang bagus, segera ia tangkap tubuh Sungmin dan membawanya ke satu bilik di sana, membiarkan make up kit-nya jatuh dilantai restroom tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu bilik berukuran 2m x 2m tersebut. Ia membalikkan badan dan menyeringai pada Sungmin. "Kyu, tidaak…" Sungmin melangkah mundur, namun baru dua langkah, tubuhnya sudah menubruk tembok dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang sudah terjebak. Ia letakkan kedua tangannya disisi kepala Sungmin, memenjarakannya.

"Salahmu mengirimkan gambar dadamu padaku tadi" ya, Sungmin akui ia tadi memang menggoda Kyuhyun dengan mengirim gambar dua gunung miliknya itu saat ia sudah dalam titik jenuh mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Awalnya ia tak mengira Kyuhyun akan datang ke kantornya, apalagi pada jam makan siang mengingat ia juga bekerja di kantor yang berbeda tiga blok dengannya.

"…." Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata

"Melihat dadamu dari layar handphone saja sudah membuatku tegang, chagi" Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dan segera ia lumat bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka itu. Ia memasukkan lidahnya, mengeksplor keseluruhan mulut Sungmin, membelit lidah Sungmin yang terasa sangat manis buatnya.

"Eenngghh.. mhhh" Kyuhyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kuning Sungmin dengan hati-hati karena takut akan merobeknya, nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun sekarang yang tak menutup kemungkinan tenaganya akan merusak kemeja itu.

Sungmin juga mulai membuka zipper celana bahan hitam Kyuhyun, mencari sesuatu yang setiap hari dalam minggu ini mengantarkannya ke surga. Ia urut batang berurat tersebut, bertempo dari pelan dan mengocoknya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun benar-benar berusaha menahan desahannya karena tempat bercintanya saat ini bukan wilayah pribadi. Setiap orang yang masuk akan mendengar desahannya.

Kyuhyun membuka kaitan bra Sungmin, membuat penyangga dada itu sedikit turun. Ia singkap cup tersebut keatas agar tidak menghalangi kerjanya dalam mencumbu dada Sungmin. Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya dan menggigit puncak dada Sungmin yang mulai tegang. Tangan Sungmin yang tadinya mengurut junior Kyuhyun beralih menutup mulutnya, mencegah teriakannya keluar.

Mulut Kyuhyun sekarang sudah penuh dengan 1/3 dada Sungmin, ia hisap dada itu tanpa ampun. Setelah puas, ia membuat tanda di sekitaran puting Sungmin membuat dada seputih susu itu bernoda merah. Sungmin hanya menutup mata dan mulutnya, ia benar-benar ingin berteriak sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sungmin yang tahu jam makan siang tidak lama, segera berlutut untuk mengulum kejantanan Kyuhyun. Ia buka celana panjang tersebut hingga tersangkut dipergelangan kaki jenjang milik Kyuhyun. Ia jilat lubang yang sudah sedikit mengeluarkan cairan tersebut, Kyuhyun hanya menjambak rambut Sungmin untuk menggantikan desahannya.

Tanpa buang waktu Sungmin kulum junior Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Membuat kepala kejantanan itu sedikit menyentuh pangkal tenggoroknya. Merasa batang tersebut sudah menegang maksimal, Sungmin berhenti mengulumnya. Ia berdiri membelakangi Kyuhyun dan membuka rok serta celana dalamnya.

Juniornya ia arahkan ke lubang Sungmin yang sudah dibanjiri cairan. Ia masukkannya perlahan, memasukkan ujungnya, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi untuk membuat lubang Sungmin beradaptasi dengan miliknya.

Deru nafas memburu sudah terdengar, diikuti bunyi kecipak cairan yang melumasi jalan keluar masuknya kejantanan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Tubuh Sungmin terlonjak-lonjak karena dorongan kejantanan Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu jauh menarik pinggulnya, kejantanan Kyuhyun sempat terlepas dan menggesek lubang anus Sungmin yang terlihat karena keadaan Sungmin yang menungging.

"Uuuhh.." desahan itu keluar begitu saja saat lubang ketatnya yang satu lagi tersentuh oleh ujung kejantanan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membalikkan kepalanya menatap Kyuhyun, sambil menggigit bibirnya ia berbisik, "May I?". Kyuhyun yang menyadari ide gila Sungmin hanya bersmirk, jari telunjuknya ia sapukan ke lubang Sungmin yang penuh cairan dan mengoleskannya ke lubang anus Sungmin. Berulang kali ia lakukan agar penetrasinya nanti tidak terlalu menyakiti Sungmin.

Jari telunjuknya mulai masuk ke lubang yang belum ia jamah tersebut. Otot-otot yang lebih kuat menarik jarinya untuk lebih masuk lebih dalam lagi. Sungmin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun saat jari itu mulai bergerak. Ia mencoba merilekskan diri, karena rasanya cukup aneh.

Jari kedua perlahan masuk membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit tersentak. Sungmin yang mulai terbiasa menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan tusukkan jari Kyuhyun. Nafasnya mulai putus-putus dan bibirnya membengkak karena ia gigit.

Jari ketiga masuk, untuk membuat lubang itu lebih lebar. "Appo.." Sungmin melenguh sakit saat jari itu seperti memenuhi lubang sempitnya. Menyadari hal itu tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur mulai meremas dada Sungmin untuk memberikannya kenikmatan yang lain.

Merasa dikejar waktu, Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan mengarahkan juniornya. "Aku masuk Min, ini akan sakit. Tahanlah, aku akan perlahan" Sungmin mengangguk dan meremas kuat telapak tangan Kyuhyun. Sebelum memasukkan juniornya ke anus Sungmin, ia memasukkannya terlebih dulu ke kemaluan Sungmin agar miliknya licin.

"Eeenngghh.." remasan tangan Sungmin menguat saat kepala junior Kyuhyun mulai memasuki lubang ketatnya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya karena miliknya seperti dijepit, bukan diremas atau dipijat. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan kejantanannya, membuat Sungmin sedikit terisak karena merasa sangat perih.

"Diam dulu, Kyu" bisik Sungmin, ia sedang beradaptasi dengan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang cukup besar untuk ukuran lubang anusnya. Ia merilekskan otot-otot tersebut agar Kyuhyun bisa menggenjotnya. Tangan Sungmin yang lain bergerak ke belakang, menyentuh butt Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya perlahan.

"Hhhhhh…" mereka mendesah pelan berbarengan. Kejantanan itu mulai keluar masuk, membuat Sungmin harus lebih kuat menggigit bibirnya. Ia mulai merasakan kenikmatan melakukan hal ini, yang orang-orang bilang anal seks.

Hujaman Kyuhyun semakin liar, apalagi Sungmin tahu cara agar kejantanannya tertanam sempurna disana. Kyuhyun menyesal melakukannya di sini, karena ia benar-benar tersiksa, ia ingin mendesah menikmati jepitan lubang Sungmin kali ini.

Sungmin yang sudah mendekati puncaknya, segera memasukkan kedua jarinya ke Miss V miliknya. Menghujamnya, membuat dua lubangnya penuh. Kyuhyun juga menurunkan jarinya ke kemaluan Sungmin dan menekan seduktif klitoris Sungmin. Membuat tangan Sungmin yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun berlalih mencakar tembok berkeramik dihadapannya. Kukunya membuat decitan kecil di sana.

"Hhhh… kyuuhh.."

"sshh.. jangan ter..lah..lu keras, sayang"

"Ooohh.. Kyuhh.. Kyuniehh.."

"Akh!" Sungmin sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ia hentikan hujaman jarinya saat miliknya berkedut karena mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Kyuhyun semakin menguatkan hujamannya saat lubang anus Sungmin ikut berkedut saat Sungmin klimaks. Dan pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh, ia semburkan benih putih miliknya ke anus Sungmin, yang perlahan mengalir dan menetes.

.

Sungmin sedang bersiap-siap. Jam kerjanya sudah habis dan ia harus segera melesat ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Siwon. Ia akan menjalani terapi tersebut setelah mempertimbangkannya matang-matang. Terapi tersebut sangat menyakitkan dan sangat mahal. Namun ia tetap berharap sakitnya tidak sesakit anusnya sekarang, karena Kyuhyun ia harus berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. 'ini benar-benar menyakitkan' batin Sungmin.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia berjalan menuju satu ruangan yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Dilihatnya Siwon sedang berbicara dengan beberapa suster di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Minnie ah!"

"Wonnie.." Sungmin memeluk singkat tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun tersebut. Siwon menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggunya di dalam ruangan karena ia harus mempersiapkan alat serta ruangan untuk terapi Sungmin.

Di dalam ruangan serba putih tersebut, Sungmin duduk dan mengeluarkan foto yang selalu ia pandang sebelum pengobatan penyakitnya. Dua bulir airmata diujung kedua matanya menetes perlahan saat menatap wajah mantan suaminya yang sangat tampan itu sedang tersenyum bahagia di foto yang ia pegang. Dan yang paling membuat perasaannya membuncah adalah saat melihat wajah malaikat aegyanya, walaupun hanya editan namun wajah tanpa dosa itu benar-benar gabungan wajahnya dengan namja yang menikahinya dulu.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah tampan yang selalu menemaninya dua tahun belakangan.

"Minnie.." Siwon mendekat dan berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. "Minnie, uljima. Terapi kali ini sedikit menyakitkan jadi kuatkan dirimu, hm?" Siwon merapikan poni Sungmin yang mulai panjang. Mata Sungmin yang sudah dipenuhi kristal airmata tersebut menatap mata Siwon, walaupun terlihat kabur tapi Sungmin tahu bagaimana perasaan yang Siwon sampaikan padanya melalui pandangan matanya.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang dingin karena terpaan angin sore hari itu. Ia elus rambut panjang yang terikat rapi tersebut dan meletakkan bibirnya dibahu Sungmin. Ia sungguh tidak tega dengan keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Ia walaupun tidak pernah merasakannya, sangat tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya terapi tersebut.

Saat ia menjadi asisten dokter dulu, ia juga pernah menangani pasien yang bernasib sama seperti Sungmin. Ia lihat di depan matanya bagaimana suntikan berisi cairan yang di_ekstrak_ dari air kemih wanita pasca menopause itu disuntikkan ke perut yeoja yang seumur dengan Sungmin saat itu. Bagaimana wanita itu menjerit-jerit kesakitan saat cairan tersebut seperti mengobak-abik perutnya.

Ia benar-benar tak ingin Sungmin merasakan hal yang sama, tapi bagaimana lagi. Kesungguhan Sungmin untuk dapat hamil sangatlah besar, sebesar cintanya pada mantan suaminya yang sangat pengecut itu. Sungguh Sungmin dinikahi oleh namja yang sangat salah, namja itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpuruk saat ia divonis memiliki kelainan ovulasi dan lebih menurut apa kata orangtuanya saat itu.

FLASHBACK ON

"ceraikan istirmu itu"

"tidak Appa, tidak. Ku mohon jangan"

"baik, kalau begitu yakinkan istrimu untuk merelakanmu menikah dengan yeoja yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan"

"tidak Appa, aku tidak mau menduakannya"

"Kau harus memilih! Appa dan Eomma tidak mau hidup tanpa cucu! Harus ada yang menggantikan posisimu nanti! Jangan bersikap egois, pikiran masa depan kalian"

Namja kalut tersebut tidak bisa berpikir logis lagi. Ia hanya berjalan gontai menuju kediamannya dan istrinya tersebut. Lelehan airmata menunjukkan bagaimana ia juga tersakiti dalam hal ini. Namun ia tak punya pilihan lain. Dan keputusan itu benar-benar menghantui hidupnya, ia telah mengambil langkah yang teramat salah.

FLASHBACK OFF

Ruangan operasi itu sudah berisi oleh satu orang suster dan satu orang dokter yang menjadi dokter pribadi Sungmin selama dua tahun ini. Sungmin sudah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian untuk operasi, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak menjalani operasi dengan pembedahan seperti yang dibayangkan.

"Siap, Minnie?" Siwon menanyakan kesiapan Sungmin yang terlihat sangat gugup tersebut. Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum. Siwon menerima sebuah suntikan dari suster disebelahnya yang berisi obat bius agar Sungmin tidak merasa terlalu kesakitan. Siwon mencari nadi yang tepat di lengan kiri Sungmin, mengoleskan alkohol lalu mulai menusukkan jarum tipis tersebut. Sungmin berjengit ketika jarum itu menusuk dan menembus kulitnya.

Sungmin mulai merasakan kebal. Ia tidak dibius total, hanya bius untuk mengebalkan saja. Siwon memantau perkembangan Sungmin sambil menunggu suster tersebut mempersiapkan suntikan selanjutnya yang berisi hormon tersebut. Siwon memutuskan untuk menyuntikkan hormone tersebut ke otot perut Sungmin.

Cairan tersebut mengalir sesuai dengan dorongan jari Siwon di suntikan tersebut. Sekitar 10 detik cairan itu benar-benar sudah menyatu ke dalam jaringan otot diperut Sungmin. Siwon menatap cemas pada Sungmin yang masih diam dan belum memberikan respon apapun.

Other Side

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang jarang ia kunjungi saat ini. ia biasanya ke tempat ini hanya untuk membeli kaset games terbaru. Namun sekarang tujuannya berbeda, ia ingin mencari sesuatu untuk Sungmin. Ia nampak seperti remaja yang baru jatuh cinta.

Walaupun risih karena tatapan para yeoja yang sedang memadati toko aksesoris perempuan yang ia datangi, ia tetap berkeliling di tempat tersebut. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink yang bisa merekam suara. Sepertinya ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya melalui boneka yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan Sungmin itu.

Merasa kurang, ia masih berkeliling lagi. Sempat terpikirkan olehnya untuk membeli lingerie saat melewati toko yang membuat para lelaki blushing itu. Tapi, karena ujung-ujungnya Sungmin akan polos juga dihadapannya ia mengurungkan niat tersebut. "Sungmin jauh lebih seksi saat polos" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun membeli sebucket mawar merah untuk Sungmin. Terlihat romantis, sesuai dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti pada Sungmin. Sebucket mawar merah di tangan kanannya dan sebuah boneka yang sudah dibungkus dengan kain tipis berwarna pink di tangan kirinya. Ia berjalan dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya menuju rumah Sungmin.

.

"Min, hati-hati" Siwon membopong tubuh Sungmin yang melemas untuk turun dari mobilnya. Sungmin belum memberikan reaksi apapun namun kekuatan tubuhnya menurun drastis. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Siwon. Siwon tengah membawanya ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

"Min, gwenchana yo?" Siwon berhenti sebentar di depan gerbang rumah Sungmin dan membenarkan poni yang menutup sebagian wajah Sungmin. Siwon khawatir karena cengkraman Sungmin di pinggangnya mengerat. Sungmin hanya menatap mata Siwon yang berada di atasnya dan mengangguk lemah, "gwenchana.."

Jika dilihat dari belakang, Siwon dan Sungmin seperti sedang berciuman. Siwon yang sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan Sungmin yang tubuhnya terperangkap oleh badan Siwon. Malangnya, hal ini dilihat oleh namja yang membawa bucket mawar tersebut. Ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu menuju bar langganannya. Ada sesak yang ia rasakan di dadanya saat melihat Sungmin seperti itu. Sebuah kata yang biasa dikatakan, cemburu.

.

Kyuhyun memesan segelas besar bir kepada seorang bartender di sana. Ia tidak berniat untuk mabuk, hanya saja ia ingin sedikit menenangkan otak dan hatinya yang mendidih. Ia tatap bucket mawar merah serta boneka kelinci di kursi sebelahnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberikan kedua benda itu atau tidak pada Sungmin.

Sambil menikmati alunan lagu dibar tersebut, ia tenggak minuman berbusa itu sedikit demi sedikit. Tak dihiraukannya seorang yeoja yang terus saja menatapnya dari kejauhan.

'aku memang sedang patah hati, tapi aku tidak berniat mencari yang lain' batin Kyuhyun.

.

"Min, apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" Siwon duduk dipinggiran ranjang Sungmin, menatap yeoja yang berbaring lemah tersebut. "Hm? Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit nyeri di perut" Sungmin memegang perutnya yang terasa kembung.

"Entah kenapa tubuhmu tidak memberi respon yang biasanya terjadi pada orang lain Min dan aku sedikit khawatir tentang ini" Siwon mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin.

"mungkin belum, Wonnie. Tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Aku akan menghubungimu jika terjadi apa-apa" Siwon menggeleng lemah.

"Aku akan menginap di sini, Min. aku benar-benar takut jika tubuhmu memberikan respon itu nanti" Sungmin menangguk.

"tidurlah dikamar sebelah. Segera berisitirahat, kau juga lelah Wonnie"

.

Bel rumah Sungmin berbunyi, pertanda ada orang yang bertamu. Tidak masalah jika itu bukan jam 12 malam seperti ini. Sungmin yang masih terjaga, bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung. Dengan langkah tertatih sambil memegangi perutnya, ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun" Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri, menutupi mukanya dengan sebucket mawar merah yang sudah mulai layu itu.

"Kau tahu itu aku ya Min?" Kyuhyun menurunkan bucket itu dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang agak mabuk.

"Kau mabuk?" Sungmin mengerenyitkan alisnya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merah dan mendengar nada suaranya yang naik turun.

"Tidak, aku tidak" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang memegang boneka kelinci pertanda ketidaksetujuan. Ia menyerahkan bucket mawar merah itu pada Sungmin.

"Untukku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tubuhnya segera dibopong Sungmin ke sofa pink di ruang tamu rumahnya. "Ada apa? Kenapa memberiku bunga? Ini sudah malam dan kau bertamu dalam keadaan mabuk" Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak fokus.

"Kau tahu, hari ini adalah hari yang spesial. Hari dimana orang sepertiku memberikan hadiah romantis seperti ini padamu" Kyuhyun mencoba memfokuskan dirinya.

"…"

"Kenapa kau begitu padaku, Lee Sungmin? Kenapa kau menyakitiku seperti itu?" Sungmin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang bicara ngawur.

"Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan, huh? Yang ada kau menyakiti bokongku! Ini sangat sakit, tahu!" Sungmin merengut.

"hahaha kau ini memang mesum, Min!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Bukan sakit itu yang kumaksud. Tapi sakit di sini" Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin ke tempat jantungnya berdetak. "Sakit saat kau bersama orang jangkung itu!" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan gemuruh didadanya.

"K-kau cemburu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Tentu saja, kau itu milikku!" Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. Memang sangat bagus berbicara dengan orang mabuk, ia tak akan bisa berbohong.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata aku ini milikmu? Selama ini kau hanya menikmati tubuhku kan?" Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan malah mencium Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin menerima ciuman itu, tubuhnya terasa tidak selemah tadi semenjak ada Kyuhyun didekatnya.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin rasakan bau alkohol dan sedikit rasa pahit saat Kyuhyun menciumnya. Sungmin tak menganggap itu hal yang penting, setidaknya Kyuhyun datang padanya saat ini.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin yang berbalut dress tipis berwarna krem diatas sofa dan menindihnya. Sungmin berjengit saat perutnya tertindih perut Kyuhyun, sakit mulai ia rasakan. Kyuhyun masih saja mencium Sungmin dan mencoba membuka balutan tubuh Sungmin. Diturunkannya tali gaun tidur tersebut ke lengan atas Sungmin dan ia mulai menciumi leher dan bahu putih itu.

"Kyuuhh.." Sungmin melenguh antara sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Ia mencoba menahan sakit yang mulai menjalar dirahimnya dengan menjambak rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin turun ke dada Sungmin yang tidak ditutupi bra, mulai mengecapnya perlahan permukaan yang ia beri kissmark tadi siang.

Permukaan tangan Sungmin mengepal, membuat daerah itu berubah keputihan. Sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi, rahimnya seperti disilet. Keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya, kekuatannya berkurang lagi seiring dengan menguatnya rasa sakit itu.

"Kyuuhh sakiitthhh, lepaashh" Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar ia beranjak dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tak beranjak, karena ia tak tahu sakit apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin rasakan.

"Kyuhyun, kumohon lepas! Aakkhhhh sakiitthhh Kyu sakiiitt" Sungmin menjerit, membuat Kyuhyun sadar ada yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin yang mulai mencengkram keras perutnya.

"Minnie, kau kenapa? Min, Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun panik, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Sungmin rasakan saat ini.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sungmin?" Siwon yang mendegar teriakan Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari tahu. Betapa marahnya ia melihat Sungmin yang memberontak dibawah tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang mencumbunya. Siwon mendekat, menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lalu memukul pipi kiri tirus tersebut. Menyebabkan warna kebiruan di sana karena lebam.

"Minnie, kenapa? Minnie apa yang kau rasakan?" Siwon panik

"Ssakit, Wonn..iehh.. sakit.. sekalii" Siwon mengecek nadi Sungmin yang berdetak sangat cepat lalu membuka gaun tidur Sungmin untuk melihat keadaaan perutnya. Sungmin semakin memucat, bibirnya memutih diikuti kulit wajahnya. Dan suaranya semakin hilang saat Siwon melihat perut Sungmin yang membengkak.

"Su-sungmin kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ia sedang terapi agar bisa hamil! Ini efek dari terapi tersebut, apa kau tidak mengetahuinya hah?"

Siwon menggendong tubuh Sungmin, berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia berjalan dengan tidak hati-hati sehingga bucket bunga serta boneka kelinci hadiah dari Kyuhyun yang berada di atas meja jatuh ke lantai. Boneka kelinci itu terpental satu meter karena tertendang oleh kaki jenjang Siwon.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Tubuh Sungmin sudah pergi menjauh digendongan Siwon. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari boneka yang tertendang oleh Siwon, suara bass namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ia rekam tadi sore.

'_Hari ini tanggal 13 Juli 2012. Happy anniversary yang ke-lima pernikahan kita, Lee Sungmin. Maafkan aku atas segalanya, aku menyesal. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Kembalilah lagi menjadi Cho Sungmin, would you?'_

"Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menangis dan segera menyusul ke rumah sakit.

TBC

HA HA HA author ketawa setan kkkk~

Mian kalo pendek :( Author telat update jg soalnya author ambil smester padat, jadi gini nih-_-

Ga ketebak ya siapa suami Sungmin? Author cuma mau Sungmin NCan sm Kyuhyun jadi ini lah kebenarannya XD

Dari semua review banyak yg nebak Donghae, Jungmoo sm Siwon dan ada yg bilang Yesung (?)

Tapi gpp, author seneng kalian bener-bener perhatian sm ff yang aku buat.

Oh ya author mau ngelurusin masalah tentang ff ini yang mirip TGND. Emang ff ini terinspirasi dari ff itu, yg mirip dari ff in ism ff TGND adalah Min yg jadi nakal gara2 luka masa lalu. Tapi secara garis besar yang ngelatarbelakangin Min jd nakal beda kan?

Dan buat yang adegan making out dikantor itu, author ga tau kalo itu mirip sm scene di TGND juga, beneran deh. Author syok pas baca, kalo emg mirip author minta maaf. Author ngga ada niatan buat ngejiplak ff siapapun.

Makasih buat yg udah ngasih tau author tentang hal ini. Apa author harus nyantumin "terinspirasi dari ff The Girl Next Door"? menurut kalian gimana?

Buat yg mimisan, yg mendadak meriang baca NC di ff author, author ikut seneng XD syukur bgt NCnya dibilang hot

Dan ngomongin tentang NC, kalian keberatan ngga kalo tiap chap author adain adegan Kyumin NC? Kalo iya, mungkin chap-chap ke depan ga akan author bikin adegan NC yg detail kaya chap-chap sebelumnya.

Author minta pendapat kalian ya^^

Makasih buat yg review, yg telat jg gpp^^ author juga udah seneeeeng bgt

Yg fav sm follow, jeongmal kamsahamnida^^

Ff ini mgkn tamatnya beberapa chap lagi deh :(

Buat readers baru, selamat datang di dunia yadong XD

Dan buat semuanya, keep review ya

Review kalian semangat author^^

See you in next chap


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter sebelumnya

'_Hari ini tanggal 13 Juli 2012. Happy anniversary yang ke-lima pernikahan kita, Lee Sungmin. Maafkan aku atas segalanya, aku menyesal. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Kembalilah lagi menjadi Cho Sungmin, would you?'_

"Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menangis dan segera menyusul ke rumah sakit.

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspriasi ff dari The Girl Next Door

Chapter 6 : The Story of Us

Dibiarkannya peluhnya menetes deras disertai nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Kakinya hanya terus melangkah, mencari sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu. Semuanya menjadi kacau, otak dan matanya mengabur. Ia sungguh tak ingin menangis, tapi mata itu akhirnya mengerjap juga, meneteskan sebulir airmata. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, kehidupan indahnya yang dulu menjadi sepedih ini.

Kyuhyun POV, Kyuhyun tells story

Awal pertemuanku dengannya, bisa dikatakan sangat biasa. Aku yang saat itu menjadi mahasiswa baru dibimbing oleh kakak tingkat yang kebetulan orang itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Kesan pertamaku saat melihatnya pertama kali adalah dingin dan tidak ramah. Aku sungguh tidak menyukainya.

Jika kalian berfikir Sungmin adalah yeoja yang sangat nakal dalam ranjang sejak dulu, itu semua salah. Dulu ia hanya seorang yeoja yang manis, bertingkah menggemaskan, mempunyai berbagai bakat dan kemampuan dalam berbagai hal serta sangat memanjakkan siapapun yang dekat dengannya. Sifat yang sangat tidak menarik dan simple seorang yeoja, namun itulah nilai tambah yang membuatnya lebih bernilai dan berharga di mataku. Mungkin karena orang itu, Lee Sungmin.

Namun, jangan dikira juga ia adalah yeoja polos dan tak sebegitu menariknya. Ia selalu dikelilingi oleh banyak namja yang katanya "suka" pada Sungminku. Dari penampilan, ia selalu memakai baju yang agak sedikit aneh. Ia senang menabrak warna dengan aksesoris yang tidak cocok dengan tema bajunya. Aku akui itu memang tidak mengurangi pancaran aura yang ia miliki, yang mampu menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya.

Kedekatan kami yang berawal dari sunbae-hoobae itu ternyata menyeretku ke satu bagian yang tak pernah kami sangka sebelumnya. Aku yang memang sedikit kekanakan dan senang dimanja ini lambat laun menggantungkan kehidupan keseharianku pada sosok Sungmin. Ia juga tampak senang-senang saja mengurusiku. Setiap aku menanyakan mengapa ia mau memperlakukanku seperti itu, ia selalu bilang "karena kau adalah dongsaeng kesayanganku".

Anggapan sebagai dongsaeng ini tidak pernah menjadi suatu masalah yang berarti bagiku sampai di tahun kedua kedekatan kami. Saat di mana aku mulai memonopolinya, demi kebahagianku sendiri. Ia tak pernah marah ketika aku melarangnya dekat dengan seseorang yang tidak aku suka, ketika ia menunjukkan perhatian berlebihnya pada orang lain selain aku, bahkan ketika aku marah ia lah yang akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu dan memintaku untuk bersikap seperti biasa.

Ya, aku bukannya bodoh. Aku hanya mengingkarinya karena menurutku, hal intim seperti itu sangat tidak cocok dihubungan noona-dongsaeng diantara kami. Aku yang sudah nyaman seperti ini, sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin. Atau mungkin, sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan sikap hangat Sungmin yang hanya ia tujukan padaku.

Satu waktu, ia pernah berkencan dengan seorang namja bernama Jungmoo, ketua klub aikido di UKM Universitas kami. Lucunya, hubungan itu berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan telak dipipi kiriku karena ia lelah. Lelah karena Sungmin tidak pernah berhenti membicarakan tentangku saat berkencan dengannya, namja bertubuh tinggi itu bahkan tahu kecintaanku pada Starcraft, kebencianku pada sayur-sayuran dan cita-citaku menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mungkin secara tak langsung juga kehidupannya yang selalu bersamaku sudah menjadi suatu hal yang rutin dan kebiasaan baginya.

"Kyu, apa kau tidak ada niatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Kau sudah dewasa dan ku rasa kau perlu-

"tidak, aku tidak perlu. Noona sudah cukup bagiku" aku memotong ucapan Sungmin sambil terus memainkan game di PSP hitamku.

"hentikan Kyu! Aku ini kan hanya sebagai noonamu, bukan kekasihmu" Suara Sungmin meninggi, membuatku harus mengalihkan pandanganku pada yeoja yang memakai dress kuning-putih saat itu.

"kalau begitu noona hanya tinggal menjadi yeojachinguku, selesai kan persoalannya?" aku kembali ke permainan di PSPku.

"ini bukan sekedar masalah status Kyu! Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Sungmin berlalu sambil menangis, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

Dan sekarang kalian boleh menyebutku bodoh. Aku benar-benar menghempaskan perasaan seseorang yang berarti bagiku itu. Aku bisa dibilang salah menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku selalu melihatnya sebagai sosok noona bagiku, bukan sebagai Lee Sungmin. Karena bagiku, sikap seperti seorang noona yang ia berikan padaku cukup mewakili sikap yang biasanya seorang yeoja beri pada namjachingunya.

Pikiranku saat itu, status tidaklah menjadi suatu patokan hubungan seseorang. Orang-orang yang melihat dan memperhatikan sikap kami juga tahu bahwa hubungan kami ini lebih dari sekedar teman. Sungmin yang selalu menutup diri dan suka memendam segala sesuatunya sendiri membuatku menganggap bahwa ia nyaman-nyaman saja dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah mendapat satu jitakan penuh dari eommaku, aku akhirnya sadar bahwa wanita tidak seperti laki-laki. Wanita butuh pengakuan, bahwa ia merasa berarti, dibutuhkan dan dianggap spesial oleh seseorang yang ia sayangi. Hari itu juga pada malam harinya, berbekal sebucket mawar merah dan boneka kelinci aku melompati pagar kediaman Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Sungmin yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas di meja belajarnya melihatku yang sedang berdiri dibalkon jendela kamarnya. Ia mendekat dan membuka jendela setinggi setengah dari tinggi badanku. "Hm? Untukku?" Aku menyerahkan bucket bunga tersebut kepada Sungmin dan mengangguk. Aku mulai memanjat jendela itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau memberiku bung-

Sebelum suara tingginya meluncur lebih jauh, aku mencium kedua belah bibir kemerahan tersebut. Membuat Sungmin menjatuhkan bucket bunga yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Cukup lama aku merasa tidak ada respon dari Sungmin, hingga membuatku menarik tubuhku karenanya.

Plaakkk

Sungmin menamparku, membuatku hanya bisa mengusap bekas tamparan itu sambil melihat Sungmin yang mulai terisak.

"Atas dasar apa kau menciumku?" kulihat matanya mulai berair. Sungguh mengejutkan, aku tidak menyangka responnya akan seperti ini. "Noona, ehmm Min mian aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" aku meraih bahunya, mendaratkan kedua tanganku di sana. "Kenapa kau menciumku? Hikss hikss" Sungmin mulai menangis, akupun hanya menarik tubuhnya ke pelukanku. "Mianhae, noona. Maaf" aku bisa merasakan kemejaku di bagian dada mulai basah karena airmata Sungmin.

"Kau itu dongsaengku! Kenapa menciumku?! Dasar tidak sopan!" Sungmin terus saja marah dipelukanku. Aku hanya bisa menerima pukulan-pukulannya di dadaku dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. "Menyebalkan! Itu ciuman pertamaku!" tangisan Sungmin semakin kencang. "Aku hanya mau ciuman pertamaku itu dengan orang yang kucintai! Pervert Kyu!" aku melepas pelukanku dan melihat Sungmin.

"Jadi, noona tidak mencintaiku?" dengan harap-harap cemas aku menanti jawaban Sungmin, aku takut kalau-kalau Sungmin memang tidak atau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau itu dongsaengku!" Sungmin masih saja merengut

"Ani ani, maksudku apakah noona tidak mencintaiku sebagai Cho Kyuhyun? Sebagai namja yang ingin dekat dengan noona sebagai lawan jenis, bukan sebagai adik" ucapku takut-takut

Bibirku belum terkatup sempurna saat Sungmin malah menciumku. Sedikit berjinjit untuknya mencapai bibirku yang setara dengan keningnya. Aku bisa merasakan kecupan itu sedikit asin karena airmata Sungmin, tapi ia perlahan mulai melumat bibirku dengan perlahan dalam keadaan matanya yang masih memproduksi tetesan-tetesan air.

Aku hanya bisa menikmati lumatan lembutnya sambil memejamkan mata, dalam hati aku berdoa semoga setelah ini Sungmin akan memberiku jawaban yang sesuai dengan harapanku. "Harusnya kau tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi" Sungmin melepas ciumannya. Aku menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah, matanya masih memejam dan mengeluarkan airmata.

Aku mengusap lelehan airmata itu dengan ibujariku, kutangkup wajah itu dengan kedua tanganku. "Kau juga tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanmu, jadi aku kira kau tidak" mata indah itu perlahan terbuka, memandang gelapnya mata onyx milikku. "Kau harusnya lebih tahu, Kyu. Apa aku pernah memperlakukan orang lain sebaik dan setulus sikapku padamu, hm?" aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, kami saling mencintai walaupun tanpa pengakuan dengan kata-kata. Hati kami sudah saling tahu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin" sungguh sangat berbeda rasanya saat aku mengucap kata-kata sakral itu. Saat aku berkata 'aku mencintaimu, noona', rasanya tidak seperti ini. Tidak semendebarkan ini hingga aku rasanya sedikit tercekik dan ingin mati. Tapi, dalam hati aku merasakan suatu kebahagian yang berbeda. Rasanya manis dan indah.

"Aku juga, Kyu" balasnya sambil memelukku dengan sayang. "Hm? Kau juga apa?" aku menggodanya sambil mengelus rambut sebahunya. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" ucapnya pelan sambil bersembunyi didadaku. Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

Secara bersamaan kami melepas pelukan kami dan saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Aku sedikit merunduk saat wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajahku. Udara hangat menerpa bibirku saat bibir kami hampir bersatu lagi. Kami sama-sama memejamkan mata dan napas kami menjadi satu. Kami saling mengecup dan melumat, berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini semuanya terasa lebih indah.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya..

.

Aku yakin yang kulihat saat ini adalah sesosok malaikat dan akulah manusia –evil- yang beruntung mendapatkan malaikat tersebut. Ia lebih dari cantik, ia mewakili seluruh keindahan dan kecantikan yang ada. Langkahnya yang diikuti langkah sepasang kaki bercelana hitam menyusuri karpet merah menuju altar, di tempat aku berdiri.

Wajah yang selalu bersemu saat aku menggodanya tertutupi sehelai kain tipis. Tubuh mungilnya berbalut sebuah gaun putih pernikahan dengan sedikit aksen pink, sesuai dengan warna favoritnya. Lengan bersarung tangan putih itu menggamit sebuah lengan laki-laki berjas yang sebentar lagi menjadi ayahku. Tak pernah ada hari yang kunanti selain hari ini, hari di mana cinta kami disahkan dihadapan Tuhan.

Tangan sang ayah yang menggenggam tangan calon istriku bergerak ke arahku. Memberikannya dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, "aku titipkan anakku padamu" itulah kata-kata yang membuat hatiku bergetar dan tanpa ragu, kuambil tangan mungil itu dan menautkannya di lenganku.

Pendeta dihadapan kami mulai membaca ayat-ayat tentang kesucian sebuah pernikahan sesuai dengan kitab agama kami. Kurasakan tangan calon istriku menegang, ia pasti merasa sangat gugup saat ini. Tangan pendeta tadi memegang pucuk kepalaku seraya membaca ayat-ayat, pembaptisan dimulai.

Dan sumpah itu kami ucap dengan penuh keyakinan, untuk selalu menjaga, menerima keadaan masing-masing, selalu mencinta hingga maut memisahkan. Dua anak manis sebagai pengiring pengantin datang sambil membawa sekotak cincin pernikahan kami. Cincin itu benar-benar spesial, karena aku menggrafir sendiri inisal nama kami di cincin pasangan kami masing-masing.

Aku mengambil sebuah cincin yang lebih kecil dari milikku, meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dan mulai menyematkan cincin bermata berlian itu ke jari manis Sungmin. Aku tersenyum saat melihatnya juga tersenyum sambil menangis. Aku mendekat, membuka kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya dan mencium keningnya cukup lama hingga akupun menangis.

Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengambil cincin itu dan menyematkannya dijari manisku. Kami serempak melihat seluruh jemaat yang datang ke pernikahan kami, agak canggung dan malu juga saat pendeta menyuruh kami berciuman tadi.

"Ya! Cium Sungmin! Jangan lihat kami!" Hankyung, saudara Sungmin itu berteriak. Membuat seluruh jemaat tertawa. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal, lalu berkata "masa bodoh!" dan segera kutarik tubuh Sungmin. Dihadapan seluruh jemaat dan pendeta, bibir kami saling bersatu. Hanya beberapa detik, namun sangat membuncahkan hatiku.

Sungmin menautkan lengannya di lenganku dan mulai berjalan turun dari altar. Mobil putih di luar gereja itu sudah menunggu kami sebagai pengantin baru. Sebelumnya, kami berjalan sambil tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terimakasih pada semua orang yang datang ke pernikahan kecil kami. Di samping pintu mobil, orangtua kami sudah menunggu sambil tersenyum bahagia kecuali eomma Sungmin yang terus saja menangis.

Sungmin memeluk eommanya sedangkan aku memeluk appaku. Kami benar-benar harus berpisah dengan orangtua kami dan mulai menjalani hidup kami berdua dengan status suami-istri. Sungguh bukan hal yang mudah, tapi dengan keadaan Sungmin yang menjadi istriku, kurasa hal itu menjadi lebih mudah.

.

Kami sudah sampai ke rumah kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari gereja. Kami benar-benar bahagia layaknya pengantin baru. Sungmin bahkan kugendong dari depan rumah hingga ke dalam rumah bernuansa putih-cokelat-pink pemberian orangtuaku. Walaupun bukan hasil jerih payahku sendiri, tapi setidaknya masih ada rumah yang layak untuk awal hidup kami berdua. Aku berjanji akan memberikan rumah yang jauh lebih luas dan mewah untuk Sungmin nanti.

Betapa terkejutnya kami melihat keadaan kamar kami yang sudah berhiaskan taburan kelopak mawar dikasur, dengan wangi bunga yang merilekskan tubuh lelah kami dan tulisan-tulisan berisi ucapan selamat dari orang-orang terdekat kami yang tertempel di dinding.

Sungmin berjalan menuju tulisan-tulisan yang ditulis diatas kertas berukuran besar tersebut. Kudengar ia tertawa cekikikan membaca tulisan-tulisan dari keluarga dan teman-teman terdekat kami itu. Sambil melepas dasi dan jas hitamku, aku juga berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuhnya.

Aku melepas jepitan kain tipis yang tadi menutupi wajah Sungmin. Menariknya dari helaian-helaian rambut wangi Sungmin dan menaruhnya di meja rias sebelah posisi berdiri kami. "Kyu.." aku memeluk tubuh yang masih memakai gaun itu dari belakang. Aku menyamankan kepalaku di bahunya sambil sesekali mengecupnya perlahan.

"Aku tidak percaya sekarang kita sudah menikah, Kyu" Sungmin memeluk lenganku yang melingkari tubuhnya. "percayalah, kau istriku sekarang" ucapku masih dengan posisi yang sama. "apa kau bahagia menikah denganku, Kyu?" aku melepas pelukanku dan membalikkan tubuh Sungmin. "Lebih dari bahagia, Cho Sungmin" aku mencium Sungmin setelah mengucap kata-kata itu.

Dengan sangat perlahan aku mengecup bibir berlipstik itu. Tanganku melingkar dipinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuhku. Kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, aku mulai melumat satu per satu bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin. Sungmin juga melingkarkan lengannya dileherku dan mulai membalas lumatanku.

Saliva kami bersatu saat lidah kami mulai bermain. Aku yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, lidahku memasuki mulutnya dan menjerat lidah Sungmin. "Ennghh.." Sungmin mulai melenguh, tanganku yang tadi berada dipinggang Sungmin merangkak naik menuju retsleting panjang gaun Sungmin yang berada dipunggungnya. Jariku perlahan menurunkannya, membuat gaun itu melonggar ditubuh Sungmin.

Remasan tangan Sungmin dirambutku mengeras saat aku mulai mencoba membuka gaun putih itu. aku menyingkap lengan gaun itu dari bahu Sungmin dan dengan perlahan gaun itu jatuh ke lantai berkeramik kamar kami. Aku melepas pagutan panas kami dan menatap tubuh Sungmin yang memakai bra dan celana dalam berwarna hitam berenda dengan hiasan pita kecil. Sungmin sungguh sangat seksi saat itu, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah dengan napas tersengal.

Aku menggendong tubuh hampir telanjang itu ke ranjang malam pertama kami. Tubuh semulus dan seputih susu itu kurebahkan dengan perlahan dan mulai kulumat lagi bibir Sungmin yang mulai membengkak. Jari-jari terampil Sungmin membuka kancing kemeja putihku dengan cepat lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Aku mengalihkan ciumanku ke leher Sungmin. Mengecup sambil memainkan lidahku, menggelitiknya hingga membuat Sungmin mendesah "hh.. Kyuuhh..". aku menghisap satu titik di leher itu, membuatnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan. Biar orang tahu, bahwa Sungmin hanya milikku. Tak hanya satu, lima titik lainnya kubuat hal yang sama.

Sungmin menggeliat saat bibirku sudah mendekat ke arah payudaranya yang masih berbalut cup hitam bra yang dipakainya. Entah siapa yang memberitahu Sungmin, tapi memang warna hitam membuat wanita manapun terlihat seksi. Sungminku yang paling utama, tentunya.

Sungmin reflek memeluk leherku saat aku memberi kode padanya untuk sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya. Jari-jariku dengan cepat membuka kaitan besi kecil dipunggung Sungmin dan membuka bra yang tadi melekat ditubuhnya itu. dengan kagum aku melihat dua gundukan berpuncak itu, milik Sungmin benar-benar indah. Aku sebagai laki-laki pasti pernah melihat bagian pribadi wanita itu di film atau majalah porno, tapi milik Sungmin membuatku tercengang. Sekali lagi Sungmin membuatku terkagum akan keindahan yang ia miliki.

Mata sayu dan wajah merah itu menatapku, membuatku harus ekstra sabar dalam melakukan hubungan intim ini. "kau sangat indah, Min" tanganku mengelus payudara Sungmin dan meremasnya pelan. Membuat Sungmin harus menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ennghh.. Kyuuhh.. ahhh.." aku terus saja meremas dan memainkan puncak itu dengan jari-jariku.

Perlahan kepalaku turun, mendekatkan bibirku ke puncak yang tadi kupelintir dengan jariku. "Kyuuh!" dapat kurasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar saat aku mengecupnya. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku dan membuatnya menegang dengan lilitan-lilitan lidahku. Tangannya meremas rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan.

"Kyyuhh… hhh.. uhhh.." aku semakin ganas memainkan payudaranya dengan mulutku. Secara bergantian aku memainkan dua kelenjar itu, membuat Sungmin harus terus bersuara. Kecupanku pun turun ke perut rata Sungmin, agak sedikit berotot di sana mengingat Sungmin rutin berlatih kegiatan bela diri yang ia tekuni dari kecil. Membuatnya lagi-lagi terlihat seksi dan itu menaikkan libidoku.

Hidungku sudah dapat mencium aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari kewanitaan Sungmin. Aku menggigit celana hitam itu dan sedikit menurunkannya., membuat aroma itu menguat dan semakin tajam saat aku menghirup udara disekitarnya. "Aahh… Kyuuhh.. hyuunn" Aku mengecup dan menggigit kecil bagian atas kemaluan Sungmin yang sudah tersingkap. Ada rambut-rambut halus yang menggelitik daguku saat melakukannya.

Dengan cepat aku membuka kain terakhir yang membalut tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin itu dan melemparnya. Kukecup lagi kemaluan Sungmin yang memiliki rambut halus diatas belahan kemaluannya itu. ia benar-benar mempersiapkan diri dalam malam pertama kami.

Juniorku sudah sangat menegang dan itu sangat sakit karena celanaku masih melekat sempurna. Sebelum 'melahap' Sungmin lebih jauh, akupun membuka celana hitamku itu beserta celana dalam yang kukenakan. We're totally naked now!

Aku membuka dan melebarkan kaki Sungmin, sekarang udara disekitar kamar kami sudah beraroma cairan cinta Sungmin. Lenganku membelit paha Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak bisa merapatkan kakinya nanti saat aku menikmati miliknya. Pertama kukecup dulu kemaluannya yang sudah kemerahan itu.

"Aaakkhh…" Sungmin meremas bantal di sisi kepalanya saat aku melakukan hal itu. lalu lidahku menyusuri belahan itu, bergerak sangat lincah membuat cairan terus saja mengalir dari lubangnya. "Ooohh.. Kyuhh.. hahhhh.. ahhhhh" aku menyesap klitoris Sungmin, menghisapnya di dalam mulutku dan terkadang menggigitnya pelan. Sungmin memindahkan remasannya dari bantal itu ke rambutku, menekan kepalaku ke arah kemaluannya.

Punggungnya melengkung saat aku melakukan oral service pada miliknya itu. peluh sudah menetes dari pelipis Sungmin, dadanya terlihat mengkilap karena keringatnya juga. Aku terus saja melahap bibir kemaluan Sungmin, mengulumnya dari yang kiri lalu pindah ke yang kanan. "Aaarrghhhhh Kyuhyuuuun!" Sungmin berteriak saat lidahku mulai masuk ke lubang yang panas. Benar-benar panas, sensor lidahku sendiri yang merasakannya.

Lidahku mencoba masuk sedalam mungkin, membuat jenggutan dirambutku semakin mengeras. "huhhh.. huhhh.. kyuhh. Oohh.." aku rasa orgasme Sungmin sudah semakin dekat, jadi aku menambah kadar serangan di kemaluannya dengan menjepit klitoris Sungmin dengan ibujari dan telunjukku. "Uuuhh. Kyuhh.. akuu- Aaahhhhhh" lidahku terasa terjepit saat gelombang orgasme Sungmin melandanya dan cairan itu semakin banyak, tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun aku meminumnya.

"Hhh.. hhhh.. hhhh" Sungmin masih menormalkan napasnya saat tubuhku sudah sejajar dengan tubuhnya. Kuhimpit tubuh mungil itu, membuat dadaku tertekan oleh dada bulat miliknya dan juniorku menyentuh paha dalam Sungmin dekat kewanitaannya yang masih berkedut itu. aku mengecup dahinya yang berpeluh, lalu turun melewati pertengahan alisnya menuju hidung lancipnya. Kugigit ujung hidung itu lalu beralih ke bibir Sungmin.

"Enngghh.. engghh.. emmhhh" desahan Sungmin terhalang oleh lumatanku dibibirnya. Sangat membuatku gila saat salivanya bercampur dengan salivaku yang sudah tercampur oleh cairan cinta Sungmin. Tanganku mulai meremas lagi dada kanan Sungmin dan menggoda nipplenya agar terus menegang. Lidahku digigit saat aku melakukan hal itu, aku mulai belajar bahwa Sungmin sangat menyukai saat nipplenya digoda.

Jari-jari panjangku turun menuju pertengahan paha kiri dan kanan Sungmin. "Uummhh.. aahh.. Kyuuh.." ia melepas pagutan bibir kami saat aku menggoda klitoris Sungmin yang masih licin karena salivaku dan cairan Sungmin. Aku menggesek-gesekkan jariku ke benda kecil itu dan perlahan turun membuka belahan bibir itu.

Ujung jari telunjukku masuk perlahan ke lubang itu, sedikit demi sedikit masuk hingga seluruhnya tertanam dengan sempurna. Wajahnya seperti menyiratkan kesakitan saat jariku mulai bergerak menusuk-nusuknya. "Chagi, sakitkan?" Sungmin menggeleng, aku tahu ia berbohong. Maka aku mengeluarkan jariku dengan pelan, takut menyakitinya lagi.

"Kyu! Tidak! Masukkan lagi" sebelum jariku benar-benar keluar, tangan Sungmin sudah mencegahnya dan malah memasukkannya lagi lebih dalam. "hhh.. ber-gerak.. laahh.. Kyuhh" Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat jariku yang masih diam seakan sedang menusuk lubangnya.

Akupun hanya bisa menuruti permintaannya. Milikku benar-benar sudah menegang sempurna dengan merasakan pijatan otot-otot kemaluan Sungmin dijariku. Tak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya saat juniorku lah yang menggantikan jari beruntung milikku itu.

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah rileks, aku menambahkan satu jari lagi dan mengocok lubang itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. "Hhhh.. oohh.. kyuuh" Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya didadaku saat tusukanku menguat. Jari-jarinya mencakar punggungku, tidak, ia tidak menggunakan jarinya. Ia sangat tidak ingin menyakitiku.

"oohh.. ohh.. emmhh" aku melumat lagi bibirnya yang terus saja mendesahkan kenikmatan yang kuberikan. Dapat kurasakan lubangnya berkedut lagi, lalu aku menambah tempo kocokanku hingga membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit terlunjak karenanya. "Emmhhh!" cairan itu meluncur lagi dengan deras, membasahi jariku.

Jariku yang basah itu kuusapkan di kedua nipple Sungmin lalu aku menghisapnya, menambah rasa dalam nipple pink itu. "Uuhh.. Kyuuhh.." Sungmin yang masih lelah karena orgasmenya mulai mendesah lagi. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin mendorong tubuhku hingga terlentang di samping tubuhnya. Ia menimpa tubuhku dan jarinya menyusuri garis wajahku, membuatku harus menahan napas melihat keagresifan Sungmin.

Sungmin menciumku dengan sangat ganas. Menarik bibirku, menghisap dan menggigitnya, jari di masing-masing tangannya pun menggoda nippleku. Tak mau kalah, akupun meremas dua gundukkan diatas dadaku itu, membuat lumatan kami memanas. Kami saling mendesah, namun suara itu terhalang karena lumatan kami sendiri.

Tangan kanan Sungmin perlahan turun menuju juniorku. Dengan perlahan ia kocok batangku itu dari bawah ke atas, kadang meremasnya dan memainkan lubang kecil dikepala juniorku, membuatnya semakin menegang. Sekarang giliranku yang mendesah, Sungmin cukup terampil dalam handjob. Mati-matian aku menahan cairanku agar tidak keluar saat itu juga.

Sungmin perlahan turun menuju juniorku yang sudah mengacung tinggi. Lalu mulutnya meraup juniorku, kepalaku juniorku yang sudah memerah ia hisap dengan tempo yang pelan. "Ngghh.. ahhh.. Minhh.." ia semakin memasukkan juniorku ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya dan melilitkan lidahnya ke urat-urat juniorku yang mencuat.

Sebelum aku keluar, aku sudah menarik tubuh Sungmin dan membuatnya berada dibawahku lagi. Kulebarkan kedua kakinya agar memudahkan penetrasiku ke dalam lubangnya. "Siap, Chagi? Kalau sakit, bilanglah. Aku akan berhenti" Sungmin menanggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Akupun meraih juniorku, lalu mulai memasukkannya ke dalam lubang yang sudah licin itu.

"Mmmhhh Ohhhh.." kami mendesah bersamaan. Ini adalah kali pertama bagi kami melakukan hal intim seperti sekarang ini. Aku mengontrol masuknya juniorku, kulihat Sungmin berjengit saat milikku melesak semakin dalam. "Aa-appoo hh" aku mendiamkan juniorku sebentar, membuat lubang itu beradaptasi.

"hhh.. bergerak-laah.. Uuhh.. Kyuuhhh!" ternyata juniorku sudah menyentuh lapisan itu dan merobeknya. Sungmin mencakar tubuhku dan matanya mengeluarkan sebulir airmata. "hh.. Min, maaf, sakit? Apa aku harus berhenti?" Sungmin menggeleng dan malah menggerakkan pinggulnya. "Hhh.. saat kau ber-geraak, rasanya.. ahh.. lebih nyaman".

"Huuhh.. ahh.. Kyuhyuunn.. sshh.." hujamanku menjadi lebih keras dan dalam. Kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit milikku dengan sangat baik, aku benar-benar harus menyesuaikan diri dengan kenikmatan ini agar tidak cepat keluar. "Minnhh.. hhh.. aahh" aku mendesah saat juniorku terus saja tergesek nikmat dengan dinding-dinding kewanitaan Sungmin.

"Kyuuhh.. lebiih cepaaathh" Sungmin memainkan nippleku, membuat gairahku terpacu. Aku semakin keras menumbukkan milikku ke titik terdalam miliknya, "Kyuuhh! Ahh.. ahh.. uuhh.." tekanan jari Sungmin di nippleku menguat, gelombang kenikmatannya mulai mendekat. Aku semakin cepat dan dalam menusukkan juniorku.

"Aaahh.. Cho.. Kyuhyuunn!" orgasme ketigakalinya Sungmin membuat lubangnya semakin panas, licin dan berkedut. Akupun tak tahan lagi, aku menghujamkan milikku sedalam yang aku bisa dan menumpahkan semua benihku ke rahim Sungmin. "Aakkhh.." Aku dan Sungmin melenguh bersama. Cairanku yang sudah bercampur darah virgin Sungmin meleleh keluar dari lubang Sungmin, menetes di sprei putih kami.

Aku memeluk tubuh penuh peluh itu, aku cukup lemas setelah orgasme pertamaku itu. aku mengecup dahi istriku itu dengan sayang dan menatap mata foxy Sungmin, "terimakasih, saranghaeyo". Sungmin mengecup bibirku sekali, "na do saranghae".

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di atas payudara Sungmin yang bergerak naik turun sesuai irama nafasnya. Milikku juga masih tertanam sempurna di lubang Sungmin, aku masih ingin merasakannya. Malam pertama ini, kami tidak mungkin melakukannya sekali. Bibirku yang dekat dengan nipple Sungmin mendekat dan mengulum benda kecil itu, memancing gairah Sungmin, "Aahh.. Kyuuhh.".

Pinggulku juga mulai kugerakkan perlahan, membuat suara kecipak itu terdengar walaupun pelan. "hhh.. ngghh.." sambil mulai menusuk lubangnya, aku juga mulai menciptakan kissmark di dada dan leher Sungmin. Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya, membuatku semakin leluasa menikmati sekaligus 'melukis' lehernya.

Aku menggulingkan tubuh kami berdua, membuat Sungmin berada diatasku. "kau yang ambil alih, chagi" aku menggigit dagu Sungmin. Sungmin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat juniorku semakin membesar didalam lubangnya. "hhh.. Tuan., Chooo" mulutku meraih dada Sungmin yang bergerak diatas kepalaku, menghisapnya penuh nafsu.

Ia menjambak rambutku saat lidahku bermain lagi di nipplenya, aku menjilatnya hingga mengkilap lalu menghisapnya lagi. Membuat gerakan tubuh Sungmin meliar di atas tubuhku, tanpa kuduga ia mendudukkan diri di atas perutku. Tangannya memerangkap kedua tanganku di atas kepalaku, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Membuat hujaman itu semakin terasa nikmat.

Aku sebenarnya bisa saja melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin, tapi aku mendiamkannya. Membiarkan Sungmin melakukan apa yang ia suka saat percintaan pertama kami ini berlangsung. "Aakkhhh… Sshh. Kyuhyuunn" titik kenikmatan Sungmin berhasil ia tumbuk sendiri. Dadanya bergerak cepat di atas kepalaku, membuatku tak tahan.

Akupun menggulingkan kembali posisi kami. Sungmin berada dibawah tubuhku, menerima hujaman-hujamanku. Aku meletakkan kaki Sungmin untuk melingkar di pinggangku, sehingga juniorku semakin dalam lagi menusukknya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, aku mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan merapatkan punggungnya ke busa empuk atas ranjang kami.

Aku semakin kuat menghujamkan milikku ke sana, membuat tubuh Sungmin yang tidak menapak di kasur, terlunjak-lunjak menghadapi seranganku. "Aaahh.. Kyuhyuunn.. Cho.. kyuhyuun.." ia memeluk leherku dan mengecup leherku. Menggigitnya saat gelombang itu semakin dekat, "bersama chagiihh..". kami menutup mata kami, menikmati rangsangan gesekkan kemaluan kami.

"Aarrgggghhhh!" kami berdua merosot ke kasur sambil mengatur nafas. Baru dua ronde dan sangat melelahkan. Sungmin menatapku dan merapikan poniku yang sudah basah karena peluhku sendiri. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Kyu. Aku hanya ingin kau yang menyentuhku" aku benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin. Aku mengecup bibir itu lama, membalas ucapan cinta Sungmin melalui tautan bibir kami. Aku mencintai wanita yang benar-benar sempurna..

.

Hidupku menjadi seorang kepala keluarga sebenarnya memang tidak mudah. Setelah lulus, aku langsung direkrut perusahaan appa. Ini bukan nepotisme, aku berusaha sendiri mendapatkan jabatan ini. Walaupun bukan direktur, tapi aku sudah mampu membeli mobil, gadget-gadget, bahkan hartaku cukup untuk membelikan Sungmin lingerie setiap harinya selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Sungmin benar-benar istri yang sempurna. Ia benar-benar merawatku dengan sangat baik, ia memasak untukku, menyiapkan segala sesuatunya untukku, membereskan rumah, mengatur keuangan, bahkan mengurus panti asuhan di dekat kediaman kami. Ia bilang, ia sangat kesepian saat aku bekerja hingga sore bahkan hingga malam jika aku lembur. Untuk itulah kami sering-sering melakukan hubungan suami-istri agar Sungmin cepat hamil, disamping aku memang tak tahan jika sudah menyangkut tubuh Sungmin yang seksi itu.

.

Memasuki tahun pertama usia pernikahan kami, Sungmin masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Padahal hampir setiap hari, kadang tiga kali sehari kami melakukannya kecuali saat Sungmin sedang datang bulan tentu saja. Dan itu adalah fase yang paling kubenci karena harus libur selama seminggu.

Pada awalnya kami berpikir bahwa memang Tuhan belum memberikan seorang bayi untuk kehidupan pernikahan kami. Untuk itu Sungmin sering membawa salah satu anak panti asuhan ke rumah kami sebagai pemancing, kata orang-orang dengan begitu biasanya wanita yang ingin punya anak akan tersugesti untuk segera memiliki anak.

Eomma Sungmin dan eommaku juga sudah sering datang ke rumah, memberikan Sungmin satu kardus penuh obat-obatan agar rahim Sungmin segera terisi oleh jabang bayi. Aku juga sering memberikan dukungan bagi Sungmin agar tidak putus asa. Setiap minggu, saat kami ke gereja kami juga selalu berdoa agar segera diberi anak.

Hingga menjelang masuk ke usia pernikahan kami yang kedua, Sungmin masih belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan. Orangtua kami sudah ditahap gelisah karena hal ini. Untuk itu appaku mengirim dokter yang ahli untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Banyak hal yang bisa menyebabkan kemandulan. Bisa terjadi karena gangguan di pihak sang istri maupun suami.

Aku saat itu dimintai sampling spermaku untuk diteliti. Ada sedikit ketakutan juga kalau-kalau ternyata akulah yang mandul, karena eomma bilang aku sebagai pembenci sayuran akan mendapat berbagai penyakit karenanya. Beberapa hari kemudian hasil lab sudah keluar dan hasil penelitian menunjukkan bahwa spermaku tergolong sehat dan tidak menunjukkan ada masalah apapun.

Hasil penelitian Sungmin masih berlangsung karena untuk wanita, banyak hal yang harus dilihat dan diteliti. Setiap hari aku melihat Sungmin yang gelisah dan terkadang menangis saat malam hari. Aku tahu persis bagaimana keadaan istriku itu, maka setiap malam sudah menjadi rutinitasku untuk memeluk Sungmin dan tidak mengijinkan Sungmin tidur membelakangiku.

Hingga hari itu tiba, hari di mana menjadi awal dari akhir cerita pernikahan dan cinta kami. Sungmin pingsan begitu dokter memvonis Sungmin memiliki disfungsi ovulasi. Peluruhan ovarium Sungmin tidak teratur dan tidak dapat dibuahi oleh spremaku. Dan saat itu, di Korea belum ada teknik penyembuhan untuk masalah yang Sungmin alami. Aku juga sebagai suami sama-sama terpukul atas vonis dokter. Namun, aku tahu Sungminlah yang paling tersakiti dalam hal ini.

Sungmin selalu menangis setiap hari, bahkan ia jadi lebih sering mengacuhkanku. Ia tidak lagi merawatku seperti biasanya, ia hanya berbicara secukupnya padaku dan yang lebih menyakitkan, ia menolak untuk tidur di ranjang yang sama denganku. Aku sebagai suami merasa gagal karena tidak bisa mengurusi dan memberi support untuk istriku sendiri.

Akupun mulai lelah, tekanan pekerjaan di kantor semakin menjadi menjelang berita tentang kenaikan jabatan dan saat pulang ke rumah, aku disuguhi tekanan yang sama oleh Sungmin, istriku sendiri. Aku hanya melihatnya seperti patung, diam, tak berekspresi. Aku tak tahan melihatnya semakin kurus karena tidak mau makan. Penyakit yang lain pasti akan menyerangnya jika ia begini terus.

.

"ceraikan istirmu itu"

"tidak Appa, tidak. Ku mohon jangan"

"baik, kalau begitu yakinkan istrimu untuk merelakanmu menikah dengan yeoja yang bisa memberikanmu keturunan"

"tidak Appa, aku tidak mau menduakannya"

"Kau harus memilih! Appa dan Eomma tidak mau hidup tanpa cucu! Harus ada yang menggantikan posisimu nanti! Jangan bersikap egois, pikiran masa depan kalian"

Appa tiba-tiba datang ke rumahku saat hari libur tiba dan pertengkaran itupun dimulai. Aku bisa dikatakan depresi dengan semuanya. Kenapa orang-orang tidak bisa mengerti keadaan ini dan kenapa juga aku tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun yang bermanfaat. Kenapa kita semua tidak bisa mencoba saling mengerti dan mencari jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini..

.

Setelah tiga hari memikirkan semuanya, aku mengambil langkah ekstrim. Berbekal berkas-berkas yang kusimpan rapi dimap yang kubawa, aku mendatangi Sungmin yang sedang duduk diam di kamar tamu –yang sudah menjadi kamarnya semenjak kejadian itu-. aku menyerahkan berkas itu dengan penuh amarah, aku tidak bisa berfikir hal yang postif lagi saat itu.

Sungmin membuka map itu, membacanya perlahan lalu merapikan lagi kertas-kertas tersebut.

"kapan persidangannya?"

"minggu depan, datanglah sehingga prosesnya cepat selesai. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini, kau mengerti?" ucapku penuh penekanan.

"apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, Kyu?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, makanya aku melakukan hal ini! Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kebahagian lagi, jadi buat apa? Aku tidak tahu cara untuk mengembalikanmu, untuk kembali membahagiakanmu. Jadi pergilah, cari kebahagiaanmu sendiri" aku mati-matian menahan airmataku yang rasanya akan segera pecah. Aku berlalu dari kamar itu

"tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyesal menjadikanmu Cho Sungmin"

Lalu aku menutup pintu tersebut, membuat raga kami terpisah dan tidak terlihat satu sama lain.

.

Sungmin memeluk tubuhku yang semakin kurus semenjak persidangan perceraian kami dimulai. Airmatanya membasahi jas hitam yang kupakai, hatiku benar-benar teriris saat itu. hari di mana kami sudah resmi bercerai. Kami, bukan sepasang suami-istri lagi.

"Kyu, jaga dirimu. Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna bagimu, aku juga tidak pernah menyesal menjadi Cho Sungmin. Aku tahu dan kau juga harus tahu, kau itu cinta pertama dan mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku. Tolong berbahagialah, aku mencintaimu" dan pelukanku mengerat setelah Sungmin berhenti bersuara. Airmataku jatuh saat itu juga, membasahi jaket yang Sungmin kenakan. Mungkin inilah saat di mana aku menumpahkan airmata terbanyak sepanjang aku hidup.

"carilah namja yang lebih baik dariku dan katakan hal yang kau katakan tadi padanya. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menerima perasaan seperti itu darimu. Aku akan menunggu berita bahagia darimu, aku juga mencintaimu".

Dibawah kristal es yang berjatuhan di langit Seoul saat itu, janji pernikahan dua tahun lalu itu kami ingkari. Walaupun bukan karena pengkhianatan, perpisahan ini tetap menyakitkan. Namun, menjadi sedikit manis karena kami berpisah dalam keadaan masih saling mencintai satu sama lain. Semua ini hanya terjadi karena takdir yang mematahkan ikatan cinta kami untuk selalu bersama.

.

Setelah perceraian itu, kami benar-benar kehilangan kontak. Aku sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubunginya bahkan menghubungi orangtuanya, namun tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia seperti hilang dan lenyap dari bumi yang kupijak, aku seperti menjadi orang yang pernah bertemu dengannya di masa yang sangat lampau. Sehingga, aku tidak bisa menemukannya di masa sekarang.

Bertahun-tahun aku menjalani hidupku sendirian. Bekerja mati-matian untuk mendapat jabatan yang baik untuk kehidupanku kelak. Tak bisa kuingkari, aku ingin kehidupan masa depanku adalah tetap bersama Sungmin dan kedua puta-putri kami. Aku yakin, suatu saat nanti akan ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Sungmin. Dan aku tidak pernah berhenti berdoa atas hal itu.

Sampai suatu hari aku mendapat berita tentang Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Kudengar ia menjadi seorang CEO perusahaan asuransi yang sedang mencoba menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahan advertising yang kukelola sekarang. Berita negatif pun terdengar seiring dengan prestasi yang ia raih dalam pekerjaannya beberapa bulan ini.

Banyak yang bilang, ia selalu datang ke klub malam, bercumbu dengan sembarang namja di sana bahkan sampai tidur dengan namja-namja yang ia temui. Ia juga sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia juga terkenal karena keberaniannya memakai baju-baju kantor yang super ketat dan seksi. Banyak dirut perusahaan yang 'katanya' menandatangani kontrak dengan perusahaan karena Sungmin bisa di'sewa'.

Saat itulah aku sering membuntutinya, mencari tahu kebenaran atas berita yang menurutku sangat menjijikan itu. Yang kutahu pasti, ia belum nikah. Itulah yang membuatku cukup lega dan bahagia, entah mengapa aku hanya ingin akulah yang menjadi namja sejati baginya. Karena aku cinta pertama dan terakhir Sungmin. Perlu diketahui, hal itu juga berlaku juga denganku.

.

Dan malam itupun datang. Malam di mana semua penyesalanku benar-benar berada diambang batas. Aku sangat menyesal karena lebih memilih berpisah dengannya dibandingkan dengan mempertahankannya. Di depan mataku sendiri, kulihat ia bercumbu dengan seorang namja. Tubuh yang mati-matian kulindungi itu terbuka dan menjadi santapan sang namja, ingin rasanya kupukul dan kuterjang tubuh namja itu.

Namun, hatiku jauh lebih sakit. Ternyata Sungmin yang selama ini dibicarakan oleh orang-orang benar wanita seperti itu. Semua sikap baik sebagai seorang wanita dan kegigihannya dalam menjunjung tinggi derajat kaum hawa tersebut hilang begitu saja. Ditelan oleh kegiatan nista yang ia lakukan ditempat dan dengan orang yang sangat tidak tepat.

Dengan cepat aku mencari yeoja sewaan yang biasanya berkeliaran di klub itu. Aku menyeretnya ke restroom yang biasa dijadikan tempat mesum para pengunjung klub mahal tersebut. Sambil menyuruhnya melakukan oral seks padaku, aku terus memperhatikan wajah Sungmin yang sangat kurindukan itu. di detik yang sama, pandangan kami bertemu. Membuat satu getaran aneh di dadaku, entah apakah Sungmin juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Dengan sengaja ia mengeraskan suara desahannya agar terdengar olehku. Aku tahu bagaimana ia mencoba menarik perhatianku. Maka akupun melakukan hal yang sama, mendesahkan suara yang selalu kutujukan saat bercinta dengan Sungmin, hanya dengan Sungminku.

Kulihat ia mendorong dan menolak namja yang mencumbunya untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Aku rasa, ia mulai terperangkap. Aku melihatnya memberi kode untuk mendekat ke arahnya, aku tentu saja mengikutinya. Selain itu, aku juga ingin tahu apakah Sungmin benar-benar akan tidur dengan sembarang namja di klub.

'_Karena aku tahu, kau bukan orang yang seperti itu' _ucapku dalam hati. Tiga tahun lamanya kami tidak bertemu dan banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan dan diluruskan.

Tiga tahun sebelumnya hingga sekarang ataupun hingga nanti, perasaanku tak pernah berubah. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Aku akan membayar semua yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu dan membuatku merasakan PENYESALAN.

TBC

Hai-hai

Author tahu, author absen lama bgt. Author bnr2 sibuk minggu ini, chap ini juga author kerjain dari jam 11 malem sampe jam lima subuh. Ngga tidur, buat kalian semua :D kalian berhasil bikin author hidup dikelilingi rasa bersalah karena ga update2 lanjutan ff ini.

Review nambah terus tiap harinya, fav story sm author juga. Author bener2 makasih sama kalian semua. Bener2 kalian tuh bikin author galau tiap buka email, karena notif muncul terus.

Semoga chap ini bisa ngebantu ngelurusin masalah2 yg di chap kmrn bikin kalian bingung. Pelan-pelan bakal dijelasin semuanya kok, jadi tetep baca ff ini ya.

Author terharu bgt baca ada yg nangis baca ff ini :( beneran deh ga nyangka

NC tetep ada ya kkkk tiap chap selalu ada NC okeh

Maaf kalo yg chap ini ga hot, secara ini malam pertama Kyumin huhu

Oh ya tentang penyakit Sungmin, beneran ada ko penyakit itu dan pengobatan itu emg bnrn. Tp ada bbrp yg aku ubah juga

Buat yg minta haehyuk, author blm bisa :( maaf ya, soalnya ngga terlalu tahu ttg donghae dan hyukjae. Takutnya malah jadi ngecewain ffnya

Keep review ya semua, bener2 makasih sama kalian yg setia sm ff perdana author ini kkk~

See you in next chap^^

Buat reviewer yg namanya taeng, aku mencintaimu sahabatku tercinta! Hahahaha jgn ilfil ya tau sahabatmu ini suka bikin ff yadong-_-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter sebelumnya

Tiga tahun sebelumnya hingga sekarang ataupun hingga nanti, perasaanku tak pernah berubah. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali. Aku akan membayar semua yang telah kuperbuat di masa lalu dan membuatku merasakan PENYESALAN.

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook , Lee Yeonhee

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspriasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

_italic : ucapan batin_

Chapter 7 : You feel it?

Sambungan Chapter 6

Sungmin POV, Sungmin tells story

_Huh? Apa ia Cho Kyuhyun?_

Dengan segera kuhentikan kegiatan namja yang sedang mencumbuku saat itu. tak kupedulikan umpatannya karena penolakanku barusan. Kuikatkan lagi tali gaun yang tadi sempat dibuka oleh namja berabs itu. Dan oh, apa aku harus menggodanya? Apakah kau benar Cho Kyuhyunku, hm?

Sambil melangkah mundur aku mengacungkan jari telunjukku, seakan menyuruhnya untuk segera mendekatiku. Syukurlah ia terpancing dan ia mulai membereskan jeansnya yang sempat terbuka tadi. Dengan perlahan aku mengajaknya ke lantai dansa, aku benar-benar harus menggodanya.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, tapi ia milikku!" tubuhku terasa hangat karena pelukannya dari belakang tubuhku. Hatiku berdetak sangat kencang saat ia berada sangat dekat bahkan menempel dengan badanku. Jika ia benar adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sungguh aku merindukan momen seperti ini.

"kau ini, sebenarnya siapa yang kau mau? Bukankah tadi kau mengajakku hmm?" bahkan suara bass itu terdengar seperti milik Kyuhyun. Terpaan napasnya membuatku merinding dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Tak sabar, akupun mulai menari tanpa mengubah posisi itu. dengan sengaja kugesekkan buttku ke miliknya, mulai menggodanya.

Ia pun mulai membalasku dengan menggigit tali gaunku, otomatis gaunku merosot namun tangan itu menahannya di dadaku. Tak sampai disitu, ia pun mulai menciumi bahuku yang sudah tersekspos dan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan. Aku semakin lupa niat awalku untuk menggodanya. Tangannya semakin jahil dengan meremas dadaku dan meraba pahaku, menuju bagian kewanitaanku yang mulai basah.

Sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh, akupun membalikkan badanku dan segera melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. "lindungi dadaku, kau mau 'milikmu' ini dilihat orang lain?" aku bicara seduktif, jika ia memang Cho Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan melindunginya. Dan benar saja, ia menarik tubuhku hingga semakin merapat ke arahnya. Dadaku pun terhimpit oleh perut bagian atasnya, membuat dadaku tertutup karena terlindungi tubuhnya.

Kuperhatikan bibir itu, bibir tebal yang mirip dengan bibir namja yang menjadi suamiku dulu. Kami hanya saling memandang setelahnya, seakan memandang kagum penuh rindu. "_matamu, benar-benar mirip mata Kyuhyun_" batinku. Tanpa ragu, kamipun mulai melumat bibir lawan sambil terus menari. Terus menyesap, mencari suatu rasa yang pernah hilang. Dada ini terasa sesak, bahkan rasa bibirnya benar-benar mirip Kyuhyun.

Aku pun melepas ciuman itu karena kebutuhan oksigen. "Lee Sungmin imnida" aku mengenalkan diri padanya. "Ah, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, Minnie-ah" aku hanya bisa menatap wajah itu dengan penuh rasa haru. Ternyata ia adalah Cho Kyuhyunku, namja yang sangat kucintai dan bahkan ia masih ingat panggilan kesayangan itu padaku. Ia menggesek pelan hidung mancungnya dengan hidungku, membuatku tertawa kecil. Padahal, aku mati-matian menahan tangisku karenanya.

Ternyata itu memang kau, aku merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun..

.

Kami benar-benar melakukannya, lagi. Walaupun sekarang tanpa ikatan, tanpa status yang membelenggu, semuanya tetap terasa indah. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasanya saat ia menciumku dengan lembut dan mengubahnya menjadi lumatan panas yang memancing gairahku. Tidak ada pernah namja yang mencium dan membawaku seperti itu selain dirinya.

Bibir itu tak hanya bergerak di bibirku, benda itu benar-benar mencicipi seluruh bagian tubuhku. Sungguh namja yang sabar dalam bercinta, ia tahu persis bagaimana memanjakanku. Ia tak berubah, ia tetap Kyuhyun yang hilang selama tiga tahun ini.

Aku tak menyesal saat tangan itu mulai meremas dadaku dan bermain di kewanitaanku. Saat lidah itu membasahi leher, dada dan bahkan dilubangku aku hanya bisa mengerang dan mendesah. Semua perlakuannya dalam melakukan hal ini sungguh membuatku terjerat, aku tak bisa lepas darinya lagi. Cukup sekali saja.

" _Aku ingin kau tahu Cho, hanya kau satu-satunya namja yang membuatku gila seperti ini. Bertemu lagi denganmu, sungguh menyakitkan mengingat masa itu. kau benar-benar namja pengecut dan bodoh karena meninggalkanku sendiri dan membuatku seperti ini sekarang"_

"_Dan ada satu hal lagi yang kutahu tentangmu, kau benar-benar semakin pervert sekarang. Kau benar-benar menghabisi tubuhku dan tak berhenti hingga kau lelah. Tapi lakukanlah, jika itu yang bisa menyambungkan kembali benang tipis diantara kita. Perlahan aku merasakan suatu rasa lain dalam hujaman-hujaman milikmu ditubuhku, satu perasaan yang pertama kali kurasakan padamu, Cinta"._

.

"Kau bisa memakai ini, Kyu" aku menyerahkan satu stel baju rumah padanya.

"Hn? Ini baju namja. Baju siapa ini?" tanyanya padaku

"_Itu milikmu, pabbo. Itu baju yang tak sempat kuberikan padamu karena vonis bodoh itu"_

"itu milik mantan suamiku. Pakai saja" ucapku santai

"Eh?" ia tampak terkejut. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa aku pernah menikah dengan namja lain setelahnya, tapi itu tidak. Mantan suamiku hanya satu, dan ia adalah namja yang tengah telanjang dihadapanku.

"Wae? Kau terkejut aku sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya?" aku membuka bathrobe pink milikku dan mulai memasang underwear tali berwarna biru langit.

"Hm, lebih terkejut lagi kalian sudah berpisah. Mantan suamimu itu pasti orang yang bodoh"

"_Kau baru meyadarinya, Kyu? Ke mana saja kau, huh?"_

"Tck bukan hanya bodoh, dia juga sangat pengecut! Kyu tolong bantu aku" aku kesulitan mengikat tali bra di punggungku. Emosiku mulai naik karena pembicaraan ini. Namun ia malah menggendongku dan berjalan menuju balkon.

"Kyuu~ jangan bilang kau ingin bercinta lagi?"

Dan percintaan itu terjadi lagi. Tak peduli dengan sebutan lain, menurutku aku bercinta dengannya.

.

Setelah percintaan di sore hari itu, Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu menormalkan diri masuk ke dalam, membawa sebuah selimut, satu red wine glass dan sebotol wine merk _Chateau_, wine yang berasal dari Prancis di mini barku.

Aku mendudukan diri di depan Kyuhun dan menyamankan kepalanya didadanya sambil menikmati wine yang ia bawa. Benar-benar romantis, menikmati sunset setelah bercinta. Semua ini, yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melakukan hal romantis setelah perpisahan itu.

"Lee Sung Min"

"Hm? Wae?"

"kenapa kalian berpisah?" Kyuhyun mengambil gelas yang masih berisi cairan merah itu dari tanganku dan meneguknya. Dapat kudengar suara wine itu mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"disfungsi ovulasi"

"uh?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberinya anak, aku ehm aku mandul" ia menaruh gelas itu dan memelukku lebih erat lagi.

"_kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal ini saat itu, Kyu? Mungkin benar saat kau melakukannya dulu aku menolaknya dan aku malah menjauhimu. Itu karena aku takut kau akan memaksakan status pernikahan ini, Kyu. Aku ingin kau membenci dan menceraikanku. Jujur, aku sangat membutuhkan ini sebagai penopangku, Kyu"_

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"_Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi. Dapat kau rasakan sendiri hal itu disetiap percintaan yang kita lakukan. Dapatkah kau rasakan itu, Kyu? Perlukah aku teriakan bahwa aku masih dan akan tetap mencntaimu?"_

"hmm entahlah, sepertinya iya. Bagaimanapun ia suamiku, walaupun itu dulu"

Aku mencintaimu, Kyu. Dengar dan rasakan itu..

End of Sungmin POV, Back to present time, Author POV

Dibiarkannya peluhnya menetes deras disertai nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Kakinya hanya terus melangkah, mencari sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu. Semuanya menjadi kacau, otak dan matanya mengabur. Ia sungguh tak ingin menangis, tapi mata itu akhirnya mengerjap juga, meneteskan sebulir airmata. Tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya, kehidupan indahnya yang dulu menjadi sepedih ini.

Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang sedang berlari sambil memakai jas putih miliknya menuju satu ruangan. Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun menyusul Siwon yang sudah masuk terlebih dulu ke ruangan yang ternyata adalah UGD. Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu, namun dihalang oleh seorang suster di sana.

"Maaf tuan, anda mencari siapa?"

"Aa.. aku.. tolong biarkan saya masuk"

Suster itu menahan pergerakan tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung. "AAAAAAARGGHHHH.." Seisi ruangan itu dapat mendengar jeritan Sungmin yang menahan sakit. Kyuhyun semakin panik, ia melepas paksa pagutan tangan suster itu di lengannya dan segera menuju bed dimana Sungmin berada.

Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang mendapat suntikan dari Siwon. Wajah bahkan seluruh tubuhnya memucat, jeritan itu terus saja menggema, membuat hati Kyuhyun teriris dan ingin menangis. Cairan itu semakin memasuki nadi Sungmin, urat dileher dan pelipis Sungmin yang tadi mencuat perlahan menipis dan menghilang.

Siwon mencabut jarum tipis itu dan memandang Sungmin yang perlahan memejamkan matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menghapus peluh-peluh dikening serta pelipis Sungmin.

"Su-sungmin, kenapa? Ia baik-baik saja kan?"

"itu efek obat yang baru muncul saat kau mencumbunya tadi. Aku terpaksa memberinya penenang karena ia menjerit terus, kau mendengarnya sendiri kan?"

"Apa ini reaksi dari obat untuk kemandulan Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja, apalagi yang kau harapkan? Aku minta kau jangan menganggunya terus, biarkan ia menjalani terapi ini tanpa beban. Aku tahu persis siapa kau, jadi pergilah"

"K-kau tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu, aku bukan namja bodoh. Pergilah, aku akan menjaga Sungmin" Siwon memanggil seorang suster dan menyuruhnya menyiapkan sebuah kamar untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang merasa tak berdaya hanya bisa memandang Sungmin yang sudah tertidur dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

.

"Eennghh.." Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah tidur panjangnya. Ia mengucek matanya dan sadar bahwa ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Tak ada siapapun di ruangan ber-AC tersebut namun ada beberapa parsel buah dan bucket bunga disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuuh.." Sungmin menggumamkan nama itu. ia ingat, terakhir kali ia bertemu dengannya saat ia datang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan mabuk sambil membawa sebucket bunga mawar untuknya. Setelah itu mereka bercumbu dan rasa sakit itu menjalar di perutnya. Sungmin membuka baju rumah sakit itu dan mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Rasanya benar-benar buruk, sangat menyakitkan"

Sungmin yang melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang itu memencet bel untuk memanggil suster, ia kelaparan. Tak lama, pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dan seorang suster yang Sungmin kenal dengan baik itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah bangun, nona?"

"Panggil aku Sungmin, Yeonhee-ah" Sungmin merengut manis

"Ne, Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana? Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?" tanya suster manis yang sudah merawat Sungmin juga selama pengobatannya dengan Siwon.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, tapi aku lapar sekarang"

"hahaha kau ini. Kau tidur lama sekali, pasti kau sangat kelaparan sekarang. Tunggu sebentar, ne"

"Yeonhee-ah, chakkaman. Siapa saja yang telah mengunjungiku sejauh ini?" Suster itu terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Tadi, ada beberapa kerabatmu dari Sendbill dan dokter Siwon hehehe" Sungmin mendengus. "Eh, tapi semalam saat kau dibawa ke rumah sakit, ada seorang namja yang memaksa masuk dan melihatmu saat kau ditangani dokter Siwon di UGD. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, ia kurus dan berambut ikal. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Apa itu Kyuhyun? Ah sudahlah cepat bawakan aku makanan, otte"

.

Empat hari berlalu dan Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Namun hingga saat ini, Kyuhyun belum juga datang bahkan menghubunginya lewat ponsel. Ia mulai menghilang lagi, disaat Sungmin sudah mulai menerima keberadaan Kyuhyun didekatnya.

Sungmin juga tidak mengiriminya pesan, tidak membuat panggilan, tidak mengirim email pada Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu apa Kyuhyun peduli akan dirinya yang dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini. Namun, Sungmin harus kecewa karena Kyuhyun justru menghilang disaat ia membutuhkan sandaran. Walaupun bukan suaminya lagi, setidaknya ia yang paling mengerti keadaan Sungmin.

"Wonnie, Kyuhyun belum juga datang hingga saat ini. Apa sesuatu terjadi saat aku tak sadar beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakan namja itu, Min? aku tidak tahu karena aku bukan Eommanya. Sekarang istirahatlah, besok kau sudah mulai bekerja. Jangan terlambat meminum obatmu, arra?"

"Shirreo!"

"Huh? Kau ingin sakit itu datang lagi dan menggerogoti perutmu? Aku tahu persis apa yang kau alami, Min. Kau mau dengar? Perutmu itu bisa membusuk kalau kau tidak meminum obatmu-

"Wonnie hentikaaan!" Sungmin menutup telinganya dan Siwon yang melihatnya langsung menggelitik perut Sungmin. Sungmin tertawa cekikikan karena ulah jari-jari Siwon. Lalu Siwon memeluk tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya, "sekarang pikirkan dulu terapi ini, jangan yang lain. Ok?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk didekapan Siwon.

_kenapa bukan kau yang sekarang memelukku? Aku merindukanmu.._

Sementara di satu sisi, Kyuhyun tampak berkutat dengan ratusan kertas di samping laptopnya. Berulang kali menggerakan jari-jarinya diatas keyboard laptopnya dan membuka arsip-arsip itu. tampak sebuah cangkir berisi kopi hitam dan _coffee pot_ berisi cairan yang sama dimeja kerjanya. Lingkaran hitam sudah berbekas dibawah mata indahnya.

Beberapa hari ini ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya nonstop. Tak peduli itu di kantor ataupun dirumahnya, ia terus saja mengambil semua tender yang ditawari banyak perusahaan ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Tak dipedulikannya jam tidurnya yang berkurang drastis, badannya yang terasa pegal-pegal, dan perutnya yang berkali-kali terasa perih karena maag.

Pupil matanya terus bergerak dari kiri ke kanan, searah dengan huruf-huruf yang ia ketik dan terlihat di layar laptopnya. Sesekali tangannya menaikkan kacamata yang ia pakai saat bekerja dan memijat pelipisnya. Ia sudah lelah, namun hanya ini yang ia dapat lakukan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari mantan istrinya itu, Lee Sungmin.

Jari-jarinya mulai menekan tombol yang salah, membuat ia harus berulang kali menekan tombol 'backspace' untuk menghapusnya. Konsentrasinya semakin memudar karena ia sudah semakin dekat dengan titik jenuh dan lelahnya.

Praaangg

Kyuhyun menghempaskan seluruh benda diatas meja kerjanya. Membuat beberapa diantaranya pecah dan membuat suara gaduh seketika. Ia buka kacamata kerjanya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Airmata mengumpul dipelupuk matanya dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas lengannya yang bertumpu meja kaca itu. Perlahan tetesan-tetesan airmata itu membasahi meja dan lengannya.

"Lee Sungmiin.. aku merindukanmu"

.

Hari terus berganti, dan mereka masih saja berdiam diri dan mencoba mengingkari rasa sesak didada mereka karena menahan rindu. Seringkali mereka memandangi layar ponsel mereka, mencoba mengetik sesuatu dan membuat panggilan satu sama lain. Tapi semua itu diurungkannya saat mengingat ego masing-masing.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati weekendnya baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya dan akan mulai bekerja lagi. Ia memakai kaos tipis berwarna hijau muda dan celana panjang putih sebagai kostumnya hari ini. Ia baru saja akan membuat kopi didapurnya saat mendengar bell rumahnya berbunyi pertanda ada tamu yang berkunjung.

Ckleek

Pintu terbuka dan tamu yang datang di pagi indah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk dan menerjang Kyuhyun. Ia mencium bibir yang terasa dingin itu dan melumatnya kasar. Kyuhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa diam dan membesarkan bola matanya saat melihat siapa yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh padanya.

"kenapa diam saja? Kenapa tidak membalasku? Kau bosan? Hah? Katakan!" yeoja yang tadi mencium Kyuhyun membentaknya dan mendorong dada Kyuhyun. Airmatanya meleleh dan membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Kenapa menjauhiku? Kau berniat meninggalkanku lagi? Hah? Jawab aku, Tuan Cho!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam melihat Sungminnya yang berteriak padanya. Merasa tak direspon, Sungmin membuka mantel merah yang ia kenakan. Membuka kancing itu satu persatu dan melepasnya kasar. Tak sampai disitu, Sungmin juga membuka dress berwarna krem miliknya.

"Su-sungmin.." Kyuhyun panik melihat Sungmin seperti orang kesetanan dan Sungmin hanya memakai underwearnya sekarang.

"Huh? Kenapa? Ayo lakukan lagi! Setubuhi aku seperti yang suka kau lakukan! Lakukan lah hingga kau puas, lakukan asal kau bisa terlihat dipandanganku. Cepat lakukan.. kau hanya ingin tubuhku kan" Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mendaratkannya didadanya.

Namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya dan menarik tubuh nyaris telanjang itu ke dalam dekapannya. Seketika airmatanya menetes saat merasa tubuh dingin itu menempel dengan tubuhnya. Dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin bergetar saat ia mengeratkan pelukannya

"tidak.. bukan seperti itu, Min" Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Sungmin. "jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu" airmata Kyuhyun membasahi bahu Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin juga semakin terisak dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa tidak menjengukku? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku, bodoh?" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Kyuhyun. "Mianhae.. kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku menghilang saja dari hidupmu" Sungmin melepas pelukannya. "Setelah semua ini? Setelah semua hal yang kita lakukan ini, kau berniat meninggalkanku lagi? Kau benar-benar jahat!" Sungmin menampar pipi Kyuhyun pelan sambil terus menangis.

"Iya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Min" Sungmin menghapus bekas airmata Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibir itu sebentar. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan lagi. Jangan sampai ada yang ketiga, Kyu" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menyamankan tubuhnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Hm, tidak akan Min" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang.

Kyuhyun lalu melepas pelukan itu dan mengambil mantel merah yang tadi Sungmin lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia membuka mantel itu dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sungmin yang sudah agak menggigil. Tubuh Sungmin terangkat setelah mantel itu terpakai tak sempurna ditubuhnya, Kyuhyun menggendongnya.

"Kyu~ jangan bilang?"

"Sungmin yang pintar" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan tersenyum nakal. Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuka mantel itu, Kyuhyun yang mengerti sedikit melonggarkan cengkraman lengannnya ditubuh Sungmin dan membuat baju hangat itu jatuh ke lantai yang Kyuhyun pijak. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum bahagia di sana.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh yang sudah lama tidak ia santap itu ke kamarnya dan merebahkannya di kasur bersprei biru miliknya. Kyuhyun menimpa tubuh itu, tidak benar-benar menimpa karena ia gunakan lengannya untuk menopang berat badannya. Kyuhyun menatap mata yang sedikit bengkak itu dan mengecupnya, bergantian dari mata kiri ke kanan.

"Jangan menangis lagi"

Kecupan itu naik ke kening Sungmin yang sedikit terhalang oleh poni. Kyuhyun meyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada yeoja yang pernah menjadi istrinya lewat kecupan itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, seakan menerima rasa yang Kyuhyun salurkan.

"Aku hanya menginginkanmu, dan akan selalu begitu"

Kyuhyun memandang mata foxy itu sebentar dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata saat bibir mereka menempel dan bersatu. Dengan sangat perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan dan menggerakkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin. Ia akan melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan, seakan ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal.

Telapak tangan Sungmin menempel didada Kyuhyun dan sedikit meremas kaos hijau muda yang ia kenakan. Sungmin mulai membalas kecupan Kyuhyun dengan menggerakkan bibirnya dan membuka bibirnya sedikit, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk melumatnya.

Kyuhyun menjepit bibir atas Sungmin dan menghisapnya pelan, bergantian ke bibir bagian bawah Sungmin. Kecupan yang sudah berubah menjadi lumatan itu membuat gairah mereka merangkak naik. Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya agar ciuman mereka semakin mengerat.

Tangan Kyuhyun juga mulai bergerak ke arah dada Sungmin, mengelus belahan dua gundukan itu dan meremas dada kiri Sungmin yang masih terbungkus bra merah. "Eeunngghh.." Sungmin semakin ganas melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai menggigit benda kenyal itu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman itu dan menurunkannya ke dagu Sungmin. ia kecup bagian itu berkali-kali dan beralih ke leher Sungmin. "Emmhh.. Kyuuhh.." Kyuhyun mengecup leher itu seakan membuat jejak. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi meremas dada Sungmin beralih ke punggung Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, memudahkan Kyuhyun membuka kaitan branya.

Setelah kaitan itu terbuka, Sungmin dengan cepat membukanya dan melempar benda bertali itu ke sembarang arah. Kyuhyun mulai membuat kissmark di beberapa spot leher Sungmin, membuat Sungmin semakin mengerang. Tangan Kyuhyun juga semakin bebas meremas dada Sungmin yang sudah tidak terlindungi apa-apa.

"Aahh.. Kyuhyuunn.." bibir Kyuhyun turun menuju nipple Sungmin dan menghisapnya pelan. Sungmin menggelinjang merasakan sensasi yang Kyuhyun timbulkan. Nipplenya terasa hangat dan basah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Rangsangan itu membuat benda kecil itu semakin menegang dimulut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang masih basah saat tangan Kyuhyun mengerjai dada kanannya. Sekarang, dua gundukan putih miliknya dikerjai Kyuhyun secara bersamaan. "Hhhh.. Oohh.." Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

Hisapan yang Kyuhyun lakukan pindah ke nipple kanan Sungmin, sementara kedua tangannya mencoba membuka kain terakhir yang menutup bagian pribadi Sungmin. Setelah Sungmin naked, Kyuhyun membuka juga kaos miliknya. Kyuhyun menimpa tubuh Sungmin dan menggulingkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin, Sungmin berada diatasnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengelus bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak dengan ibujarinya. "jangan mencium namja lain selain aku, Min" Sungmin segera mencium dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun, membekapnya agar tidak bisa bersuara lagi. "Buatlah aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, Kyu" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera meraup bibir Sungmin dan bangkit, membuatnya duduk dan Sungmin juga duduk diatas pangkuannya. Mereka berfrench kiss, mencoba memonopoli bibir lawan, dan mencoba memberikan service terbaik agar mereka sama-sama tidak pernah mempunyai niatan untuk mencari bibir orang lain.

Sambil terus berciuman, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan melingkarkan kaki itu ke pinggangnya. Ia berjalan menuruni ranjang menuju meja yang menjadi tempat koleksi parfum miliknya dan mendudukan Sungmin di sana. "Hhh.. hh.. masih berniat mencium namja lain, Minhh?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Sekarang buat aku tidak mau bercinta dengan namja lain selain denganmu" Sungmin membuka celana panjang Kyuhyun sekaligus celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Membuat tubuh mereka sama-sama telanjang sekarang.

Kyuhyun menciumi bahu Sungmin sementara tangannya mulai beralih ke kewanitaan Sungmin. jari tengahnya mulai bermain di tonjolan kecil di milik Sungmin sementara kecupannya dibahu Sungmin sudah menjadi gigitan-gigitan dan hisapan. Jari itu perlahan turun, terasa oleh Kyuhyun cairan kewanitaan Sungmin yang mulai keluar dari lubang Sungmin.

"AAahh.. hhh.." Jari Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba memasuki lubang yang sudah 10 hari ini tidak dimasuki itu. Sungmin memeluk tubuh yang berdiri dihadapnnya, menempelkannya tanpa celah. Sungmin menggigit bahu Kyuhyun saat jari itu menyentuh spot di ujung lubangnya. Kyuhun mempercepat gerakan jarinya, membuat Sungmin semakin erat meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuhh.. sebentar lagiiihh.." memperkuat cengkraman tangannya, kakinya menegang saat titik itu semakin dekat. Tubuhnya melengkung saat cairan itu mengalir deras dari ujung miliknya dan membasahi sedikit paha bagian atasnya. Matanya memejam beberapa detik menikmati puncaknya.

Kyuhyun kembali menggendong tubuh lelah itu ke atas ranjang. Direbahkannya Sungmin yang masih sedikit tersengal pasca orgasmenya. Kyuhyun mengecup ujung hidung lancip itu dan menyingkirkan poni Sungmin yang sudah basah karena peluh.

"Setelah ini, kau tidak akan berniat bercinta dengan namja lain, Min" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu sebentar sementara tangannya mulai membuka lebar kaki Sungmin. Jari Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda kewanitaan itu sebentar agar gairah Sungmin terpancing lagi.

Sungmin mulai menyamankan dirinya saat Kyuhyun sedang mencoba mengarahkan miliknya yang sudah menegang itu ke lubangnya. Sedikit terasa perih saat kepala junior Kyuhyun sudah perlahan masuk dan melesak semakin dalam. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan erangan kesakitan yang bisa saja ia keluarkan.

Kyuhyun menuntun tangan itu agar melingkar dilehernya, "Aku akan mulai bergerak, Min". Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti arahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Hhhh.." mereka melenguh bersama saat Kyuhyun menghujamkan miliknya sedalam yang ia bisa.

Sungmin menarik leher Kyuhyun dan mulai bermain dengan bibir Kyuhyun sementara hujaman itu terasa semakin cepat. Tubuh Sungmin terlunjak-lunjak saat Kyuhyun sudah mempercepat tempo tusukannya dan mencoba mencari g-spot milik Sungmin. ia ingin mendengar Sungmin berteriak saat ia sukses menyentuhnya.

"Hhh..hh.. Kyuuhh.. lebih cepaathh…"

"Huuhh.. seperti ini, Miinnhh?"

"Aakhh! Kyyuuhh.. ahhh.. hahhh.." Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin menjerit saat kepala junior miliknya menyentuh gspot Sungmin dan terus menumbuknya berkali-kali. Akibatnya, Kyuhyun harus menahan diri agar tidak keluar karena milik Sungmin sudah berkedut pertanda ia akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Kyuuhh.. .. aaahhhhhh!" Kyuhyun menghujamkan miliknya sedalam mungkin saat Sungmin mencapai puncaknya. Membuat sensasi lain bagi Sungmin saat menikmati orgasme keduanya ini. Sungmin tersengal, peluh menetes deras dari pelipisnya. Dada dan perutnya juga terlihat mengkilap karena keringat.

Kyuhyun masih diam melihat Sungmin yang terlihat kelelahan, padahal ini baru orgasmenya yang kedua. "Lelah, Min?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk sambil mengatur nafasnya. "baiklah, kita berhenti dulu ne" Kyuhyun berniat menarik keluar miliknya, "huh? Tidak, lanjutkan Kyu. Kau belum keluar" Sungmin menahan pinggul Kyuhyun agar miliknya tetap terisi dengan junior Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau lelah, chagi. Masih ada banyak waktu, hm?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi bulat Sungmin. "tidak, Kyu. Lakukan lagi, kita ini sedang bercinta bukan having sex" Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya. "kedua pihak harus sama-sama terpuaskan, sayang" Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"kau yang meminta"

"Huh? Ahhh.. ahh.. Kyuuhh…"

.

Setelah pertempuran beberapa ronde hingga menjelang siang hari itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbaring lemas di ranjang Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping menghadap Sungmin yang terlanjang. Ia menarik selimut miliknya dan menyelimuti tubuh itu.

Sungmin bergerak mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun berbaring dan menyamankan dirinya di sana. Sungmin juga menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang berkondisi sama sepertinya. Ia pandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin tampan di matanya.

"Coba katakan, Min"

"Huh? Apa? Oh, ya kau berhasil memuaskanku, Kyu"

"Bukan itu, bunnyku yang mesuuum" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung mancung Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Lalu apa?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras cukup lama

"Apa aku berhasil membuatmu tidak akan pernah bercinta dengan namja lain?"

"Kau sudah berhasil dari dulu, Kyu. Aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan namja lagi selain kau"

"Benarkah? Lalu di bar itu?"

"Aku hanya bercumbu, Kyu. Aku selalu mencoba bisa ke tahap itu dengan namja-namja yang kutemui di bar. Tapi tak pernah berhasil"

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bercinta dengan namja lain sedangkan hanya wajahmu yang selalu terlihat saat kami sudah dalam tahap yang intim? Itu hanya membuatku merasa bersalah"

"Tapi kan aku bukan siapa-siapamu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Min"

"I-iya sih tapi kan-

-Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut lalu mengecup kening Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin rasakan dadanya yang terasa akan meledak, rasanya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bahkan bernafas. Sungmin pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menangis bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Cho Kyuhyunku"

TBC

Hai hai hai lagiiiii

Maaf lagi ya author absen cukup lama dan bawa chap yang pendek :(

Tapi kayanya author bakal update cepet lagi soalnya SP author udah selesai :D author udah libur yeyeyeye :DD

Awalnya suster di sini mau aku pk member SNSD, tp takut pada ga terima jd aku pk Yeonhee aja ya, dia juga keren :D

Yang udah nanti-nanti ff ini, makasih banyak. semoga pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian bisa kejawab satu persatu di sini ya :)

Author minta maaf karena udah nyiksa Min unnie :( banyak yang sedih ya gara2 author bkin Min kaya gitu? huweeeeee

Siapa di sini yang nonton SMTOWNINA? xD

Yauda deh segitu aja cuap-cuapnya :D review lagi ya, kalo ngga author mau hiatus aja! :P

Bener-bener makasih buat kalian yang selalu dukung dan menanti ff ini

Aku sayang kalian semuaaaaa


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter sebelumnya

-Aku mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin" Ucap Kyuhyun lembut lalu mengecup kening Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin rasakan dadanya yang terasa akan meledak, rasanya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bahkan bernafas. Sungmin pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat dan menangis bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu. Cho Kyuhyunku"

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspriasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

Chapter 8 : Our Love is Beginning

"kau lapar tidak, Kyu?" Sungmin mulai membuka selimut yang tadi Kyuhyun lampirkan padanya. "Um, tentu saja ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang. Eits, mau ke mana chagi?" tubuh Sungmin yang baru akan bangkit dari ranjang ditarik dan dipeluk dari belakang oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyuu.. jangan lagi, kita makan dulu" Sungmin mencoba mencegah Kyuhyun yang sedang menggodanya dengan menciumi bahu dan punggung Sungmin yang polos.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya serta menyembunyikan sebagian kecil wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Min" Sungmin melepas pelukan itu dan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku sekarang di sini, Kyu" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menyatukan detak jantung mereka yang sama-sama berdetak kencang.

"Baik, ayo kita lihat apa yang dipunyai Cho Kyuhyun dalam lemari esnya" Sungmin melepas pelukan itu dan memakai bra dan celana dalamnya serta kaos Kyuhyun yang ia ambil dari lemari cokelat Kyuhyun. Rambut berantakannya ia biarkan tergerai, benar-benar seksi. Kyuhyun juga memakai lagi kaos dan boxernya lalu mengikuti Sungmin yang sudah berjalan duluan ke arah dapurnya.

"Kyu, apa ini? Tidak ada makanan, tidak ada sayuran, hanya kopi dan beer. Kau ini manusia apa bukan?" Sungmin hanya melongo saat melihat isi lemari es Kyuhyun.

"hehe mian, Min. biasanya aku akan delivery saja kalau ingin makan kau tahu sendiri aku tidak bisa memasak" sikap tak mau kalah Kyuhyun mulai keluar

"Tapi kan setidaknya kau membeli makanan instan yang bergizi, telur, atau setidaknya buah-buahan. Kau ini harus mulai menjaga kesehatanmu, kau-

Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin agar berhenti bicara, "Arra Min, aku tahu aku tahu sekarang lebih baik kita pergi belanja saja, ok" Sungmin menepis telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi menutup daerah mulutnya. "Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, sekali-kali dengarlah nasehatku!" Sungmin kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengganti bajunya. "Kau yang paling tahu kebiasaanku, Min-ah!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

.

"wortel, kentang, saledri.." Sungmin mulai mengambil beberapa item di bagian khusus sayuran itu dan memasukkannya ke troli belanjaannya. "Ya! Ya! Kenapa sayuran terus? Simpan lagi, masih ada makanan enak selain benda berwarna-warni ini" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lagi sayuran yang sudah Sungmin simpan di troli.

Sungmin berbalik dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai menciut. "Lihat bibirmu, kering dan mengelupas. Sangat tidak nyaman saat mencium dan melumatnya" bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat mendengar bisikan Sungmin itu dan dengan segera menaruh kembali sayuran-sayuran itu ke troli. ia lebih baik memakan benda yang katanya warna-warni itu dibandingkan melihat Sungmin mencari bibir namja lain untuk ia cium dan lumat.

"Good boy!" Sungmin tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya dan segera berjalan lagi menuju tempat khusus buah-buahan. Sungmin mengambil apel, pir, strawberry, dan jeruk. "kau masih ingat semua buah yang kusuka?" Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin yang sedang menyeleksi apel dihadapannya.

"tentu saja, jangan anggap remeh hubungan terakhir kita Kyu" Sungmin masih saja sibuk menyeleksi buah itu. "kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan hubungan terakhir kita itu" Kyuhyun menghentikan kerja tangan Sungmin dan menatap wajah yang sudah sedikit sendu itu. "hahaha tidak, Kyu tidak" Sungmin berjalan lagi menuju tempat lain.

"Kenapa tidak, Min? Bukankah-

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Sungmin diam dan menatap benda-benda diatas rak dihadapannya. Sungmin mengambil satu tas yang berisi perlatan mandi bayi, melihatnya sebentar dan menyimpannya lagi. Lalu ia berjalan lagi, mengambil sepasang sepatu bayi yang warnanya berpadu antara pink dan biru.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh yang berbalut jaket kebesaran miliknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya dibahu Sungmin. ia mengambil sepatu mungil itu dari genggaman Sungmin, melihatnya sebentar lalu menaruhnya lagi di atas rak. Tangannya lalu beralih ke wajah Sungmin yang tak terlihat olehnya, menghapus dua bulir airmata yang sudah jatuh dari pelupuk mata yeoja yang ia cintai itu.

"jangan menangis, Min. bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi untuk tidak menangis lagi?" Kyuhyun membalikan badan Sungmin dan memeluknya. "ayo jalani terapi ini, aku akan selalu menemanimu, Min. percayalah" Sungmin mengangguk dan melepas pelukan itu. "Aku akan menikah denganmu sampai kita akan membutuhkan benda-benda ini" Sungmin menunjuk barisan-barisan peralatan khusus bayi itu.

"Hm, kajja"

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen baru Kyuhyun yang cukup dekat dengan supermarket itu. "Kyu, untuk apa kau punya mobil kalau tidak bisa mengendarainya?" Sungmin bertanya sambil tetap memperhatikan jalan di depannya. "Huh? Aku bisa, hanya tidak lancar. Lagipula ada supir yang siap mengantarku" Kyuhyun berkelit.

"Pindah!"

"Apa?"

"Tukar posisi, aku ingin melihat kemampuan menyetirmu"

"Shirreo! Tidak sekarang, Min jebbal"

"Pindah atau aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!"

"Miiinn.." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah dan bertukar posisi dengan Sungmin. ia duduk di depan kemudi, menggenggam stir itu dan menarik nafas panjang. "Aku semakin gugup jika kau terus memandangiku seperti itu" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Injak koplingnya, Kyu" Kyuhyun pun menurut, ia menginjak kopling mobil itu, memasukan gigi dan menginjak gasnya perlahan. Sedikit tersendat saat mobil itu mulai melaju di jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

"Kyu, jangan ketakutan seperti itu"

"Aku gugup, Min bukan takut!"

"Ini hanya menyetir, Kyu"

"jangan memandangku terus seperti itu, menghilangkan konsentrasiku saja"

"kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kan sedang menatap wajah tampan mantan ani ani calon suamiku"

Ckiittt

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti mendadak, membuat tubuh mereka sedikit terpelanting dan suara klakson bersautan di belakang mobil mereka. "Kyuhyuun, injak remnya pelan-pelan" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun dan tertawa. Kyuhyun juga ikut tertawa melihat kebodohannya yang gugup karena gombalan Sungmin.

Mobil itu akhirnya melaju lagi dengan kecepatan yang sedang. ia mulai memasuki kawasan apartemen yang biasa dihuni oleh karyawan kantoran itu dan menuju parkiran dibelakang gedung bertingkat itu. Kyuhyun menetralkan gigi mobil dan menarik rem tangan di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

"Akhirnya! Mana hadiahku?" Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang sedang membuka seatbeltnya.

"kau ingin apa?" tanya Sungmin balik

"Ppoppo saja" Kyuhyun mendekatkan pipinya ke depan wajah Sungmin

Cuup

Saat Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya, dengan sangat cepat Kyuhyun memutar sedikit kepalanya agar bibirnya lah yang terkena kecupan. "Kyuhyun! Dasar pervert!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun dan menarik jaket yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Sungmin mencium lagi bibir Kyuhyun, lebih dalam dan lama.

Kyuhyun juga membalas ciuman itu, melumat bibir Sungmin bergantian dan menghisapnya perlahan. Cukup lama mereka melakukan hal itu sampai Kyuhyun akhirnya melepas ciuman itu lebih dulu dan mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin sekali, "jangan membuatku lepas kendali, Min. aku bisa saja memakanmu di sini".

"kenapa tidak kau makan saja aku sekarang?" Sungmin melepas jaket Kyuhyun perlahan. Tangannya perlahan masuk ke kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan dan mengelus permukaan tubuh bagian depan Kyuhyun itu. "Miinn.. baik, akan kunikmati makanan pembukaku" Kyuhyun menerjang tubuh Sungmin di kursi penumpang itu. Kyuhyun sebelumnya sudah memastikan kondisi disekitar parkiran itu. sepi, karena ini weekend dan biasanya para penghuni pergi berlibur.

Kyuhyun melepas kaos yang ia kenakan dan ia lempar ke kursi pengemudi yang tadi ia duduki. Diturunkannya kursi itu sedikit hingga tubuh Sungmin nyaman bersandar di sana. Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar melepas jaket Sungmin sambil terus mencium bibir plum Sungmin.

Lalu tanpa membuka kaos Sungmin, tangan Kyuhyun sudah masuk dan meremas dada Sungmin yang masih terlindungi bra. "Hmmm.. aahh.. Kyuh-hyuun.." Ciuman itu terlepas saat Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan cup bra itu dan memelintir nipple Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tidak bia menahan desahannya.

Sungmin mengecup daerah tulang selangka Kyuhyun sambil mencakar pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Lalu Sungmin menaikkan kecupan itu ke leher Kyuhyun, menciumnya sebentar lalu membuat kissmark kecil di sana. Kyuhyun yang sedang meremas dada Sungmin tentu saja mengeraskan remasannya saat menerima serangan Sungmin itu.

Merasa harus melakukan ini dengan cepat karena takut ketahuan orang, tangan Sungmin segera turun menuju celana training Kyuhyun dan menurunkannya sebatas lutut. Tanpa buang waktu, Sungmin segera membuat remasan-remasan di junior Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. "Hhh.. Miinn-aah.."

Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah, ia singkap kaos yang dikenakan Sungmin sebatas leher dan segera meraup benda kenyal yang masih terhiasi kissmark buatannya. Mereka sama-sama melakukan foreplay dengan cepat. mereka menikmati permainan ini dengan baik, rasanya seperti mereka melakukan percintaan itu di kamar mandi kantor Sungmin beberapa waktu lalu. Antara rasa takut ketahuan, gugup, namun hal itulah yang memacu gairah mereka.

Sungmin memelorotkan celana yang ia kenakan hingga terlepas sempurna dari tubuhnya. Ia mengarahkan salah satu tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur menuju kewanitaannya. Menyuruhnya melakukan penetrasi awal dengan jari-jarinya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera menuju lubang kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah basah dan mengoleskan sedikit cairan itu klitoris Sungin yang mulai membengkak.

"Hahhh.. Kyuhyuunnn.. hhh.. uuhh…" jari terampil itu tahu persis bagaimana memberikan service untuk kewanitaan kekasihnya itu. Sungmin juga mempercepat temponya mengocok junior Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir menegang sempurna.

Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang menganggur saat jari Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke lubangnya. Dalam waktu yang berdekatan, Kyuhyun menambah jumlah jarinya satu per satu dan menghujamkannya dengan cepat ke lubang Sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan cairannya sendiri.

"Aahh.. ahh.. cepat masukanhh.. Kyuuh" Kyuhyun sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya. Dengan perlahan, miliknya keluar masuk seakan merenggangkan lubang itu. Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun dan menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga junior Kyuhyun sudah tertanam sempurna di dalam lubangnya.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak, bibirnya aktif melumat bibir Sungmin, tangannya aktif meremas dan memainkan nipple Sungmin serta juniornya mengatur tempo genjotannya. Sungmin hanya bisa meremas rambut acak-acakan Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya karena lumatan Kyuhyun dibibirnya.

Tubuh Sungmin yang berguncang tiba-tiba berubah posisi menjadi duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun. Rupanya Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi itu dan berinisiatif membuat Sungmin yang mengambil alih permainan.

Sungmin bertumpu di bahu kursi yang berada dihadapannya. Ia meremas benda empuk itu saat junior Kyuhyun mencapai titik kenikmatan miliknya. Dada Sungmin yang berada tepat di wajah Kyuhyun tidak disia-siakan Kyuhyun. Satu tangannya meremas dada kiri Sungmin sementara mulutnya bekerja di dada kanannya.

"Hhh.. oohh.. Kyuuhh!" saat Sungmin sedang menaik-turunkan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun dengan sengaja sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya. Membuat ujung juniornya benar-benar menumbuk titik terdalam lubang Sungmin sampai terasa ke junior Kyuhyun bagaimana otot-otot itu mencengkram miliknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Miinn.. a-kuu.. sebentar lagi chagi…" Sungmin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat otot kewanitaan serta urat kejantanan Kyuhyun bergesekkan dengan sangat cepat dan membantu mereka mencapi puncak masing-masing.

"Cho Kyuhyuuun!" Sungmin menurunkan tubuhnya serendah mungkin saat titik kenikmatan itu ia capai disusul terasa hangatnya ujung rahimnya karena semburan cairan Kyuhyun. Tubuh penuh peluh mereka diam sejenak, bergetar dalam beberapa detik saat cairan itu terus saja keluar hingga meluber ke jok kursi Kyuhyun.

Kedua insan itu mengatur tempo nafasnya yang pendek dan terputus-terputus itu, mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya agar memenuhi rongga paru-paru mereka yang terasa menyempit setelah pergumulan mereka ditempat sempit bernama mobil itu.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun dan menurunkannya perlahan, ia kecup dahi berpeluh itu dengan sayang. Turun ke hidung mancung Kyuhyun dan berakhir di bibir tebal namja yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, membuat wajah lelahnya semakin tampan dan seksi.

"Buatkan aku makanan dulu lalu aku akan membalasnya" ucap Kyuhyun jahil, membuat Sungmin merengut kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa dan mencubit pipi Sungmin, tak lupa mengecup balik bibir M Sungmin "Bunnyku, aku juga mencintaimu. Ayo kita masuk karena aku sudah sangat lapar" Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya.

.

Suara denting perlatan masak di dapur kecil Kyuhyun terdengar. Sungmin sedang memotong daging ayam menjadi lebih kecil untuk menjadi kaldu di sup yang akan ia buat. Kyuhyun yang menawarkan diri membantu Sungmin bertugas memotong sayuran-sayuran itu agar lebih kecil dan mudah untuk dimakan.

"Kyu, hati-hati. Awas jarimu" Sungmin sedikit was-was juga. Menyuruh Kyuhyun kerja didapur tentu hal paling menakutkan di dunia ini. Ia akan membakar dapurmu atau merepotkanmu karena membuat dirinya sendiri terluka dalam kecerobohannya. "Ne, istriku Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan wortel yang ia iris.

"Lee Sungmin, Tuan Cho" Sungmin mulai memasukkan potongan daging ayam itu ke rebusan air dan bawang putih didalam panci. "Sebentar lagi Cho Sungmin, nona Lee" Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. "Tidak sampai aku benar-benar sembuh Kyu, dan aku rasa itu bukan waktu yang sebentar" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan iris mengiris itu dan memeluk Sungmin. ia benar-benar sensitif bila berhubungan dengan terapi ini. "Akan terasa sebentar untukku selama kau yang kutunggu, Min" Kyuhyun mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan sayang, diikuti anggukan kepala Sungmin didadanya.

Sungmin melepas pelukan itu dan mulai mempersiapkan daging iga yang tadi ia beli. Setelah mencuci daging tersebut, Sungmin mengiris bumbu-bumbu yang ia butuhkan. Ia persiapkan sebuah panci berbahan dasar teflon yang sudah berisi minyak dan segera menumis bumbu itu. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Sungmin yang kerepotan dengan rambut panjangnya yang mengganggu aktifitas masaknya.

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah sumpit didekatnya dan menggelung rambut Sungmin. menyematkan benda berbahan dasar kayu itu ke helaian rambut hitam Sungmin, menahan rambut itu untuk tidak lagi tergerai. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun dan tersenyum malu sekaligus bahagia, Kyuhyunnya benar-benar romantis.

Sementara menunggu daging itu empuk dan terserapnya bumbu kecap yang ia buat, ia menyelesaikan sup yang ia buat juga sebelumnya. Ia merebusnya tidak lama agar kandungan gizi di sayuran itu tidak hilang. Ia benar-benar akan memberikan nutrisi yang baik untuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sangat kurus.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Kyu sambil menunggu dagingnya empuk?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, menggendong tubuh kecil itu dan mendudukannya di atas keramik dekat wastafel. Wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun setara sekarang, membuat pandangan mata mereka tepat ke mata kekasih masing-masing.

"Hmm bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang semakin memanaskan dapur kita ini?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin.

"Evil Kyu.." Sungmin mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun

"Naughty Min.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin

"Pervert Kyu.." Sungmin juga semakin mempersempit jarak bibir mereka

"Saranghae.." dan bibir itu akhirnya menempel sempurna. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu dengan sangat lembut. Sebuah kecupan yang menyalurkan perasaan terdalam Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin yang sudah lama ia pendam. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata, saling menyesap candu dibibir itu dan menerima pesan tersembunyi yang mereka saling salurkan.

Sungmin membuka mata foxynya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampan dengan mata tertutup. Ia tersenyum dibalik kecupan manis itu, ada rasa lega saat ia yakin Kyuhyun lah yang sedang mengecupnya, namja akan selalu ada untuknya mulai dari sekarang. Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas bahu Kyuhyun, "perlukah aku menjawabnya?". "tentu saja nona Lee, aku juga butuh pengakuan darimu" Kyuhyun menanti jawaban dari bibir Sungmin yang masih terkatup.

"Na do saranghae Kyu" Sungmin melirik masakan yang ia buat karena ada aroma aneh yang tercium indera penciumannya dan ia berjengit saat melihatnya.

"Kyu, dagingnya!"

"Omo, Minnie!"

Dan akhirnya dapur Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur sekarang. Sungmin lupa memberi air untuk rebusan dagingnya sehingga membuatnya gosong. Asap berbau memenuhi dapur kecil Kyuhyun, dan mereka hanya tertawa karenanya. Tak apa, asal mereka bersama. Dan juga, Sungmin masih pintar untuk menyulap daging itu menjadi makanan yang enak.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan sore mereka yang terasa enak walaupun daging itu sempat gosong dan pertengkaran karena Kyuhyun tidak mau makan sup berisi benda berwarna-warni itu, mereka mandi bersama karena harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Hari ini adalah jadwal suntik Sungmin, sempat ada rasa takut mengingat rasa sakit itu. Tetapi, melihat ada satu sosok yang akan menemaninya, membuat Sungmin siap menghadapi apapun dalam terapi ini.

Karena Sungmin tidak mungkin menyetir dalam keadaan habis melakukan terapi dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa membawa mobil itu dengan jarak yang jauh, akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan menggunakan taksi. Sedikit takut juga Sungmin akan menggodanya lagi di mobil dan membuat Kyuhyun memakannya. Ralat, sedikit takut juga Kyuhyun menemani Sungmin, ia takut tidak kuat mendengar jeritan dan melihat wajah Sungmin yang kesakitan.

Sungmin memakai kemeja milik Kyuhyun karena tidak diperbolehkan Kyuhyun memakai dress. Udara Seoul sudah mulai dingin dan ia tak ingin Sungmin sakit. Mereka sudah duduk di kursi belakang, Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu dan lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga menautkan jari-jari mereka, memberi semangat agar Sungmin dapat bertahan saat terapi nanti. Sesekali ia kecup rambut harum Sungmin dan membenarkan mantel yang dipakai Sungmin, ia benar-benar memperhatikan Sungmin sedetail mungkin. Karena ada perasaan takut didadanya mengingat keadaan Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Kyu, jika aku bisa hamil nanti, kau ingin aegya kita yeoja atau namja?" Sungmin membenarkan letak kepalanya agar lebih nyaman.

"Hmm, karena aku takut jatuh cinta dengan anak sendiri karena ia akan sangat cantik seperti eommanya, aku memilih anak laki-laki saja" Sungmin menepuk telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"Dasar pervert dan gombal!"

"Hahaha aku tidak masalah laki-laki atau perempuan, sayang. Mendengar kau mengatakan bahwa kau hamil juga sudah membayar semuanya. Tapi jika disuruh memilih, aku ingin anak pertama kita namja. Agar ia bisa merawatmu saat aku tidak ada didekatmu nanti"

"jangan bicara seperti itu.." genggaman tangan Sungmin menguat

"hahaha kau ini! Maksudku, jika nanti aku harus pergi karena alasan pekerjaan, ada anak kita yang akan menjagamu dengan sangat baik. Akan kuajari dia bagaimana menjadi namja tangguh dan membuatmu merasa aman"

"tapi dulu kau tidak tangguh, dulu kau meninggalkanku"

"Min, jangan mulai lagi" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduk bersandarnya dan menatap Sungmin dalam

"Aku bercanda, Kyuhyun chagi" Sungmin memeluk tubuh itu dari samping dan membawanya kembali bersandar. Tak dipedulikannya supir taksi yang senyum melihat kemesraan mereka berdua. Siapapun pasti berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan suami istri yang sedang menikmati indahnya rumah tangga.

.

Tok tok tok

"Wonnie, aku datang" Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan melihat Siwon sedang menulis sesuatu entah apa. "Ah, Minnie! Masuklah" Sungmin pun masuk ke ruangan itu disusul Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. "Min- Kau lagi?!" Siwon kaget melihat Kyuhyun juga ikut duduk di kursi pasien sebelah Sungmin. "Anyeonghaseo" sapa Kyuhyun datar.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Wonnie? Ia akan menemaniku terapi nanti, jadi kau tidak perlu repot lagi mengantarku pulang" Siwon melepas kacamatanya. "Huh? Ah iya baiklah" Siwon beranjak dan mengambil jas putih kebanggaannya. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Siwon menghentikan kegiatan mesra pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saling berpegangan tangan.

"Uh? Iya, kajja Kyu" mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik Siwon dan menuju ruang operasi. Siwon menyerahkan baju longgar khas rumah sakit pada Sungmin. selama Sungmin berganti baju ditemani suster Yeonhee, Siwon dan Kyuhyun tak terlibat pembicaraan apapun.

Namun mereka sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam mengancam, mencoba melindungi satu sosok yang menarik hati kedua namja tampan tersebut. "Aku tidak akan menjauhi Sungmin seperti yang kau minta, jadi biarkan kami berdua sekarang" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara tanpa memandang Siwon yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Baik, asal kau jangan menyakitinya lagi. Andai kau tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sungmin selama dua tahun ini untuk sembuh tanpamu" Siwon pun berlalu, menyiapkan alat-alat untuk terapi Sungmin.

"Min." Kyuhyun mendampingi Sungmin menuju ranjang operasi dan dengan setia menunggunya disamping Sungmin yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya. Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. Airmata diujung matanya turun membasahi kain yang melapisi bed itu.

"Min, ingat apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu, hm?" Sungmin mengangguk saat Kyuhyun menghapus jejak itu. "Aku takut, Kyu. Rasanya sangat sakit" suara Sungmin menjadi parau, ia mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak keluar lagi. "Sstt.. ada aku, Min. Bertahanlah, aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun mengecup telapak tangan Sungmin yang menggenggamnya.

Siwon menerima suntikan yang berisi obat bius dari suster Yeonhee. Ia usapkan alkohol ke tengah lengan Sungmin dan mulai menyuntikkan jarum tipis itu. Sungmin berjengit dan meremas tangan Kyuhyun saat jarum itu menembus kulitnya. Cairan itu terus bergerak dan berpindah ke nadi Sungmin. genggaman ditangan Sungmin melemah ditelapak tangan Kyuhyun sejalan dengan masuknya cairan bius itu, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin iba, ia masih sadar namun terlihat pandangan matanya tidak fokus. Siwon menerima lagi suntikan yang akan membuat Sungmin tersiksa dalam beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun menatap suntikan itu dengan nanar. Sebelum menyuntikkannya, Siwon sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat ikut tegang dan takut itu.

Jari Sungmin bergerak saat suntikan itu menembus lagi kulitnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya langsung menggenggam erat Sungmin. ia tak peduli Sungmin merasakan genggamannya atau tidak, yang penting ia benar-benar ada untuk Sungmin dan tetap berdiri disampingnya.

Cairan itu terus berkurang dan semakin lama menghilang. Siwon menarik jarum itu pelan, lalu menyerahkannya ke suster Yeonhee. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang masih datar dan tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun. Kyuhyun juga memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dan Siwon bergantian, mencoba membaca apa maksud Siwon pada Sungmin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, jari Sungmin bergetar dan bergerak kencang. Kyuhyun yang sempat lengah langsung melihat keadaan Sungmin. "Eeenngghhhh!" Sungmin menggeram, diikuti kepalan tangannya yang menguat. Peluh mulai bermunculan di pelipis dan kening Sungmin.

"Sungmin, Min.. Lee Sungmin.." Kyuhyun panik, suster dan Siwon yang mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun langsung mendekat. Siwon dengan cepat membuka baju rumah sakit yang Sungmin kenakan, perutnya membuncit. Efeknya sekarang semakin cepat, sepertinya terapi ini berjalan menuju arah yang lebih baik.

"Minnie, kau mendengarku? Minnie, sadarlah" Siwon mengajak Sungmin berkomunikasi. Pupil itu membesar, menandakan kesadarannya perlahan muncul. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun disampingnya dengan wajah yang merah menahan tangis. "Eenngghh.. Kyuhyuunn.." Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Sungmin dan mengelus wajah pucat itu.

"Kenapa chagi? Aku di sini, Min. Kumohon bertahanlah" tangan Sungmin bergerak ke lengan atas Kyuhyun dan meremasnya kuat. "Aaarghhh! Sakit sekali.. hh.. Sakit sekali Kyu.." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh rapuh itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apalagi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Jika bisa, ia ingin ia saja yang menanggung rasa sakit Sungmin.

"AAARRGGGHH APPO! SAKIITT SEKALI, WONNIEEHH"

Sungmin meremas perutnya yang mulai membuncit karena reaksi obat tersebut. Ia memukul perutnya sendiri, berharap sakitnya akan berkurang dengan melakukan hal itu. Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin dengan kuat agar tidak menyakiti perutnya sendiri.

Kedua kaki Sungmin sekarang bergerak ke sembarang arah, mencoba menendang udara kosong disekitarnya. "Appo Kyu, appo.." Sungmin mulai menangis. Siwon yang merasa Sungmin sudah berada diambang batas ketahanan akhirnya menyuruh Yeonhee menyiapkan penenang. Ia tahan kedua kaki itu agar tidak bergerak, ia bisa saja menyakiti kakinya sendiri. Ada banyak barang diruang operasi itu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Sungmin menendang dan membuat kakinya terluka.

Sungmin masih saja bergerak gelisah sementara Kyuhyun masih menahannya sambil menahan airmatanya meleleh terus menerus. Yeonhee berlari sambil membawa suntikan berisi obat penenang itu pada Siwon. Yeonhee langsung menggantikan kerja Siwon tadi dalam menahan pergerakan kaki Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Siwon menyuntikkan obat itu, dalam satu waktu Sungmin sudah mendapat tiga suntikan sekaligus. Dan dengan perlahan pergerakan tubuh Sungmin melemah diikuti matanya yang terpejam. Kyuhyun melepas semua genggamannya dan segera duduk dilantai dingin ruangan operasi tersebut.

Ia menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Tak peduli dengan anggapan Siwon dan suster itu yang bisa saja menganggapnya cengeng. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Semuanya muncul lagi, rasa bersalah dan kasihan itu menyesakkan dadanya.

_Siwon benar, aku benar-benar jahat meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Min. Tolong maafkan aku, biarkan aku menebus semuanya. Biarkan aku terus berada disisimu, tak peduli kau akan bosan denganku nantinya. Aku mencintaimu.._

TBC

Yang puasa boleh skip NCnya ato ngga langsung nyebut ya kalo ternyata baca adegan panas itu xD

Anyeeeoooong^^

Author tepat janji dong ya update kilat?

Aduh semoga puas sama chap ini, aku ngerjain ini dari abis sahur sampe chap ini akhirnya dipublish :D

Mian kalo NCnya ga HOT, mian kalo pendek (maklumin aja, update kilat ^^V) , mian kalo aku nyiksa Minnie lagi huweeeee

Tapi tapi udah cukup romantis belum Kyumin di chap ini?hhe

Doain juga author bisa nonton SMTOWNINA ya, author belum dpt tiketnya nih. Buat yang nonton, semoga kita bisa ketemu nanti (Aigooo, maluuu) dan buat yg ga nonton, tetep semangat ya :) semoga bisa ketemu author jg di SS5 (aigooo, GEER). –aminin aja yah, jebal :P

Yang nanya ini sampe chap brp, author ga bisa mastiin, gimana jari-jari author bergerak diatas tombol-tombol berhuruf ini ya :D tapi author sebisa mungkin ga bertele-tele dan menghadirkan kebahagiaan buat Kyumin

Keep reading dan review ya :)

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya^^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter sebelumnya

_Siwon benar, aku benar-benar jahat meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Min. Tolong maafkan aku, biarkan aku menebus semuanya. Biarkan aku terus berada disisimu, tak peduli kau akan bosan denganku nantinya. Aku mencintaimu.._

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Lee Yeonhee

And 1 new cast xD

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspriasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

Chapter 9 : The Angel is The Devil

"Tuan, bangunlah. Sungmin tidak apa-apa" suster Yeonhee mendekati Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri

"Ia akan dipandahkan ke ruang inap atau Tuan akan membawanya pulang saja?" Kyuhyun menyeka airmatanya dan menatap suster itu

"Ia bisa kubawa pulang?" suster itu mengangguk

"Ne, tapi segera hubungi dokter Siwon kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya"

"Baiklah, bisa bantu aku memanggil taksi? Aku akan menggendongnya hingga gerbang rumah sakit" Yeonhee sedikit terkejut

"Jangan seperti itu, aku bisa mendorong bednya hingga ke sana"

"Tidak apa, tolong ganti pakaian Sungmin. Aku menunggu di luar" Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari ruangan berbau obat itu dan menunggu di depan pintu. Ia seka sebulir airmatanya yang lagi-lagi jatuh dari mata kanannya saat pintu itu tertutup, "berhenti keluar, airmata bodoh". Kyuhyun memandang langit yang sudah gelap, menahan airmatanya sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Tuan, sudah selesai" Yeonhee memanggil Kyuhyun yang melamun. Kyuhyun tersadar dan melihat Sungmin masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan pakaian yang ia pakai atas perintah Kyuhyun tadi sore. Kyuhyun mendekat, ia angkat kepala itu sedikit dan menaruh lengannya di leher Sungmin sementara tangan kirinya ia letakkan di belakang lutut Sungmin.

Dengan perlahan ia angkat tubuh itu hingga mencapai dadanya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju gerbang rumah sakit, menuju taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh Yeonhee. Kyuhyun memandang wajah pucat yang sedikit tersembunyi di dadanya dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau yeoja yang kuat, Min. Bertahanlah".

Yeonhee sudah menunggu mereka didepan taksi yang sudah dipesannya itu. Ia membuka pintu taksi itu dan membantu Kyuhyun memasukkan tubuh Sungmin ke jok belakang. "Terimakasih, tolong ucapkan terimakasihku juga untuk Siwon. Ia sepertinya mempunyai panggilan darurat tadi" Yeonhee tersenyum, "Ne, ia harus mengoperasi seseorang tadi. Baik akan kusampaikan, hati-hati di jalan, ingat untuk menelpon dokter Siwon jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam taksi.

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepala Sungmin di atas pahanya. Tangannya dengan otomatis mengelus rambut Sungmin yang berantakan. Satu tangannya menyingkap kemeja Sungmin sedikit agar tangannya bisa masuk dan mengelus perut Sungmin yang masih membuncit. Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca lagi, sekarang ia lah menjadi pihak yang sangat cengeng. Ia rebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi itu dan memejamkan matanya. Ia juga cukup lelah hari ini.

.

Setelah 45 menit perjalanan darat itu, Kyuhyun menggendong lagi tubuh Sungmin karena belum sadar juga menuju apartemennya. Ia nyalakan lampu kamarnya dengan susah payah dan menurunkan gendongannya ke atas ranjang. Kyuhyun mengambil satu stel piyama miliknya, berniat mengganti pakaian Sungmin.

Ia buka perlahan mantel dan kemeja Sungmin dan menaruhnya dilantai. Tubuh mulus itu sekarang memutih, benar-bener mambuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi iba. Kyuhyun memandang perut Sungmin dan mengelusnya perlahan, "Lain kali, harus ada aegya di sini, Min". ia juga membuka bra yang Sungmin kenakan agar ia tidak merasa sesak. Kyuhyun memandang kagum keindahan yang hanya dimiliki wanita itu. Putih dan mulus, namun berhiaskan tanda-tanda merah buatannya.

Setelah memakaikan piyama itu, Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sebentar dan berangkat tidur. Dengan rambut yang sedikit basah dan wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuhnya itu ia naik ke ranjang disamping Sungmin. Ia menyamankan dirinya di sana, mengecup dahi Sungmin sebentar dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Disusul terpejamnya mata itu, seperti yang Sungmin lakukan sejak tadi.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan sarapannya, namun dilihatnya Sungmin belum bangun dari tidurnya. Sepanjang hari ia hanya mondar-mandir mengecek keadaan Sungmin, melihat perut, mengecek suhu badannya dan menghapus peluh-peluh saat Sungmin mulai berkeringat. Ia lakukan semua itu dengan sangat telaten, ia benar-benar akan menjaga Sungmin kali ini.

Sudah tengah hari dan Sungmin masih terlihat memejamkan matanya. Rasa khawatir itu perlahan membesar didada Kyuhyun, mengingat Sungmin sudah melewatkan hampir dua jadwal makannya. Ia tak ingin penyakit yang lain menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang masih lemah itu.

"Min, ireona. Kau tidak mau bangun? Sudah siang, sayang bangun lah" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sungmin yang sudah merona, kepucatannya sudah memudar seiring menghangatnya tubuh Sungmin.

Merasa tak ada sautan ataupun respon darinya, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengirim pesan kepada Siwon dengan mengintip nomornya di ponsel Sungmin.

To : Siwon

_Ini aku, Kyuhyun. Sungmin belum sadar juga hingga saat ini. Apakah ini normal? Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan jika ia bangun nanti?_

Tak lama terdengar ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk ke inboxnya

From : Siwon

_Itu normal, biasanya sekitar sejam lagi ia akan sadar. Setelah ia bangun segera beri ia makan, terutama makanan yang manis, jangan lupa obatnya. Perhatikan jadwal minum obatnya, jangan sampai terlewat satu waktupun._

_Tolong rawat Sungmin baik-baik_

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, sedikit sesak saat Siwon seolah menitip Sungmin padanya.

To : Siwon

_Ne, aku akan menghubungi lagi nanti jika ada apa-apa. Gomawo_

Sambil menunggu waktu, Kyuhyun membuka laptop, memakai kacamata kerjanya dan mulai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran Sungmin kemarin. Ia mengecek email yang masuk dan ia terkejut melihat sebuah email masuk dari Appanya. Kepala keluarga Cho itu menanyakan kepindahannya ke sebuah apartemen dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

Ia mengetik sebuah balasan untuk orang yang dihormatinya itu dengan segera, "Eennghh.. Kyuh.." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke ranjang. Sungmin sedang mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam. Ia langsung berdiri dan mendekati Sungmin, tak dipedulikannya balasan email untuk Appanya.

"Apa masih sakit, Min? Adakah yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Sungmin tersenyum didekapan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, tangan lemahnya menggapai kacamata kerja Kyuhyun dan melepasnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mengecup bibir pahit Kyuhyun yang habis mengonsumsi kopi hitam.

Kyuhyun juga memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sungmin. Bisa dibilang, ini adalah Morning kiss yang terlambat. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sungmin, sementara tangan Sungmin bersandar di dada Kyuhyun. Tangan mungil itu merangkak naik menuju leher Kyuhyun, mengelusnya sebentar dan berakhir di helaian cokelat Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih di sini, Kyu" ucap Sungmin parau saat bibir mereka terpisah 1 cm

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Min?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kepala Sungmin didadanya

"Aku senang, aku sekarang melewatinya denganmu. Tidak sendiri lagi"

"Min, jangan buat aku menangis lagi. Kajja" Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin menuju meja makan di depan dapur mininya. Ia mendudukkan Sungmin di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapurnya. Kyuhyun bersimpuh didepan Sungmin, lututnya bersentuhan dengan lantai dibawahnya.

"Baiklah, istriku sayang, sekarang bantu aku membuat makanan untukmu. Aku berjanji akan sungguh-sungguh dan tak akan membuat kehancuran apapun" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan mengakui dosanya.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat perilaku calon suaminya yang berubah menjadi sangat manis itu. "Baiklah, aku ingin pancake sekarang. Ambil wadah, tepung terigu, telur, mentega, susu cair, gula, baking soda, vanili- wae, Kyu? Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat tatapan putus asa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan menghelanya, "Ok, satu per satu Chagi" Kyuhyun bangkit menuju dapur, mengambil seluruh bahan-bahan itu dibimbing oleh Sungmin yang sedikit berteriak agar terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ok, ini dia" Kyuhyun meletakkan seluruh bahan-bahan itu diatas meja dihadapan Sungmin "Lalu?" Sungmin membantu merapikan bahan-bahan itu agar mudah digunakan. "Campur semuanya kecuali menteganya, kau harus melelehkannya dulu" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya "Huh? Aiisshh baiklah" Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke dapur dengan mentega digenggamannya. "Biar aku yang mencampur ini, Kyu. Berhati-hatilah".

Setelah hampir setengah jam membuat lima buah pancake diantara sepuluh pancake yang hancur karena Kyuhyun, mereka duduk dengan tenang dimeja makan dan mulai menyantap pancake dengan saus madu itu. "Min, ke sini. Duduk dipangkuanku" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pahanya, Sungmin yang baru saja selesai meng-garnish kue bulat itu tentu saja tak menolak.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya didada Sungmin, "Haha aku yang sakit kenapa kau yang manja, Kyu?" Sungmin mengelus surai kekasihnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa, ia benar-benar lemas. "Aku tidak tahu, aku takut tidak bisa bermanja-manja lagi denganmu. Melihatmu seperti itu kemarin membuatku ingin mati" Sungmin mengecup bibir dibawahnya itu sekali, "Kalau begitu jangan mengantar lagi. Aku tak ingin kau mati" Sungmin beralih ke pancake yang tadi ia buat dan memakannya.

"Minnie, aku juga mau, suapi aku"

Dan makan siang mereka benar-benar romantis dan agak panas sepertinya. Saling suap, tak hanya dengan garpu, tapi juga mouth to mouth. Kyuhyun yang memang pervert itu menuang madu ke bibir plum Sungmin bahkan hingga pipinya, ia benar-benar membuat Bunny-nya semakin manis dan enak untuk disantap.

.

"Sekarang, saatnya mandi nona Lee" Kyuhyun menggendong lagi tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar mandi. "Aku sudah kuat berjalan, turunkan aku pengawal Cho" Sungmin sedikit menggeliat digendongan itu, karena takut jatuh Kyuhyun berlari dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi dan menurunkannya di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Jangan lama-lama, aku menunggumu" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Greepp

Sungmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar kembali lagi menghadapnya, "Huh? Kenapa Min?. Sungmin tak menjawab dan membawa tubuh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi bersamanya, masih dengan tangan yang bertaut. Dengan mata sayu, Sungmin membuka satu per satu kancing piyama kebesaran milik Kyuhyun di tubuhnya.

"Min? Jangan membuatku ingin memakanmu"

"Itu memang tujuanku"

Kain berkancing itu pun turun dan tergeletak di lantai berwarna cokelat bata tersebut. Kyuhyun yang semalam tidak memakaikan bra pada Sungmin pun menanggung akibatnya. Kedua benda putih itu sudah terlihat sempurna dimata Kyuhyun.

"Min, tapi kau masih sa-

Terlambat, bibir Sungmin sudah menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Ia menyapukan bibirnya dipermukaan bibir Kyuhyun, masih terasa manis dan aroma madu dalam kecupan itu. Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan mendorongnya hingga tubuh Sungmin makin menempel. Sungmin mengubah ciuman itu menjadi lumatan seiring lengannya yang mengait di leher Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dengan segera melepas kaos tipis Kyuhyun dan melemparnya. Ia kecup seperti jejak dari dada hingga leher Kyuhyun, lalu kembali lagi ke bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai membengkak. Sambil tetap berciuman, Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya serta tubuh Sungmin ke bawah shower.

Kyuhyun juga menyempatkan diri membuka keran bathub miliknya dengan air hangat, membiarkannya penuh selama ia dan Sungmin foreplay. Kyuhyun menggiring Sungmin ke bawah shower dan menyalakannya. Seketika, ratusan tetes air langsung membasahi tubuh setengah telanjang mereka.

Celana mereka menjadi transparan karena terpaan air tersebut, menampakkan underwear mereka yang sebelumnya tersembunyi. "Engghh.." Sungmin melepas ciuman itu karena butuh udara, tanpa membuat jeda Kyuhyun pun menurunkan ciumannya dileher Sungmin dan membuat kissmark.

Diputarnya tubuh Sungmin menjadi membelakangi Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun menggerayangi kedua dada Sungmin yang menggantung indah. Bibirnya tak berhenti bekerja, berpindah dari leher putih Sungmin, menuju tengkuk hingga bahunya. Tak hanya bagian kanan, bagian kiri leher dan Sungmin juga mendapat serangan panas bibir dan lidah Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm.. Uuhh.. Kyuhyuniehh.."

Sambil memainkan kedua nipple Sungmin dengan jari-jari lincahnya, Kyuhyun mengecup punggung Sungmin yang sangat mulus itu. Mengecup dan menjilatnya, rasa tubuh Sungmin bercampur air dari guyuran shower tertangkap indera pengecapnya.

"Kyuhyuun.. Aku mencintaimu.."

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin turun seiring menurunnya kecupan yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya di bagian atas punggung Sungmin. Tangannya juga turun mengelus perut Sungmin yang sudah tidak membengkak seperti kemarin. Mengelusnya dengan sangat perlahan, seakan mengelus seorang aegya di sana.

Sungmin tak mampu menopang berat badannya lagi dan menumpukan tangannya ke tembok berkeramik dihadapannya saat tangan Kyuhyun membuka celana panjang serta celana dalamnya secara perlahan.

"Hhh.. Kyuhh.. Ahh.."

Kyuhyun juga menciumi dan menggigit butt Sungmin yang tersaji indah dihadapannya. Menyusurinya dengan lidahnya, sementara tangannya mengelus kaki tanpa bulu milik Sungmin. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh lemas itu sehingga kewanitaan Sungmin yang sudah ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus pendek tepat berada dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyuunn.. eennghh.. ohhh.."

Sungmin meremas rambut basah Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja dibawahnya saat Kyuhyun menggigit bagian atas miliknya. Menghisapnya perlahan dan memainkan lidahnya di sana. Sungmin semakin lemas, ia senderkan punggungnya ditembok yang tadi menjadi tempatnya bertumpu sekaligus menikmati service oral dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyuun-aaahh.. pelanhh.. pelan-pelan.."

Sungmin sedikit berjengit saat klitoris miliknya dihisap dan digigit di dalam mulut hangat Kyuhyun. Jari Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak mau ketinggalan, ia arahkan jari tengah miliknya ke lubang yang berada dibawah mulutnya.

"Kyuhyuunnn! Ooohh.. Ssshh.."

Dada Sungmin naik turun diikuti nipplenya yang semakin menegang. Service Kyuhyun dan dinginnya air yang membasahi tubuhnya menjadi dua faktor utama yang membuat benda kecil itu terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya.

Kocokan jari Kyuhyun semakin cepat diikuti menguatnya remasan yang sudah menjadi jambakan oleh jari-jari Sungmin. Nafas Sungmin semakin putus-putus dan pendek, ia hampir meraih puncaknya.

"Kyuhh.. sebenhh.. sebentar lagih.. hhh.. ahh.. Kyuhyuunn…"

Kyuhyun memelankan tempo kocokan jarinya saat milik Sungmin menjepitnya dengan sangat keras diikuti lelehan cairan hangat dari sana hingga membasahi paha Sungmin dan sedikit terasa oleh lidah Kyuhyun yang masih bekerja di sana.

Kyuhyun menaikkan lagi ciumannya ke pinggul ramping Sungmin, ia benar-benar membuat jejak di seluruh tubuh kekasih sekaligus mantan dan calon istrinya itu. Hingga bibir itu berhenti di perut Sungmin, ia menatap mata Sungmin yang sayu.

"Aku berjanji akan ada aegya nantinya di sana.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera melanjutkan proyek mencium seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin. Setelah hampir menuju dada Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik tubuh lelah Sungmin ke ujung bathub dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Ia juga tak lupa mematikan keran shower yang tadi ia nyalakan.

Ia menjadi semakin leluasa melahap dua benda favoritnya itu. Sungmin yang berada dipangkuannya bisa merasakan miliknya sudah terdorong-dorong oleh milik Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat menegang.

"Kyuhh.. apa tidak sesak?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan masih saja memberikan jilatan serta hisapan di nipple menegang Sungmin. Dada hampir putih sempurna itu lagi-lagi ternodai tanda-tanda kemerahan karya Kyuhyun. Setelah puas mengerjai sepasang benda kenyal itu, Kyuhyun beralih mencium area diatas dada Sungmin hingga ke dagu. Bibir yang dingin itu kembali mendapat kehangatannya didalam mulut Kyuhyun. Lumatan mereka benar-benar semakin panas dan mereka berhenti setelah paru-paru mereka menyempit dalam ukuran minimal.

Tanpa diduga Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh itu, memutar balikannya sehingga Sungmin duduk dipinggiran bathub sementara ia berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah Sungmin sudah tepat berada dihadapan gundukan ditengah celana Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih kepala belakang Sungmin seakan memberi isyarat untuk Sungmin. Dengan cepat Sungmin buka celana panjang serta celana dalam Kyuhyun hingga meluncur dan terjatuh dilantai.

Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang sempurna itu seakan meminta untuk dimanjakan. Tanpa ragu, Sungmin memasukkan benda berurat itu ke dalam mulutnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke depan dan belakang, membuat Kyuhyun harus mati-matian menahan remasannya pada rambut basah Sungmin.

"Hhh.. Minnhh.. Ah.."

Ia semakin kuat menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun, hingga terasa cairan precum dimulutnya bercampur dengan salivanya sendiri. Jarinya juga bergerak bermain di twinsball Kyuhyun yang menguat karena lahar itu semakin ingin keluar.

Kyuhyun semakin kuat mendorong kepala Sungmin, Sungmin yang mengerti juga memainkan lidah serta giginya disana. Memberi sensasi serta dorongan agar lahar putih Kyuhyun cepat keluar didalam mulutnya.

"Miinh.. aku.. kelu.. aarrhhhhh"

Dengan lincah Sungmin menghisap cairan itu sampai habis tak tersisa. Ia juga membersihkan kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam bathub sambil mengatur nafasnya. Sungmin lebih dulu masuk dan berbaring di sana disusul Kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya. Kyuhyun mengambil botol sabun aromaterapi untuk menciptakan busa serta wangi-wangian yang merilekskan tubuh mereka.

Sungmin membuka kedua kakinya dengan lebar, sehingga milik Kyuhyun menempel di dekat kewanitaannya. Tangan Sungmin bergerak di air saat Kyuhyun menumpahkan cairan berwarna biru itu dan seketika busa-busa halus tercipta dipermukaan air disertai wangi mint dan blueberry yang terhirup hidung mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun, mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Bibir mereka yang agak kebiruan karena terlalu lama bermain dengan air perlahan memerah lagi. Benda lunak itu saling memagut, menghisap dan menggigit, seakan tidak pernah ada rasa puas akannya.

Satu tangan Sungmin bergerak ke bawah, mencari benda yang tadi ia berikan service dengan mulutnya. Ia urut perlahan batang yang belum terlalu keras itu dengan tempo yang sedang, menjalarkan rasa hangat disana. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir Sungmin saat Sungmin dengan sengaja memainkan jarinya di lubang ujung juniornya.

"Hmm.. naughty Min masih tetap ada ternyata.."

Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun menggigit kecil ujung hidungnya. "Dan pervert Kyu bertambah kadarnya.." Sungmin kembali mencium bibir dihadapannya. Tangannya pun mulai mencoba memasukkan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang akibat kemampuan tangannya ke lubangnya.

"Min, apakah tidak sakit? Perutmu?"

"Gwechana Kyu, berada di dalam air terasa lebih nyaman"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mulai menggantikan kerja tangan Sungmin. Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat kepala kejantanan itu mulai memasuki lubangnya. Agak sedikit perih mengingat ini didalam air, sehingga cairan miliknya langsung menyatu dengan air yang merendam tubuhnya.

"Min? Gwenchana?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir saat melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sungmin

"Gwenchana Kyu, bukan sakit di perut" Sungmin mengelus pipi tirus Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun meneruskan lagi kegiatan bercintanya dengan Sungmin. Milliknya dengan mudah memasuki lubang itu karena tekanan air. Juniornya terasa sangat hangat, lebih hangat dari air hangat yang menjadi tempat berendamnya bahkan ada pijatan-pijatan yang memanjakan miliknya.

"Hhh.. Kyuuh.. Movee… oohh.."

"Nde..hh.. Minnie.. sempit sekali.."

"Lebih cepathhh.. faster chagihh.."

"Like this, honey? Hhh… sshh.."

Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka karena erangan-erangannya. Tangan Sungmin juga membantu memberikan kenikmatan lebih dengan memijat lembut kedua gunung kembar miliknya. Ia tarik nipplenya secara perlahan sambil menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan arah genjotan Kyuhyun. Air di dalam bathub itu sampai ada yang keluar dan membasahi lantai kamar mandi karenanya.

"Kyuhyuun…"

"Hhh? Wae chagiih?"

"Aku.. akan keluarhh.. rasanya beda.. meh-lakukannya.. di dalam.. oohh.. airhh.."

"Hhh.. kau menyukainya?"

"Ne.. aahhhh Cho Kyuhyuuunnn….."

"Keep moving honey.. hh.. aku juga mau…"

"Enngghh.. Lee Sungmiinnhhh…."

"Saranghaee.. Jeongmal saranghae.."

"Na do saranghae.."

.

Setelah melewati kegiatan panasnya dengan Kyuhyun dari sore hingga malam hari, mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah Sungmin. Karena besok mereka berdua sudah mulai bekerja lagi dan Sungmin tidak mempunyai baju kerja diapartemen Kyuhyun.

Jadilah Kyuhyun yang harus membawa baju kerjanya ke rumah Sungmin dan menginap di sana. Tanpa disuruh, Kyuhyun sudah mengambil inisatif untuk mengemudi kali ini. Biarkan lah, ini sudah malam dan jarak dari apartemennya ke rumah Sungmin tidak jauh. Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja.

Mobil mini tersebut sudah sangat penuh dengan setelan jas Kyuhyun yang menggantung dibelakang, joknya sudah terisi penuh tas-tas dan ratusan kertas-kertas milik Kyuhyun. Pekerjaannya memang tidak mudah dan sangat menyita waktu. Tapi untuk Sungminnya, ia rela membaginya.

Dalam waktu 15 menit, rumah mewah Sungmin sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi luas rumah Sungmin dengan hati-hati karena ada dua mobil lain milik Sungmin di sana. Kemampuan parkirnya masih belum bagus dan ia sungguh tak ingin membuat rusak mobil hasil jerih payah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Sungminnya membawa seluruh barang-barang kerjanya sehingga Sungmin sudah menunggunya di depan pintu rumah. Sungmin menyalakan seluruh lampu rumahnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan hampir dua hari. Maid pasti sudah datang karena rumahnya sudah sangat rapi.

"Kyu, aku sepertinya akan langsung tidur. Hari ini lelah sekali. Jangan tidur larut" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja meletakkan barang-barangnya di ruang tamu Sungmin dam mencium pipinya.

"Hahaha salahmu tidak membiarkanku berhenti memasukimu" Kyuhyun terkekeh

"Kyuuu berhenti menggodaku" Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun dan menutup wajahnya

"Hahaha baik-baik, tidurlah yang nyenyak. Aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun melepas tangan Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

"Ne, kau ingat untuk segera tidur kalau semuanya sudah selesai, arra?! Aku juga mencintaimu"

"Hei!"

"Apalagi Kyu?"

"Jangan lupa minum obatnya"

"Baik Tuan Cho, segera menyusulku ne"

.

"Kyuhyun, calon suamiku tertampan sedunia bangunlah, sudah siang ayo pergi kerja"

"…." Kyuhyun malah menutup lagi selimut yang Sungmin buka

"Baik-baik tidak ada morning kiss, Tuan Kyuhyun"

"Eengghh.. lima menit lagi"

"Hmmm bagaimana kalau, no kiss for today?"

"Eennghh.. baik satu menit lagi"

"Oke, tidak ada bercinta Manajer Cho Kyuhyun"

"Iya Min iya aku bangun, lihat lihat" Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan bantuan jari-jarinya.

"Huh! Siapa suruh tidur larut? Aku sudah memperingatkanmu! Sana cepat mandi" Sungmin yang sudah memakai baju kerja berwarna peach itu bangkit untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dan tentu saja, Kyuhyun akan menghalanginya.

"Morning kiss"

Sungmin mengecup bibir itu cukup lama dan melumatnya sekali

"Pasti kau mengonsumsi kopi hitam lagi semalam. Sudah sana mandi, aku menunggu dimeja makan"

Sungmin sudah berada dimeja makan dengan sebuah roti tawar digenggamannya. Ia ingat bahwa hari ini ia sudah ada janji dengan Ryeowook untuk fiiting baju pengiring pengantin untuk pernikahannya dua minggu lagi. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin seperti Ryeowook, menjadi pengantin adalah hal paling indah dalam hidupnya. Namun jika mengingat keadaannya sekarang, ia harus lebih banya bersabar dan berusaha kali ini.

"Melamun apa, calon Nona Cho? Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin dalam keadaan sangat tampan. Ya tampak seperti seorang eksekutif muda, rambut cokelat ikalnya sudah ia sisir rapi dan jangan lupakan wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tingginya.

"Huh? Tidak kok aku hanya ingat hari ini aku ada fitting baju dengan Wookie"

"Wookie? Siapa dia? Selingkuhanmu?"

"Pabbo! Dia yeoja! Dia mantan asistenku, Ryeowook itu yang waktu itu menemaniku persentasi dengan perusahaanmu" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tumpukan roti yang sudah Sungmin siapkan untuknya dan memakannya.

"Dia akan menikah dan dia memintaku menjadi pengiring pengantin"

"Huh? Kenapa tidak menjadi pengantin saja sekalian? Aku siap kok"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kita hampir terlambat"

"Ne, baiklah nanti kuantar"

.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas setelah mobilnya sudah berhenti di depan kantor Sungmin. Ia sekarang sudah berani membawa mobil ke manapun, karena ia tidak mungkin terus mengandalkan Sungmin dan supirnya. Dan bagaimana pun, ia seorang laki-laki.

"Nanti kujemput makan siang, ne. Bekerja dengan baik" Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin perlahan, takut merusak tatanan rambut ikalnya.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan. Kau juga, Kyu"

.

"Wookie, kau benar-benar cantik. Ah maaf aku terlambat ya" Sungmin tampak kagum melihat Ryeowook yang sedang mencoba gaun pertama, pastinya berwarna putih dengan banyak pita kecil, sangat sesuai dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

"Ah Minnie! Kau sudah datang? Ah malu sekali rasanya" Ryeowook yang manis dan agak pemalu itu tersipu mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Hahaha kau memang cantik, Wookie coba berputarlah" Sungmin memandang kagum gaun itu, ya sekelibat memorinya tentang persiapan pernikahannya dulu dengan Kyuhyun datang lagi ke otaknya. Lagi-lagi rasa iri itu muncul pada Ryeowook, selain karena ia akan segera menikah, janinnya pun sudah terisi seorang aegya.

"Ah Wookie, kenalkan dia Cho Kyuhyun dari Starlite Corp" Kyuhyun memberi salam lebih dulu diikuti pengenalan dirinya sendiri pada Ryeowook. "Um, dia kekasihmu Minnie ah?" Sungmin memainkan tali tas digenggamannya "Ah ne, Wookie hehe" Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia, "Wah kebetulan sekali, Yesung belum ada pengiring pengantinnya. Kalau aku memintamu menjadi pengiring pengantin Yesung, mau tidak?" tanya Ryewook langsung pada objek yang ia maksud.

"Yesung?"

"Hahaha iya, dia calon suamiku"

"Aku.. Aku terserah Sungmin saja" Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Ah kalau aku mengijinkan saja, mau saja Kyu sekalian membantu, hm?" Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin senang.

"Ehm.. Wookie jangan acuhkan aku"

Yesung yang baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya dengan setelan jas formal dengan sedikit garis berwarna emas itu menghentikan pembicaraan ketiga orang tersebut. "Yesungie, kenalkan ini Sungmin mantan bosku dan itu kekasihnya Cho Kyuhyun"

"Anyeonghasimnikka, Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Anyeonghasimnikka, Cho Kyuhyun imnida"

"Mmh.. dia pengiring pengantinmu, Wookie?" Yesung tersadar saat mendengar nama 'Lee Sungmin' Ryeowook hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui. "Dan Kyuhyun-ssi aku minta menjadi pengiring pengantin prianya, kau tidak keberatan kan?

Yesung berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, memperhatikannya secara seksama dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menyentuh daerah spitrum Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya. Kyuhyun tentu kaget dan reflek menjauhkan wajahnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya terkikik kecil melihat kebiasaan buruk namja yang merupakan seorang penyanyi itu. "Dia cukup tampan, aku setuju dan jangan ambil Wookie-ku" Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hahaha sudah sudah, Minnie ah itu bajumu dan disebelahnya baju untuk Kyuhyun. Semoga ukurannya cocok di badan Kyuhyun karena ia cukup tinggi" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mencoba pakaian yang diberikan Ryeowook.

Mata Sungmin sedikit berkaca-kaca saat akan memakai gaun putih tersebut. Namun ia segera buang semua perasaan campur aduknya dan segera memakainya. Gaun itu lebih simple dari milik Ryeowook, semuanya berwarna putih dari warna gaun sampai manic berbentuk bunganya.

"Tampan"

"Cantik"

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun keluar bersamaan dari ruang ganti yang berhadapan itu. Mereka terpesona dengan penampilan masing-masing pasangannya itu. Jas hitam dengan sedikit garis silver itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun sangat tampan. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, gaunnya hanya sebatas dada dan sangat pas di badan Sungmin.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar serasi. Kenapa kalian tidak ikut menjadi pengantin saja?" Ryeowook tampak kagum melihat dua orang berstatus mantan suami-istri itu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum pahit saat mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang tahu keadaan Sungmin segera melingkarkan satu tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin, merapatkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Kamsahamnida, Ryeowook-ssi doakan saja kami segera menyusul kalian" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh harap, namun terselip juga perasaan kalut di sana.

.

Dua minggu kemudian

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai ke gereja tempat dilaksanakannya pernikahan Ryeowook dengan Yesung dari pagi hari. Cukup sulit bagi Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun pergi di pagi buta seperti ini.

Sekarang mereka sedang dimake-up oleh tata rias pengantin yang merupakan teman Ryeowook juga. Tak banyak yang dipakai Sungmin, karena menurut penata rias itu Sungmin sudah cantik dan akan sangat berlebihan jika ia menggunakan make up yang tebal.

Kyuhyun juga sudah terlihat sangat tampan, setangkai bunga mawar ditaruh di kantung jas dada kiri Kyuhyun. Terlihat seperti ada dua pengantin yang akan mengikat janji suci hari ini. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang itu lebih dulu, Kyuhyun mengampiri Sungmin yang sedang membantu Ryeowook membenarkan gaunnya.

Ia memakaikan sebuah jepit kecil, sangat kecil hingga harus melihatnya dari dekat untuk memastikan bentuk dari jepit itu ke helaian rambut Sungmin yang sudah diikat rapi. Sungmin ingat benar jepit itu, itu adalah jepit pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun. Pernikahan yang berlangsung saat salju turun dan berakhir di musim yang sama.

Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapnnya. Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi lengannya yang sudah berbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih. "Uljima, jangan membuat pengantin sesungguhnya kebingungan" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin diikuti tawa kecil dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah pergi lebih dulu karena harus menemani sang mempelai pria untuk naik ke altar. Sungmin bersama Ryeowook dan Appanya menunggu giliran dipanggil. Terlihat Ryeowook sangat gugup dan sudah mengumpul bulir-bulir airmata di mata indahnya.

"Tenanglah, Wookie tidak akan apa-apa. Rasanya akan membahagiakan sekali saat melihat calon suamimu sudah berdiri dengan tampan di depan altar" Sungmin memejamkan mata saat memberi pelukan untuk Ryeowook, sedikit mengingat rasanya menjadi seseorang yang akan bersumpah menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Ne, kau tampak mengerti sekali rasanya Minnie-ah. Apa kau sudah menikah?"

"Hmm ya, lima tahun yang lalu" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryeowook

"….."

"Namun aku bercerai, Wookie ah" Sungmin mengelus perut Ryeowook yang agak terlihat membuncit "Karena aku tidak bisa seperti ini". Ryeowook memeluk Sungmin erat "Minnie-ah bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui hal sebesar itu?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut, "Untuk itu berbahagialah, ok?"

"Pengantin wanita, bisa menuju altar sekarang" teriak seorang staf pengatur acara diluar ruangan mereka berada.

Berbekal sebucket bunga kecil Sungmin berjalan dibelakang Ryeowook sang mempelai wanita. Dapat Sungmin lihat nuansa khas pernikahan di sana, para jemaat, seorang pendeta dan gereja yang sudah penuh dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih dan kain putih. Dari kejauhan, bisa Sungmin lihat wajah berseri Kyuhyun didekat altar, ia sungguh menahan airmatanya menetes saat itu. Lagi-lagi ia teringat saat itu, momen terindah dalam hidupnya.

Ryeowook sudah dipindahtangankan dari Appanya ke Yesung. Sungmin menunggu pemberkatan mereka dari bawah altar ditemani Kyuhyun disampingnya. Kyuhyun memberi Sungmin senyum terindah yang ia punya dan menuntun tangan Sungmin mengait dilengannya.

"Nanti, kita lah yang akan berada di sana"

"Lagi" tambah Kyuhyun

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengarnya dan semakin mengeratkan kaitan lengannya dilengan Kyuhyun.

"Hm. Aku menunggunya, calon suamiku"

.

Beberapa hari kemudian

"Min, kau sudah beberapa kali menjalani terapi ini dengan rutin. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa tidak ada perubahan?"

"Mungkin belum, sayang"

"Ani ani, kita sudah sering melakukannya tapi kau belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehamilan Min"

"Apa kau takut aku tidak bisa sembuh? Sehingga kita tidak bisa menikah lagi, begitu?"

"Lee Sungmin dengarkan aku. Aku benar-benar ingin kau sembuh dan aku merasa ini tidak ada hasilnya. Aku ingin kita mencobanya di dokter lain"

"Hm? Jadi kau meragukan Siwon yang sudah dua tahun menanganiku?"

"Ya Tuhan Lee Sungmin jangan terus menuduhku seperti itu. Aku tetap akan membawamu ke dokter keluargaku, anaknya adalah dokter rahim seperti Siwon. Dan aku yakin ia bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lebih detail tentang penyakit dan terapi penyembuhannya. Siwon tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun padaku ataupun padamu, itu membuatku bingung"

Sungmin hanya menarik dan menghela nafas panjang

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang juga"

"Huh? Baiklah"

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai ke tempat praktek anak dari dokter keluarganya Kyuhyun tersebut. Ia bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit swasta terbesar di Seoul dan tentu saja susah untuk meragukan kemampuan dokter ini.

"Anyeonghasimnikka, apakah kau anak dari dokter Kim?" yeoja yang sedang menerima berkas dari susternya itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di depan ruangannya sambil membawa seorang yeoja disampingnya.

"Ne, Kim Kibum imnida. Silahkan masuk" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang luas itu. Begitu banyaknya replika tentang rahim wanita dan poster-poster tentang penyakit seputar kehamilan cukup menjelaskan siapakah dokter bernama Kim Kibum itu.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun imnida, anak dari Tuan Cho. Ayahmu sudah bekerja cukup lama dengan menjadi dokter keluargaku dan ini Lee Sungmin"

"Anyeonghasimnikka, Lee Sungmin imnida"

"Ne, anyeonghasimnikka. Baiklah, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya dokter berkacamata itu

"Ne, Sungmin mengalami disfungsi ovulasi. Ia sudah menjalani pengobatan dengan mengonsumsi clomifen selama kurang lebih dua tahun ini dan juga ia sedang menjalani terapi hormonal human menopausal gonadotropin sekarang. Namun kami belum juga mendapat hasil dari pengobatan tersebut. Bisa dokter jelaskan lebih lanjut tentang ini?"

"Hmm, akan lebih baik jika aku langsung memeriksa Nona Lee saja. Bisa ikut aku?" Mereka bertiga pun menuju satu ranjang di sana. Sungmin sudah merebahkan diri di sana dengan Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya sambil memegangi tangannya erat.

Dokter cantik itu memeriksa perut Sungmin terlebih dahulu dan meminta urin dari Sungmin. Cukup lama Kibum melakukan proses yang tidak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengerti dengan alat-alat canggih diruangan itu dengan sample urin dan darah Sungmin. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunggu sambil terus berpandangan dan berdoa.

Dokter berpipi tembam itu pun membuka masker putihnya dan tertawa pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Anda tertawa?"

"Kalian bercanda?" Dokter itu malah bertanya balik pada pasangan kekasih yang kebingungan tersebut

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Sungmin pelan

"Selama ini Nona Lee tidak disuntikkan hormone menopause untuk merangsang ovulasinya, melainkan cairan pencegah kehamilan. Apa kalian salah memberi informasi kepada dokter yang menangani Nona Lee sebelumnya? Atau ia salah memberikan obat untuk Nona Lee?"

TBC

Hampir 5000words, 26 page :D

Yang req minta dipanjangin semoga puas, yg req NCnya lebih panas semoga terpenuhi juga, yang minta konflik baru semoga seneng sm konflik terbaru di chap ini :D

Agak mabok ngerjain ini tp semoga chap ini memuaskan :D

Yeah aku mengadirkan konflik baru disini, sesuai judul chapter ini, Siwon lah yang menjadi tersangka utama ini semua huhu maaf buat Siwonest ya, Siwon jg punya alesan knp dia kaya gitu.

Buat HJKH, makasih banget udah ngingetin keteledoran dan kejahatan author pada readers yang udah nyempetin review. Bener2 minta maaf sama kalian semua, author teledor dan ga peka sama hal itu.

JEONGMAL MIANHAE READERS DAN REVIEWERS, BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF SAMA KALIAN, huhu author sempet nangis gara2 ini :'(

Jadi aku bakal mulai balas rev satu2 dr yg udah ngirim rev dari chap 8 ya^^

thiafumings : Sama2 :D semoga bisa terus update kilat ya. Huhu makasih banget kalo author ternyata berhasil bikin readers terbwa suasana. Chap 9 udah update nih, keep rev ya^^

Day KyuMin's Fujoshi : Waw, ini reviewer setia ff aku kkkk~ ini juga diusahain bgt update kilat. Maaf ya Min aku siksa aja huweee

BbuingBbuing137 : sudah dilanjut bbuingbbuing^^

hyuknie : huh? Makasih udah rev^^

HANA : udah lanjut.. lanjut.. ^^

1412 : Amiiin aduh ngerasa berdosa udah rusak puasa kalian :(

Evil Thieves : beneran nih author mau dibunuh aja? Kyuminnya ngegantung dong? Huweeeeee~~

Agathe Kioko : Aaaaa reviewers setia aku juga ini kkkk~ alhamdulilah ya Allah romancenya dapet huhuhu udah takut aja bakalan gagal D:

dha kyumin : aduh nanti author dimarahin pcr author ada yg ppoppo xP waaaw makasih udah jadiin ini ff fav km. terharu banget asli huweeee

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : yg ini termasuk kilat ngga? Heheheh iya biarkan abang Kyu menebus semuanya^^

Guest : Siapa namamu chingu? Hikkss nanti ditulis ya pas rev, biar author tau^^ aaahh jeongmal gamsahae, ada peningkatan? Kyaaaa XD

audrey musaena : jgn ketinggalan lg ya^^ doain umma kita bisa punya aegya :D

KyuLov : ngga molor kan ya chap 9? Ngga kan yaa? D: ga bisa terus2an sehari 2 chap ya huhu author butuh istirahat dan inspirasi juga xD

HJKH : ini jg reviewer setia ff author^^ makasih ya udah ngingetin author, maafin author :( alhamdulilaah dibilang manis^^ aisshh nanti Min marah dong^^

AmellKyuMin : aduh sabar ya^^ smoga chap ini NCnya udah hot ya^^ author sampe panas dinging soalnya ngetiknya xD iya, tapi kan Kyu udah nyesel dan bakal nemenin Min terus^^

choi hyekyung : kilat ngga?^^ mksh ya udh blg so sweet^^

wiendzbica : huwee maafkan author ne D:

Kyumin addict : hehehe gpp kan ya kalo tiap chap ada NC? Sip, jgn pas puasa ya heheh author jadinya dosa yaa-_- amin amin smoga ada SS5^^ Kyumin pasti kuat~~

Tiffany Ming : maaf maaf D: author trlalu lebay ya bikin scene terapinya?

Nahanakyu : ini jg reviewer setia ya?kkkk~ maaf ya Min aku siksa aja huweeee

SSungMine : huhuhu semoga yg ini HOT ya^^ huh? Aku ga ngehadirin Zhoumi di ff ini^^

Guest : siapa namamu saeng? Nanti ditulis ya biar author tau^^ udah lanjut nih

coffeewie kyumin : kkkk namanya juga Kyumin xD iya, semoga mereka kuat menjalani ini semua, doain uri umma bisa hamil ya^^

vina8402 : amiiin.. doain uri umma ya^^

Sasya : udah pjg blm?^^ Wah kalo Kyu gombal author harus berguru dulu nih hmm

kyurin Minnie : jgn iri ya^^ tetep semangat^^ author jg mau ntn smtown sampe brantem dan dijadiin anak tiri sm ibu author sndr D: 3 hari loh author mewek gr2 dianak tirikan :'( smoga bsa disampein ya^^ mksh udh d blg hot^^

min190196 : huwee maafin author :'( doain uri umma ya^^

Ayu Kyumin : huh? Sampe chap 8 blm ngerti ada apa chingu? :O author jelek ya ngedeskripsiinnya?

Saeko Hichoru : ini jg reviewer setia ya?kkkk~ knp ga sadar atuh? o_O hahahah yg di mobil ya xD hahah maaf kalo cm seronde D: ga kuat bikin yg beronde2 :p

Hyugi Lee : maaf maaf aduh kayanya pd ikutan sakit ya bc scene Min terapi? Huwee iya doong Kyumin gitu xD

kyumin forever : maafkan authooorr huweeeeeeeeeee :'(

Melani KyuminElfSha137 : ini jg reviewer setia ya?kkkk~ yup! Abang Kyu akan selalu mendampingi Min tp sayang sekali terapinya tdk berjalan mulus D: doakan uri umaa^^

AIDASUNGJIN : udaaaaah!^^

MinnieGalz : kkkk jgn kalah cepet yaa^^

BUAT SEMUANYA MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW, YANG CHAP 1 SAMPE CHAP 8 GA BISA AUTHOR SEBUTIN SEMUANYASEKARANG^^ CHAP 9 UDAH DATENG, SEMOGA MEMUASKAN :D

YANG GA KESEBUT REVIEWER SETIA PADAHAL REVIEWER SETIA, AUTHOR MINTA MAAF YA, AUTHOR GA MUNGKIN APAL SEMUANYA HUWEEE TP YG JELAS AKU SAYAAAANG KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA :*

AGAIN, KEEP REVIEW^^


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter sebelumnya

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Sungmin pelan

"Selama ini Nona Lee tidak disuntikkan _hormone menopause_ untuk merangsang ovulasinya, melainkan cairan pencegah kehamilan. Apa kalian salah memberi informasi kepada dokter yang menangani Nona Lee sebelumnya? Atau ia salah memberikan obat untuk Nona Lee?"

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Lee Yeonhee

Kim Kibum, Kim Youngwoon, Park Joongsoo

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspirasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

Chapter 10 : Another Big Trouble

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini Sungmin tidak diberi cairan yang seharusnya?" Kyuhyun mulai naik pitam. Sungmin hanya mengelus lengan kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkan, padahal airmatanya pun sudah turun membasahi pipinya.

"Dari yang kulihat dari hasilnya, memang Nona Lee sempat diberikan hormon tersebut namun hanya sedikit dibandingkan cairan pencegah kehamilan yang sudah disuntikkan. Dan untuk terapi pengobatan _clomifen_ sebelumnya, Dokter yang menangani Nona Lee sebelumnya memang memberikannya dengan baik. Ia hanya memberikan cairan pencegah kehamilan selama beberapa waktu terakhir."

"Tapi, ini bisa dikatakan penipuan bukan? Jadi aku bisa melaporkan dokter gadungan itu dan menjebloskannya ke penjara kan?" Kyuhyun sudah berda diambang batas kesabarannya.

"Kyu, tenanglah. Dok, apa saya masih bisa hamil setelah mengalami semua ini?"

"Masih ada cara dan jika terapi _hormone menopouse_ ini tidak berhasil, mungkin akan dilakukan pembedahan" Kibum berusaha setenang mungkin saat menyampaikannya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap membuat perhitungan dengan namja itu, Min! Dan jangan mencoba menghalangiku!" Sungmin hanya tertegun melihat kemarahan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat melakukan laporan akan hal ini ke polisi. Ini merupakan malpraktek dan melanggar kode etik dokter jika ia memang sengaja melakukan hal ini" Kibum memberikan solusi. Ia juga sedikit marah karena ulah satu dokter bisa saja orang-orang akan meragukan dirinya karena takut akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Akan kami lakukan, terimakasih atas bantuanmu untuk memberitahu kami tentang hal ini" Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin berdiri dan menuju ke kursi pasien untuk membawa barang bawaaan mereka yang berada di sana.

"Tidak masalah. Jika kalian mau tetap menjalani terapi denganku, datanglah lagi lusa"

"Ne, tentu saja kami akan datang lagi. Tolong bantu Sungmin, Dokter Kim. Kami permisi dulu" Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya. Sungmin tak banyak bicara, bagaimanapun lagi-lagi ialah yang paling terkejut dan terpukul akan hal ini.

"Ah, sebentar Kyuhyun-ssi. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Kibum menghentikan langkah pasangan kekasih itu yang sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Hm? Ne?"

Kibum tampak melihat Sungmin sekilas, seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang pribadi pada Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin diketahui oleh Sungmin.

"Min, jalanlah dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu" Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin sekilas dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin. Ia pun melangkah pergi menjauhi Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum

"Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun? Anak dari Tuan Cho Young Woon?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, sedikit bingung dan aneh dengan pertanyaan dokter dihadapannya.

"Ya, itu benar. Memang kenapa?"

"Ah ternyata itu memang kau"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, Tuan Cho dan Appaku sudah menjodohkan kita. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Jangan bercanda dokter Kim Kibum"

"Aku tidak, bisa kau tanyakan sendiri pada Appamu, Tuan Kyuhyun"

.

"Kyu, gwenchana? Kulihat daritadi kau diam saja, kenapa sayang?" Sungmin mengelus pipi namja yang berada dibelakang kemudi itu.

"Huh? Benarkah? Ah mianhae, Min. Mungkin aku terlalu terkejut mendengar hasil lab tadi"

"Benarkah? Jangan berbohong, Kyu. Apa ini karena perbincangan pribadimu dengan dokter Kibum? Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Ah? Huh tidak Min bukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menyuruhku memberi dukungan penuh untungmu, untuk mempercepat penyembuhanmu"

"Hm ne... Kalau begitu jangan diam dan melamun saja, Kyu"

"Ne, mianhe chagi. Kita ke kantor polisi sekarang"

"Kyu? Tidak Kyu tidak, jangan gegabah. Kita kan belum tahu apakah Wonnie-

-berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu, Min" Sungmin hanya menghela napas panjang, mencoba sabar dan tidak berbalik marah pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya, maksudku Siwon. Kita belum tahu apa alasan Siwon melakukan hal ini padaku, Kyu. Biar kita tanyakan dulu padanya"

"Tidak, biar polisi yang melakukannya. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dan tenagaku untuk melakukan hal itu"

"Kyu-

-Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Kali ini kumohon, biar semuanya aku yang tangani. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya konsentrasi pada penyembuhanmu, Min"

"Ne.."

.

Keesokan harinya

From : Kyunie chagi

_Min, maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemputmu untuk makan siang seperti biasa, ada yang harus kukerjakan. Mianhae, Min jangan lupa makan ok_

_Saranghae_

To : Kyunie chagi

_Ne, gwenchana Kyu. Kau juga jangan lupa makan siang_

_Na do saranghae_

Sungmin menutup laptop kerjanya dan mulai bersiap. Karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengajaknya makan siang, ia berniat untuk menemui Siwon. Ia benar-benar harus bertanya mengapa ia bisa setega itu melakukan hal sekeji itu padanya. Padahal ia sudah mempercayai dokter tampan itu sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Ia harus melakukan hal ini sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar melaporkan Siwon lagi. Kemarin ia sudah berhasil mencegahnya dengan alasan perutnya sakit. Padahal Sungmin berbohong, bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukan hal itu apalagi terhadap kekasihnya sendiri. Ia masih peduli dengan Siwon, ia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Siwon yang sudah begitu baik dan menjaganya sebelum Kyuhyun datang lagi ke kehidupannya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Other Side

Namja tinggi bernama Cho Kyuhyun sudah sampai ke kediamannya. Rumah bernuanasa cokelat itu sudah cukup lama ia tinggalkan karena kepindahannya ke apartemen dekat rumah Sungmin. Ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja Appanya, ia memang sudah tidak bekerja di perusahaan, tapi ia masih tetap mengontrol perkembangan perusahaan yang sebentar lagi jadi milik anaknya.

Ia tidak langsung meminta Kyuhyun memimpin perusahaan. Ia benar-benar menuntun Kyuhyun dari jabatan yang tergolong rendah untuk keluarga pebisnis sepertinya hingga ia benar-benar matang memimpin perusahaan dibidang advertising tersebut. Tertangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun, Appanya yang sedang menikmati tehnya.

"Appa.."

"Anakku, Cho Kyuhyun.."

"Appa, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Hmm? Apa itu, Kyu? Duduklah dulu, minum teh dengan Appa"

"Ah, tidak Appa. Aku benar-benar harus menanyakan hal ini. Apa benar, Appa berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak dokter Kim?

"Ya, bukankah Appa sudah mengirimmu email untuk segera datang ke rumah? Hal inilah yang ingin Appa sampaikan padamu"

"Dan juga darimana kau tahu kau kujodohkan dengan anak dokter Kim?" tambah Cho Young Woon, appa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, inilah saatnya ia harus membuka dan memberitahu hubungannya dengan Sungmin selama ini.

"Tidak Appa, aku sudah memiliki calon lain dan aku harap Appa merestuinya"

"Itu lebih baik, anakku. Jadi kalian tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi untuk melakukan pendekatan. Kalian tinggal menikah saja, bukan?"

"Tapi Appa, orang itu … Sungmin, Lee Sungmin"

.

Back to Sungmin

Ia menaruh tas dan jinjingan makanan makan siangnya dikursi pasien ruangan Siwon. Sebelum datang ke sini, ia menyempatkan diri membeli makan siang untuknya. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun memarahinya karena melewatka waktu makannya. Dilihatnya Siwon sedang menulis sesuatu dengan cepat karena suster disebelahnya tampak menunggu berkas tersebut.

"Saya permisi dulu, dokter" Suster itupun pamit.

"Ada apa, Min? Tumben sekali kau menemuiku di jam makan siang seperti ini"

"…"

"Kenapa, Min? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"K-kau kenapa me-melakukan hal i-ini padaku?" Sungmin mati-matian menahan airmata yang sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya.

"Huh? Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah padamu, Min?"

"C-cairan untuk terapi itu, itu cairan pencegah kehamilan kan?"

"A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Huh?" Siwon mendekati Sungmin dan mencoba meraih tangannya yang bergetar

"M-menjauh dariku, Siwon" Sungmin melangkah mundur, mencoba menambah jarak antara ia dan Siwon

"Aku sudah ke dokter lain dan menurut analisanya seperti itu. Kau menyuntikkan cairan yang salah, Wonnie. Kenapa? Apa salahku?" Airmata sudah membasahi pipinya yang memerah karena menahan luapan amarah

"Min…"

"Aku percaya padamu, Wonnie. Tapi kenapa? Sebelumnya kau menanganiku dengan benar, kenapa sekarang tidak?"

Tanpa mereka ketahui, didekat ruangan Siwon ada seorang namja yang berjalan menuju ruangannya. "Baru memasuki makan siang, ia pasti masih berada diruangannya" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri setelah melihat jam di arlojinya.

"Min, tidak seperti itu. Maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku" Siwon meraih tubuh ringkih Sungmin dan membawanya ke dekapan hangat tubuhnya. Sungmin sedikit memberontak saat pelukan itu terasa semakin mencekik tubuhnya.

"Siwon, lepaskan aku!'

"Tidak, Min sebelum kau mema-

Hei! Lepaskan Sungmin!" Kyuhyun terkejut begitu membuka pintu ruangan Siwon. Dilihatnya yeoja yang sangat ia cintai itu memberontak didekapan Siwon. "Kau benar-benar namja kurang ajar!" Kyuhyun berlari, menarik kerah jas dokter Siwon dan memukul pipi kiri Siwon.

Bugghh Bugghh

"Kyuhyun berhenti. Kumohon hentikan, Kyu.. Kyu, cukuup!" Berkali-kali Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu pada pipi tirus Siwon. Berkali-kali juga Sungmin mencoba meraih tangan Kyuhyun agar tidak memukul Siwon berulang-ulang. Ia tak ingin kekasihnya tersangkut masalah lain, cukup dengan semua masalah yang menimpanya ini.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?! Kau itu dokter, di mana letak kode etikmu? Sejak kapan dokter dengan sengaja memberikan perawatan yang salah pada pasiennya sendiri?" nada suara Kyuhyun meninggi.

Dari bibir jokernya sudah keluar darah akibat bibirnya yang robek. Tetesan-tetesan darah juga jatuh mengotori lantai putih ruangannya. Pipinya sudah lebam, hantaman tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat kuat dan membuat sebagian wajahnya itu membiru. Ia sangat berharap rahangnya tidak akan mengalami keretakan karenanya.

Tapi, matanya berair, ia menangis.

"Itu karena aku mencintai yeojamu,Cho!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau malah menyakitinya? Benar-benar namja brengsek!" Kyuhyun mendekat lagi ke arah Siwon, berniat memberi pukulan lagi. Sekarang tangannya sudah mencengkram erat kerah jas dokternya yang sudah terdapat bercak-bercak merah darah. Urat-urat sudah muncul sempurna ditangannya, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang menyiratkan kemurkaan pada Siwon.

"Kyu, kumohon hentikan.. Tolong hentikaan.." Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang sambil menangis. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan dengan semua ini, yang ia inginkan hanya dukungan dari Kyuhyun. Bukan kemurkaan yang seperti ini.

Perlahan cengkraman itu melonggar dan ia bawa tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, maafkan aku" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu, karena ia merasa sudah menambah beban bagi kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihatku, Min?" tubuh tinggi Siwon terjatuh ke lantai dengan lututnya yang membentur benda keramik tersebut. Airmatanya juga mengalir, membasahi pipinya yang bengkak berwarna biru keungu-unguan.

"Wonnie.. maafkan aku"

"Kenapa? Kenapa Lee Sungmin? selama dua tahun ini aku selalu menjagamu, bahkan aku harus masuk tempat laknat setiap malam hanya untuk mengawasimu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah merasakan pengorbanan dan perhatianku padamu?"

"Wonnie…"

"Betapa sakitnya saat aku saat melihatmu dengan namja-namja liar di sana! Kau tampak seperti yeoja murahan, padahal aku tahu kau tidak Min.."

"Hikss.. hikss.."

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarku saat aku melarangmu bermain dengan sembarang namja. Tapi, setelah mantan suamimu ini datang, semua kebiasaan burukmu hilang! Hanya karena kehadirannya Min, beda denganku yang harus menanggung sakit selama ini.."

"Mianhae Wonnie.. aku tidak tahu kau sesakit dan selelah ini menjagaku. Benar-benar minta maaf.."

"Pernah terbesit dipikiranku untuk melihatmu, tapi itu tampak tak berhasil" tambah Sungmin.

.

Kedua manusia beda kelamin itu hanya berbaring dalam diam. Entah apa yang ada didalam pikiran mereka setelah semua hal yang menimpa mereka. Masing-masing memiliki pandangan dan perasaan yang berbeda. Keduanya sakit, namun mereka mencoba bertahan untuk menjaga perasaan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin melirik kekasihnya itu yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan serius, seakan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, ia rebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang yang terlapisi t-shirt putih tipis itu.

"Kyu.." Sungmin mengalungkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak memberikan respon apapun, itu membuat Sungmin bingung. Biasanya seks merupakan salah satu hal yang paling disukai Kyuhyun dan akan membuatnya berhenti mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Perlahan tangan Sungmin memasuki kain tipis tersebut, mengelus perut rata namjanya yang masih saja diam. Ia kecup dada berabs tipis itu diluar t-shirt yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Tangannya menjalar naik, meraba dada kanan Kyuhyun yang tidak terjamah oleh bibirnya. Kyuhyun masih diam, namun nafasnya sudah mulai pendek-pendek, seperti menahan sesuatu.

Tahu kekasihnya itu sudah mulai terangsang, tangan halus Sungmin turun menuju batas celana tidur Kyuhyun yang dilapisi karet. Sangat mudah baginya memasuki bagian pribadi milik Kyuhyun yang mulai menegang. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon secara langsung, tapi tubuhnya tahu bagaimana membalas perilaku Sungmin dengan sangat baik.

Sementara tangannya terlihat bergerak-gerak diluar celana bergaris yang Kyuhyun pakai, bibir Sungmin naik menuju leher Kyuhyun. Ia kecup perlahan, sambil terus menunggu reaksi Kyuhyun. Jakunnya bergerak naik dan turun seperti menelan sesuatu saat pijatan tangan Sungmin menguat disertai kecupan bibirnya yang mulai basah di sekitar lehernya.

"Kyuuh.. kau benar tidak ingin melanjutkan ini?"

"Kyuhyun, aku bertanya padamu" bisik Sungmin seduktif di telinga Kyuhyun. Dapat Sungmin dengar tarikan nafas Kyuhyun menjadi kasar karenanya. Namun matanya masih mencoba bertahan melihat langit-langit kamar Sungmin yang –mungkin- masih menarik daripada wajah cantik Sungmin yang amat menggoda.

"Hmm.. baiklah aku berhenti"

"Tidak"

"Mmmhh.. enngghh.." dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin, benda yang tadi sudah sangat menggoda imannya. Nafas mereka terdengar bersautan dan semakin cepat, ditandai pergerakan tangan mereka dalam memberikan rangsangan ditubuh masing-masing pasangan.

Sraakk

Kyuhyun menarik kedua bagian piyama yang Sungmin kenakan hingga robek, kancing-kancing tersebut terlempar begitu saja saat tenaga dari tangannya menarik dengan cepat kain tersebut. Sungmin sudah terbiasa tidur tanpa bra, jadilah ia sudah setengah telanjang semenjak piyamanya sudah berhasil Kyuhyun rusak seketika.

"Kau membangunkan singa lapar, Min"

"Itu lebih baik dari mendiamkanku, Tuan Singa" Sungmin mengeluarkan _smirk_ yang sangat jarang sekali ia keluarkan. Ini benar-benar lebih baik daripada melihat Kyunie-nya melamun dan tidak mengacuhkannya.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menuju dada Sungmin yang bergerak naik turun sesuai tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya. Ia hisap nipple Sungmin dengan sangat liar sementara tangannya dengan paksa membuka celana piyama serta celana dalam Sungmin sekaligus.

Ia tarik kedua celana itu dari kaki mulus Sungmin dan melemparnya ke lantai. Tangannya meraih kaki kanan Sungmin, ia angkat setinggi pinggangnya lalu bibirnya mulai memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil. Dimulai dari telapak kaki Sungmin yang putih bersih, terus menjalar menuju betis dan tulang keringnya.

"Aahh.. Kyu a-apa yang kau laku-khaan.."

Aroma cairan milik Sungmin sudah menguar dan semakin menggoda Kyuhyun untuk segera melahap Bunnynya yang sudah terkapar pasrah. Bibir itu menjilat bagian dalam paha ramping Sungmin, memberi gigitan kecil dan hisapan sehingga sekarang paha Sungmin menjadi korban _kissmark_ dari Kyuhyun.

Aroma itu semakin menguat di udara yang ia hirup, menandakan milik Sungmin sudah dekat dari jangkauan bibirnya. Sungmin hanya menatap sayu kekasihnya yang mulai liar, liar yang lebih liar dari biasanya. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menerima terjangan namjanya itu bukan?

"Kyyuuhh.. Gooodhh.."

Seperti tersengat listrik kecil yang menggelitik kemaluannya, Kyuhyun dengan pintar memanjakan milik Sungmin yang sudah basah, sangat basah.

Lidah itu dirasakan Sungmin bergerak dengan sangat lincah. Seakan menyapu seluruh bagian miliknya yang sudah terbuka lebar hanya untuk Kyuhyun seorang. Wajah Kyuhyun seakan tersembunyi di sana, hanya rambut harum miliknya yang terlihat oleh pandangan mata foxy Sungmin yang semakin sayu.

"Kyuuhh.. ber-hentiihh.. aku uuhh.."

Tak ada sautan dari Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Hanya bibirnya yang mulai bekerja dengan menjepit _labia mayora_ Sungmin, menghisapnya hingga terus memasuki rongga mulutnya. Yang Sungmin dapat rasakan hanyalah rasa hangat dan nikmat atas perlakuan Kyuhyun tersebut.

Kyuhyun semakin menempelkan bibirnya di milik Sungmin saat kedua kaki Sungmin bergerak dan menjepit kepala Kyuhyun. Sesuatu terasa berdenyut dan akan keluar dari miliknya yang sudah digelitik Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang tak sebentar itu.

"Kyu.. Kyuniee.. AAAAHHHHH"

Peluhnya menetes saat punggungnya melengkung, menikmati puncaknya bersamaan dengan lidah Kyuhyun yang masih setia bermain di sana. Menikmati cairan miliknya yang seakan terus saja mengalir.

"Kyuniiee.."

Kyuhyun tak membalas rengekan Sungmin karena ia sedang sibuk membuka seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sudah saatnya ia benar-benar melahap Sungminnya yang tampak kelelahan. Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu, Sungminnya tidak akan lelah sebelum miliknya tertanam dan bergerak dengan liar didalamnya.

Begitu ia sudah dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Sungminnya, segera ia terkam tubuh mungil itu. "Hmm? Apa Minnie?" Kyuhyun mengecup rahang Sungmin saat melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Hhh.. kau begitu liar, Kyuhh.."

"Hm benarkah? Bagus bukan, Sungmin-ku?"

Tanpa persiapan apapun Kyuhyun segera menanamkan miliknya dilubang hangat Sungmin yang sudah terbuka lebar.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Hmm.. kenapa memanggilku terus?" Kyuhyun bergerak setelah miliknya masuk, tak bertahap dalam memainkan temponya. Bukan bermaksud kasar, tapi ia memang dalam dikuasai nafsu saat ini.

"Kehh.. kenapa tiba-tiba memasukan-nyaahh… ahhhh.. ahhh"

"Hhh.. yah.. mendesahlah terus, Minhh.. kau menyukainya, eoh?" Kyuhyun menghujamkan miliknya sedalam-dalamnya.

"Neehh.. Kyyuuhh.. Hhhh.. Aahhh.."

"Kau hanya menyukaiku kan, Min? Jangan pernah berniat melihat yang lain.. Dengar aku, Lee Sungmin? Huh?" Hujaman Kyuhyun semakin liar, mungkin inilah gerakan paling cepat dan liar Kyuhyun yang pernah Sungmin rasakan.

Sungmin tersenyum saat mendengarnya, Kyuhyun-nya sedang cemburu. Ia terlalu serius dalam menerima ucapannya pada Siwon tadi siang.

Sungmin membalikkan posisi mereka, sekarang Sungminlah yang berada di atas sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya agar milik Kyuhyun tetap terasa menggesek dinding kewanitaannya.

"Ssstt.. Keep moving Honey.." Sungmin menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun agar berhenti mengeluarkan kata-kata tak penting dan hanya berkonsentrasi dalam menggenjotnya.

"Keep moving.. with mee.." Sungmin semakin cepat menggerakan tubuhnya ke depan dan belakang karena ia berada sejajar dengan Kyuhyunnya yang berbaring di bawahnya. Dadanya menggesek dada Kyuhyun, membuat nipple mereka sama-sama menegang karenanya.

"Hhh.. lebih keras chagiihh…"

Kyuhyun juga menggerakan pinggulnya berlainan arah dengan gerakan Sungmin. Sehingga miliknya akan masuk sepenuhnya dan menciptakan desahan keras karena Sungmin pasti akan merasakan kenikmatan yang berkali-kali lipat saat miliknya menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Hhhh Kyuhyuniieehh.. Aaahh.. aahh.." urat-urat itu menggesek lubangnya dengan sangat cepat seiring dengan melubernya cairan miliknya sebagai pelumas gerakan in-out Kyuhyun didalamnya. Sungmin merasa puncaknya semakin dekat dan ia ingin Kyuhyun juga segera keluar bersamanya, segera ia gerakkan otot-otot kewanitaannya sehingga memberi pijatan lebih keras dan menghisap milik Kyuhyun lebih dalam lagi.

"Hhh.. Minhh.. Oohh.. Yeaahh do it more..hhh"

Sungmin menempelkan dahinya di dahi Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya. Peluh sudah bercucuran keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya karena ia banyak bergerak dalam gaya ini. Milik Kyuhyun semakin kuat dan keras dalam setiap sodokannya, membuat Sungmin mati-matian menahan cairannya yang siap menyembur membasahi batang yang selalu memberinya kenikmatan seperti ini.

"Kyyuuhh.. ak-kuuhh tak.. tahan lagihh.." Sungmin hanya bisa menjerit saat cairan yang sudah ia tahan itu mengalir dengan cepat dari lubangnya. Membuat suata erotis kecipak junior Kyuhyun semakin terdengar di telinganya. "Miniiieeehhhhh!" Kyuhyun menembakkan lahar putihnya ke rahim Sungmin, membuat miliknya sangat becek sekarang. Dan suara kecipak itu perlahan menjadi pelan dan menghilang diikuti melemasnya milik Kyuhyun dalam lubangnya.

"Hhh. Hhh..Hhh" mereka menormalkan lagi nafas mereka yang serasa habis karena permainan panas mereka. Sprei ranjang Sungmin sudah tak berbentuk dan terdapat jejak basah karena peluh mereka di sana. Tubuh Sungmin sudah jatuh lemas diatas Badan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama bersimbah peluh.

"Minnie.. kau tau kan aku tidak puas hanya dengan sekali?" Kyuhyun menyeringai dan segera memutar posisi menjadi menyamping tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya yang mulai bangun lagi di lubang Sungmin. Dan sungguh itu membuat juniornya seperti terpelintir ditempat yang hangat dan basah, sangat nikmat.

Tubuh Sungmin menyamping dan membelakangi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun akan menggenjotnya dari belakang. "Min, lakukan seperti yang tadi. Buat milikku mengeras chagi.." bisik Kyuhyun seduktif ditelinga Sungmin. yang hanya dibalas lenguhan oleh Sungmin karena Kyuhyun menggigit cuping telinganya dan memainkan lidahnya di sana.

"Uuuhh.. k-khau pintar sekali chagi.." Kyuhyun memberi hadiah berupa remasan di dada Sungmin dari belakang karena kemampuannya membangkitkan –lagi- miliknya. "Kyuh.. sentuh _nipple_ku" Sungmin hanya perlu menggerakan otot-otot kewanitaannya dan ia akan mendapatkan remasan didadanya serta kenikmatan saat milik Kyuhyun memenuhi lubangnya.

"Hhh.. Kyuh.. movee.. bergeraklah…"

Sungmin meraih kaki kiri Sungmin dan segera ia tumpangkan di atas kaki kirinya. Seketika, aroma cairan Sungmin dan sperma Kyuhyun memenuhi udara di sekitar ranjang. Milik Sungmin terbuka dengan lebar dan memudahkan Kyuhyun melakukan _in-out_ lagi.

Suara decit ranjang menandai betapa kerasnya hujaman Kyuhyun di dalam Sungmin, suara jeritan-jeritan Sungmin menambah suara kegiatan rutin mereka ditengah keheningan malam. Sungmin meremas kasar bantal yang ia gunakan untuk alas kepalanya, posisi menyamping seperti ini membuat milik Kyuhyun menggeseknya lebih keras lagi karena lubangnya terasa menyempit.

Cairan milik mereka yang sudah bersatu saat puncak tadi perlahan meluber dan membasahi sprei pink Sungmin pertanda Sungmin mengeluarkan lagi cairannya banyak-banyak. Ia benar-benar puas dan merasa Kyuhyun sangat baik dalam menggenjotnya kali ini.

"Uuuhh.. Hhhh… Ahh.. Ahh. Ahhh" Sungmin menambah titik kenikmatan dengan memainkan klitorisnya sendiri. jarinya bergerak liar dan menjepit benda kecil berwarna kemerahan itu saat merasa Kyuhyun semakin liar.

"A-aku hanya akan melihatmu.. hhh.. Kyuhyuunn…"

Kyuhyun memutar kepala Sungmin hingga menghadapnya dan membekap bibir Sungmin dan mencoba meraih titik terdalam milik Sungmin. Biarlah rasa cemburunya, ucapannya pada Siwon menjadi masa lalu yang akan sangat tidak penting baginya jika selalu mengingat dan membuatnya memusingkan kepalanya sendiri.

Ia hanya melihat Sungminnya seorang, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mereka tak perlu meneriakan pada dunia tentang cinta mereka dan memberi tahu bahwa mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain.

Selama Sungmin yang berada dalam dekapan dan menjadi tempatnya meraih kenikmatan, selama Sungmin yang mendesahkan namanya saat ia memberikan _service_ terbaiknya, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Berakhir dengan seks jauh lebih baik, dibanding berakhir dengan pertengkaran yang mungkin memisahkan lagi raga mereka.

"Kyuhyuuun.. haahh.. ah.. hhh.."

"Miinhhh.. huhh.. hhh.."

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Terlalu menyedihkan dan rendah menyebutnya seks, ini lebih dari itu. ini yang bisa disebut bercinta.

.

"Siapa?" Siwon yang sedang sibuk memeriksa berkas pasien yang akan ia operasi diganggu oleh ketukan pintu ruangannya.

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yeoja cantik berkulit putih seputih susu. Rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat sekarang tergerai dengan panjang hampir mencapai dadanya.

"Si-Siwon"

Merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang sudah berhasil masuk ke ruangannya, Siwon pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang berada didalam beberapa map tersebut. "Huh? Siapa?" Siwon tak mengenal yeoja yang berada dihadapannya tersebut. Sedikit merasa familiar dengan wajahnya, namun tidak dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Yeoja itu tak datang sendiri, ia datang bersama seseorang namja dari dinas kesehatan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau dokter Choi Siwon?" tanya laki-laki yang berada disebelah sang yeoja.

"Ne, aku Choi Siwon. Jika tidak keberatan, bisa kalian perkenalkan diri kalian?" Siwon yakin dua orang yang berada dihadapannya ini bukan pasien yang akan berobat padanya.

"Aku Baek Wooyoung dari dinas kesehatan dan ini Kim Kibum, dokter spesialis yang sama denganmu" Siwon merasa familiar dengan nama tersebut. "Kau Kim Kibum? Kim Kibum yang dulu menjadi hoobaeku saat di universitas?" Siwon tersadar saat melihat pipi chubby yeoja yang tak memakai kacamata yang menjadi ciri khasnya itu. Kibum terlihat lebih cantik dan dewasa sekarang.

"Ne, ini aku Kim Kibum" sedikit bergetar saat mengenalkan diri pada sunbaenya saat di fakultas kedokteran yang sama dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ada urusan apa sehingga kalian mendatangiku?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan surat pemberhentian sementaramu menjalani praktek sebagai dokter" Wooyoung angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan? Kau pasti bercanda" Siwon mencoba menelaah apa yang telah terjadi saat ini. Pemberhentian sementara dari profesinya? Ini pasti bukan hal yang sepele. "Tidak, Tuan Choi. Dokter Kibum telah menulis sebuah laporan kepada kami mengenai tindakan malpraktek yang sudah kau lakukan pada seorang pasien bernama Lee Sungmin" Siwon hanya menatap tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak bagaimana mungkin dokter Kim tahu mengenai hal sesensitif ini padahal kami belum pernah bertemu setelah aku lulus? Ia pasti mengada-ada" Siwon mencoba mengelak.

"Untuk itu kami akan melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu. Sebelum hasil mengenai kasus ini keluar, kami menarik ijin praktekmu dulu. Ini surat resmi dari Dinas Kesehatan Korea, kuharap kasus ini segera selesai dan kami juga sebagai orang yang berprofesi yang sama denganmu berharap kau tidak melakukan hal serendah itu, dokter Choi"

"Kami permisi dulu, silahkan hubungi pihak terkait mengenai hal ini dan segera kirim pengacaramu" Wooyoung pamit

"Kami permisi"

Wooyoung sudah keluar lebih dulu dari ruangan tersebut. Siwon yang melihat Kibum sendirian di dekat pintu ruangannya segera menarik tangan yang dilapisi mantel tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini padaku Kim Kibum?"

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan sebagai seorang dokter, Tuan Choi. Sekarang ku mohon lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku"

"Apa kau melakukannya karena aku telah menolakmu dulu saat kita masih menjadi mahasiswa? Sehingga kau mencari kesalahanku dan berniat menjatuhkanku?"

"Tck aku tidak serendah dan sepicik itu dokter Choi! Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau dokter Siwon yang menangani Nona Lee sebelumnya adalah kau!"

"K-kau mengenal Lee Sungmin?"

"Ne, ia pasienku sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, bagaimana seorang dokter dengan nilai terbaik sepertimu melanggar kode etik kedokteran seperti ini"

"K-kau tidak berhak mengadiliku seperti itu, dokter Kibum!"

"Itu adalah fakta. Dan juga, aku menyesal pernah menyukaimu dulu"

Kibum menghempaskan tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkram lengannya dengan cukup kuat itu dan segera pergi dari sana. Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini dan tidak ada kesempatan untuk mundur saat melihat dokter tersebut adalah Choi Siwon, namja yang disukainya sejak mereka masih berusia belasan.

.

Atmosfir makan malam saat ini benar-benar sangat menegangkan. Di ruang makan keluarga Cho yang megah itu, telah duduk dan berkumpul bersama enam orang yang sedang menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Hanya denting sendok dan garpu yang mengiringi makan bersama tersebut.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat tenang saat ini. Berbeda dengannya yang sangat gugup hingga merasa sakit diperutnya saat melihat wajah mantan mertuanya, Cho Youngwoon. Orang-orang disekitarnya tampak terlihat tenang, mungkin hanya dirinya yang merasakan gugup yang berlebihan seperti ini.

Maid datang dan membereskan seluruh peralatan makan mereka dan menyajikan buah potong sebagai makanan terakhir makan malam mereka. Sungmin menanti Appa Kyuhyun membuka suara dan berpendapat mengenai hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin ah sudah lama tidak berjumpa denganmu. Kau tampak makin cantik sekarang" Jantung Sungmin serasa ingin keluar saat mendengar kalimat pertama Youngwoon, kaget karena beliau tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan juga karena bukan hal negatif yang ia dengar.

"A-ah ne, Ahjushi. Anda juga terlihat tetap gagah dan tampan seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu" Youngwoon tertawa saat mendengar pujian gugup dari mantan menantunya tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang? Apa kau bekerja?" Eomma Kyuhyun pun bertanya pada Sungmin. Yeoja berlesung pipi dalam tersebut tampak ramah, sikapnya yang baik tidak pernah berubah.

"Ne, Ahjumma aku sekarang bekerja menjadi CEO perusahaan asuransi" Sungmin tersenyum ramah pada wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak 45 tahun itu. "Wah bagus sekali, Min-ah".

"Kyuhyun sudah menemuiku beberapa hari yang lalu dan menjelaskan perihal hubungan kalian. Aku sangat terkejut begitu tahu kau lah yang menjadi kekasih anakku. Bukan berusaha melupakan yang lalu, hanya rasanya sedikit aneh"

"Appa, hentikan" Kyuhyun mencoba menengahi Sungmin yang gugup dan Appanya yang selalu mengalami kesulitan dalam menyaring ucapan yang akan ia katakan tersebut.

"Ah, dokter Kim maaf sekali sudah mengganggu waktumu dan anakmu untuk datang ke undangan makan malam keluarga kami"

"Ah, bukan masalah Tuan Cho. Senang sekali rasanya bisa berkumpul bersama seperti ini. Iya kan Bummie?"

"Ne, benar sekali Tuan" Kibumlah yang terlihat sangat tenang, mungkin lebih tepat adalah terlihat sangat dingin. Memang sifat bawaannya dan terlebih ada yang mengusik kepalanya sejak tadi siang.

"Jadi, sudah kuputuskan untuk membatalkan rencana perjodohan antara Kyuhyun anakku dan Kibum-ssi. Aku harap keputusan ini tidak mengecewakan siapapun. Kau tidak keberatan kan dokter Kim?"

"Ah tentu tidak, lagipula Kibum berkali-kali memohon padaku, ia masih belum mempunyai keinginan untuk menikah"

"Hahahaha baguslah. Baiklah Sungmin-ah, sekarang sering-seringlah berkunjung ke rumah ne. Bawa serta orangtuamu untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut"

"Ne, Ahjushi pasti aku akan sering datang" sekarang lega sudah hati Sungmin. berkali-kali ia berdoa agar hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun mendapat restu dari orangtua Kyuhyun dan juga Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah memberitahunya perihal perjodohannya dengan Kibum. Ya, mereka sempat bertengkar beberapa waktu karenanya. Namun, mendengar kesungguhan hati Kyuhyun dalam menjadikannya sebagai seorang istri lagi baginya, ia pun luluh.

"Namun, yang kudengar kau masih belum bisa mempunyai anak. Benarkah itu?" Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya terunduk lesu, lagi-lagi masalah ini.

"Ah mianhamnida Tuan, aku sekarang yang menjadi dokter Nona Lee. Aku akan berusaha melakukan upaya penyembuhan ini. Teknologi sudah semakin maju dan kupikir tidak ada yang tidak mungkin" Kibum angkat bicara, ia sebagai dokter pribadi Sungmin merasa mempunyai tanggung jawab atas kesembuhan Sungmin.

"Benarkah begitu? Memang kebetulan sekali Kibum-ssi mengambil spesialis rahim. Aku sangat berharap banyak akan hal ini" semua orang yang berada dimeja makan tersebut mengangguk bermaksud menyetujui dan berharap hal yang sama.

"Tapi, jika memang masih belum berhasil maaf sekali Sungmin-ssi. Aku mungkin tidak akan merestui pernikahan kalian. Aku bukannya bersikap jahat dan tidak berkeprimanusiaan hanya saja aku melihat pengalaman yang lalu"

"Tidak apa, Ahjushi. Aku juga tidak akan memaksakan pernikahan ini selama aku masih seperti ini. Tapi aku akan berusaha" Sungmin berusaha tampak kuat. Padahal dibawah sana, tangan Sungmin sudah meremas kuat telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya untuk memberikan semangat.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya saat menuju mobilnya. Ia berniat menghampiri Kibum yang saat itu juga sedang menuju mobil bersama Appanya. "Kyu, kau naiklah dulu ke mobil. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan perihal obat untuk perngobatanku pada Kibum-ssi" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan mantel Sungmin yang memberi kehangatan untuk tubuhnya selain gaun yang ia kenakan.

"Dokter Kibum" Kibum menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. "Ne, Nona Lee?" Kibum terlihat sangat sopan. "Panggil aku Sungmin saja. Dok, apa ada cara yang cepat untuk merangsang ovulasiku? Atau cara apapun agar rahimku bisa bekerja seperti semestinya?" Sungmin menaruh harap.

"Hmm ne, dengan pembedahan tentu saja. Memang kenapa, Sungmin-ssi?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya, sesegera mungkin"

"Jangan gegabah, Sungmin-ssi. Banyak yang harus disiapkan dalam operasi ini. Ini tergolong operasi besar"

"Aku tidak peduli, Dok. Aku mohon, aku ingin cepat sembuh"

"Maaf, Sungmin-ssi aku sebagai doktermu tidak menyarankan hal itu dulu. Pembedahan adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan"

"Ku mohon.."

TBC

(Baek Wooyoung chara imajinasi aku sendiri)

Anyeoooong datang lagi bawa chap 10^^

Hmm mungkin sebentar lg ff ini bakal selesai :(

Tapi, aku bakal tetep nulis dan nyoba bikin cerita lain. Adakah yang punya ide?

Ah gimana sm chap ini? Maaf ya kalo pendek, nc ga hot, ga ngena konflik, dan ga sesuai sama harapan kalian. Seneng banget banyak pembaca baru ff ini :D

Aduh semoga keterima alesan Siwon ngelakuin hal itu, beneran deh Siwon juga sakit banget di ff ini :(

Dan jangan bashing Siwon, disini pasti ada Siwonest. Aku ga mau ada perang ato apapun gara2 cerita di ff ini. Dan yang ga suka peran Siwon di sini, sekali lagi aku tegasin ini cuma ff, ini fiksi. Aku cuma minjem nama member SUJU aja. Maaf kalo kalian ga berkenan..

Yosh! Bales2 review yaa^^

SparKSomniA0321 : Oke deh, udah lanjut nih^^ keep rev

hyuknie : udah lanjut nih^^ keep rev

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : huwee maaf ga bisa terus2an update kaya gitu :( Kyu ngapain? Pastinya marah doong hehehe^^

Tri Mulyani : update cepet ga?^^ maaf kalo ga kilat ya. Dijelasin di chap ini alesan Siwon ngelakuin hal itu dan dia udah dpt ganjarannya^^

AIDASUNGJIN : Ssstt.. Siwon baik ko^^ udah lanjut nih :D

KyuLov : Ah benarkah? Kkkk akhirnya bisa bikin scene romantis jg^^ di chap yg lalu udah ada clue ko SIwon ada rasa sm Min^^

I'AM KMS : Wah makasih udah setia baca ya walaupun reader baru :D marah? Pastinya dong, tp ya Angel-Min ga segitunya ko^^

Day KyuMin's Fujoshi : Hehehe Siwon ga jahat dari awal ko, cm manipulasi pengobatan ketiga dan seterusnya^^

1307 KMS : kalo ga bikin penasaran bikin readers ga nungguin lanjutan chap dong^^ udah update nih semoga memuaskan :D

my2pikadream : Sstt.. Siwon ga sejahat itu ko^^ maaf ga bisa kilat ya huhu

sparkyu : udah lanjuut^^

Pumpkin Ite : Aaaa~~ ini dia writer TGND yg jadi inspirasi aku nulis ff ini :D hehehe abis byk yg req NC jadi kabulin aja (pdhl emg yadong) :D Ah Siwon itu baik ko, Cuma dia aga gelap mata aja semenjak kedatangan Kyu. Pumpkin Ite : jangan nunggak terus ficnya^^

Oryzasativa : makasih udah baca sampe chap 9 ini :D Ah aku jg sibum shipper, tp kayanya sibum momentnya ga bisa dimasukin banyak2, ini ff Kyumin soalnya :( oryzasativa ini sibum shipper kan? Bisa kasih tau knp ada pairing ini ga? Hehe nyari ttg couple ini susah X(

LovelyMin : Makasih^^ udah lanjut ya ini

1412 : hahaha jgn sampe batal xD wah udah tau ya Siwon ngelakuin hal itu? hmm

Lee Minnie : iya nih, udah lanjut ya^^

Evilkyu Vee : dijelasin di chap ini ya knp Siwon kaya gt^^

Clouds54 : Ssstt.. Siwon baik ko, ga sejahat itu^^ ne, Kibum new cast

youmin choi : Lohloh apa hub Kyu dan dokter choi? XD eeiittss awas dimarahin umma Min xD udah lanjut ya^^

kyumin forever : Min emg disfungsi ovulasi :) jd Siwon ga sejahat itu ko^^

sha : udah lanjut ya^^ Abang kuda baik ko, ga sejahat itu^^

eunhaezee : jgn benci Siwon ya^^ hmm hamil ga ya? Liat chap selanjutnya aja ya^^

Key-Yeong Gi-Key : Hehehehe^^ ne, aku mslh typo masih bener2 kacau deh :( mianhaee

Nahanakyu : hehe ini dibales lg, jgn trlalu sneng xD ne, Siwon suka Min, udah jelas ko dari chap kmrn^^ hahaha jd pasangan ga ya? Gmn bagusnya? Apa ada Sibum di ff ini?

harumisujatmiko : huh? Aku ga tau ini muji apa ngasih komen ga suka, tp mksh^^

Hyugi Lee : jangan nangis :( nanti aku dimarahin orgtua hyugi :( hehehe mksh, aku suka yg bikin syok^^

Noerhyuk : ngga jg, Min emg sakit itu ko^^ cm makin dicegah aja sm Won di pengobatan terakhirnya^^

HANA : udah aku paksa ngmg nih abang Won sampe berdarah2 gitu huhuhu disini dijelasin, jd mau percaya won apa bummie?^^

kim kyuna : he he he namanya jg won cinta sm min xD

Chikyumin : udah lanjut^^ Won agak gelap mata aja xD

min19019 : huwwaa mksh udah lanjut nih^^

Agathe Kioko : halo Kioko~~^^ hehehe seneng nih bikin readers kaget xD yeaahh aku jg emg suka sm NC di chap 9 :D Hot dan romantis xD nulisnya sampe panas dingin, pertama kali loooh hha. Smoga tar ga susah login lagi ya^^

choi hyekyung : ne, wonnie cinta Minnie. Tp bummie dtg, jd gmn ya?^^

vina8402 : apa ya rencananya?^^ maaf ga kilat

sonson : sstt.. Siwon ga sejahat itu ko^^ dia udh dpt ganjarannya di sini. Maaf ga bisa kilat ya huhu :( keep rev ya^^

Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook : hehehe masih penasaran ga?^^udah lanjut ya ini

: sama :( aku jg nyesek hhu pasti sedih bgt kalo jd Min

is0live89 : Amiin semoga merek bisa cpt nikah lg ya dan bisa punya aegya, soalnya syarat dari appa kyu itu hrs bisa punya aegya dl hhu keep rev^^

Kyumin addict : heheh diusahain tiap chap ada NC :) iya, won suka sm min tp bertepuk sebelah tangan :( silahkan diambil wonnya dari bummie, krn ada bummie skrg^^

misskyu0604 : ga sejahat itu ko^^ maaf ga kilat yaa

Cho Hyo Rin pake HP : hahaha nama Unnie lucu banget xD gpp, yg penting Unnie udah rev^^ Waah seneng deh ffnya disukai dr segala kalangan (?) hehe hmm sifat chara sama adegan NCnya juga ga Unnie? Hayoooo :p mksh udah rev Unnie^^ doakan uri Min cpt hamil dan menikah dengan Kyu yeyeye

Nurmakyuminelf : hehehe gmn ya^^ udah lanjut nih^^

Sasya : Yeey semangat^^ udah lanjut yaa

Super Girl : hehe ga diboongin selama dua taun ko, cm diboongin pas pengobatan terakhirnya itu :D

dirakyu : Ah? Membingungkan kah? Mianhaee~

taeng : Suuutt suuutt no bashing chara di sini! :p heeehh jgn bahas2 ff dan fandom lain di sini xD yeaaahh aku emg jarang mandi, emg kenapa? Sewot banget kelinci guruuuun :P yah yg bashing smoga ga gitu lg nantinya huhu bener2 bikin down bashingan tuh :( sering2 review okeh temanku yg doyan buang angin xD aku mencintaimuuuu~~

Guest : huhu siwon ga sejahat itu ko^^ doain uri umma cpt hamil yaa

thiafumings : sama2^^ tp maaf ya ga bisa kilat terus2an :( udah lanjut nih^^

1 : udah dibales kan ya Un^^ hehehe buat permintaan maaf Un^^ udah ada alesannya di sini, kalo disuruh ortu Kyu kayanya drama bgt ya hehehe sama Un kkkk aku jg sampe panas dingin ngetik NC chap 9 hahahha keep rev Un^^

HJKH : ngga gitu ko^^ Min emg disfungsi ovulasi, tp sm Won malah dibikin ga bisa hamil pas pengobatan trkahir. Ada alesan won knp kaya gt, dia jg sama2 sakit^^ maaf ya kalo hot terus kayany gmn gitu hehehee

Bb : Siwon ga sejahat itu ko^^ hahaha chap brp ya? Mgkn chap3^^ ga tau nih mau ada anal lg apa ngga, ditunggu aja ya^^

Guest : anyeong hyory^^ insya allah ga terlalu panjang dan ribet ko, doain umma appa kita selalu bersama ya^^

JoBel13ve : hehehe harap dimaafkan^^ Siwon udah dpt ganjarannya di sini ko

Minyu : yup, doain umma appa kita smoga cepet nikah lg ya huhu disini dijelasin ko apa mksd siwon ngelakuin hal itu. aduh ngga ada minyu-ssi^^ ada jg blog usaha katering aku xD

BarbeKyu : iya, siwon suka sm Min. udah jelas ko di chap sblmnya^^ gmn ya? Ini kelanjutannya^^

MegaKyu : ngga sotoy, emg bener ko^^ wah yg hot lg? aku bingung mau nempatin itu di mana Megakyu huhuhu tp sebisa mgkn mereke ttep hot ya walopun ga kaya chap awal^^

coffeewie kyumin : hehehe Ming jg sbnrnya emg rada pervert ko :p tp Cuma sama Kyu aja xD iya disini dijelasin alesan Siwon ngelakuin itu, smoga bsa diterima^^

Kanaya : Yup bener banget^^ Won suka sm Min dan ga mau Min balik lg sm Kyu. Keep rev^^

kyurin Minnie : Hahahaha ngga sampai sgitunya, soalnya ada Angel-Min yg menengahi^^ iya dong demi suju^^ keep rev^^~

AmellKyuMin : Selama dua tahun itu Siwon bnrn ngobatin Min ko. Won manipualsi pengobatannya semenjak Kyu dating. Dia cemburu dan ga mau Min balik lg sm Kyu. Disini dijelasin^^ keep rev^^

wiendzbica : bener bangeet, won suka min^^ hahaha ga tau deh nanti ada Sibum ato ngga disini, gmn req readers^^ I like Sibum too :D

ZheyraSky : Jgn ketinggalan lg ya^^ iya, Min selama ini ga liat Won. Selama ini dia cm punya perasaan sm Kyu, makanya Siwon akhirnya gelap mata. Dijelasin di sini ya^^ Keep rev^^

NathanAyu12 : kan pervert Kyu dan Naughty Min XD sip, udah lanjut^^

pryscil21 : Lemon every chap^^ hihihi aku jg sama pgn cpt2 mereka nikah lg^^

SSungMine : Hahaha awas sakit :D ne, udah dilanjut ya^^

Rima KyuMin Elf : udah^^

dha kyumin : hihihi buka gt, Min jg pasti bakal ngerasa minder kalo ga bisa kasih Kyu anak^^

rin : hehehe kelamaan update ya akunya? Hhuhuuhu iya, aku jg suka bgt sm scene belanja mereka hihihi doain uri appa dan umma cpt nyusul Yewook ya^^

Guest : pasti Kyu ngamuk banget tuh o_O ada Sibum ga ya? Kira2 gmn bagusnya?^^

Xmen : ngga sejahat itu ko^^ baca alesannya dichap ini^^

vicsparkyu4ever : iya, won suka sm Min^^ udah lanjut^^

Cho nisa : Waaah mksh banget udah segitunya suka ff aku huhuhuhu terharu banget asli.. iya, ga akan terlalu panjang dan bakal kena pointnya ko. Mgkn sebentar lg ff ini bakalan tamat deh :( sweet momennya banyak buat nebus perpisahan mereka selama ini.

Liaa kyuminelf : ngga sejahat itu ko^^ weeew NCnya bikin semangat ya xD

skyMonkey3012 : udah lanjut^^

Kim Nuri Shfly : jgn ketinggalan lg ya^^ hahahaha ngga ko, Min tau betul siapa Kyuhyun itu~ Ngga ko, doain mereka cepet nikah dan punya anak ya^^

ayachi casey : Aaaa~ ini juga reader dan review setia aku kan ya^^ disini dibahas ko knp Won kaya gitu huhuhuh yaoi? Kepikiran juga bkin yaoi, mndg yaoi ato gs lg ya?~

AyaKYU : udh lanjut, smoga ga penasaran lg^^

Tiffany Ming : I love that chap too^^ huuhuhu iya nih, tp Siwon punya alesan ko knp dia kaya gitu dan dia udah dpt ganjarannya di sini. Doain Kyumin cpet nikah ya^^

Winnielf : ini lama ga? :D mian ya kalo lama huhuh

Yunteukwon : ngga sejahat itu ko^^ skrg Kibum yg jadi dokter Min^^

Evil Thieves : udah lanjut^^

Guest : thankyou for waiting this ff^^ udah lanjut ya^^

ayriii43 : huhuhu Siwon jelasin di chap ini, semoga bisa ngerti knp Won tega ngalakuin hal itu ya

BbuingBbuing137 : udah bbuingbbuing^^

ming0101 : selamat datang^^ hmmm ada alesan ko knp Won kaya gitu^^ ne, author semangat kalo rev terus ada^^ so keep rev^^

BABYKYUTEMIN : ne, Siwon cinta sm Min^^ udah lanjut ya^^

ChoHuiChan : ngga ko, mereka bakal selalu sama2^^ doain Min supaya cpt hamil supaya bisa nikah lg sm Kyu ya^^

RiriSparkyu : ngga sejahat itu ko huhuhu maaf ga asap ya :)

Guest : Siwon beralesan ko dan dia udah dpt hukumannya^^

Melani KyuminElf : Hiiikkss Siwon punya alesan knp dia kaya gitu, dia cm tersakiti sm sikap Min. Aaaa maafkan aku, ff ini mgkn bakal end sebentar lg huhu tp author pgn nulis lg, ad aide?^^

Saeko Hichoru : hahaha emg setia kaan^^ Aaaa sama2, aku seneng bkin scene NC chap 9, ga tau knp ngena bgt di hati :P hahahha makasih :D aaaa udah tau ya Won kaya gitu? Keep rev Un^^

KimShippo : selamat datang^^ doain ya Min bisa hamil setelah pengobatan sm Kibum^^

AngeLseLf1323 : ne, siwon suka sm Min^^ udah ada clue ko buat hal itu^^ Hahaha mksh aduuh aku sneng dibilang daebak xD hihihi asik msh dibilang hot~ Keep rev^^

Guest : tetep semangat rev juga ya^^ yeeeyy hidup Kyumin^^~

Guest : udah, huhu maaf ya kalo lama^^

1812 : amiin, doain Min cpt sembuh ya^^ hihihi kalo min udah divonis sembuh, pasti bakal cpt punya anak. Secara yaaaa mereka NCan aja xD

Melani KyuminElfSha137 : aduh mian kalo aku bikin jantungan :o jgn terlalu dianggep serius ini cm ff^^ Hihihihi ne, won suka sm Min^^ Won emg baik, dia sakit hati makanya kaya gitu, dia udah dpt ganjarannya ko^^ aaa mian, sepertinya permintaan yg satu itu ga bisa dikabulin. Sebentar lg ff ini tamat kayanya hhu

Yoooosshhhh makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan kirim review^^ kalian bikin author tetep semangat nyelesein ff ini :D

Banyak pendatang baru, selamat datang dan keep review ya^^

Semoga ga banyak salah paham lg, Siwon selama dua tahun ini bener2 ngobatin Min ko dan Min emg sakit disfungsi ovulasi. Won mulai manipulasi di pengobatan ketiga mereka yg Min tersiksa banget itu loh.

Sekali lagi, ada ide buat next story?^^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter sebelumnya

"Jangan gegabah, Sungmin-ssi. Banyak yang harus disiapkan dalam operasi ini. Ini tergolong operasi besar"

"Aku tidak peduli, Dok. Aku mohon, aku ingin cepat sembuh"

"Maaf, Sungmin-ssi aku sebagai doktermu tidak menyarankan hal itu dulu. Pembedahan adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan"

"Ku mohon.."

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Lee Yeonhee,

Kim Kibum, Kim Youngwoon, Park Joongsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspirasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

Chapter 11 : Please, survive..

"Hhh.. Baiklah, tapi kita tidak akan melakukannya dalam waktu dekat, Sungmin-ssi"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku sudah siap, sungguh"

"Tidak semudah itu, operasi ini tergolong jarang dilakukan jadi banyak sekali yang harus dipersiapkan. Ku harap kau mengerti Sungmin-ssi" Kibum mengelus lengan Sungmin, mencoba memberi pengertian dengan perlahan.

"Ne, baiklah"

"Tetap berdoa Sungmin-ssi, pulanglah Kyuhyun-ssi sudah menunggumu"

.

"Min, sudah tidurkah?" Kyuhyun yang baru mandi itu memeluk tubuh yang membelakangi dirinya itu dan mengecup bahu yang tidak tertutupi gaun tidur berwarna pink.

"…."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh itu dan meraih dagu Sungmin agar menatapnya. "Uljima, kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dipipi dan juga airmata yang masih mengalir diujung matanya. "A-aku ingin meni-menikah dan punya a-a-anak Kyu" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. "Ssttt.. aku juga ingin, Min tapi kita harus bersabar. Sekarang tidurlah, jaljayo".

"Kyu, kalau aku ingin melakukan operasi, apa kau menyetujuinya?"

"Huh? Operasi apa? Apa Kibum-ssi sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Operasi agar aku cepat hamil dan lepas dari penyakit ini, Kyu. Hmmm, itu dia awalnya tidak menyetujuinya. Tapi aku memaksa dan dia bilang akan melakukannya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat"

"Lee Sungmin, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukan segala cara untuk sembuh dari penyakit ini. Aku memang ingin mempunyai anak, tapi kau lebih berharga untukku saat ini, Min. Kesehatanmu sekarang harus lebih diutamakan, operasi bukan hal yang ringan"

"Aku hanya ingin segera menikah dan hidup bersamamu, Kyu. Aku juga ingin membahagiakan orangtuaku dan orangtuamu"

"Sssstt.. bersabarlah, kami akan menunggu hingga kau sembuh. Jadi jangan terburu-buru dan gegabah. Besok kau akan menjalani terapi lagi, jadi sekarang tidurlah. Jangan terlalu memikirkan banyak hal"

Kyuhyun menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dan mengecup bibir dan kening Sungmin sebagai pengantar tidur. "Jaljayo, Kyu. Saranghae" Sungmin menyamankan tubuhnya didekapan Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya. "Ne, jaljayo. Nado saranghae".

.

"Kyu, ireona.." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Dengan susah payah, dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup ia meraih jam weker berbentuk kelinci pink milik Sungmin. "Ennghh, ini masih pukul lima chagi. Masih terlalu dini untuk bangun" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang masih bergelung juga didalam selimut.

"Kyunie.." panggil Sungmin manja "Hm? Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan untukmu?". "Ne, cium aku, Kyu" Sungmin memejamkan matanya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk segera menciumnya. "Kau membangunkanku sepagi ini hanya untuk minta cium? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang cium aku, Min? Curi saja saat aku tidur, aku tidak akan marah".

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Kyu" Sungmin mengelus bibir Kyuhun dengan jari telunjuknya "Cium lalu sentuh aku, hari ini aku akan terapi. Kemungkinan besar jatahmu tidak akan bisa terpakai dalam beberapa hari". Sungmin mengelus seduktif wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat mengantuk. Kakinya dibawah sana menyenggol kejantanan Kyuhyun, belum terlalu keras, namun akan mudah membangunkannya. Pria akan mengalami ereksi di pagi hari, bukan?

Masih dalam keadaan terpejam, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum maut. "sebenarnya yang tidak akan mendapatkan jatah itu aku atau kau?" mendengar hal itu Sungmin hanya mem_pout_kan bibirnya karena kesal. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak ingin, jangan memaksaku untuk melakukannya nanti" ia membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Kyuhyun namun masih menggunakan lengan kanan Kyuhyun sebagai bantal.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang sudah semakin ringan karena godaan sang yeoja. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur menuju rambut panjang Sungmin dan menyingkirkannya agar tergerai bebas, tidak menutupi leher dan wajahnya.

"Kelinciku kenapa jadi cepat sekali marah?" Kyuhyun ikut membalikkan tubuhnya, sekarang ia tepat dibelakang Sungmin, dadanya menghimpit punggung Sungmin. "Aku kira kau tidak berniat menyentuhku lagi" Sungmin sedikit menyentak, ia masih kesal. Tali gaun tidur itu Kyuhyun turunkan sebatas lengan atas Sungmin dan segera saja ia kecup bahu Sungmin yang sudah bebas tanpa penghalang.

"Mana bisa aku tidak menyentuh yeoja secantik dan seseksi dirimu" Kyuhyun membalas disela-sela kecupannya, ia tahu Sungmin-nya akan luluh jika dipuji dan dirayu. "Hm? Benarkah" Sungmin masih menaikkan egonya, yang hanya dibalas Kyuhyun berupa kenakalan tangannya memasuki gaun pendek itu dari bawah. "Tentu saja, calon istriku" telapak tangan Kyuhyun menangkup dada kiri bulat Sungmin, jari-jarinya mengelus _nipple_ tersebut.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengenakan underwear sama sekali, chagi" karena tangan Kyuhyun yang masuk dari bawah gaun itu, gaun itupun terangkat sepinggang Sungmin. _Butt_nya terlihat jelas oleh Kyuhyun karena selimut yang mereka kenakan sudah acak-acakan.

"Itu karena aku tahu kau pasti akan menyentuhku, cepat atau lambat" kilah Sungmin. "Alasan yang bagus, chagi" Kyuhyun memperkuat remasan tangannya di dada Sungmin dan membuat bekas kemerahan –lagi- di bahu Sungmin. "Emmhh.. Kyunie.." Sungmin mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dalam gaunnya, meletakkan telapaknya di atas jari-jari Kyuhyun dan membuat remasan yang sama. Jari-jari mereka bertaut, membuat remasan di dadanya semakin terasa.

"Hhh.. Kyuhh.." Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, menempelkan dan sedikit membuat gerakan naik turun di _butt_ Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin rasakan milik Kyuhyun semakin mengeras dan membesar.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang dijadikan bantal oleh Sungmin perlahan turun menuju dada kanan Sungmin yang menghimpit kasur. Sedangkan tangan kirinya turun menuju selangkangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin harus bekerja sendiri dalam memuaskan dada kirinya.

"Aahh.. Kyuhyuunn…" Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan remasan tangannya sendiri di dada kirinya saat jari-jari Kyuhyun bermain di kewanitaannya. Kaki kirinya menumpang di kaki Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya saat Kyuhyun menyentuh klitorisnya, membuatnya kewanitaannya semakin terbuka lebar dan mudah untuk dikerjai tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.. hhh…"

Jari tengah Kyuhyun bergerak dari atas klitoris Sungmin dan menuruninya, sehingga terkadang jari-jari itu langsung memasuki lubangnya yang sudah basah. Udara dingin pagi hari sama sekali tidak menyurutkan kegiatan mereka, padahal tubuh mereka sudah tidak tertutupi baju dengan baik.

Sungmin juga menggerakkan buttnya agar kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin tergesek dan memberinya rangsangan agar terus mengeras. "Hhh.. Lee Sungminhh.." Kyuhyun menggigit cuping telinga Sungmin dan mengulumnya. "Hhh.. wae.. Cho.. Kyuhyuunnhh" mereka masih mencoba berkomunikasi diantara rangsangan-rangsangan yang sudah membangkitkan gairah mereka.

"Masukkanhh.. Kyuhh.. jebaal.." hanya ujung jari Kyuhyun yang memasuki lubangnya dan itu tidak memuaskan untuknya. Ia menginginkannya lebih. "Enngghh.. aahh.. ahh.. sshh.. le-lebih dalam" jari Kyuhyun sudah masuk, dan masih terasa kurang untuknya.

"Hh.. seperti ini?" tubuh Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun memasukkan jari tengahnya dengan tenaga yang cukup keras. Sedikit lagi, gspotnya akan tersentuh dan itu membuat Sungmin gila. Ia ingin gspotnya tersentuh dan tertumbuk berulang-ulang kali, ia ingin menjerit karena kenikmatannya.

Karena itu, ia kerahkan tangan kirinya ke dalam celana panjang Kyuhyun. Tangan itu langsung masuk menuju benda panjang itu, melewati pelindung terakhir yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ia urut junior Kyuhyun dari atas ke bawah, dapat ia rasakan urat-urat itu di sensor perabanya. "Sshhh.. Minnie.." Sungmin memainkan jarinya di lubang kecil yang berada di kepala kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Satu per satu jari Kyuhyun ia masukkan ke lubang Sungmin, beriringan dengan tangan Sungmin yang mengurut milik Kyuhyun dengan begitu cepat. Suara desahan sudah bersaut-sautan di pagi hari yang bahkan matahari baru sedikit memunculkan sinarnya.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan ejakulasinya saat jari-jarinya terhisap lubang Sungmin yang sedang mengalami orgasme. Ia membayangkan juniornya lah yang berada di sana, ia sudah tak tahan ingin memasuki Minnienya.

Tubuh Sungmin yang tadinya menegang perlahan melemas diikuti nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal mulai normal kembali. Sungmin memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Kyuhyun, "Tidak, Min. Tetap seperti ini, bukankah sudah kukatakan, menyetubuhimu dari belakang itu yang terbaik?" suara bass itu menggoda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membuka lilitan selimut yang mengalangi kerjanya dan melemparnya ke lantai. Ia buka celana panjangnya sebatas dengkul lalu mulai melebarkan kaki Sungmin yang kembali posisinya menjadi menyamping.

"Ennghh.. Hhhh,,"

Mereka sama-sama mendesah saat Kyuhyun memasukkan kepala juniornya secara perlahan, keluar masuk untuk menyiapkan lubang Sungmin yang sudah memerah minta diisi. Sungmin memutar kepalanya untuk meraup bibir Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun sedang berusaha melakukan penetrasi di bawah sana.

Sungmin menggigit bibir Kyuhyun saat milik Kyuhyun secara perlahan mencoba memasukinya secara keseluruhan. Gpotnya sedikit tersentuh, ia hanya bisa meremas kasar bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya.

Pinggul Kyuhyun mulai bergerak menandakan ia sudah selesai dengan penetrasinya dan akan mulai menggenjot Sungmin. Nafas terputus-putus mereka saling menerpa wajah pasangan masing-masing, tempo tusukan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Kaki Sungmin sengaja tidak dibuka lebar agar mereka sama-sama merasa lebih nikmat karena milik mereka terjepit dan terasa penuh.

"Ahh.. ahh. Kyuniehh.. shh… lebih cepaathh.."

Sungmin meletakkan tangannya di_butt_ Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia ingin gerakan Kyuhyun lebih liar di dalam lubangnya. "Hhh.. neehh.. sudah cukup.. hhh..?" Sungmin hanya bisa melengkungkan tubuhnya, menikmati hujaman Kyuhyun yang sudah menumbuk gspotnya berulang kali.

Sprei serta sarung bantal disekitar tubuh Sungmin sudah kusut, berbekas dari tarikan tangan Sungmin sebagai pelampiasan dari kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Peluh mereka sama-sama keluar dari rongga tubuh nyaris telanjang itu dan kadang bersatu saat tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Sinar matahari sudah menyusup melalui celah-celah kecil di kamar Sungmin, menandakan mereka sudah cukup lama dalam melakukan percintaan itu. Namun mereka masih sama-sama bertahan, mereka menikmati kegiatan panas di pagi hari mereka dan tak ingin segera berakhir.

.

"Kyu, setelah makan siang bisa tidak kita menuju rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja?"

"Huh? Untuk apa, Min? Lagipula kudengar ia tidak bekerja di sana. Dinas kesehatan menahan ijin prakteknya karena telah melakukan malpraktek padamu. Kita tinggal tunggu pihak kepolisian untuk menahannya dan benar-benar mencabut ijin prakteknya"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa? Kau ehm maksudku kita kan tidak melakukan laporan apapun"

"Memang bukan kita, tapi Kibum-ssi yang melakukannya"

"Mwo? Darimana ia tahu Siwon adalah dokter yang menanganiku sebelumnya? Apa kau yang memberitahunya?"

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan menuju restoran tempat mereka akan menghabiskan waktu makan siang.

"Kenapa kau selalu menuduhku? Apa aku terlihat sejahat itu? Aku membencinya memang, tapi kau tidak berhak selalu menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya! Jangan membentakku! Aku hanya terkejut dan sedih mendengar hal itu"

"Mwo? Kau-

-berhenti menuduhku juga, Tuan Cho! Aku seperti ini hanya karena empati padanya! Aku tidak mencintainya, kau dengar? Sedikitpun tidak, jadi jangan campurkan masalah perasaan ke dalam hal ini"

"Hhhh.. Ne, ne baiklah mianhae Min. Jeongmal mianhae eoh" Kyuhyun membuka sitbeltnya dan menatap Sungmin yang masih terlihat marah. "Min.. jebal" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby yang sedikit berwarna kemerahan itu. Terdengar helaan nafas Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun merajuk seperti itu, "Ne, sekarang jalanlah aku sudah lapar".

Suara mesin mobil itu pun terdengar lagi dan mobil hitam itu melaju dijalanan yang cukup padat. "Kibum-ssi sendiri yang mencari tahu tentang Siwon. Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan info tersebut" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang dipenuhi banyak mobil itu ke Kyuhyun. "Huh? Benarkah? Oh iya, bicara tentang Kibum-ssi, apa dia benar-benar menerima pembatalan perjodohan kalian?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku sudah bicara dengannya dan memang itu yang ia inginkan. Lagipula ia sudah mempunyai namjachingu, begitu katanya"

.

"Kibum-ssi, apa tidak ada cara lain selain ini? Ini benar-benar menyakitkan" Sungmin sudah berada di ruangan Kibum dan siap untuk terapi yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Siwon. "Haha kau ini, kalau ini menyakitkan bagaimana dengan operasi?" Kibum hanya tertawa kecil sambil mempersiapkan alat-alat yang ia butuhkan.

"Dengarkan itu baik-baik Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun menyela perbincangan dua yeoja cantik berpipi tembam tersebut. "Cho Kyuhyun kau sama sekali tidak membantuku" Kibum tersenyum melihat pasangan itu, ia tidak menyesal telah menerima pembatalan perjodohannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja Sungmin-ssi, aku sudah menyiapkan obat penahan nyeri untukmu. Ini cukup berhasil, jadi sekarang bersiaplah" Kibum meraih suntikan yang berisi cairan bius dan mengoles alkohol ke satu titik di lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Rasanya menjadi lebih baik, tidak semenegangkan saat melakukannya bersama Siwon.

Wajah Sungmin menyiratkan keterkejutan dan kesakitan saat jarum itu menembus jaringan kulit dilenganya. Seperti biasa, tubuhnya seakan melemas dan tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Ia masih sadar namun raganya seperti saat ia sedang tertidur.

Kibum meraih lagi satu suntikan utama yang menjadi inti terapi tersebut dan menyuntikkannya di perut Sungmin. Tubuhnya biasa saja, namun jari-jarinya seperti terkejut saat jarum itu m]lagi-lagi menembus kulitnya. Kibum membuka masker yang ia kenakan dan menunggu respon dari Sungmin.

"Biasanya berapa lama Sungmin akan memberikan respon setelah disuntik?"

"Huh? Oh pertama kali ia baru menunjukkan respon setelah tujuh jam lalu yang kedua setelah sepuluh menit"

"Benarkah? Responnya cukup aneh dan tenggang waktunya sangat berjauhan. Semoga sekarang tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama" Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik Kibum dan tersenyum sebagai tanda setuju.

"Oh iya, kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang Siwon?"

"Oh dokter yang menangani Sungmin sebelumku? Aku tinggal menghubungi ikatan dokter terbesar dan mencari tahu. Cukup mudah" Kibum mengeluarkan _killer smile_nya.

"Appo.." terdengar lirihan kecil dari Sungmin. "benar-benar cepat" Kibum mengambil beberapa pil di wadah obat-obatan dan mengambil segelas air putih.

"Appo.. Kyuniee.. sakit sekali.." Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya agar mendekat dengan Sungmin "Sabar sayang, tahan sebentar" Kibum lalu datang dan meminumkan obat itu ke Sungmin. sedikit sulit karena Sungmin tak berhenti meronta, sepertinya terapi ini benar-benar menyakitkan untuknya.

"Hhh.. Kyuniee.." suara Sungmin melemah "Ia akan tidur sebentar lagi, efeknya memang membuat kantuk" Kibum menjawab semua kekhawatiran Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungminnya malah melemah. "Ah, benarkah? Aku hampir mati melihat Sungmin melemah seperti itu" Kibum hanya tertawa dan mereka memulai perbincangan mereka lagi, selagi menunggu Sungmin sadar.

.

Satu minggu kemudian

"Mi-Minnie.. masuklah" Siwon mempersilakan tamunya yang ternyata Sungmin itu ke dalam rumahnya yang cukup luas. "Kau datang sendiri?" Siwon tak melihat orang lain saat Sungmin melangkah masuk ke rumahnya. "Ne, Kyuhyun sedang bekerja dan aku merindukanmu".

"Kau seharusnya marah dan benci padaku, Min" Siwon menundukkan wajahnya tanda menyesal, sangat menyesal. "Tidak mungkin, kau itu namja terbaik setelah Kyuhyun dan Appaku. kemarilah, duduk disampingku" Siwon tak menolak dan segera menundukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Min?

"Baik, sangat baik"

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatnya begitu baik? Kau memang terlihat sangat bahagia"

"Entahlah, hal yang baik tampak datang padaku secara perlahan dan itu membuatku bahagia. Tapi kudengar kau belum mendapat ijin praktekmu lagi, benarkah itu Wonnie?"

"Ne, sudah seminggu ini aku hanya diam di rumah dan membaca buku. Benar-benar melelahkan" Sungmin menatap Siwon iba. Ia tahu betul _passion_ Siwon dalam pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Ini seperti Kyuhyun yang kehilangan waktu bercinta dengan Sungmin ya bisa lebih tepat dikatakan Kyuhyun kehilangan Sungmin dalam hidupnya.

"Mianhae, Wonnie" Sungmin mengelus lengan berotot Siwon "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu, aku telah berbuat kesalahan yang sangat besar padamu". "Tidak, Wonnie. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih dan tidak menyesal dengan semua yang sudah terjadi" Sungmin tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Gomawoyo, Minnie-ah"

"Ah iya, apa benar sekarang kau ditangani oleh dokter bernama Kibum?" tambah Siwon

"Ne, apa kau mengenalnya? Karena yang kudengar ia berada di satu universitas yang sama denganmu dalam studinya dulu"

"Sebenarnya, iya. Ia dulu hoobaeku"

"Mwo? Benarkah? Ah bagus sekali kalian ternyata saling mengenal"

"Uh? Apanya yang bagus?"

"Bagus jadi kalian bisa bekerja sama dalam menyembuhkanku. Ayolah kalian kan spesialis rahim yang terbaik"

"Hahaha tidak semudah itu, ia mana mau bekerja sama denganku"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm sebenarnya dulu kami ini cukup dekat dan ia sempat menyatakan cinta padaku"

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya. Karena aku rasa aku tidak butuh kekasih dan juga aku sedang menyelesaikan skripsiku saat itu. Aku tidak mau tugas akhirku itu terganggu oleh hal-hal lain diluar studiku"

"Kau itu memang benar-benar perfeksionis. Tapi, apa kau sebelumnya menyukai Kibum juga?"

"Eh? Apa, Min?"

"Jawab saja, jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar"

"Hmm aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya iya. Mungkin.."

"Baiklah, ini!" Sungmin menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama milik Kibum pada Siwon. Siwon membaca kartu nama tersebut dan mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya, "Untuk apa?". "Kau harus menebusnya, Wonnie. Kalau dulu kalian tidak bertakdir, buatlah takdir itu saat ini" Siwon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Sungmin "Tapi aku mencintaimu, Min. Bukan pada Kibum"

"Maka dari itu, aku sudah menolakmu mentah-mentah. Jadi, sekarang aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menebus kesalahanku karena menolakmu dengan Kibum. Kudengar dari Kyuhyun ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, jadi kau harus merebutnya. Aku yakin kau akan lebih menarik dibanding kekasihnya"

"Ya, kau menolakku karena Kyuhyun dan semua rencana ini gila, Min"

"Memang, aku gila karena Kyuhyun.."

.

Seoul sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, bulan September akan segera berlalu dan bulan Oktober yang penuh kristal es akan menyambut seluruh warga Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sungmin akhirnya menghentikan terapi menyakitkan itu dan mulai mempersiapkan hal lain. Kibum, dokter pribadinya tersebut sudah menyiapkan sebuah tanggal untuk operasi yang sangat Sungmin inginkan itu.

Jadi, sejauh ini Sungmin hanya melakukan USG dan pengecekan untuk melihat apakah Sungmin sudah dalam kondisi siap untuk menjalani operasi itu. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah meninggalkan Sungmin, selain menjadi kekasih ia bisa disebut sebagai bodyguard Sungmin. Sifat dan sikap protektifnya semakin jadi saat mengetahui Sungmin akan menjalani operasi dan kekasihnya itu sudah menemui Siwon berulang kali.

Di ruangan Kibum

"Kau lagi?" Kibum tak merasa aneh jika namja tampan berbadan atletis serta berlesung pipi itu selalu datang mengganggunya, ya setidaknya sehari dua kali ia akan datang untuk berkunjung di siang hari dan menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang di malam harinya. Dan ini sudah berlangsung lebih dari dua minggu. Siwon tampaknya benar-benar melakukan saran gila Sungmin.

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang" Siwon meletakkan satu plastik berisi bento untuk Kibum yang masih terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Taruh saja di sana" Kibum sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptop putihnya itu.

"Aku tak sengaja membaca prosedural pembedahan untuk operasi Sungmin. Kulihat itu cukup kompleks dan sulit. Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?"

"Jadi kau meragukanku?"

"Aiisshh bu-bukan begitu" Siwon kehilangan kata-katanya. Kibum benar-benar bersikap sangat dingin padanya dan itu membuatnya muak. Bagaimana bisa ia dulu menyukai juga yeoja sedingin ini, sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sangat hangat.

"Jangan membandingkanku dengan Sungmin, kau tahu betul kami berbeda"

"Kibum sudahlah. Apa kau tidak lelah bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

"Kalau kau muak kau bisa pergi dan menjauh" Kibum tetap sibuk mengetik sebuah data di laptopnya. "Baik, aku pergi. Tapi aku ada satu pertanyaan" Kibum akhirnya menolehkan pandangannya pada Siwon "Katakan dan cepat pergi". "Apa aku bisa ikut melakukan operasi ini denganmu? Aku sudah membaca dan mempelajari setiap detail untuk perangsangan ovarium ini" Kibum hanya tertawa "Tentu saja tidak, apa kau lupa apa yang kau lakukan terakhir kali pada Sungmin?"

"Aku benar-benar akan melakukannya, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan aku berjanji"

"Tidak, dokter Choi Si Won lagipula ijinmu masih ditahan oleh Dinas. Jadi silahkan berdoa untuk Sungmin dan pergilah jika tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan"

.

Sehari sebelum operasi itu dilangsungkan, kerabat Sungmin terutama Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gelisah. Bukan apa-apa, Kibum mengatakan bahwa operasi ini ada kemungkinan gagal. Karena ketahanan rahim setiap wanita itu berbeda dan juga Sungmin sudah mengonsumsi _clomifen _cukup lama dan itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh untuk ovariumnya.

Malam harinya, seluruh keluarga serta kerabat Sungmin datang untuk melakukan makan malam serta doa bersama. Makan malam itu dilangsungkan di kediaman Sungmin yang cukup luas untuk menampung 10 orang di meja makan. Orangtua Sungmin sudah datang dari Jepang dari sore sebelum makan malam ini dilangsungkan.

Makan malam yang berlangsung cukup tenang itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin semakin semangat untuk melakukan operasi ini. Semua orang yang berada satu mejanya adalah orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Appanya, Lee Donghae dan Eommanya, Lee Hyukjae tak berhenti memberi dukungan bagi putri satu-satunya itu.

Sang pengantin baru, Yesung dan Ryeowook pun hadir ditengah kesibukan toko Yesung yang sedang maju. Perut Ryeowook sudah terlihat sedikit membuncit, lagi-lagi itu membuat rasa iri di diri Sungmin muncul. Namun mengingat esok ia akan berjuang untuk bisa seperti Ryeowook, ia lebih mengungkapkan rasa irinya ini ke rasa sukacita.

"Kibum ah apa Siwon menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu?"

Mendadak semua orang diam saat mendenger celetukan dari Sungmin. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena semua orang dimeja itu mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Sungmin-ssi apa yang kau katakan?" Kibum mencoba tenang

"Huh? Siwon bilang hubungan kalian semakin dekat dan baik, jadi aku kira kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang"

"Apa? Apa itu benar Siwonnie? Huh?" Kibum menatap Siwon tajam, ia benar-benar ingin menutup bibir joker itu agar berhenti bicara yang asal dan dapat merusak imejnya.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin Sungmin cemas. Ia bertanya terus perihal hubungan kita. Kalau aku bilang kau dan aku tidak ada perubahan, ia pasti akan merencanakan hal gila lagi"

Sontak semua orang dimeja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Siwon yang putus asa seperti itu. Seorang Siwon yang gagah harus takluk oleh gadis dingin bernama Kibum? Ayolah bahkan model internasional pun dapat Siwon dapatkan dengan mudah.

"Ki-Kibum tidak seperti Sungmin yang ramah dan hangat.."

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan, jangan lihat Sungminku" Kyuhyun yang tadi ikut tertawa akhirnya angkat bicara

"Sungmin itu milikku dan Hyukkie!" Donghae memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Mianhae, Youngwoon hyung!" tambah Donghae karena sudah menyakiti anaknya

"Hahaha lakukan saja sesering mungkin agar sifat _evil_nya hilang" Appa Kyuhyun bersuara dalam itu membalas ucapan Donghae. Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat perilaku orang-orang yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan itu amat menghiburnya.

Makan malam yang diikuti oleh pasangan-pasangan berbeda sifat itu pun akhirnya diakhiri dengan doa bersama yang dipimpin oleh Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun selaku orang yang paling tua dan disegani.

Sungmin menangis berada didekapan Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Hyukjae didekapan Donghae, suaminya dan Ryeowook yang sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak tisu didekapan suaminya, Yesung.

Semua mempunyai harapan yang sama, yaitu keberhasilan operasi esok hari. Namun yang terpenting adalah Sungmin bisa tetap sehat dan besok tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Operasi ini mengharuskan pembedahan dan itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk sembuh. _Recovery_-nya sangat lama dan bertahap.

Satu persatu tamupun pamit untuk pulang kecuali Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap tinggal setelah mendapat ijin dari sang pemilik Sungmin, Donghae. Dengan syarat Kyuhyun harus tidur dengannya dan Sungmin dengan istrinya, Hyukjae karena mereka belum berstatus sebagai suami istri –lagi- jadi tidak boleh tidur bersama. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan putri dan mantan menantunya tersebut jauh sebelum mereka datang.

Other Side

"Bummie, kenapa diam saja?"

"Hm? Tidak apa-apa hanya aku cukup gugup untuk operasi esok hari"

"Tenanglah, aku yakin kau bisa" Siwon melepas genggaman tangan kirinya distir mobil danmengacak-acak rambut panjang Kibum yang sudah ia tata.

"Ne.. Siwon aku sudah berpikir kalau sebaiknya kau ikut dalam operasi besok. Kau menjadi pendampingku. Apa bisa?"

"Huh? Kau serius?"

"Hhhh.. ne, Sungmin memiliki anemia. Itu akan cukup berbahaya baginya dan aku pasti membutuhkan pendamping untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku mempercayaimu, untuk itu aku menawarimu hal ini"

"U-uh? Tapi kan ijin praktekku?"

"Aku sudah menemui Wooyoung-ssi dan membuat kesepakatan. Kau harus berhasil dalam operasi ini agar ijinmu bisa dikembalikan. Jadi kumohon, berusahalah bersamaku"

Siwon tampak berpikir sebentar, ia juga tahu bahwa operasi ini cukup sulit. Ia mempertaruhkan pekerjaannya sendiri untuk ini, jika gagal ijinnya akan dicabut dan masih banyak yang harus dipikirkan lagi. Tapi mengingat kali ini pasiennya adalah Sungmin, ia ingin berusaha dalam operasi ini. Ia melihat Kibum sebentar, ia merasa itu lebih baik. Kibum cukup handal.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan"

"Baik, operasi dimulai pukul satu siang. Datanglah dua jam sebelumnya"

.

_Bed_ Sungmin sudah sampai dibatas antara pasien dan keluarga. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang sudah terbaring dan sudah menggunakan baju khas operasi.

"Bertahanlah, Min aku tahu kau kuat" Sungmin mengangguk, airmata tak berhenti mengalir dan membasahi bantal yang ia gunakan sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Kyuhyun juga menangis, ia kecup bibir Sungmin cukup lama, memberinya satu kekuatan untuknya agar tetap bertahan didalam nanti. Ia cukup sedih tidak bisa menemaninya secara langsung. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Min" Sungmin membelai wajah Kyuhyun sekaligus menghapus airmatanya dengan sayang "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kyu".

Orangtua Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga bergantian memeluk Sungmin untuk memberi semangat. Eommanya, Hyukjae terlihat sangat tertekan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka anaknya harus mengalami ini, ia bahkan sempat menyesal tidak melahirkan Sungmin dengan sempurna. Ketakutannya berlebihan mengingat Sungmin adalah anak tunggalnya dengan Donghae.

_Bed_ itupun bergerak memasuki ruangan yang sudah diisi oleh tiga orang suster dan dua orang dokter, Kibum dan Siwon. Lampu berwarna merah diatas pintu masuk pun menyala, menandakan operasi sedang berlangsung.

"Min, bertahanlah.." Kibum dan Siwon bergantian memberi semangat untuk Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sudah pucat dan tubuhnya menegang begitu melihat banyaknya alat dan lampu sorot yang sudah mengarah ke perutnya.

"Rileks.." Kibum memberi alkohol dilengan Sungmin dan menyuntikkan bius total yang sudah disiapkan oleh perawat. Tangan Siwon menjadi pengganti tangan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin gunakan sebagai pelampiasan saat jarum itu menyakitinya dan menembus kulitnya.

Mata itu perlahan terpejam seiring dengan bertambahnya lampu sorot yang dinyalakan dalam mendukung pembedahan ini. Kibum mengambil pisau bedah dan menatap Siwon sebentar, meminta penguatan. Siwon mengangguk pasti dan tangan itupun bergerak ke arah perut Sungmin yang sudah tidak terhalangi apapun.

Perut halus itupun mendapat guratan yang dalam dari pisau bedah yang Kibum kendalikan. Darah mulai keluar dan membasahi permukaan perut Sungmin. Sebuah alat dipasang disisi kanan dan kiri perut Sungmin untuk menariknya ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat bagian dalam perut Sungmin dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh sang dokter.

Siwon dan Kibum bekerja sama dalam mematangkan folikel ovarium Sungmin agar bisa melepas secara sempurna dan dapat dibuahi oleh sperma yang berhasil menembus sel telur tersebut. Perawat sudah bergantian menghapus peluh dipelipis Kibum dan Siwon yang serius melakukan pembedahan dan pemberian suatu cairan di sana.

Satu jam.. dua jam..

Waktu terus berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda operasi itu akan selesai. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gelisah diluar ruangan, ia tak berhenti mondar mandir, melihat arlojinya dan berdoa. Mulutnya terus saja menggumam dan tangannya menangkup sebagai tanda permohonan.

"Dokter, denyut nadinya melemah" ucap salah satu perawat yang mengecek mesin yang pengukur denyut jantung disebelah _bed_ Sungmin.

"Semakin melemah 100/80"

"Wonnie, kita harus berhenti. Sungmin sudah kehilangan banyak darah"

"Semakin melemah, 80/70, Dokter Kim"

"Tidak, tidak jangan berhenti"

"Siwon jangan gegabah, nyawa Sungmin yang menjadi taruhan"

"Perawat, cepat ambil satu labu golongan darah A dengan rhesus negatif"

"Wonnie, kita harus berhenti. Ini terlalu beresiko"

"Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jalan, harus kita teruskan"

"Jangan main-main, denyut jantungnya sudah sangat lemah"

"Stok A rhesus negatif kosong, Dokter Choi"

"Cepat ambil peralatan, kita mulai menjahit"

"Hentikan! Aku bergolongan darah A rhesus negatif. Cepat ambil dan langsung transfusikan ke pasien"

"Lanjutkan, Bummie. Kumohon"

Kibum yang mulai terlihat panik itupun akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Siwon. Ia tetap melakukan prosedur selanjutnya, yaitu pemberian cairan perangsang pematangan ovarium. Perawat akhirnya mengambil darah Siwon dan memasukkan ke dalam labu berukuran 250cc. Siwon tetap mengontrol kerja Kibum sementara tangannya masih mengalirkan darah kental untuk Sungmin.

"Terus menurun, 70/70 Dokter Kim"

Kibum masih berusaha mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat dan tidak terburu-buru. Hal ini betul-betul membutuhkan ketenangan dan kesabaran. Labu itupun sudah terisi hampir penuh dan Siwon segera menyuruh perawat itu melakukan transfusi pada Sungmin.

Siwon bergerak lagi menuju tempat bedah dan membantu kerja Kibum. "Wonnie, sepertinya kita harus berhenti. Tidak ada respon" Siwon hanya diam dan terus aja menunggu respon cairan yang sudah dimasukkan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Terlalu lemah, Dokter. Berbahaya"

"Siwon, kita harus berhenti! Cepat siapkan alat untuk menjahit!"

"Tidak! Kita tetap tunggu responnya"

"Siwon jangan bercanda!"

"Sungmin sudah berusaha sejauh ini, jangan berhenti"

"Dokter, pasien sudah kehilangan kesadaran"

"Siwon kita berhenti!"

"Denyut nadi menghilang, Dokter"

.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia merasa sulit bernafas.

TBC

Anggep golongan darah Siwon sama Sungmin di sini sama

Jangan lemparin author ya hehehe

Tetep berdoa untuk Sungmin yang lagi berjuang dimeja operasi

Bales review^^

JoBel13ve : Aku juga kasian tapi gmn lg huweee X( keep rev^^

Pumpkin Ite : kekeke finishingnya abis saur ite^^ aaa doakan semoga urri eomma cpt punya anak ya aigooo~ oke udah dibaca ya hahaha kayanya fix jadiin cerita itu jd next story XD

hyuknie : mian :( keep rev^^

BbuingBbuing137 : ne, ga kuat nyiksa Min lagi^^ udah lanjuuut^^

1307 KMS : udah lanjuut^^ Aaa mian, author lg ngalamin yg namanya 'mentok' ^^V keep rev ya^^

harumisujatmiko : Huweee aku kira ffnya jelek makanya dpt receh hoho oke keep rev^^

Fishy kyumin C : Aaaa~ segitunya? Aduh mian ya huhu ini udah lanjut^^

Kanaya : menstruasi ko, tapi ga teratur gitu aaa~ iya semoga bisa bkin scene itu^^ keep rev^^

min190196 : doain ngga ya^^ yaa kan appa kangin jg pgn yg terbaik, makanya kaya gitu^^ keep rev^^

Rima KyuMin Elf : udaaaah^^

Nahanakyu : hehehe siwonnya buat kibum aja *plak* kira2 apa yg min kasih? ;) pasti tau apa kekekeke aaaa mksh kalo makin bagus. Ne bntr lg selesai, ada next story insyaallah ;)

kyumin forever : mian ga kilat huhuh ne, mr cho jg pgn yg terbaik buat keluarga anaknya, bukan tanpa alesan ko^^ keep rev^^

Guest : doain operasinya berhasil ya kalo gt^^ jd bisa hamil lg dan nikah sm Kyu makasih udh blg ffnya keren^^

Minyu : hehehehe doakan min berhasil ya dioperasi kali ini :( yaaa kita liat nanti ya siwon sm kibum apa ngga keke keep rev^^

: iya dong harus^^ amiin, doakin min ya semoga berhasil dioperasi ini :(

Agathe Kioko : Kiokoooo~~ heheheh kira2 kibum mau ga ya sama siwon? kekeke ini udah update aduh maaf ya lama xD keep rev kiokoo^^ buat yg psiko!Kyu author msh bingung kioko huhu mian ya, tp author usahain bisa :D

AmellKyuMin : iya bener, makanya siwon ngelakuin itu. emg salah dan dia udah dpt ganjarannya^^ hehehe, ga tega ah nyiksa min lg jd diputusin aja perjodohannya^^

RiriSparkyu : aaaa HOT? Benarkaah? *_* hehehe yaa mau gmn lg hhe tp ada next story insyaallah^^

Sonson : nee~ kita liat nanti ya kibum mau apa ngga sama siwon^^

kim kyuna : hihihi ini dibales lg^^ kekeke aaaa jgn iri, yadong akut nih author, udah parah ga tega ah kalo min hrs dikasih cobaan baru lg^^

thiafumings : udah lanjut^^ ne, appa kyu jg pgn yg terbaik buat kehidupan anaknya^^ keep rev^^

ayachi casey : doain aja next story yaoi XDDD hehehehe akhirnya emg dilakuin pembedahan, tolong doain min X( hehehe aduh jd serem :P tunggu aja ya endingnya gmn^^

choi hyekyung : ngga gt ko, appa kyu pgn yg terbaik makanya gt^^ min ga menderita, kan ada kyu disisinya^^

Kyumin addict : mian ya bikin wonnie kaya gitu huhuhhu doain aja ya semoga min berhasil di operasi ini dan bisa hamil dan nikah sm kyu^^

ming0101 : mian ga kilat, author ngalamin 'mentok ide' X( hmm gmn ya? Kira2 gmn?^^ keep rev^^

CloudSomnia GaemMin : gpp^^ aaaa bisa rebut siwon dr si killer smile ngga XD ne, fighting!^^

Hyugi Lee : heheheh ngga kuat nyiksa min lagi

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : direstuin ko asal min bisa hamil, makanya doain min ya X(

Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook : mianhaeeeeee :( doain aja ya min cpt sembuh huhuhuhu eh? Anyeong unnie mksdny apa?hehe

Cho nisa : kekekek kibum mau ngga ya sm siwon? ne, udah lanjut^^ fighting!^^

Clouds54 : doain min kalo pgn min cpt hamil ya, min terancam di operasi ini yossshh kita tunggu kibum mau apa ngga sm siwon kekeke hmmm mgkn 2 ato 3 chapter lg^^

HJKH : doain semoga kibum mau ya sm wonni XD aaa aku ga mau ada bashing dan sakit hati aja hhu ne, pastinya^^

Tiffany Ming : aaa mian ga bisa tiap hari update amin, mohon doanya untuk min ya huhuhu dia terancam di operasi ini X( doain kibum mau ya sm wonnie XD

Sasya : ngga ko, wonnie ga benci kyu^^ aaa mohon doanya ya semoga min selamet dan bisa hidup bahagia sm kyu X( doain sibum jadi jg ya^^ hmm kemungkinan next story BL sasya, tp kayanya bakal ada one-twoshoots GS ko^^ doain aja ya^^

1812 : Aaaaa gmn lagi ya huhuhu smoga ada scene mereka ngurus baby ya^^ keep rev^^

Ahel : hihihi dasar XD keep rev ya^^

Melani KyuminElfSha137 : aaa~ apa ini melani temennya eonni trifena yg tukang palak ff itu? XD aaa rated M udah pasti ko kekeke doain aja^^ km katanya mau fb aku ya? Hehehehe^^

BarbeKyu : soalnya appa kyu jg manusia dan punya perasaan^^ appa kyu ga masalah kyu sm siapapun asal kyu cinta^^ dan ini ada syaratnya kan?^^ keep rev

1412 : penyakit min jg emg parah huhu :( happy ending? Doain min kalo gt ya huhu X(

MegaKyu : aaaa~ itu tanda2 mau jd kyumin shipper akut haahhaha bisa rebut siwon dr si killer smile ngga

liekaneshiro : Eonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiii~~~~ aaa kibum nembak won soalnya mereka deket lumayan lama dan won ga maju2-_- jd aja kibum yg nembak kekeke~ ne, eon aku anak kedokteran spesialis bedah ayam, daging dan sayuran HA HA HA aku anak manajemen katering eon kekeke yg ini menegangkan ga eon? Mian ya lama huhu mentok ide biasa-_-

Guest : heheh doain aja kibum mau sm siwon kekeke^^

AIDASUNGJIN : hehehe wonnie baik ko^^ ne huhuhu sedih aku jg ff ini mau end :( doain min ya kalo pgn min hamil huhuhu :(

is0live89 : ne, itu dia salahnya siwon. dia terlalu cinta dan jatohnya jadi protektif ke min, ga mau min sm org lain. Tp dia udah dpt hukumannya kan^^

MinnieGalz : amin, doain aja ya^^

Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook : gmn? Msh penasaran?^^ doain aja supaya mereka bisa nikah dan punya anak ya hhu

HANA : jgn telat lg ya^^ semoga bisa dikabulin ya huhu doain min X(

Evilkyu Vee : iya, aku cm takut ada siwonest yg ga terima sm karakter won huhuhu doain smoga ada kbr baik dari min X(

KyuLov : pastinya dong, min kan sangat menggoda aaa doain aja min bisa hamil dan kibum mau sm won^^

wiendzbica : kekeke gmn ya^^ doain mereka ya smoga jadi^^

BABYKYUTEMIN : ne, won ga sejahat itu ko^^ doain aja ya min bisa hamil huhuhu dan kibum mau sm wonnie^^ aaa benarkah? Aku jg jd ga rela berhenti nulis ff ini hhu tp kan hrs ada endnya ya :)

Kyhyvn : haloo~ salam kenal jg^^ kekekeke mksh otak author udah mesum akut makanya gini mian ya ini updatenya lama hhu doain sibum jadi dan min bisa hamil ya^^

jung yeni : mian ga kilat :(

vicsparkyu4ever : hmm soalnya dulu mereka deket cukup lama dan won ga maju2, itu knp bum nembak. Knp won tolak dijelasin di chap ini^^ suka? Kan won sukanya sm min

nurmakyuminelf : doain aja ya huhuh sibum dan kyumin semoga happy ending. Keep rev^^

Fariny : kekekeke setan itu calon suaminya min XDD

Saeko Hichoru : eonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~ apanya yg beda eon? Hehehe kerasa ya kyunya mau monopoli min ne eon doain ada next story ya kekekeke hwaiting eon!^^

Kim Nuri Shfly : ne, siwon beralasan ko knp dia kaya gitu^^ hmm soal ijin praktek siwon, bergantung sekali dioperasi ini jg doain siwon dan min jg ya X(

dirakyu : gomawo^^ hmm gmn ya keke doain aja^^

kyurin Minnie : angst ya? Aduh next story author kayanya bkn angst tp tetep rate M kok aaa gpp ko kan namanya jg req, bebas aja^^ doain ya smoga min berhasil diperjuangannya dimeja operasi

coffeewie kyumin : ne, kaya gitu^^ hmm tp akhirnya ttep pembedahan dan min skrg terancam X(

AngeLseLf1323 : hehehe sibum momen kayanya ga akan sebanyak yg kyumin ya xD part NC sibum? Author ada niatan ke sana XDDDD doain aja

Chikyumin : pastinya kyumin dong^^ pairing fav aku yeyeyeye

ZheyraSky : ne~ kekekek kyumin gitu loh gpp, kan lg usaha biar punya anak XD rela doong, bummie udah punya namjachingu katanya tuh. Nee fighting~

SparKSomniA0321 : ne^^ aaa doain ya huhu min terancam

Parkgyuchi : pasti imut dong eommanya aja ky gt kekeke maaf ga kilat ya huhu punya, mau?^^ ashridwity

Rin : aaaa ini eonni rin? oh ya tegang banget? Tegang mana sama yg ini eon? Aku sampe dagdidug ngerjain chap ini soalnya eon keke fighting!~^^

dha kyumin : happy ending? Tolong doakan min X( ne, mksh ya^^

taeng : aaa kamu pergilah tukang rusuuuuuuhh ngereview cerita kaga, ngerusuh iya XDD aaa aku jg mencintaimuuu~ tetaplah tinggalkan jejakmu-_-

AyaKYU : doain ya, udah lanjut nih^^

I'AM KMS : gpp ko^^ fb ada dong tp ff ini ga mgkn dipublish di sana aku msh hidup diantara org2 yg nganggep ff kyumin kaya gini adalah hal yg tabu, mian cari aja ashridwis facebook . com ya (ilangin spasi)

KimShippo : aaa ga akan atuh, gpp mau pendek mau panjang yg penting review^^ aaa cerewet jg gpp, lbh bagus malah^^ hehehe emg tau rumah aku di mana? Kekekke kalo mau min hamil doain ya, min terancam X(

KyuLov : kekekek kemungkinan next story BL tp tetep rate M hehehe buat yg GS mgkn ada one-twoshoots^^ doain aja

Jotha Aurigth : makasiiih^^ aaaaa sibum bersatu? Doain aja ya oh ya bingung? Bolak balik aja ya? Hhuh mian

Jotha Aurigth : mian ga kilat ya^^ doain min

cluods1489 : huhuhu jgn sedih ya :( doain min semoga dia selamat dan berhasil di operasi ini X(

Sungminnie : udah lanjut^^

Liaa kyuminelf : aaa gmn lg harus ada end dong ffnya :) ne, kibum malah dibantu won buat nyembuhin min. tp doain min, min terancam X(

snow devilion : Aaaa benarkah?~ *bahagia* heheh bang kuda pasti suka sm min, min cantik dan seksi gitu xD hahahaha pastinya eon^^ keep rev eon^^

sitara1083 : gpp^^ hehehe pastinya dong^^ hmm itu pengobatannya emg ada, tp aku ga tau scr persis. Aku cm googling aja hhe^^ oh ia ya knp ya? Kekek ga tau aku jg knp nyebutnya dokter rahim. Mgkn karena pikiran akunya mereka spesialis rahim jd malah dokter rahim hhe tp mgkn dokter rahim itu spesialis lg dr dokter kandungan? xD

yuntekwon : ne, dipertaruhkan di operasi ini loh doain aja sibum sm min bisa hamil lg ya^^

YOOOSSSHHH banyak sekali review yg masuk, author bahagia sekali~

VOTE YA!

Pada mau NC SiBum apa nggaaaa?

Ditunggu jawabannya di review chap ini ya^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter sebelumnya

"Tidak! Kita tetap tunggu responnya"

"Siwon jangan bercanda!"

"Sungmin sudah berusaha sejauh ini, jangan berhenti"

"Dokter, pasien sudah kehilangan kesadaran"

"Siwon kita berhenti!"

"Denyut nadi menghilang, Dokter"

.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Kyuhyun meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, ia merasa sulit bernafas.

* * *

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Lee Yeonhee,

Kim Kibum, Kim Youngwoon, Park Joongsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspirasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

* * *

Chapter 12 : Sweet Winter

"Kyuhyun, gwenchana?" Donghae yang kebetulan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun merasa khawatir melihat calon menantunya itu seperti kehilangan nafasnya.

"Ah-Ahjushi, Minnie.. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menahan airmatanya yang sudah mengumpul dan siap untuk menetes. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak dan itu menyakitinya.

"Berdoalah, aku yakin Minnie baik-baik saja" Donghae memeluk Kyuhyun sayang, ia juga sama khawatirnya mengingat putrinya sedang berjuang sendirian di sana.

.

"Denyut nadi menghilang, Dokter"

"Siwon, kita berhenti! Cepat siapkan alat, kita mulai menjahit"

"Pasien kehilangan detak jantungnya"

"Siwon, bereaksi! Ada respon! Ovariumnya membesar"

"Cepat jahit! Minnie, bertahanlah. Sedikit lagi.."

Saat jahitan itu sudah mulai tergaris menutupi luka besar itu, jantung Sungmin tidak memberi respon. Detak itu menghilang hampir 30 detik lamanya. Siwon memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan memompa dadanya dengan tekanan tangannya "Bangunlah, Lee Sungmin. Kita berhasil, kau bisa hamil, Min. Kumohon bangunlah"

Mata itu masih memejam, dimulutnya masih terpasang selang oksigen namun tampaknya itu tidak membantu Sungmin untuk bernafas. "Minnie, ku mohon bangun! Kita berhasil, kau berhasil. Kyuhyun menunggumu" tangan Siwon semakin kuat memompa dada Sungmin yang tak bergerak.

Kibum berusaha dengan cepat menyatukan dua bagian perut Sungmin yang tadi ia belah dengan pisau bedahnya. Peluhnya menetes, tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mendengar Siwon sedang membantu Sungmin untuk meraih kembali detak jantung sebagai tanda kehidupan. Ia gamang, ia tahu sebenarnya ia sudah kehilangan Sungmin tapi, ia optimis Sungmin akan kembali. Ia meraih itu dari Siwon yang mati-matian membantu jantung itu kembali bekerja dan memompa aliran darah Sungmin.

"Ada denyut, sangat lemah, Dokter!"

"Sungmin bangunlah, kau sudah berhasil! Bangun.. bangun.."

"Semakin menguat, tekanan darah masih sangat rendah"

"Kyuhyun menunggumu, Min"

"Menuju stabil, 70/60"

Kibum baru saja menyelesaikan jahitan terakhir itu dan segera mendekati Siwon.

"Semakin baik, 90/60 Dokter!"

"Wonnie.." Kibum mengenggam tangan Siwon dengan sarung karetnya yang masih terdapat noda darah.

"Final, 90/60, Dokter"

"Kita berhasil, Kibum. Kita berhasil" Siwon membawa Kibum ke dalam dekapannya dan Kibum menumpahkan segala bentuk kekhawatiran, kesedihan dan kebahagiaannya di sana dalam bentuk tangisan yang membasahi baju operasi yang dikenakan Siwon dan masker yang ia kenakan. Perawat dan suster di sana mendesahkan kelegaan yang teramat sangat. Suasana ruang operasi yang sangat menegangkan itu berakhir sudah, semua orang mendapat satu poin yang sama sebagai orang yang berprofesi menjadi penolong sesama.

.

Lampu merah itupun padam setelah hampir lima jam menyala, Siwon dan Kibum keluar untuk menemui dua keluarga yang sempat menyatu itu dan tentu saja, Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, Kibum, bagaimana Sungmin? Ia baik-baik saja kan? Apa aku bisa menemuinya sekarang? Apa operasinya berjalan lancar? Apa ini berhasil?" Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan untuk Kibum dan Siwon.

"Kami kehilangan Sungmin untuk beberapa saat"

"A-apa maksud kalian?" semua orang di sana termasuk Kyuhyun mulai terpancing emosinya. Memang tidak seharusnya ia seperti itu, tapi ini menyangkut Sungmin, nyawa hidupnya.

"Sungmin kehilangan detak jantungnya, tapi ia kembali. Ia berhasil" Siwon menambahkan

"Kalian tidak sedang mencoba membohongiku, kan?"

"Tidak, ini sungguhan. Tapi Sungmin masih sangat lemah, ia akan dibawa ke ruang inap sebentar lagi. Kalian sebaiknya menunggunya di sana" Kibum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, aku dan Donghae serta orangtuamu akan menunggu di ruangan Sungmin. Bergegaslah" Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat, "Selamat, sepertinya undangan itu akan segera sampai ke tanganku" Siwon menepuk-nepuk punggung namja yang hampir setara dengannya itu. "Terimakasih, juga untuk Kibum. Benar-benar terimakasih pada kalian" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan dari Siwon dan berganti memeluk Kibum.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Aku hampir kehilangan Sungmin, maafkan aku" Kibum menangis lagi di dekapan Kyuhyun. Betapa sedihnya ia mengingat kejadian tadi, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kyuhyun nantinya jika Sungmin tidak pernah terbangun lagi. Semua itu sedikit membuatnya tertekan. Ini operasi ketiga baginya dan ia sempat kehilangan detak jantung pasiennya. Tapi ini bukan sekedar pasien baginya, ini temannya sendiri, Lee Sungmin.

"Gwenchana, Kibum-ah. Yang penting kalian berhasil. Kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik, aku tahu hal itu" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya ke bahu Kibum. "Ne, Sungmin pasti akan segera pulih. Ayo kita kembali dulu, kita harus membersihkan diri" Siwon mengelus punggung Kibum dan menuntunnya kembali ke ruangannya.

.

"Minnie chagi.." Kyuhyun duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan sayang. Sungmin masih belum sadar dengan selang oksigen dan infus yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Keadaan Sungmin, benar-benar mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau berhasil, sayang. Gomawo" Kyuhyun mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin yang terasa dingin di bibirnya. "Irreona, cepatlah sadar, ne" rambut halus itu Kyuhyun elus disusul pipi Sungmin yang makin merona.

"Kyu.." Leeteuk, eomma Kyuhyun mendekati anaknya dan mendaratkan tangannya dibahu Kyuhyun. "Sungmin, terlihat sangat cantik bukan walaupun keadaannya seperti ini?" airmata yang ia tahan akhirnya menetes juga, membasahi celana jeans yang ia kenakan. "Sungmin bangunlah, biar Eomma tahu bagaimana cantiknya Sungminku ini" genggaman tangannya menguat di telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuniee.. biarkan Sungmin berisitirahat dulu" Leeteuk memeluk tubuh ringkih anaknya dari belakang, memberi semangat padanya."Dan kau juga beristirahatlah dulu, Kyu. Jangan sampai Sungmin sadar dan melihatmu berantakan seperti ini". "Tidak Eomma, biarkan aku di sini. Yang terpenting aku ada disisinya saat ia bangun nanti".

"Minnie chagi, segera bangun ne. Kami semua di sini mengkhawatirkanmu" Hyukjae mengecup pipi Sungmin dan mengelus rambut Sungmin yang tergerai bebas di bantal. Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama, kedua orangtua Sungmin sangat mencintai Sungmin, anaknya yang sudah lama tinggal jauh dari mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan, pekerjaan mereka menuntut mereka harus pindah ke Jepang. Lagipula saat itu Sungmin sudah lulus dari universitas dan sudah menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun sempat berakhir, Sungmin tetap tidak mau meninggalkan Seoul.

"Leeteuk eonni dan Youngwoon oppa, kalian beristirahatlah dulu. Kami dan Kyuhyun akan bergantian menjaga Sungmin di sini. Akan kukabari bila Sungmin bangun nanti" Hyukjae yang merasa tidak enak pada calon besannya itupun memberi saran.

"Baiklah, kupikir sebaiknya begitu. Besok kalian yang pulang dan beristirahat, biar aku dan Leeteuk yang menjaga Sungmin. Kyu, kami pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu, jangan sampai lupa makan dan mengurusi dirimu sendiri" Appa Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dan bergegas pulang.

"Ne, Appa Eomma. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Kyu, aku dan Donghae akan mencari makan dulu. Kau ingin dibawakan apa?"

"Apa saja, Eomma. Aku boleh memanggil begitu kan?"

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi anakku lagi" Hyukjae mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Baik, kami pergi dulu. Hubungi kami bila terjadi sesuatu" Donghae menambahkan dan segera memeluk pinggang sang istri. Pintu itupun tertutup, meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua bersama Sungmin. Sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar suara dari mesin pendeteksi denyut jantung disebelah kiri tempat tidur Sungmin dan hembusan nafas mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur itu dan meraih sebuah kursi. Ia mendudukkan diri dikursi yang berada di samping kiri Sungmin dan meletakkan kepalanya dipinggiran kasur. Tangan Sungmin yang tak bertenaga itu Kyuhyun letakkan di atas kepalanya, "Aku lelah, Min. Lakukan yang seperti biasa kau lakukan, aku ingin tidur". Namun, tangan itu sama sekali tak bergerak dan Kyuhyun hanya mencoba untuk tidur. Ia tak bohong jika ia lelah dan mengantuk.

.

"Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku dan mengantarku pulang" Kibum sudah berada didepan pagar rumahnya bersama Siwon. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berada jauh darinya semenjak operasi itu berakhir.

"Ne, anggap saja ucapan terimakasihku karena sudah berusaha untuk Sungmin dan sekarang ijin praktekku sudah kembali. Benar-benar terimakasih padamu, Bummie" Siwon mengelus kepala Kibum yang terlapisi sebuah kupluk rajutan. Beberapa kristal es sudah terlihat menempel di sana.

"N-ne, Siwon sama-sama. terimakasih juga sudah beru-

Bibir beku Kibum yang terkena udara musim dingin sudah terselimuti bibir joket Siwon. Bibirnya sama, terasa dingin seperti miliknya namun gerakan tiba-tiba itu menghangatkan hati Kibum. Tak ada yang bisa Kibum lakukan selain memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Siwon dibibirnya. Uap putih itu menerpa wajah Siwon dan Kibum saat ciuman itu menguat diiringi hembusan nafas mereka yang semakin cepat dihela.

Telapak tangan Siwon sudah berada dirahang Kibum, ibu jarinya mengelus pipi chubby yang sudah berubah kemerahan sejak bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. "Mian, sampaikan maafku pada namjachingumu karena sudah mencium yeojachingunya" Siwon melepas ciuman itu dan segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Kibum tersentak saat mendengarnya "Aku tidak memiliki namjachingu" dan tanpa sadar tangannya meraih syal yang Siwon pakai dan menariknya ke arahnya. Ia melumat bibir Siwon yang sudah menjadi dingin lagi dan tangannya melingkar dileher Siwon saat merasa ada pagutan yang berbalas dari Siwon. Tubuh mereka sudah sedikit tertutupi es, suhu tubuh mereka mencoba terus bertahan di kondisi yang mungkin bisa membekukan mereka sewaktu-waktu. Tapi, bibir itu terus saja memagut untuk memberi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa, aku mencintaimu untuk kedua kalinya"

.

"Eennghh.." Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal. Posisi tidurnya sangatlah tidak nyaman dan menyiksa tulang punggungnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyunie"

"Huh?" mata Kyuhyun segera melebar untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah menyambut paginya itu. "_Want to hug me_, Kyu?" suara yeoja itu membuat sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Sungmin yang sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan seperti mempersilakan untuk memeluknya.

Tanpa kata Kyuhyun segera meraih tubuh lemah itu ke dekapannya dan ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. "Aaww pelan-pelan sayang, masih sakit" Sungmin sedikit meringis saat perutnya sedikit terhimpit perut Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak peduli, aku jauh lebih sakit!" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak mau melepasnya lagi.

"Benarkah? Kyunie, rasanya aku sudah tidur lama sekali. Senangnya saat terbangun aku masih bisa melihatmu" tangannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. "Ne, kau sudah tidur terlalu lama, Min. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku memelukmu hingga puas" Sungmin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Tapi ini menyakitkan, Kyu. Perutku".

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa sangat sakit?". "Ya, cukup sakit Kyu" Kyuhyun pun membuka baju rumah sakit Sungmin. Tersentak saat melihat perut yang biasa sangat mulus itu memiliki garis vertikal cukup panjang dengan benang hitam diantaranya. "Ini pasti sangat menyakitkan, Min. Terimakasih sudah berkorban seperti ini" Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kesakitan. "Apa yang kau katakan, Kyu? Aku baik-baik saja" Sungmin mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat lelah. "Tapi ini berhasil kan?" tambah Sungmin.

"Eemmhh.. mmhh.." Kyuhyun memagut bibir Sungmin sebagai balasannya. Sungmin melenguh saat merasakan bibir basah Kyuhyun menjepit bibir miliknya dan memagutnya. Sungmin terus membalasnya, mereka tidak peduli jika nanti ada yang memergoki mereka seperti ini.

"Hae-ah" Hyukjae menutup mata sang suami saat mereka masuk ke ruangan Sungmin dan dengan segera Leeteuk juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Youngwoon. Para suami hanya bisa menggeliat meminta agar mereka bisa melihat apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan.

"Kyu, hentikan" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat melihat orangtuanya dan orangtua Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan mereka, melihat mereka yang baru saja melakukan _french kiss._

"Eo-eomma, Appa" Sungmin terlihat gugup setelah tertangkap basah sedang melakukan adegan cium-mencium dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tck, mengganggu saja"

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun! Dimana sopan santunmu?" Youngwoon rasanya ingin menukar anaknya dengan orang lain atau mayat sekalian yang berada di rumah sakit ini. Sifat dan sikap evilnya entah kenapa tidak bisa hilang dan terus melekat didirinya.

"Kangin-ah, kau juga begitu. Jangan memarahinya" ucap Leeteuk malu-malu. Sontak semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tertawa mendengar pengakuan Leeteuk akan suaminya yang sama mesumnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, Appa, Hyukjae Eomma, Donghae Appa, walaupun terdengar dan terlihat tidak baik, tapi aku ingin melamar Sungmin sekarang juga. Tolong berikan kami restu untuk menikah lagi, kali ini kami berjanji untuk menikah dan tetap bersama untuk selamanya" Kyuhyun berdiri dan merendahkan tubuhnya dihadapan empat orang yang ia hormati itu.

Isakan mulai terdengar dari Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Leeteuk. Sungmin menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, ia benar-benar terkejut dan bahagia. Akhirnya setelah semua perjuangan panjang dan menyakitkan yang ia alami, harapan terbesarnya bisa ia raih. Kyuhyun, keluarga dan aegya.

Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. "Menikahlah, tolong jaga anakku dengan baik. Jangan berpisah lagi" Kyuhyun segera memeluk tubuh calon mertuanya tersebut. "Terimakasih banyak, aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tetap bersamanya" tangis Sungmin semakin kencang saat mendengarnya.

"Aah~ kita akan menjadi satu keluarga lagi" ucap Youngwoon lega.

.

_**One month later..**_

Wangi khas bunga mawar putih dan melati menyelimuti seluruh ruangan sakral yang akan menjadi tempat penyatuan dua insan menjadi suami istri ini. Nuansa putih juga menjadi warna dominan diantara barang-barang berbahan kayu yang biasanya menjadi ciri khas sebuah gereja. Satu per satu para tamu undangan datang dengan pakaian formal, bahkan ada yang sengaja memakai _hanbok _sebagai salah satu pakaian tradisional Korea untuk menghadiri upacara sakral tersebut.

Para mempelai dan orangtua sedang menunggu di satu ruangan untuk bersiap. Sang mempelai wanita tampak sudah cantik dengan polesan make up tipis dan gaun indah berwarna putih dengan sepatu hak serupa. Sedangkan mempelai pria tampak tampan dengan kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam. Wajah mereka bersinar, menyiratkan suatu kebahagiaan terbesar yang mereka peroleh dalam hidup mereka.

Tangis haru menjadi satu syarat utama pelepasan putra-putri mereka untuk hidup bersama dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dengan harapan besar yang tak terputus, mereka berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sang anak.

"Pengantin pria, segera naik ke altar!" seru seorang staff pengatur acara.

.

"Minnie terlihat cantik sekali dengan gaun itu"

"Jangan mengajak berkelahi, Minnie adalah panggilan dariku, hanya dariku!"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Tuan Cho. Kibummie jauh lebih cantik. Aah~"

Dua orang yang menjadi pengantin pria itu tampak sibuk memuji kecantikan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sungmin dengan gaun serba putih dan berpita itu berjalan dengan anggunnya di atas karpet merah bersama Donghae yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas hitamnya. Sedangkan Kibum tampak menawan dengan gaun putih sederhana yang memamerkan leher, bahu dan dadanya yang seputih susu didampingi dokter Kim, appanya.

Sudah tampak tamu undangan yang merupakan kerabat dari kedua pasangan pengantin tersebut. Kursi terdepan diisi oleh Hyukjae, Youngwoon, Leeteuk, Tuan Choi, Nyonya Choi, Nyonya Kim sebagai orangtua dari masing-masing mempelai. Tampak juga Ryeowook dengan perutnya yang semakin membesar dengan suaminya, Yesung. Yeonhee, para perawat dan para dokter kerabat Kibum dan Siwon juga memenuhi kursi kayu gereja.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berbarengan menerima tangan Kibum dan Sungmin dari sang Appa untuk mereka ajak bersumpah dihadapan pendeta. Kibum dan Sungmin berpegangan tangan sebentar saat pendeta akan memulai upacara pemberkatan dan akhirnya benar-benar memfokuskan diri dengan calon suami mereka.

Kedua pasangan itu berlutut saat pendeta membacakan ayat-ayat suci dengan memegang pucuk kepala mereka. Sungmin menangis, akhirnya hari yang ia nantikan pun datang juga. Apalagi, sahabat terbaiknya, Siwon juga akhirnya menikah diwaktu yang sama dengan seorang yeoja yang telah membantunya untuk bisa menikah lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Suara isak tangis juga terdengar dari eomma para mempelai. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeratkan pagutan tangannya dengan tangan Sungmin untuk memberi kekuatan. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kibum tampak tak berhenti tersenyum satu sama lain, mereka jauh lebih tenang.

Dua buah sumpah sakral itupun terucap dari empat orang yang mengukuhkan diri sebagai suami-istri dihadapan Tuhan, pendeta dan para tamu undangan yang hadir. Kibum yang biasanya jarang sekali tersenyum itu tampak sangat bahagia, lengkungan garis kebahagiaan dibibir tipisnya itu tidak pernah lepas semenjak ia bersiap untuk menikah.

Ryeowook dan Yesung menjadi pengiring dua pasang pengantin sekaligus dengan membawa dua kotak cincin pernikahan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bergantian mengambil cincin istri mereka dan menyematkannya tepat di jari manis yeoja dihadapan mereka. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan bersarung putih itu dan mengecup punggung tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama, cincin emas putih itu pun terpasang sempurna dijari Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Secara bersamaan Kyuhyun dan Siwon membuka kain tipis yang menutupi wajah cantik Sungmin dan Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap wajah yeoja yang akan selalu ia cintai itu dengan penuh rasa haru dan bahagia. Ia kecup kening Sungmin lalu turun ke hidung mancung itu dan berakhir di bibir plum Sungmin. Mengecup dan memagut secara perlahan, tanpa nafsu. "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin".

Lain dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menuju bibir tipis Kibum yang sangat menggodanya itu, mengecupnya berkali-kali. Walaupun pendekatan mereka tidak lama, itu tidak menjadi masalah karena mereka sudah pernah mengenal sebelumnya dan paham karakter masing-masing. Siwon mengelus pipi berblush on tipis tersebut dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir Kibum. "Choi Kibum istriku, aku mencintaimu".

Para tamu berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah bagi kedua pasangan yang sangat serasi tersebut. Orangtua mereka berhamburan memeluk dan memberi selamat. Tak lupa nasihat dan doa mereka panjatkan kepada pengantin pria, sebagai kepala keluarga yang bertugas menuntun istri yang mereka baru saja nikahi dan membina keluarga yang bahagia.

Acara itupun dilanjutkan dengan berfoto bersama dan melempar bucket bunga yang dibawa para pengantin wanita kepada para tamu undangan yang masih single dan berharap akan segera menyusul ke pelaminan seperti Kyuhyun-Sungmin dan Siwon-Kibum di depan gereja yang terselimuti es cukup tebal. Acara selanjutnya mereka semua menuju ballroom sebuah hotel dekat gereja untuk melakukan pesta.

Disana juga sudah penuh dengan tamu-tamu yang merupakan relasi dari para mempelai dan orangtua mempelai yang juga merupakan orang yang disegani di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Acara itu dibuka dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang membuka _champagne_ bersamaan dan menuangkannya ke puluhan gelas yang sudah ditata bertumpuk dengan rapi.

"We got married!" seru kedua mempelai pria tersebut yang membuat suasana di ballroom mewah itu lebih hangat dan meriah.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mengajaknya berdansa. Walaupun hanya Sungmin yang terlihat terampil dalam berdansa, pasangan tersebut tetaplah menjadi bintang dalam acara yang membahagiakan ini. Siwon dengan istrinya yang sedikit pemalu itu ikut menyusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke lantai dansa.

Para orangtua pun tak mau kalah, terutama eomma Sungmin, Hyukjae yang memang sangat mencintai tari dari ia muda dulu. Apalagi, suaminya Donghae juga merupakan seorang penari dan sama-sama mencintai dunia tari seperti dirinya.

Pesta itu diselenggarakan hingga malam hari, ballroom yang berhiaskan pita dan kain bernuansa putih dan sedikit pink itu meninggalkan kesan yang teramat dalam bagi kedua pasangan pengantin yang menyelenggarakan pernikahannya diwaktu yang sama.

Di musim dingin bertabur kristal es ini, Sungmin kembali meraih Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya. Dan terasa sangat bahagia saat ia tahu, ada pasangan lain yang sama bahagianya dengan dirinya. Musim dingin tahun ini, terasa sangat manis.

.

Mobil mewah itu pun berhenti dipelataran rumah Siwon, rumah inilah yanga akan menjadi tempat mereka membangun keluarga kecilnya dengan Kibum. Siwon membawa Kibum dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke dalam rumah yang sudah ia huni kurang lebih hampir empat tahun ini.

"Wonnie, turunkan aku" berlainan dengan kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya, Kibum malah mengeratkan lengannya dileher Siwon. Dapat ia rasakan betapa gagah dan berototnya tubuh Siwon saat ia menyenderkan kepalanya didada Siwon yang masih memakai jas hitamnya. "Tidak akan, Nyonya Choi. Kau milikku seutuhnya, mulai dari sekarang" Siwon mengecup dahi Kibum dengan sayang.

Harum bunga mawar putih dan merah menyeruak saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka, menampilkan sebuah kamar yang sudah mengalami rombakan cukup banyak. Mulai dari single bed yang sudah menjadi cukup besar untuk dua orang, foto-foto manis _selca_ mereka berdua yang sudah tertempel rapi di tembok kamar, dan jangan lupa dengan poster bergambar rahim favorit Kibum juga terpampang di sana.

Siwon menurunkan tubuh kecil tersebut di samping tempat tidur dan melepas mahkota kecil yang Kibum sematkan dihelaian rambutnya. Siwon meraih dagu itu dan menariknya perlahan, sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Kibum yang masih terlapisi _lipstick_ tipis.

Bibir bawahnya ia selipkan diantara kedua belah bibir Kibum sehingga ia dengan mudah memagut bibir atas Kibum dan menghisapnya. Tangan Kibum meraih jas yang dikenakan Siwon dan meremasnya saat ciuman itu semakin membuat panas tubuhnya.

"Ennngghh.. mmpphhh…"

Telapak tangan Siwon melingar ditengkuk Kibum dan memberi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil di sana. Kibum tanpa mendapat perintah langsung membuka kancing-kancing jas Siwon dan berusaha melepasnya. Siwon menggelitik leher dan dadanya dengan sangat terampil, membuat lenguhannya tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Saat jas hitam Siwon sudah terlepas, Siwon segera merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kibum. Ia kecup leher dan bahu Kibum yang terbuka sambil tangannya mengelus setengah punggung Kibum yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Hhh.. Wonnie.. ja-jangan digigit"

Siwon tak bergeming, ia tetap membuat kissmark ditubuh mulus itu. jari-jarinya sudah berada diretsleting gaun Kibum dan menurunkannya secara perlahan. Gaun model kemben itu pun dengan mudahnya lolos dari tubuh Kibum yang hanya memakai dalaman berupa celana dalam putih berenda serupa dengan gaunnya.

"Wonniee.."

Kibum menutupi dua dada bulatnya dengan tangannya yang masih menggunakan sarung berwarna putih. "Kenapa ditutupi, Bummie?" Siwon meraih tangan itu dan meletakkannya dibelakang tubuh Kibum, menggenggamnya kuat agar tak bergerak. "A-aku malu.." Siwon tersenyum saat mendengarnya, bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Kibum "Untuk apa? Kau tidak membutuhkan apapun saat aku melahapmu, Bummie".

Siwon mengangkat tubuh hampir telanjang Kibum dan membaringkannya dikasur mereka. Siwon menimpa tubuh itu dengan posisi diantara kedua kaki Kibum yang sudah terbuka lebar. "Apa kau takut?" Siwon mengelus poni Kibum yang sudah terlepas dari ikatan rambutnya. "Tidak, Wonnie.. sentuh aku, datang sebanyak yang kau mau".

Wajah tampan Siwon mendekati wajah cantik Kibum dan mengecup bibir kemerahan itu. Kali ini, pagutannya terasa lebih kasar dan panas. Mencoba memonopolinya dan tak membiarkan bibir mereka terlepas walaupun Kibum berontak membutuhkan udara.

Kibum membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putih Siwon dan melemparnya secara asal. Tubuh kekar Siwon menghimpit tubuh ramping Kibum, warna kulit tubuh mereka cukup berbeda jauh mengingat Siwon melakukan tanning untuk membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin seksi.

"Hmmmphh.. enngghhh.. hhh.. Won.. Wonnieehh.."

Siwon membuka celana dalam Kibum dengan cepat sehingga tubuh Kibum sudah naked sempurna. Seputih susu, tubuh itu sangat halus tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Nipplenya menggoda Siwon dengan warnanya yang kemerahan. Peluh yang mulai keluar dari permukaan kulit dada dan perut Kibum menambah keseksiannya untuk kesempurnaan malam pertama mereka.

"Kau sangat indah, Bummie"

Siwon mengecup dan memainkan lidahnya dileher Kibum sementara tangannya sudah bergeriliya di dada bulat Kibum. "Eeennggh.. be-benarkah? Aakhh.. perlahan Wonnie" Kibum meremas bahu lebar Siwon sebagai pelampiasannya.

"Aaahh.. Ooohhh.. Si-Siwoon~"

Nipple kemerahan Kibum tampak hilang di dalam kuluman Siwon. Kibum memukul pelan bahu Siwon saat Siwon dengan sengaja menggodanya. Nipple itu Siwon gelitik dengan lidahnya, membuatnya menegang walaupun Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya. Badan Kibum yang bergerak-gerak membuat milik Siwon semakin menegang karena gesekan-gesekan tubuh Kibum yang berada dibawahnya.

"Siwonnie~~ hentik-kaan.."

Siwon mengulum lagi nipple kiri Kibum yang belum ia jamah dan ia beri gigitan kecil saat benda itu semakin membesar didalam mulutnya. Kedua benda kecil itu terlihat mengkilap saat Siwon kembali menaikkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Kibum "Akan kubuat kau meminta agar aku tidak berhenti, Bummie".

Kedua tangan Siwon meremas dada Kibum dengan seduktif. Jari-jarinya sedikit bermain dengan nipple yang masih menegang itu dan itu membuat Kibum harus kesulitan bernafas. Rasanya geli dan nikmat sekaligus. "Masih berniat menyuruhku berhenti, chagi?" Siwon mengecup bibir itu berkali-kali.

"Ti-tidak, lanjutkan Wonnie.."

Siwon perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan berlutut. Posisi Kibum yang setengah badannya berada di atas tempat tidur sedangkan kakinya menjuntai ke lantai membuat Siwon mudah mengerjai kewanitaan Kibum. Ia buka lebar kedua kaki itu dan menekuknya, terlihat milik Kibum yang sudah mengkilap karena cairannya sendiri.

"Jangan dilihat terus" Kibum mulai merasa malu saat miliknya terbuka dan terlihat jelas oleh Siwon yang merupakan suaminya sendiri.

Jari-jari Siwonpun bergerak dari atas ke bawah, menyusuri bagian pribadi wanita milik Kibum yang bersih tanpa rambut-rambut halus "Kau ingin aku menyentuhnya, seperti ini?"

"Aaahh.. bukaan.. ahh bukan begitu"

"Lalu kau ingin aku seperti ini?" Siwon langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kewanitaan Kibum. Ia telusuri seluruh bagian panas itu dengan lidahnya yang terampil.

"Oooohh.. Sshhh.. Wonnieehh.. hhhh.. aahh.."

Kibum mencoba meraih apapun yang berada didekatnya untuk ia remas saat Siwon menghisap bibir kanan kewanitaannya. Matanya menutup dengan sempurna saat Siwon terus melakukannya sambil tangannya meremas kedua gunung kembar miliknya.

"Aahh.. Siwon jangan menggodaku~"

Lidah Siwon sesekali menerobos masuk ke lubang kewanitaan Kibum yang masih sempit itu, membuat dinding-dinding ototnya bergerak sebagai responnya. Puas bermain di lubang yang terus mengeluarkan cairan tersebut, mulut Siwon merangkak naik ke klitoris Kibum yang belum ia nikmati. Kibum mencoba menutup kedua kakinya saat Siwon menggigit kecil klitorisnya yang sudah basah terkena cairannya sendiri.

"Si-siwoonn.. hhh.. aku akan ke-keluaar~"

Siwon pun memegang kedua pergelangan kaki Kibum dan membukanya lebar-lebar, ia gerakan secara liar lidahnya disana saat kewanitaan Kibum berkedut.

"Hhh.. Wonniieehh.. Aahh.. Aaaaah~~"

Siwon menghisap seluruh cairan yang keluar dari lubang Kibum dan menelannya. Tak sedikitpun ia merasa jijik, ia merasa sempurna telah merasakan seluruh bagian tubuh Kibum yang tak akan mungkin dinikmati orang lain selain dirinya.

Kibum menikmati sisa orgasmenya sambil memperhatikan Siwon yang sedang membuka celana panjangnya beserta underwear bermerk yang ia kenakan. Milik Siwon yang berukuran besar itu sedikit membuat Kibum bergidik saat membayangkan lubangnya akan dimasuki oleh benda itu.

Siwon menimpa lagi tubuh Kibum menggendongnya agar berbaring dengan posisi yang tepat dengan kepala yang bersandar di bantal. "Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?" Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Siwon yang melihatnya menggigit gemas pipi Kibum yang merona karena malu.

"Pegang erat leherku, Bummie"

"Hn? Seperti ini?"

"Ne, apa kau siap dokter Choi Kibum?"

"Eengghh.. lakukan apa yang kau mau, dokter Choi Si-Siwon" Siwon membuka lebar kaki Kibum dan mengarahkan satu jarinya di sana. Ia ingin mempersiapkan lubang Kibum sebelum miliknya yang masuk.

"Wonnieehh.."

"Sstt.. tahan sebentar, sayang" Siwon menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Kibum dan menggantinya dengan lumatan penuh nafsu dan cinta. Sementara jarinya berusaha masuk ke lubang Kibum yang masih _virgin. _"Sshhh.. Wonnie" Kibum melepas lumatan Siwon saat jari panjang Siwon sudah masuk lebih dari setengahnya.

"Sakit?"

"Ani, hanya rasanya sedikit aneh.. ku rasa kau harus memasukkannya lebih dalam"

"Bummie.. kau membuatku ingin melahapmu sekarang juga"

Siwon memasukkan jarinya hingga terbenam sempurna dan itu membuat Kibum melengkungkan punggungnya. "Hhh.. ber-bergeraklah~" Siwon menaikkan tempo _in-out_ jarinya dibawah sana sementara bibirnya sudah membuat kissmark lain dileher dan Kibum. "Sudah cukup, Bummie?" tanya Siwon disela-sela pekerjaannya membuat tanda itu. "Lebih cepaatthh.."

"Uuuhh… hhh.. Wonniee.." Kibum meremas rambut hitam Siwon yang selalu terlihat rapi itu. Tubuhnya bergetar saat jari Siwon menyentuh satu bagian yang membuatnya seperti tersetrum dan menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Masukan sekarang, Wonnie"

"Hm? Apa Bummie?" Siwon menggigit dagu Kibum yang terus bergerak karena ia tidak bisa berhenti mendesah.

"Aku.. ahh.. ingin lebih.." Kibum mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Siwon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dileher berkeringat Siwon.

"Baik, Bummieku.. Tahanlah sedikit, ne" terasa anggukan kepala Kibum dilehernya.

Kepala junior Siwon yang sudah memerah itu perlahan ia masukkan menggunakan tangannya ke lubang Kibum. Keduanya sama-sama meringis mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka berdua dalam bercinta.

"Hh.. Bummie aku akan terus masuk.."

"Enngghh.. Siwoon.. Ahhhh.. be-berhentii" Kibum mencakar punggung Siwon saat ia merasa miliknya sangat perih dan sakit. Rasanya jauh dari kata 'nikmat' dan ringisan tak berhenti keluar dari bibirnya. Milik Siwon terasa sangat penuh didalam dirinya, ada kenikmatan di sana diantara perih yang ia rasakan.

"Sakit sekali? Apa aku harus berhenti?"

"Ani, ani tolong seperti ini dulu sebentar" Kibum mengatur kembali nafasnya dan mencoba menyamankan milik Siwon didalam lubangnya untuk mengurangi nyerinya.

"Bergeraklah, Wonnie.. perlahan"

"Aaahhh.." mereka berdua mendesah saat milik Siwon terasa lebih masuk dan memberi rangsangan pada dinding kewanitaan Kibum. "Bummie.. hhh.. milikmu hangat.." Siwon memejamkan matanya saat ia mencoba mengatur tempo gerakannya.

"Ahh… ngghh.. dan milikmu.. hhh terasa mem-besar.. Wonnie.."

"Lebih cepat, Siwon eeunnghh…"

"Bum.. Bummie.. hhh.."

"Siwoon~ aku akan keluar.. le-lebih dalam.." Kibum memagut leher Siwon sekuat tenaga saat ia merasa orgasmenya semakin mendekat dan siap meledak.

"Keluarkan saja, chagihh.. hhh.."

"Siwoon~ hhh.. sshhh.. aaahhh Choi Siwoon~" Kibum memeluk tubuh Siwon saat orgasme melandanya dan membuat tubuhnya menegang beberapa saat. Siwon masih saja bergerak dan suara kecipak itu semakin keras terdengar saat cairan orgasme Kibum perlahan keluar bersama darah kevirginannya.

Siwon memperlambat gerakannya saat melihat Kibum melemas dan terbaring dikasur tanpa memeluknya lagi. Ia kecup bibir Kibum yang dingin karena terus saja mendesah. Saat Siwon bergerak untuk mengecup Kibum, otomatis juniornya pun masuk lebih dalam dan menyentuh gspot Kibum.

Gerakan tak sengaja Siwon itu membangunkan lagi gairah Kibum. Rasa malunya perlahan menghilang setelah melewati satu ronde dengan Siwon tadi. Ia pun mulai mengelus dada ber_abs _Siwon dan memainkan jarinya di nipple kecoklatan Siwon.

"Bummie.. hhh.."

"Move, Wonnie.." Kibum mengecup leher dan bahu kecoklatan Siwon dan lengannya mulai melingkar lagi dileher Siwon. kedua kakinya ia angkat dan lingkarkan di pinggul Siwon dan menekannya.

"Nngghh.. Siwon~"

Kali ini Siwon melakukannya dengan lebih cepat dan dalam hingga tubuh Kibum terlunjak-lunjak dibuatnya. Satu tangan Kibum meremas rambut Siwon dan ia meraih bibir Siwon, mengajak bibir dan lidah Siwon untuk bermain dengan miliknya. Tangan Siwon menambah kerja tubuh mereka dalam memuaskan pasangan dengan meremas dada Kibum yang sangat pas dengan telapaknya.

"Won-wonnieeh.. jangan berhenti.. sentuh terus di sana~" Kibum merasa gelombang orgasmenya mendekat karena genjotan Siwon didalamnya. Titik kenikmatannya tak pernah luput dari junior berurat Siwon yang semakin cepat menusuknya.

"Bummie.. I wanna cum.."

"Uuhh.. me too.. together.. hhh.. Wonnie.."

"Oh Godhh.. Bummie…" milik Kibum terasa hangat saat sperma Siwon memenuhi lubangnya dan itu menambah rangsangan untuk segera orgasme. "Siwoonn.. saranghaeee" cairan mereka bersatu saat Kibum mengeluarkan cairan cinta miliknya dengan cukup banyak. Dapat Kibum rasakan punggung Siwon yang basah karena keringat saat ia meremasnya untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan orgasmenya.

Tubuh Siwon melemas dan ia merebahkan dirinya di samping Kibum untuk menetralkan nafas dan lelahnya. Ini malam pertamanya dan ia tidak mau hanya 'keluar' sekali. Ia menginginkan Bummie-nya lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Na do sarangahae, nae Bummie"

Siwon menyapukan lagi bibirnya ke bibir Kibum sementara tangannya mulai bermain lagi, menggelitik nipple Kibum yang sempat melemas saat gelombang puncaknya sudah terlewati beberapa menit yang lalu.

"I want you more, Bummie.."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

Yeaaaahhh hampir 5000words dan ini cukup melelahkan~

Bales-bales reviewnya di chap depan ya^^

Chap depan NC Sibum dan Kyumin masih menanti xD

Selamat hari Lebaran, yeorobuuun~~

Mohon maaf ya kalo author selama ini ada salah :)

Chap depan diusahain secepatnya :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter sebelumnya

"Na do sarangahae, nae Bummie"

Siwon menyapukan lagi bibirnya ke bibir Kibum sementara tangannya mulai bermain lagi, menggelitik nipple Kibum yang sempat melemas saat gelombang puncaknya sudah terlewati beberapa menit yang lalu.

"I want you more, Bummie.."

* * *

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Lee Yeonhee,

Kim Kibum, Kim Youngwoon, Park Joongsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspirasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

* * *

Chapter 13 : A Great Night

* * *

"Nyonya Cho Sungmin, aku ingin melahapmu sekarang juga"

"Emmpphh.. mmhh.. hhhhh.." Sungmin tak bisa mengelak dari serangan suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun yang terus melumat bibirnya. Mereka sudah kembali dari pesta pernikahan mereka ke rumah Sungmin yang sudah dibeli dan dipindahtangankan atas nama Cho Kyuhyun. Rumah Sungmin yang luas dianggap yang terbaik untuk keluarga mereka nantinya.

"Cho Kyu-hyun bahkah kita be-belum sampai kamar.. aahh.. henti-hentikaan.."

Kyuhyun terus saja menggigit leher sang istri dan menghisapnya hingga memerah. "Satu bulan ini aku tidak memakanmu dan malam ini hingga esok pun, kau tidak akan lepas dari cengkramanku, Min" Kyuhyun terus menggiring tubuh mereka ke kamar sambil terus bermain di leher dan dada bagian atas Sungmin yang tidak tertutupi kain gaun pernikahan yang Sungmin kenakan.

Begitu sampai ke kamar pengantin mereka, tubuh Sungmin dihempaskan begitu saja diatas ranjang yang bertabur kelopak mawar putih yang senada dengan warna spreinya. Kyuhyun melepas jas hitamnya dan menimpa tubuh Sungmin.

"Nnghh.. Kyunie, pelan-pelan.."

Kyuhyun menyerang dada Sungmin yang sedikit tersembul dari gaun berwarna putih tersebut. Tanpa ampun Kyuhyun terus membuat tanda kemerahan, bergantian dari dada kiri ke dada kanan Sungmin.

"Kyu.. hentikan.."

"Kenapa? Apa ini tidak nyaman?" Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya setara wajah Sungmin.

"Bu-bukan begitu, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Kyu. Tadi dipesta, tubuhmu terkena _champagne_, pasti tidak nyaman"

"Ayolah, Min ini malam pertama kita. Jangan ditunda.."

Kyuhyun langsung menyerang bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya. "Mpphhh.. Kyu.. Kyu.." Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar berhenti menciuminya. "Apa lagi? Baik, aku akan mandi. Kau puas nyonya Cho?" Kyuhyun yang kesal akhirnya bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tidur mereka.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Sungmin pelan dan tidak digubris Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan.

Kyuhyun segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal. Sungmin tampak tidak menikmati cumbuannya dan selalu memintanya berhenti. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, Sungmin seperti tidak ingin bercinta dengannya. Padahal selama _recovery_ jahitan di perut Sungmin, ia selalu bersabar untuk tidak melakukan seks dengannya.

Ia pun dengan sengaja melamakan kegiatan mandinya dengan berendam di bathtub sambil bernyanyi lagu favoritnya. Kegiatan ini cukup merilekskan tubuh dan menenangkan amarahnya akan sikap Sungmin tadi. Setelah hampir duapuluh menit berendam, ia pun menuju shower untuk membilas tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memakai bathrobe karena ia lupa membawa pakaian gantinya karena terlalu kesal pada sikap Sungmin. Tubuh putihnya tampak lebih segar dan seksi mengingat masih ada tetesan air yang menetes dari rambut ikalnya. Pintu pun terbuka dan ia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengan posisi berdirinya saat ini.

"Kyu.." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan dua gelas berisi wine di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Sungmin sudah tidak mengenakan gaunnya lagi melainkan sebuah lingerie hitam yang terlihat sangat seksi ditubuh Sungmin. Dadanya terlihat lebih kencang dan berisi karena cupnya yang cukup ketat. Apalagi bagian perut Sungmin tidak tertutupi apapun. Perut itu sudah mulus dan bersih seperti dulu. Sungmin diam-diam melaser bagian perutnya yang dijahit agar bekasnya menghilang.

Sedangkan kaki rampingnya berbalut stoking tipis pendek berwarna hitam yang dihiasi renda. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak melihat Sungminnya yang menjadi alasan utama miliknya menjadi menegang seperti saat ini.

Sungmin menyerahkan gelas berisi minuman anggur tersebut pada Kyuhyun yang cukup berjarak darinya, bermaksud meminta Kyuhyun untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun pun tanpa ragu beranjak dan meraih gelas tersebut. Sungmin mendekatkan gelas miliknya, mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bersulang.

Bunyi dua gelas kaca itupun beradu lalu disusul menghilangnya cairan berwarna merah itu setelah mereka tenggak dalam satu tegukan. Kyuhyun menaruh gelasnya dan gelas Sungmin ke meja rias di dekat tubuh mereka. Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengelus pipi Sungmin yang tanpa make up dengan punggung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Menyuruhku mandi, hanya akal-akalanmu hm?"

"Hhh… ne, kenapa lama sekali? Tubuhku hampir membeku, Kyu.."

"Mianhae.." Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin dalam gendongannya dan merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke tembok putih dekat ranjang mereka. Kedua kaki Sungmin melingkar di pinggul Kyuhyun, dapat ia rasakan junior Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras di kewanitaannya yang hanya terlapisi kain tipis.

"Kyuhh.. aahh.. Kyu…"

Kyuhyun menyerang leher Sungmin yang beraroma _strawberry_, tampaknya Sungmin juga membersihkan dirinya juga selama menunggunya. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun mengelus paha kiri Sungmin dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik stoking tersebut hingga robek.

"Aaahh.. Kyuu~ sshh…"

Kyuhyun menurunkan lingerie yang mirip bra di dadanya dan dengan segera melumat dada Sungmin dengan liar. Sungmin dengan tangan yang bergetar saat nipplenya dihisap oleh Kyuhyun mencoba membuka bathrobe biru yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Bahu Kyuhyun yang sudah terbuka itu Sungmin kecup dan gigit, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, membuat kissmark di sana.

Sungmin mengecup bahu yang sudah berwarna kemerahan itu dan naik ke leher Kyuhyun. Dengan telaten ia kecup hingga mendekat ke cuping telinga Kyuhyun "I really want you, Kyuhyun" bisik Sungmin seduktif lalu ia gigit cuping tersebut. Helaan nafas Sungmin membuat gairah Kyuhyun semakin memuncak.

"Minnieehh.. aku benar-benar akan memakanmu"

Suara robekan itu terdengar lagi. Stoking tips itu terbuka dibagian kewanitaan Sungmin yang Kyuhyun robek dengan mudahnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun membuka tali barthrobenya dan dengan segera memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Sungmin.

"Ngghh.. Aaahh~~ Kyu-Kyuhyuunn.."

Sungmin dengan kuat meremas rambut Kyuhyun yang masih basah tersebut. Sedikit perih mengingat sudah sebulan ia tidak melakukan ini dengan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menusuknya seperti ini.

"Minn.. di dalam sini sangat panaas.. hhh.."

"Ngghh.. hhhh~ itu ka-karena milikmu ju-juga Kyunie~"

"Kyuhyun.. lebih dalaam.. ku mohon.."

Kaitan kaki Sungmin menguat seriring dengan genjotan Kyuhyun yang semakin cepat dan dalam. Tubuh mereka berpeluh di malam bersalju seperti ini namun mereka tidak akan berhenti. Tubuh Sungmin semakin terhimpit ke tembok dibelakangnya saat menerima hujaman-huajman itu. Lingerienya sudah sangat berantakan dan tak berbentuk lagi. Kyuhyun semakin kuat mendorong tubuhnya yang hanya bertumpu pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang menggendongnya.

Kyuhyun juga menguatkan pegangannya di pinggang Sungmin saat ia berusaha menahan orgasmenya. Milik Sungmin berkedut dan semakin basah, itu benar-benar menyiksa Kyuhyun. Apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini membuat miliknya sangat terjepit.

"Kyunie~ aku ingin.. hhhh… Aaahhh~~"

Sungmin menjerit saat Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuhnya sementara Kyuhyun menaikkan pinggulnya saat orgasmenya melanda. Terasa sangat dalam dan memenuhi seluruh lubangnya saat miliknya berkontraksi pertanda orgasme datang.

"Miinn.. hhh.. Cho.. Sungmin.. Oohhh~"

Sungmin menggerakkan otot-otot kewanitaannya saat Kyuhyun mengalami orgasmenya. Mengurutnya seakan meminta lebih cairan putih tersebut agar memenuhi rahimnya dan membuat sel telurnya terbuahi.

"Kyunie~"

Kyuhyun dengan sisa tenaganya menaruh tubuh Sungmin di ranjang mereka. Sungmin seperti yeoja yang habis dikerjai oleh banyak pria dengan banyaknya tanda kemerahan di sekujur leher dan dadanya, lingerienya yang sudah robek dan rusak dibeberapa bagian serta begitu lemahnya tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat liar dan Sungmin tahu sekali cara membuat Kyuhyun berubah seperti itu.

Kyuhyun membuka bathrobenya dan menyeringai melihat tubuh Sungmin yang terbaring pasrah dihadapannya. Dengan seringaian penuh arti, tubuh Sungmin ia angkat dan ia balik hingga menungging dengan kaki yang menapak dilantai dan tangan bertumpu dipinggir ranjang.

"Aku lelah, chagi"

Kyuhyun mengikuti posisi Sungmin dari belakang sambil mengecup punggung Sungmin yang masih putih bersih. Tangannya menurunkan retsleting lingerie bagian dada Sungmin dan membuka benda mirip bra yang berukuran lebih lebar itu. Dada Sungmin menggelantung dengan indahnya dan itu tak disia-siakan Kyuhyun yang langsung meremasnya dari belakang dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tengkuk Sungmin yang sedikit terhalang oleh rambut panjangnya itu menjadi sasaran bibir Kyuhyun selanjutnya. Terpaan nafas hangat Kyuhyun membuat rambut-rambut halusnya berdiri dan memancing hasratnya menginginkan Kyuhyun lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Kau menyukainya my naughty girl?" Kyuhyun semakin keras meremas dada Sungmin. "Uuuhh.. nee.. nippleku, Kyu.. aahh.." Kyuhyun pun menuruti permintaan Sungmin dengan menjepit dan menarik kecil nipple Sungmin yang sudah menegang itu. kissmark kembali ia buat di punggung Sungmin yang seputih susu tersebut.

"Aku akan masuk lagi, chagi"

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun beralih membuka kaki Sungmin agar lebih terbuka lebar. Jarinya sengaja ia gelitikkan di kewanitaan Sungmin yang becek karena cairannya dan cairan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kyuu~ jangan uhhh.. menggodaku.."

"Huh? Lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana, Cho Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengulum cuping telinga Sungmin sementara jari-jarinya masuk dan mengocok lubang Sungmin.

"Kyuhyuun.. ahh.. ahhh.. ma-masukan milikmu chagi.."

"Apa tiga jariku ini tidak cukup, huh?"

Sungmin mulai menggerakkan badannya ke depan dan belakang berlawanan dengan arah tusukkan jari-jari Kyuhyun. "Ennghhh.. ak-kuhh rasa ti-tidak Kyuhh.." Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengarnya "Tapi tubuhmu berkata lain, chagi". "Uuhh.. ra-rasanya kuraang.. aku ingin le-bih" Kyuhyun dengan segera mencabut tiga jarinya dan menggantinya dengan kejantanannya yang belum menegang sempurna.

"Kyuniee.. mi-milikmu terasa penuh.."

"Huh? Hhh.. padahal aku belum me-negang sempurna, chagih.. ahh.."

"Lebih cepat.."

"Hhh.. ne.. as your wish.."

Kyuhyun meremas butt Sungmin sambil terus menggenjot kewanitaan Sungmin dengan tempo yang lebih cepat sesuai dengan permintaan Sungmin. Sungmin yang hanya terlindungi stoking tak berbentuk itu terlihat sangat menggoda, apalagi punggung itu sudah dipenuhi bulir-bulir keringat karena gerakan liar Sungmin menyambut tusukkan juniornya.

"Aaahh~ there… sentuh terus di sa-naahh…" Sungmin mencengkram erat sprei putih tersebut saat titik sensitifnya tersentuh dan terus tertumbuk oleh kepala junior Kyuhyun. Cairannya sudah membasahi pahanya stoking dan pahanya, suara kecipak dan aroma khas percintaan sudah sangat kental terasa dan terdengar di kamar yang luas ini.

"Kyuhyuun.. aku keluaarrr~"

Kyuhyun mempercepat tusukannya saat kepala Sungmin mendongak menikmati orgasmenya. Kyuhyun juga ingin keluar, tapi ia masih ingin menikmati Sungmin. posisi ini memang pantas menjadi favorit orang-orang, miliknya terasa terjepit dan gesekkan antara junior dan dinding kewanitaan Sungmin akan sangat terasa.

Sungmin mencoba tetap bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu walaupun lututnya sudah sangat lemas dan hampir tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Namun mengingat Kyuhyun belum mencapai puncanya, Sungmin harus bertahan. Lagipula, perlahan-lahan gairahnya naik lagi saat titik sensitifnya lagi-lagi tertumbuk, rasanya membuat Sungmin ingin menjerit saking nikmatnya.

"Sungmiinn.. hhhh.. akuu… ahhh.. aku keluaarr aaahhh~~"

"Kyunieeeeeeee…"

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat saat miliknya menembakkan jutaan sperma didalam lubang Sungmin untuk beberapa saat. Sungmin pun menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh di atas kasur yang tadi menjadi tumpuannya. Ia sangat lelah, nafasnya dan nafas Kyuhyun seakan beradu dan berlomba. Paru-paru mereka membutuhkan udara yang lebih banyak lagi.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan membuka lebar kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun bermain dengan klitoris Sungmin yang sudah kembali menjadi ukuran normal pasca orgasmenya.

"Kyuniehh.."

.

"I want you more, Bummie.."

"Me too, Wonnie.." Kibum mengelus wajah tampan Siwon yang terlihat sangat tampan setelah kegiatan bercinta mereka. "Tapi, biarkan aku istirahat dulu sayang. Aku lelah" Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum sekali dan menarik tangan Kibum untuk berdiri.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan hadiah untuk pernikahan kita dariku untukmu" Siwon meraih jubah tidurnya dan memakainya langsung, tanpa underwear. "Wonnie.. tunggu.. tunggu.. aiissh" Kibum pun meraih selimut yang berada diatas tempat tidurnya untuk melindungi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Untuk apa kita ke ruang fitnesmu, Wonnie?"

"Tunggu dan lihat, Bummie"

Pintu itupun terbuka. Berbagai alat olahraga yang biasanya terlihat di ruangan tersebut sudah tidak berada lagi di sana. "Won-wonnie.." Kibum masuk dan sangat kagum pada ruangan favorit Siwon itu yang sudah berubah menjadi perpustakaan mini untuk Kibum yang memang gemar membaca.

Rak-rak buku yang setinggi dua meter berjejer dengan ratusan buku yang sudah tersusun rapi di sana. Ruangan tersebut bernuansa putih, sehingga sangat tenang dan akan membuat nyaman siapapun yang berniat membaca buku di sana.

"Kau menyukainya?" Siwon memperhatikan Kibum-nya yang sedang berjalan menyusuri buku-buku yang merupakan buku favoritnya.

"Tidak, aku mencintai ini Wonnie. Benar-benar terimakasih"

Siwon mendekat ke arah Kibum yang sedang mengambil salah satu buku kedokteran yang khusus membahas rahim wanita. "Kau hanya boleh mencintaiku, Bummie. Dan aku ingin kita terus belajar untuk menjadi dokter spesialis yang baik. Rak ini khusus buku untuk bidang kita". Kibum menaruh buku yang tadi ia pegang. Karena cukup tinggi, selimut yang melilit tubuhnya tersingkap sedikit. Bahunya yang sudah terdapat bercak-bercak merah itupun terlihat oleh Siwon yang kembali tergoda.

"Wo-Wonnie!~"

Siwon mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut dan segera merebahkannya di meja kerja diruangan tersebut. Siwon membuka lilitan selimut tersebut ditubuh Kibum dan membiarkannya menjadi alas untuk tubuh Kibum di atas meja kayu itu.

"Would I?"

Kibum tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, namun tangannya menarik tali jubah tidur Siwon sehingga tubuh bagian depan Siwon sudah tersingkap. Kakinya yang menjuntai ia naikkan dan ia buka lebar-lebar. Siwon melilitkan tangannya di kaki kanan dan kiri Kibum sementara wajahnya mendekat ke kewanitaan Kibum yang belum terlalu basah.

"Aaah~ Wonnie… sshh.. aahh~ pelan-pelan"

Siwon dengan segera melahap klitoris Kibum yang sangat terlihat karena posisi Kibum. Benda kecil itu ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya dan ia hisap secara perlahan. Dapat ia rasakan benda itu membesar seiring semakin kuatnya hisapan tersebut. Dagunya sedikit basah terkena cairan yang sudah keluar dari lubang Kibum.

"Wonniee.. ge-geli.. aahh.."

Lidah terampil Siwon menyusuri kewanitaan Kibum dengan cepat. Ia susuri kedua belah bibir kewanitaan tersebut dan lubang Kibum. Kibum mencengkram kuat rambut Siwon dan terus menekannya ke kewanitaannya.

"Hhhh.. Wo-wonnieehh.. aahh~ aku ingin.."

Siwon yang mengetahui Kibum akan segera orgasme segera memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang hangat itu sementara jarinya menekan dan mencubit klitoris Kibum yang sudah menegang sempurna. Rangsangan yang diberikan Siwon menguat diikuti jeritan Kibum.

"Si.. Siwoooonnn!~"

Siwon menghisap seluruh cairan tersebut dan menelannya. Dada Kibum terlihat mulai berkeringat karena _oral service_ yang diberikan Siwon padanya. Siwon berdiri, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

Kibum dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mengurut junior Siwon dengan tangan halusnya. Siwon hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mencoba meraih udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat tangan itu memberikan sensasi lain pada miliknya. Kocokan tangan Kibum semakin cepat saat Siwon meremas kuat pinggiran meja dhadapannya.

"Haahhh.. hhh.. Bu-Bummiee.."

Kibum yang mulai terangsang lagi menarik kejantanan tersebut untuk memasuki lubangnya yang masih terbuka lebar. Kepala kejantanan yang sudah kemerahan itu terlihat mengkilap saat Kibum memasukkannya dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Wo-Woniee~"

Kibum memasukkan sepertiga kejantanan Siwon dan melepaskan genggamannya di sana lalu menggenggam tangan Siwon yang masih mencengkram pinggiran meja. Kibum menggerakkan pinggulnya agar junior itu semakin dalam memasukinya. Kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam itu menguat saat junior Siwon sudah hampir masuk seluruhnya.

"Bumiee~…"

"Siwonnieehh~.."

Siwon dan Kibum akhirnya sama-sama bergerak dalam acara tusuk-menusuk itu. berkali-kali Siwon mendorong tubuhnya agar kejantanannya sedalam mungkin memasuki lubang istrinya tersebut. Tangan Kibum sudah meraih selimut yang menjadi alas tubuhnya dan meremasnya hingga kusut. Sedangkan Siwon meremas lutut Kibum untuk dijadikannya tumpuan.

"Siwoon.. lebih cepaatt.. lebih dalaaam~"

"Se-seperti ini? Ahhhh~"

Badan kecoklatan dan berabs sempurna milik Siwon sudah berkeringat, Kibum yang melihat keadaaan suaminya yang sangat seksi itu membuat gairahnya memuncak. Rasanya ia ingin memiliki Siwon seorang, ia tidak ingin membaginya dengan yang lain.

"Wonniee.. aku ti-tidak kuat la-lagi… hhh.. ngghhhh… aaaahhh!~"

Kibum memejamkan matanya saat cairannya dengan cepat keluar membasahi dinding kewanitaannya dan menambah kecepatan tusukkan Siwon di dalam kewanitaannya.

"Bumie.. Ooohh~.. Bummiee… Aaahhhh!"

Tubuh mereka pun melemas seketika.

.

Kyuhyun melepas stoking yang mengganggu kerjanya dari tubuh Sungmin yang sudah berbaring pasrah. Kyuhyun menimpa tubuh Sungmin dan melumat bibir Sungmin dengan kasar dan rakus. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah benar-benar telanjang di malam pertama pernikahan kedua mereka.

Bibir Sungmin yang sudah membengkak Kyuhyun hisap dan gigit dengan kuat. Lenguhan Sungmin menjadi pembangkit gairah Kyuhyun untuk terus mencecap benda lunak tersebut. Masih dapat mereka rasakan rasa manis dari wine yang mereka minum tadi. Tangan Kyuhyun meremas kasar dada Sungmin yang sudah polos, membuat tanda memerah didada Sungmin yang sangat putih karena remasannya.

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga tubuh Kyuhyun berbaring di sebelahnya. Sungmin dengan seringaian nakalnya segera bangkit dan berbalik. Kepalanya mendekat ke junior Kyuhyun sementara kewanitaannya ia sejajarkan dengan wajah Kyuhyun yang berbaring di bawahnya.

Sungmin tanpa ragu meraih junior Kyuhyun dan mengulumnya. Bibirnya melingkupi batang tersebut dan bergerak naik turun untuk memberikan service bagi Kyuhyun. Jari-jarinya meremas twinsball Kyuhyun dan dapat ia rasakan benda yang berada dalam kulumannya terus membesar dan mengeras.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti keinginan Sungmin segera mengulum bibir kewanitaan Sungmin dan menggigitnya dengan seduktif. Jari telunjuknya ia masukkan ke lubang Sungmin dan mulai menggerakannya keluar-masuk secara perlahan. Sedikit ia bengkokkan jarinya agar ia dapat menemukan gspot Sungmin.

Sungmin menghisap kejantanan Kyuhyun dengan kuat saat Kyuhyun menyentuh titik sensitifnya dengan jarinya. Jeritannya terhalang oleh junior Kyuhyun yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Sungmin semakin cepat mengulum milik Kyuhyun saat lidahnya merasakan cairan precum Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari lubangnya.

Kyuhyun menambah dua jarinya untuk menusuk lubang Sungmin yang sudah membasahi hampir seluruh bagian kewanitaannya sendiri. Klitoris yang tepat berada di depan mulutnya tak ia sia-siakan. Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sangat suka saat klitorisnya dihisap dan digigit secara perlahan. Jarinya terus bermain dengan cepat sementara mulut dan giginya juga bekerja.

"Aaaahh~ Kyunieee!"

Sungmin melepas junior Kyuhyun dalam kulumannya saat ia klimaks. Lidah terampil Kyuhyun dan kemampuan jarinya memberi sensasi dilubangnya membuatnya tak tahan dan akhirnya mengalami orgasmenya yang keempat.

"Minn.. kulum lagi, sayaang~"

Sungmin pun dengan nafas tersengal menghisap lagi milik Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat kocokan tangannya di junior Kyuhyun yang tak terjamah oleh mulutnya. Sungmin juga menggoda lagi twinsball Kyuhyun agar cairan itu cepat keluar. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sementara tangannya meremas butt Sungmin yang berada dihadapannya.

"Sungmin.. aku.. aku.. Aaahhh!"

Sungmin menerima cairan Kyuhyun yang terasa hangat dirongga mulutnya dan menelannya secara perlahan, terasa asin dan manis sekaligus. Sungmin lalu bangkit dan segera berbaring di samping Kyuhyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Kyuhyun lalu menyamping, mengecup pelipis Sungmin dan kembali ke posisi awal untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu mengembalikan kondisi tubuhnya segera naik ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berbaring tak bertenaga. Kewanitaannya ia gesekkan secara perlahan ke junior Kyuhyun yang masih lemas sementara bibirnya sudah melumat lagi bibir Kyuhyun, mencuri lagi nafas Kyuhyun yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Jarinya mencubit kecil nipple kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang juga belum menegang. Setelah nipple itu cukup menegang, Sungmin mengganti jarinya dengan kedua dadanya yang sengaja ia tekan dan ia gesekkan ke dada rata Kyuhyun. Nipple mereka beradu dan saling memberi satu rangsangan untuk pasangan masing-masing.

Kewanitaan Sungmin semakin basah serta junior Kyuhyun semakin membesar karena gerakan seduktif Sungmin. Lidah mereka juga bekerja, saling membelit dan mencecap rasa yang menjadi candu mereka untuk selalu merasakannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencintaimu.." ucap Sungmin di sela-sela lumatannya. Nafas mereka saling beradu dan terhirup oleh indera penciuman lawan main mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus seduktif punggung Sungmin, lalu semakin turun menuju butt bulat Sungmin yang terlihat bergerak karena menggoda junior miliknya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya hingga terduduk. Sungmin yang memang lebih ringan darinya otomatis ikut terangkat dan duduk dipangkuannya. Sungmin memegang bahu Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memegang pinggangnya dan menaikkannya. Junior Kyuhyun yang sudah tegang itu perlahan memasuki lubang hangatnya, dengan sangat perlahan memberi gesekkan yang sangat terasa nikmat baginya.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram saat miliknya sudah tertanam sempurna dan terasa dipijat oleh dinding dan otot kewanitaan Sungmin yang berkontraksi. "Bergeraklah, sayang. Lakukan sesukamu untuk menggodaku.." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum ia menjilat nipple Sungmin yang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Ssshh.. Kyunie~.. aahh.."

Sungmin mulai menaikkan tubuhnya dan menurunkannya lagi secara perlahan, mencoba mengadaptasi milik Kyuhyun yang sudah memenuhi miliknya. Urat-urat kejantanan Kyuhyun sangat terasa dalam posisi seperti ini, Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti melenguh menikmatinya.

"Aah! Kyu-Kyuhyuun! Aahh.."

"Hhh.. terus sentuh di titik terdalammu, Min.."

"Kyu-kyuhyuun.. ra-rasanya sangat nik..maathh.."

"Aahh.. te-teruslah bergerak..cari kenikmatanmu sendiri, cha-chagiihh.."

Sungmin semakin cepat bergerak sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih saja menjilati dada Sungmin sambil tangannya mengelus perut Sungmin yang berkeringat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan dengan perutmu, Minn?"

"K-kau menyukainya kan uuhh.. Kyuniee.."

"Kau ber-korban terlalu banyak, Sungmin.."

"Ti-tidaakk.. aahh.. aku me-melakukannya untukmu.."

"Kyuniee~ aku mau ke-keluaar.."

Kyuhyun pun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan mulai menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Sungmin.

"Minn.. a-aku juga ingin.."

"Aaaahh~ lebih cepat Kyunieee.. jeb-baall.. lebih cepaatt.. aahh. ahhhh"

Suara kecipak cairan Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan gerakan liar Kyuhyun terdengar lebih cepat dan keras. Cengkraman tangan masing-masing menguat bahkan Sungmin hampir mencakar bahu putih Kyuhyun karena menahan cairannya yang siap keluar seiring kenikmatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Kyuhyuuunn~~"

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Kyuhyun sementara tubuhnya ia turunkan serendah mungkin hingga terasa junior Kyuhyun menyentuh rahimnya saat ia menikmati orgasmenya. Sungmin kembali berteriak kecil saat miliknya terasa hangat saat Kyuhyun juga berteriak, mengeluarkan spermanya dengan banyak ke dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh telanjang mereka sudah penuh dengan keringat dan melemas. Kyuhyun membawa tubuh lemah Sungmin untuk tidur beralaskan dadanya untuk menjadi sandaran. Dapat Sungmin rasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang sangat cepat di telinganya yang menempel di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu" Sungmin mengecup dada Kyuhyun.

"Semoga sebentar lagi kita akan memiliki aegya, sayang" Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Kita pasti akan mendapatkannya, Cho Sungmin. Na do saranghae.."

Tangan Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin untuk menuju juniornya yang masih lemas dan mengurutnya. "Kita lakukan lagi, chagi.. terus dan terus.." Kyuhyun menggigit leher Sungmin untuk membangunkan lagi gairah bercinta Sungmin. Mereka kesampingkan tubuh lelah mereka untuk terus bergerak mencari surga dunia mereka.

.

_**24 Desember 2012**_

Kibum dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar mandi dan segera berlari lalu melompat ke pelukan Siwon yang sudah menunggunya di dekat kamar mandi. Kibum memeluk tubuh suaminya itu dengan sangat erat dengan tangannya yang memegang sebuah _testpack_. Siwon menggendong tubuh istrinya tersebut dan mengayunkannya.

"Aku hamil! Choi Siwon aku hamil!" Kibum berteriak saking senangnya. Siwon memutar tubuh istrinya itu dengan penuh rasa bahagia. "Aku akan segera menjadi Appa. Kibum, aku akan menjadi Appa" Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya saat tubuh kekar Siwon terus mengayunkan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, selamat kau akan menjadi seorang appa, Wonnie" Kibum mengecup bibir Siwon dengan sayang dan kembali memeluknya. "Terimakasih, Bummie kau sudah memberiku seorang anak" Siwon membalas pelukan Kibum dan mengecup pipi Kibum berkali-kali.

"Ini hadiah natal terindah untukku, Bummie. Jeongmal gamsahae, chagi"

"Ne, ini juga hadiah natal terindah untukku"

Siwon menurunkan tubuh Kibum dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kibum. "Aku sangat bahagia, Bummie" sebulir airmata jatuh dari mata indah Siwon. "Uljima, aku juga sangat bahagia. Aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu" Kibum pun menghapus airmata itu dan mengecup bibir Siwon yang basah terkena airmatanya sendiri.

"Kita harus memberitahu kabar bahagia ini, Bummie"

"Ne, kita hubungi orangtuaku dan orangtuamu dulu lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin"

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saja? Sekalian membantu mereka bersiap untuk malam natal"

"Baik, terserah padamu Wonnie"

"Bummie! Aku akan mempunyai seorang anak, aku menjadi appa!~"

"Hahaha Siwon hentikan.."

Mereka pun tak berhenti tertawa, apalagi Siwon yang tak berhenti berteriak 'aku akan menjadi appa' dan terus menghunjani Kibum dengan ciuman-ciumannya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kehadiran satu anggota baru dikeluarga kecil mereka.

.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin yang sedang berlari menuju kamar mandi saat menyantap sarapan paginya. Terdengar suara Sungmin yang berusaha memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di pagi bersalju ini. Sungmin hanya mengeluarkan cairan yang sangat membuat mual perutnya itu selama beberapa hari ini.

"Min, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun membantu memberi pijatan ringan ditengkuk Sungmin yang terlihat sangat pucat. "Gwenchana, Kyu. Semoga ini _morningsick_" Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang memakai sweater biru hasil rajutannya. "Uh? Jadi istriku ini sedang mengandung? Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. "A-ku berharap begitu. Tapi maaf kalau ternyata bukan".

"Sungmin, aku tidak berharap cepat-cepat dalam memiliki anak. Yang penting kau sehat dan mungkin kita harus menunggu lagi jika ini memang bukan" Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin yang melemah itu.

"Kyu, ada yang datang. Cepat buka pintunya" Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berdering. Kyuhyun pun membantu Sungmin untuk kembali ke meja makan sementara dirinya akan membuka pintu.

"Siwon, Kibum! Masuklah"

"Siapa yang datang, Kyu?" Sungmin berteriak dari meja makan tempatnya menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Siwon dan Kibum, Min!"

Suara decitan kursi terdengar disusul Sungmin yang berlari dan langsung melompat ke arah Siwon. "Wonnieeeee~ sombong sekali kalian tidak pernah datang ke sini" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan pura-pura cemburu melihat istrinya memeluk laki-laki lain. Sedangkan Kibum hanya memaklumi sikap Sungmin yang terkadang kekanakan seperti itu.

"Mianhae, kami sekarang sibuk sekali. Banyak pasien yang melakukan kontrol dan konsultasi" Siwon menyerahkan bunga lili pada Sungmin. "Terimakasih, Wonnie. Ini sangat indah" Sungmin pun berbalik memeluk Kibum "Bummie, terimakasih sudah datang. Aku merindukan kalian".

"Ne, Sungmin-ah, kami juga merindukanmu. Terimakasih juga padamu karena semenjak operasi itu, kami menjadi salah satu dokter rekomendasi beberapa rumah sakit di Seoul" Sungmin terlihat terkejut mendengarnya "Benarkah? Itu bagus sekali ah masuk duduklah". Keempat orang itu pun masuk ke rumah besar keluarga Cho dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

"Min, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian"

"Um? Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Kibum hamil, kami baru melakukan tesnya tadi pagi" Siwon mengelus pipi sang istri yang bersemu merah entah karena cuacanya yang dingin atau ia merasa malu dan bahagia sekaligus.

"Ah? Kibum chukkae" Sungmin memeluk Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ah pasti kalian sangat bahagia. Terutama kau, Wonnie. Wajahmu terlihat sangat berseri" Siwon terkikik mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang memang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Wah dokter Choi Siwon kau ternyata lebih hebat dariku!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Sungminku juga setiap pagi sering mengalami muntah-muntah seperti _morningsick_. Apa Sungmin juga hamil?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Ah, kita harus segera ke lab. Untuk pengecekan harus dengan tes darah karena kau habis melakukan operasi dan aku tak yakin akan terbaca dengan menggunakan _test pack_" Kibum pun menambahkan.

"A-apa kita bisa ke lab sekarang juga? Aku ingin segera mengetahuinya, aku sangat penasaran" Kibum pun melihat ke arah suaminya dan dibalas anggukan. "Ne, ayo kita pergi. Aku harap kau juga hamil, Min" Kibum mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum.

.

Siwon, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu Kibum yang sedang melakukan tes pada darah Sungmin yang sudah ia ambil beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun dengan setia menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terasa sangat dingin. Sesekali ia peluk tubuh Sungmin yang terlihat sangat tegang disisinya.

Kibum pun melepas sarung tangan karet dan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon serempak.

"Hasilnya.. negatif. Mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku rasa mual yang kau rasakan karena adanya alergi atau respon sel telurmu yang sudah beberapa kali gagal terbuahi"

"Be-benarkah?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Silent Reader ayo dong keluarin pendapat kalian :D masa udah sejauh ini masih diem aja^^ ditunggu loh review kalian :))

Yosh chapter 13 udah kelar!

Mian kalo pendek, ga hot, ga sesuai sm keinginan readers.

Bales2 review yang udah masuk di chap 12 :D

Sonson : kekeke iya berkah ramadhan ya :) doain aja ya mereka bisa punya aegya^^

fifian160 : oh ya? Beneran? Aaaiiih senangnyaaa~~ maaf ga kilat yaa

kyumin forever : ne^^ akhirnya yaaaa aku jg seneng banget bisa hadirin scene yg bahagia buat min :)) eh? Aku bukan author ff itu :D

parkgyuchi : halo fanny-ya :D aaah ini pjg ga kyuminnya? He he he rev lg yaa

hyuknie : kekeke wah ga nih? :D rev lg yaa

taeng : Taeng kelinci gurun saraaaaappppp! Iya2 aku udah tau-_- kan dirimu sudah sms aku dengan curhatan2mu ituuuu dan emg knp kalo aku sikat gigi maleeeem? Penting gitu yaaaa dasaaar huhu jgn bikin rusuh ff aku ini dgn member2mu yg lain-_- kyaaaa nagih nih ceritanya? Hha

HJKH : ne, sbg wanita dan mencintai kyu seorang min harus berani berkorban kaya gitu :) kekeke bagus ga sibumnya? XD iya dooong, hidup ff rate M!~

DadjoePranatha : haloo salam kenal jugaaa :D iya doong kyumin hrs bahagia kekeke~ kyaaa makasih :DD

vicsparkyu4ever : ngga dong ngga hhu ga tega :( doain min hamil yaa hhu kata bum dia ga hamil soalnya hiks

hwonwon : gmn kyuminnya? Kekeke hmm kayanya sih gitu deh huhu

Guets -Ryeosung couple YeWook : oh ya? Sehot itu? hmm buat ngobrol2 bisa via twitter aja yaa ashridwity mention buat follback ya :D bknnya sombong ya hhu tp kyny lbh enak bisa share sm readers yg lain juga :DD

MegaKyu : kekekeke~ ga kuat knp? Yg ini full NC looh

kyurin minnie : ne^^ chap ini kyumin beraksi XD

Saeko Hichoru : eonni saekooooo~~ aiiihh eonni makanya eon jgn baca deket pembakaran sampah, keringetan kan jadinya :P gmn kyuminnya nih? Heheh aiihhh eonni mau menyusul ke pelaminan dengan abang hae ya? Aiisshh 10k? eonnieeeee

Kim Nuri Shfly : kekeke jgn ketinggalan lg ya :D hihihi seneng akhirnya bikin reader seneng sm chap ini^^ ne, ini sibum kekeke chap ini kyumin sm sdkt kibum :D

Melani KyuminElfSha137 : eonni mel-_- kekeke bnrn hampir 5000words loh :o iya dooong abang kuda kan atletis, suka olahraga, pasti kuaat

Sasya : kekeke demi readers ^^V hehehe siapa duluan ya yg hamil? Hmm udh update yaa^^

KimShippo : kekekek~ di chap ini ada kyumin dan sdkt sibum niiih gmn? Ne, minal aidin juga yaaa :D

AngeLseLf1323 : jd doong^^ chap ini kyumin :D kekeke~ tau aja aku pelit jd nikahin mrekanya barengan neee semangaaatt

Liaa kyuminelf : ne^^ aku jg seneng nulis chap 12 haaahh akhirnya setelah sekian lamaaa~ udah ada ya kyuminnya :D

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki : pastinya doong^^ nonstop deh, min siap2 aja xD

Kyumin 4ever : ngga dooong huhu aku sayang sm min hikkss ne, nanti rev terus yaa :D

1307KMS : minal aidin wal faidzin juga ya^^ hehehhee gentian doong kyumin terus nih selama 11 chap xD

Magieapril : kekekek min kan waktu malem pertama msh lugu malu2 gitu xD sedangkan waaah baca chap ini keringetan jg ngga? :DD

liekaneshiro : eonnieee~~ kekeke kan kyumin lbh romantis, pervynya aga pindah ke siwon sbg pengantin baru xD kekekek won memang sangaat sekseeeh eon iya dong, gmn kyuminnya?

Ana Regina : udah hha

Rin : eonni riiiiin~ hehehe pasti lbh banyak dong.. gmn gmn? Brp rondenya ya ini kyumin? Aigoooo~~ aaa no seq eon ^^V miaaan

MinnieGalz : kekeke lgsg dicek aja ya chapter2nya :D maaf lahir batin jg yaaa^^

Kanaya : sama2 kekeke^^ rev lg yaaa

Yunteukwon : iya, min pasti aku selamatkan ko :D udah lanjuut

Beakren : yeeee^^ udah update, rev lg yaaa

BbuingBbuing137 : yeee^^ udah lanjut bbuing bbuing~

HANA : yeyeyeye^^ hahaha iya doong kyumin bakal berjuang lbh giat lagi xD

BummieSnowAngel : kekeke ini jg ada sdkt nc Sibum, smoga suka :D

Sha : awas Na Ri eonni cemburu kekke udah lanjuuuut

dha kyumin : chap ini, jgn sedih^^

thiafumings : nee^^ kyumin momen d sini^^ min hamil? Hmmm

Kyumin addict : kekekek lgsg melek yaa? Ne, ini double tp lbh k kyumin pastinyaaa

Freychullie : ne, gpp^^ rev terus ya :) hehehe iya, tp chap ini kyumin lg XD

Chikyumin : oh iya hot? Kyumin di chap ini, lbh hot ga?

Guest : gomawoooo^^

oryzasativa : kekeke sibumnya ga trlalu banyak, banyakan kyuminnya kekeke amiinn~ selamat lebaran juga^^

1412 : kekeke benarkah terasa pendek? Hmm buat konflik, gmn yaaa

Ayu Kyumin : nee^^ tutup mata? Yakin? Hhi ini kyuminnya :D

KyuLov : asik asiiik dblg hot~ nee doain min cpt hamil yaa

Hyugi Lee : chap ini^^ aaa mianhae yaaa aku bikin nc sibum tanpa kyuminnya..

: pastinya dooong^^ gmn gmn?

AIDASUNGJIN : kekeke udaaah

Nahanakyu : ne^^ aaahh bnrn hot? Iya doong gmn kyuminnya?

is0live89 : ne^^ chukkae~~ yeeeyy

JoBel13ve : ne^^ penantian min berbalas sudah :D

choi hyekyung : chap ini^^V

min190196 : iya dooong hehehe udh update nih :D

Guest : kyumin di chap ini^^ aaa ini lama ga updatenya?

Momoshfly2401 : gomawooo^^ nee, chap ini kyumin^^ ending? Kayanya gituu

AIrzanti : kekekkee gmn gmn nc sibumnya?

1812 : kekek ini kyumin +sdkt sibum^^

Caxiebum : hahah knp harus kaya gitu? :DD

Super Girl :aaaaa~ ini gmn? Gmn? Bkin panas dgn jg ga?

reaRelf : yeeyy d blg hoot :D

: oh ya? Mksh yaa^^ hmm di dapur? Kan udah

nurmakyuminelf : kekek nc 25 ngga ni?

misskyu0604 : asiiiik d blg hoot nee ini ada kyumin dan sbum kaaan? Hmm kibum sih hamil, tp min…

Guest : gomawooo

RithaGaemGyu : gomawoooo^^ neee nanti rev lg yaa~ aaa jgn sedih ya, min kan skrg lg usaha buat punya anak sm kyu :D

Mey Hanazaki : nanti rev lg yaa^^ nee udah lanjut niih

BABYKYUTEMIN : harus selamat dong ;) di chap ini, gmn gmn?

HANA : ne^^ selamat lebaran juga^^ eh? Pm apa mksdnya?

cloudyeye : ne^^ hmmm sibum? Ga sebanyak kyumin kayanya berapa yaa? Bagusnya brp? :D

Lee Miinzu : kekeke iya, nanti rev lg ya tiap chap^^ aiihhh aku jg aga tepar ngerjain ini karena ada nc tiap chap iya dong lbh hoott :D

harumisujatmiko : ne, mohon maaf lahir batin jugaaa.. aisshh knp harus rending sisa? Kmrn dikasih receh hhu sedih ah :(

kyuminsaranghaeeeee : ne gpp, nanti rev lg ya^^ hehehe abis ini rencananya bikn yaoi ko, doain aja yaaa mksh pujiannya hehehe^^

Jung Jaejin : hehehe alhamdulilah dibilang hot^^ nee.. mohon maaf lahir batin juga yaaa

Anami hime : kpn ya? Bum sih udah punya tp min…

kyu501lover : ne, min bener2 pgn punya anak dan cinta bgt sm kyu :D ngga dong won juga udah bantu min selama ini jg aku kasih pasangan yeyeye :D nee, ini kyuminnya xD

rainforest56 : kekekke~ apa ya? Apa aja deh abis kalo liat foto2 abang kuda pasti lg pk underwear bermerk keke jd itu yg nempel d otak xD

CMYoung137 : ne gpp ko^^ mksh udah baca ff aku^^ nanti rev lg ya~ aaaa seneng banget kalo emg ffnya ngasih kesan yang beda2 sesuai sm jalan ceritanya. Aaa dibaca donng kekeke itu aku bkin dgn susah payah xDD hehehe Siwon baik ko^^ keep reading dan review yaaa :D

I'AM KMS : asiikkk~~ kyuminnya dichap ini hihi

sung hye ah masih malez login : hihihih asik dibilang hot~ nee Kyumin di chap ini sm sdkt sibum:D

Lya Sparkyu : hmm min udah gpp ko kan selama sebulan ini kyu libur dulu xD

audrey musaena : ngga doong^^ aaa mereka udah bersatu koo ;)

FiungAsmara : ne gpp^^ tetep rev ya^^ aaaa ini full nc kyumin ga? Ada kibumnya sdkt gpp yaaa

Guest : jadi dooong^^ gmn kyumin sm sibum di chap ini?

dirakyu : kekeke gomawooo^^

Miyoori29 : ne gpp^^ hahahha ga mgkn satu tempat laaah hahaha nanti won tergiur bdn min lagi *plak

Isnaeni love sungmin : aigoooo~

KYUMIN22 : hehehhe udah update nih, kyumiiiin

Sasya : ne^^ mohon maaf lahir batin juga yaaa :D

yuminnie : pastinya dong^^ aku yg bikin karakter min kaya gini aja bangga bgt sm min :))) hahah yewook? Aku ngga bisaaaa miaan

Abyyryeong9 : ne gpp^^ aaaa jeongmal gamsahae :D hmm itu kan demi kyu dan min juga :) mksh udah suka sm ff ini :)

Minyu : kyuminnya kan di chap ini^^

RiriSparkyu : asiiik dibilang hot kekeke chap ini gmn?

wiendzbica : iya, kan byk yg req juga^^ ne, minal aidin wal faidzin yaaa

Guest : huwaaa makasih makasih :))) udah lanjut ya^^

olive1315 : kekeke yang ini gmn? Hampir full nc soalnya hehehe^^V ne, rev lg yaaa^^

Makasih yang udah review :D makasih bangeeet^^ readers baru selamat datang :D

See you in next chap^^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter sebelumnya

Kibum pun melepas sarung tangan karet dan masker yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon serempak.

"Hasilnya.. negatif. Mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku rasa mual yang kau rasakan karena adanya alergi atau respon sel telurmu yang sudah beberapa kali gagal terbuahi"

"Be-benarkah?"

* * *

The Regret

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Yesung, Lee Yeonhee,

Kim Kibum, Kim Youngwoon, Park Joongsoo, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik ELF dan Kyumin milik kita bersama :D

Gender Switch

Rated : M

Author : Shin Ah gi

Terinspirasi dari ff The Girl Next Door

* * *

Chapter 14 : Give Me the Reason Why

* * *

"Benarkah?"

Sebulir airmata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Sungmin yang terus memandangi Kibum yang berada di depannya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Yang ku rasakan ini benar seperti _morning sick_"

"Mianhae, memang begitu yang menjadi hasil labnya Sungmin-ah. Ini juga bukan kuasaku untuk bisa membuatmu hamil, kami hanya membantu".

Kibum merasa iba dengan Sungmin yang terlihat syok dan tidak percaya dengan hasil tersebut. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang mengapit Sungmin itupun mencoba memberikan semangat dan pengertian pada Sungmin.

"Min, sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mencobanya lagi" Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang masih diam dengan airmata yang terus saja jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Tidak, Kyu tidak. Sudah sejauh ini kenapa belum juga? Aku sudah muak dengan hasil negatif, Kyu. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan!" Sungmin bangkit dari kursi pasien di ruangan Kibum dan segera keluar, sendiri.

"Sungmin, Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang tak mempedulikan panggilannya dan terus saja melangkah. "Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin yang berjalan menuju luar rumah sakit.

"Lepaskan, Kyuhyun! Kau menyakitiku!"

"Sungmin, jangan begini" Kyuhyun melepas cengkraman tangannya dan segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh orang yang berlalu lalang. "Kyu, lepas! Ku mohon, lepaskan" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, menatap wajah suaminya yang terlihat sangat sedih. Ia hapus airmatanya lalu segera pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya frustasi.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mengejar lagi Sungmin yang sudah berada dipelataran parkir rumah sakit. "Kau mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari tasnya. "Ke mana pun" Kyuhyun menghalangi pintu masuk mobil yang akan Sungmin buka. "Kyu, tolong biarkan aku sendiri. Ku mohon, Kyu".

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan memeluk Sungmin lagi "Baik, tapi ku mohon jangan lakukan hal-hal aneh dan berhati-hatilah. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu, ne". Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan merapatkan mantel serta syal yang Sungmin kenakan. Ia angkat rahang Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan lalu ia kecup bibir Sungmin yang dingin.

Sungmin membalas kecupan itu dengan airmata yang cepat menghilang terkena angin musim dingin saat tetesan air itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aku pergi dulu, aku akan berusaha untuk cepat pulang" Sungmin lalu membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan langsung menjalankan mobil tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya tersebut.

Sungmin kembali menangis saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun dari spion mobil. Kyuhyun masih saja menatap mobil yang dikendarai Sungmin padahal es sudah menumpuk dimantel serta rambutnya. "Kenapa kau selalu baik padaku padahal aku selalu gagal memberimu anak, Kyu?" Sungmin meremas stir mobil dan mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari spion mobil yang memantulkan siluet suaminya itu.

"Kenapa aku selalu gagal? Kenapa selalu negatif?!"

Sungmin membuka dashboard mobilnya dan mengambil selembar foto yang selalu dijadikannya penyemangat untuk sembuh dari penyakitnya sambil terus mengendarai mobilnya. Ia tatap baik-baik foto dirinya, Kyuhyun dan aegya editan itu. Dengan telapak tangannya sendiri ia remas foto itu hingga tak berbentuk lalu ia lempar ke sembarang arah.

"Semuanya tak berguna! Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan mendapat berkas perceraian lagi, bukan Kyu?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan terus berbaik hati padaku sementara nanti kita akan berpisah lagi, Kyu.." tetesan air hangat lagi-lagi keluar dan membuat pandangan matanya memudar karena airmatanya yang menumpuk.

Dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin menepikan mobilnya di salah satu jalan utama menuju pusat kota dan memakirkannya di sana. Kedua tangannya ia tumpukkan diatas stir dan ia mulai menangis dengan isakan yang cukup keras."Kenapa aku tidak dilahirkan seperti Kibum atau Ryeowook?" ucap Sungmin di sela-sela tangisannya.

Sungmin lalu menghapus airmata dan mulai menatap jalanan di depannya yang sudah terhalang oleh tumpukan salju. "Mungkin memang sudah takdirku" ucap Sungmin dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Ia pun mulai melepas rem tangan dan mulai menginjak kopling serta gas, namun karena spionnya yang tertutup salju, Sungmin tak melihat ada mobil lain yang sedang melaju kencang dari arah belakang belakang.

Bunyi tabrakan yang cukup keras pun terjadi dan suara gaduh dari kerumunan orang mulai terdengar.

.

Kyuhyun begitu mendengar berita kecelakaan Sungmin dengan segera menuju tempat kejadian yang tak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Kibum bekerja. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, mobil Siwon yang ia pinjam melesat di jalanan licin yang tertimbun es. Wajahnya terlihat sangat panik bahkan beberapa bulir keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya padahal cuaca sudah minus nol derajat.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya begitu melihat mobil Sungmin yang sudah mengalami kerusakan dibagian depan dan sebelah kiri mobil itu. Ia menembus kerumunan orang-orang di sana sambil berteriak memanggil nama sang istri, "Sungmin! Cho Sungmin!" Kyuhyun seperti orang gila di sana.

"Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun berlari memeluk Sungmin yang sedang duduk dipinggir jalan dengan tubuh bergetar, seketika tangisnya pecah dan tubuhnya bergetar karena ketakutan di dekapan Kyuhyun. "Cho Sungmin, demi Tuhan kau membuatku ingin mati saja" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan itu dan mengecek keadaan Sungmin. "Apa kau terluka?" Dilihatnya pelipis Sungmin yang memar dan tangannya yang baret dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang ku bilang tadi? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk hati-hati?"

"Mianhae, Kyu.." Sungmin mulai terisak dan itu menarik perhatian orang-orang yang masih mengerubungi mereka. "Ah, terimakasih sudah menjaga istriku. Sekarang ia sudah bisa kutangani, terimakasih banyak" Kyuhyun membungkukan badannya dan orang-orang pun mulai kembali ke aktifitas awal mereka masing-masing.

"Sudahlah, uljima.. kemari.." Kyuhyun memeluk lagi tubuh Sungmin yang masih bergetar. Wajahnya sangat pucat, cuaca yang sangat dingin ditambah dengan syok yang Sungmin baru saja alami tentu saja membuatnya tampak seperti itu. "Kenapa bisa? Apa kau melamun?" Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin beberapa kali, ia sangat bersyukur Sungminnya tidak apa-apa.

"A-aku tidak hati-hati, Kyu. Apalagi saljunya te-tebal sekali" Kyuhyun hanya menangguk "Ne, sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit. Kita obati lukamu dulu". Sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah sakit, Kyuhyun sudah mengurusi biaya penggantian kerusakan pada orang yang mobilnya Sungmin tabrak dan berulang kali meminta maaf dan menelpon pihak bengkel untuk mengurusi mobil Sungmin yang rusak.

.

"Sungmin, sudah. Berhenti memasak, kau harus istirahat" Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk Sungmin yang bersikukuh akan membuat makan malam. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mau, hanya saja beberapa kali Sungmin hampir membuat jarinya terluka saat memotong sayuran dan daging. Kyuhyun tidak mau Sungmin terluka lagi, apalagi tangan kiri Sungmin masih terlapisi perban yang tadi Kibum lilitkan untuk menutup lukanya.

"Biarkan aku memasak, aku ini istrimu. Aku harus memasak makan malam untuk suamiku, apalagi ini malam natal" Sungmin masih saja setia memotong wortel dan tomat tersebut. "Min, kau ingin makan apa? Biar kita pesan saja ne, aku tak ingin kau lelah".

Praaang

Terdengar bunyi benda berbahan besi dengan keramik dekat wastafel tempat Sungmin memotong sayurannya itu. Pisau itu sudah terlempar dan mendarat di dekat tembok, sementara beberapa sayuran yang ia potong sudah terlempar ke berbagai arah. "Jadi, kau sudah tidak ingin memakan masakan buatanku, Kyu?" Sungmin langsung menatap namja yang berada disampingnya tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, Min aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka dan kecapaian"

Sungmin melepas apron pink bergambar bunny pemberian Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tengah "Kalau begitu cepat order, aku akan memakan apapun yang kau pesan". Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di depan sofa dan mulai menyalakan televisi untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, makanan yang Kyuhyun pesan pun datang. Kyuhyun memesan _dak galbi, gujeolpan, gamjatang, bungeoppang_ dan _kimchi_ tentu saja. Sungmin menata piring dan gelas di atas meja dan menyiapkannya untuk Kyuhyun, tanpa kata dan ekspresi. Mereka makan dalam diam, padahal di luar sana orang-orang sedang menyambut natal dengan penuh rasa bahagia dan keceriaan.

Sungmin hanya konsentrasi pada makanan yang ia makan dan melakukan suruhan-suruhan yang diminta suaminya tanpa komentar apapun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya jengah dengan kondisi seperti ini, tapi ia juga tidak mempunyai pilihan apapun kecuali bersabar, Sungmin butuh waktu dan Kyuhyun akan memberikannya walaupun ia juga tersiksa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sungmin merapikan peralatan makannya dan diam menunggu hingga suaminya juga selesai menghabiskan makan malamnya. Kyuhyun melirik istrinya yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan intens "Setelah ini, kita ke gereja. Bersiaplah dulu" Sungmin terlihat setuju lalu segera membereskan peralatan makannya terlebih dulu dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Di gereja Sungmin terlihat sangat khusuk dengan doanya di malam natal ini. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan istrinya itu hanya tersenyum. Di belakang mereka ada Siwon dan Kibum yang juga sedang berdoa. Mereka tampak bahagia dengan Siwon yang selalu mengelus perut Kibum dan berbicara dengan sang jabang bayi dari depan perut Kibum.

Sedikit iri saat ia melihat kebahagian Siwon dan Kibum. Namun ia beralih lagi melihat Sungminnya yang sikapnya sedikit berubah karena belum terima dengan hasil lab tadi pagi. Seburuk-buruknya perilaku Sungmin padanya, ia tahu Sungmin mempunyai alasan mengapa ia melakukannya dan ia akan selalu mencintai istrinya tersebut. Natal tahun ini, ia hanya berharap kehidupannya dengan keluarga kecilnya akan selalu disertai kebahagiaan.

.

_**31 Desember 2012, 11.23 p.m.**_

"Min, bisakah kau menghentikkan sikap dinginmu untuk sementara? Sebentar lagi adalah hari ulangtahunmu dan aku tidak ingin kau seperti ini. Aku akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, aku ingin menjadi orang-

Sungmin yang saat itu sedang mencoba tidur dipelukan sang suami tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan melumatnya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan. "Kau sudah menjadi orang yang kuinginkan tanpa aku katakan apa keinginanku terhadapmu". Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan yang pertama ia lihat adalah mata foxy Sungmin yang tertangkap pandangan matanya.

"Untuk ulangtahunku, sebenarnya aku ingin ke pantai. Namun, melihat kondisi cuaca yang seperti ini, itu tidak mungkin dan Sungai Han yang membeku tampaknya tidak buruk. Minum wine di sana saat malam hari, bersamamu, kurasa yang kuinginkan di tahun ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat istrinya yang sudah kembali berbicara banyak.

"Baik! Kita pergi!" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung mancung Sungmin dengan gemas. Lalu mata mereka kembali berpandangan, semakin lama semakin dalam. Mereka pasti saling merindukan satu sama lain selama beberapa hari ini. Raga mereka selalu bersama, namun tidak dengan jiwa dan hati mereka yang disebabkan hasil lab mengenai Sungmin yang ternyata belum berhasil untuk hamil.

Setiap malam semenjak malam natal, Kyuhyun selalu memaksa Sungmin untuk tidur di pelukannya. Ia bahkan lebih sering bangun awal untuk membantu Sungmin memasak sarapan dan kadang menolong Sungmin yang selalu mengalami muntah-muntah seperti _morningsick_ itu yang masih saja tidak Sungmin acuhkan dan bersikap sangat dingin. Namun, malam ini biarkan egonya mencair. Biarkan malam menuju peringatan usianya yang bertambah satu tahun ini ia habiskan dengan suaminya. Berdua, dengan penuh cinta mereka.

Entah siapa yang memulai, bibir itu sudah bertautan dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun seperti bibir mereka yang tidak rela untuk melepas. Sungmin meremas baju Kyuhyun dibagian dadanya saat permainan bibir Kyuhyun semakin panas dan aktif.

Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan membelit lidah Sungmin yang terasa manis saat salivanya bercampur dengan saliva miliknya. Nafas mereka bersautan seiring dengan pergerakan tangan mereka dalam melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan pasangan masing-masing.

Kyuhyun bergerak lebih dulu dalam membuka kancing piyama Sungmin, satu per satu secara perlahan hingga badan Sungmin terpampang dengan indahnya. Kyuhyun berbalik untuk mematikan lampu kamar mereka. Suasana yang gelap seperti ini, menambah erotis percintaan yang baru saja mereka mulai.

Sungmin sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibirnya dan membuka piyama itu agar terlepas dari tubuh Sungmin. Hangat tubuh Sungmin menguar begitu tidak ada lagi lapisan yang menutupi tubuh itu. Di dalam kegelapan seperti ini, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Sungminnya. Tidak dengan matanya, tapi dengan perasaannya yang semakin membuncah di momen seperti ini.

Sungmin melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya dan masih setia menyambut kecupan-kecupan dan lumatan dari Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman tersebut saat mereka berdua membutuhkan udara. Mata indah Sungmin memandang onyx kelam Kyuhyun, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya belakangan ini pada Kyuhyun yang selalu setia mendampinginya.

Kaki Sungmin dibawah sana merapat dan memberi sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada kaki Kyuhyun. Salah satu tangan Sungmin menarik kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan hingga mencapai dadanya lalu Sungmin menempelkan tubuhnya sehingga dada mereka saling bersentuhan dan memberi rangsangan.

Sungmin yang memang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari tubuh Kyuhyun seakan tersembunyi dan itu memudahkannya untuk menyusup ke ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan memberi kecupan hangat di sana. Tangannya juga mengelus dada dan perut Kyuhyun yang sangat ia sukai. Walaupun tak berabs sesempurna Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun adalah miliknya dan ia bersyukur akan hal itu.

Terpaan hangat nafas Sungmin di lehernya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa menghentikan tangannya untuk tidak meremas dada Sungmin yang sudah berjarak lagi dengan dadanya. Sungmin menggeliat saat Kyuhyun dengan kemampuannya dalam memberi kenikmatan bagi dada Sungmin terus saja beraksi dan terus saja mengerjai nipplenya.

"Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin menaikkan kepalanya lagi sejajar dengan wajah Kyuhyun dan menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan Kyuhyun di dadanya. Sungmin juga tak tinggal diam, sambil mencoba menahan desahannya ia juga sudah meremas dan memberi pijatan halus pada kejantanan Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang.

"Sungmin, aku menginginkanmu"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun dengan perlahan mengubah posisi menjadi Sungmin yang berada dibawahnya. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan mendesahkan namanya saat bercinta. Dengan jelas dapat Kyuhyun lihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menahan nikmat saat ia berusaha memuaskannya dengan gerakan keluar-masuk di bawah sana.

Kyuhyun mengecup wajah Sungmin yang belakangan tampak sangat tidak manis dan cenderung menyebalkan. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut hingga Sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menghisap leher dan bahu Kyumin hingga memerah, ia hanya melumatnya dengan bibirnya berkali-kali secara perlahan.

"Kyuhyuun.."

Kyuhyun terus memberi kecupan di leher dan sekitar tulang belikat Sungmin, tangannya sengaja tak menggerayangi dada Sungmin yang sebenarnya sangat menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyusuri pertengahan dada Sungmin, dua bagian yang menonjol di sana Kyuhyun hiraukan. "Kyu..hyuun~" Kyuhyun hanya membalas panggilan Sungmin dengan mendeham. "Enngghh.. Kyuu.." Sungmin menggeliat kecil, memberikan tanda bagi Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Cho Sungmin lalu aku akan mengabulkannya" ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya didaerah sekitar perut Sungmin. "Je-jebal.. Kyuhh~" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan permintaan ambigu Sungmin. "Kyu~ nippleku.. jebal" Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung menaikkan daerah ciumannya ke dada bulat Sungmin.

Ia gigit pelan seputaran nipple Sungmin di dada kanannya "Ngghh.. Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun langsung melahap nipple Sungmin dan menghisapnya. Dengan mata terpejam Kyuhyun menyesap rasa dari dada Sungmin yang selalu menggodanya itu. Sungmin hanya bisa meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun juga bekerja melucuti celana panjang yang Sungmin kenakan. Sungmin mengangkat pinggulnya saat Kyuhyun berusaha melepasnya, membantunya hingga Sungmin benar-benar telanjang sekarang.

Nipple Sungmin mengkilat karena saliva Kyuhyun yang melingkupinya setelah kulumannya ia lepas. Bibir itu kembali menyusuri perut Sungmin dengan sangat perlahan, seakan takut menyakitinya. "Kyunie.." Sungmin merasa geli dengan cumbuan yang Kyuhyun lakukan di perutnya. "Di sini, pasti akan ada aegya" ucap Kyuhyun lalu ia beranjak naik untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Kalau aku ternyata belum juga bisa hamil, bagaimana Kyu?

"Kita akan mencobanya terus, sampai bisa" Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh istrinya dengan protektif

"Kalau tidak bisa?"

"Pasti bisa, Min" Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin lalu dengan segera melepas celana dan kaus yang ia kenakan. Kembali ia menindih tubuh Sungmin "Kita sekarang akan mencobanya, bukan?" mata, hidung dan pipi Sungmin menjadi sasaran bibir Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau ingin aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Terserah padamu, Kyu"

"Sebentar lagi ulangtahunmu, katakan saja"

"Hanya lakukan dengan perlahan. Lakukan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, aku menyukai setiap sentuhanmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu kembali melumat kedua belah benda lunak yang berada di depannya. Bibir Kyuhyun menjepit bibir Sungmin dan menghisapnya. Tangan Sungmin perlahan turun menuju kejantanan sang suami, memberinya remasan kecil yang membuat lumatan di bibirnya memanas.

Leher Sungmin dikecup dan dijilat Kyuhyun dengan seduktif, ia juga menahan gairahnya karena gerakan tangan Sungmin di bawah sana sudah mengeras dan cepat. "Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menatap wajah sang istri, meminta ijin untuk memasukkan miliknya.

Sungmin melebarkan kedua kakinya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bergerak di antaranya. Sungmin masih saja mengurut kejantanan Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya masuk ke lubangnya. "Sshhh.. ahhh.. Kyu.. hyun~" dengan bantuan Kyuhyun, hampir seluruh miliknya sudah merasakan hangatnya milik Sungmin.

"Aahh~"

Mereka berdua mengerang bersamaan saat milik Kyuhyun sudah terbenam sempurna, keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang sama. "Bergeraklah, Kyuh.." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan miliknya hingga kepalanya saja yang tersisa lalu kembali membenamkannya. Sungmin mendesah kuat saat Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Kyuhyun selalu memasukinya, tapi sedikitpun ia tak pernah merasa bosan atau tidak merasakan nikmat.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah istrinya yang berpeluh karena percintaan mereka. Sungmin selalu terlihat seksi, apalagi saat ia menjerit saat Kyuhyun berhasil menumbuk titik sensitifnya berulang kali. "Kyuhyuun.. lebih cepaat.." Sungmin hampir mencapai puncaknya sesaat sebelum terdengar bunyi terompet dan _firework_ bersaut-sautan di luar sana, menandakan tahun telah berganti, begitu pula dengan umur Sungmin.

"Sae-ngil chukkae hamnida.. Cho Sungmin.." Kyuhyun susah payah memberi ucapan selamat di sela-sela pijatan kewanitaan Sungmin di kejantanannya.

"Komapsumnida.. Cho.. uh.. Kyuhyun.."

"K-kau ingin.. uhhh.. hadiah apa.. hhh?"

"Aaahhh~ Kyuhyuuunn.. Kyunie.. ha-hanya lebih cepat.. aku mau keluaarh.."

"Aaahhh… Kyu-Kyunieee saranghaeee…." Sungmin meremas bahu Kyuhyun saat gelombang orgasme melandanya. Sangat indah melihat orang yang ia cintai sedang bergerak di atasnya, sangat tampan saat ia mencoba memberikan kenikmatan bagi Sungmin. Di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 28 tahun, Sungmin merasa sangat bersyukur. Ia masih memiliki Cho Kyuhyun, sebagai suaminya.

"Aaahhh.. Cho Sungmiiinn~"

Kyuhyun juga menyusul Sungmin dengan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di kemaluan Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia mencoba menahan berat badannya untuk berpindah ke samping Sungmin.

"Jangan, Kyu"

Sungmin melarang gerakan yang dibuat Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Tetap begini, masuki aku terus.. I want you in my birthday.."

Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya ke _butt_ Kyuhyun dan menekannya agar kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak lagi di dalamnya. Dapat Sungmin rasakan milik Kyuhyun yang belum mengeras dan belum penuh di dalam lubangnya.

"Kyu.. milikmu terasa membesar di sini.."

"Hn? Buat ia lebih besar lagi" Kyuhyun menggigit dagu Sungmin dan sekitaran rahang Sungmin. "Aaah~ apa di sini terasa nyaman?" Sungmin sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga terasa kejantanan Kyuhyun menggesek dinding kewanitaannya.

"Hhh.. Sungmin.. lakukan lagi.."

"Uh? Seperti ini?" Sungmin memperkuat kaitan tangannya dan mulai bergerak di bawah Kyuhyun. Urat kejantanan Kyuhyun mulai terasa memberikan kenikmatan lebih saat milik Kyuhyun keluar-masuk di dalam lubangnya. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia rasakan milik Kyuhyun sudah semakin membesar dan cairan miliknya dan Kyuhyun menetes membasahi sprei ranjang mereka.

"Kyuhyun.. ngghhh.. Kyuhyuunn ah~"

Sungmin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya sehingga dadanya yang ikut bergerak naik turun kadang bersentuhan dengan dada Kyuhyun yang hampir menimpa tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyuunn.. bergerak laah.."

Kyuhyun pun tanpa ragu langsung melesakkan miliknya, mengeluarkannya lagi, menusuknya lagi. Terus berulang hingga gerakan tubuh Sungmin melemah menerima hujaman-hujaman darinya. "Ahh~.. hhh.. fasteerr~" Sungmin melepas kaitan tangannya dan segera menghujani nipple Kyuhyun dengan tekanan seduktif dan cubitan-cubitan kecil.

"Aaahh.. Cho Sungmiinnhh.."

"Faster… hhh.. fasterrr… ngghh.. ahhh.. ahhh"

Desahan-desahan dari mereka terus bersautan, berlomba dengan suara gaduh dari luar rumah mereka yang sedang merayakan pergantian tahun dengan penuh suka cita. Milik Sungmin semakin basah dan membuat gerakan kejantanan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Di sela desahan dan lenguhan yang mereka keluarkan, mereka mencoba meraih puncak kenikmatan.

"Kyuhyun~ aku tidak kuat la-lagi.."

"Bersama uhh.. sayang.. hhh…"

"Aku aku akan keluar sayang~"

"Hhhhhh.. Sungmin.. Sungminnhh.. Aahhhhh"

"Kyuhyuuun!~"

Dan mereka tak berhenti hingga pagi menjelang.

.

"Happy birthday, Cho Sungmin!"

"Merry Christmas, Happy new year dan Happy birthday Cho Sungmin" teriak Siwon senang. Dalam waktu yang berdekatan, mereka merayakan tiga peringatan sekaligus.

Serempak Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Siwon memberi ucapan pada Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depan kue berhiaskan 28 buah lilin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya untuk melakukan _make a wish _sebelum meniup lilin-lilin tersebut. Ketiga orang di sana kecuali Sungmin sudah tahu dengan baik apa permintaan Sungmin yang hanya bisa mereka amini dalam hati.

"Tiup lilinnya, chagi"

Kyuhyun mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sungmin yang sudah meniup lilinnya. Dalam satu tiupan, lilin yang berjumlah banyak itupun mati. Mereka berempat pun bertepuk tangan sebagai ungkapan rasa bahagia mereka dan juga memeriahkan acara ulangtahun Sungmin yang hanya dihadiri dua pasangan itu.

Sungmin memotong kue ulangtahun yang berhiaskan cokelat berbentuk dirinya dalam bentuk kartun dan segera menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan krim yang belepotan di sekitar bibirnya, Kyuhyun segera menekan tengkuk Sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Krim itupun berpindah tempat ke bibir dan pipi Sungmin, membuat Kibum dan Siwon hanya tertawa melihat perilaku Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Saengil chukkae imnida, istriku. Wah, kau semakin tua ya sayang" Sungmin mencolek krim kuenya dan mengoleskannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau itu!". Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Sungmin"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan sedikit lumatan. Rasa saliva dan manisnya kue tersebut bersatu.

"Ya! Masih ada kami di sini. Hentikan"

Sungmin pun tertawa karena malu dan segera melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia lalu memotong kue tersebut dan menyerahkannya ke Kibum. "Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, tidak datang?" tanya Kibum yang sedang menyuapi suaminya kue tersebut. "Ne, Appa dan Eomma harus ke China untuk menghadiri peresmian kantor cabang di sana".

"Appa dan Eomma juga menyampaikan maaf karena tidak bisa hadir, Min" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan wajahnya dari krim kue. "Gwenchana, kalian juga sudah cukup membuatku bahagia" Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Apa rencana kalian setelah ini?" tanya Siwon.

"Sepertinya mengelilingi kota lalu ke Sungai Han, Sungmin ingin ke sana. Kalian sendiri?"

"Kembali ke rumah sakit tentu saja"

"Tapi ini kan tahun baru?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Orang sakit dan orang yang akan melahirkan kan tidak kenal waktu, pabbo!" Sungmin memukul kepala suaminya.

"Ah, jika aku melahirkan nanti, aku ingin Kibum juga yang menanganiku" tambah Sungmin dengan raut penuh harap yang terselip rasa sedih juga.

"Ne, Sungmin-ah. Aku akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma"

"Yeah! Uang yang sudah kusiapkan bisa kubelikan kaset _game _terbaru! Kamsahamnida dokter Kim, ah ani dokter Choi"

"Kyuhyuuuuun!"

Ketiga orang di sana pun mengambil sebagian kecil kue tersebut dan mengotori wajah dan baju yang ia kenakan. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah berubah dengan sikap kurang ajarnya..

.

"Kyuhyun, mana hadiah ulangtahunku?" tagih Sungmin yang sudah duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Kyuhyun. "Ck, bukankah semalam kau hanya memintaku untuk 'lebih cepat'? aku sudah memberikannya" Sungmin merengut dan memukul lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan gigi mobil.

"Appo, Min!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela. Salju masih menutupi jalanan, orang-orang juga tampak sedang menikmati tahun baru ini dengan penuh suka cita dengan berjalan-jalan bersama orang yang dikasihi.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Sungai Han, hanya suara denting gelas wine yang terdengar di kursi belakang mereka. Sungmin masih tenggelam dengan lamunannya sementara Kyuhyun dengan kegiatan mengemudinya.

"Min, kau marah?"

"Ani"

"Kalau tidak marah, pandang aku. Apa di luar sana lebih menarik dariku?" Kyuhyun merajuk

Sungmin pun menghentikan pandangannya dan beralih ke Kyuhyun yang tetap berkonsentrasi melihat jalanan di depannya. "Kau benar tidak memberikanku hadiah?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungminnya yang terlihat sangat tak percaya kalau ia tak membawa kado untuk Sungmin. "Aku kira acara kita hari ini sudah menjadi hadiah untukmu karena sejujurnya aku memang tidak membawa apapun".

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menerima kalau Kyuhyun memang tidak membawa hadiah apapun untuknya. "Ya, kuanggap hari ini adalah hadiah darimu" ucap Sungmin lemah. "Eh, tapi kan aku sudah membelikanmu wine? Itu cukup mahal, kau ingin wine yang berusia 30 tahun" Kyuhyun berkelit. Sungmin pun melihat botol wine yang ia letakkan di jok belakang dan mengangguk, "Benar juga, gomawo Kyu".

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melepas satu tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin "Sama-sama sayang. Jangan cemberut lagi, kau harus bahagia" Kyuhyun kembali meraih kemudi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya akan lebih lengkap kalau aku sudah hamil ya, Kyu?" Sungmin mengelus perutnya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tapi ini sudah cukup, Cho Sungmin sudah lebih dari cukup untukku"

"Kyu.. Apa kau akan menceraikanku kalau aku ternyata memang tidak bisa punya anak?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Cukup takut juga kalau ternyata Kyuhyun meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya.

"A-aku tidak mau menceraikanmu, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak tahu, masalah ini melibatkan banyak pihak. Termasuk Appaku, kau tahu kan Min?"

Sungmin menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh. Memang apa yang Kyuhyun katakan ada benarnya, ini bukan hanya tentang ia dan Kyuhyun. Tapi juga menyangkut keluarga besar mereka dan kelangsungan keluarga kecil mereka nantinya. Pernikahan tanpa anak itu sangat rentan akan masalah-masalah yang besar dan mengancam kelangsungan pernikahan itu sendiri.

"Kyu, jangan menceraikanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis. Ia terlalu takut jika memang nantinya mereka harus bercerai lagi, Sungmin tidak mau hidup sendiri lagi.

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dan membuka _seatbelt_ yang ia dan Sungmin kenakan. "Uljima, tidak Min aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang masih sesenggukan. "Kita sudah sampai, kau ingin melihat Sungai Han bukan?" Sungmin pun menghapus airmatanya dan mengangguk.

"Keluarlah, biar aku yang membawa winenya" Kyuhyun pun segera turun dan membuka pintu kedua mobil mereka dan membawa kardus kecil yang berisi dua gelas wine dan sebotol wine yang tadi mereka beli. Sungmin sudah bersender di kap mobil, menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han yang membeku di malam hari.

"Um, banyak orang juga ternyata" Kyuhyun menyusul Sungmin dan bersender juga di kap mobilnya. Ia membuka tutup wine tersebut dan menuangkannya pada satu gelas yang sudah Kyuhyun serahkan pada Sungmin dan juga pada gelasnya sendiri. Serempak mereka bersulang dan mengirup aroma anggur di wine tersebut sebelum menenggaknya. "Semakin lama usianya, aroma wine semakin menggoda" Sungmin mengutarakan opininya pada wine tersebut.

"Tapi tak akan ada yang semenggoda dirimu" kerling Kyuhyun lalu wine itu ia tenggak hingga habis. "Rasanya juga berbeda, Min" Sungmin mengangguk saat winenya juga sudah ia minum hingga habis. Rasa hangat pun mulai menjalar ke tubuh mereka diantara suhu udara yang semakin rendah mengingat hari semakin malam.

"Kau ingin berjalan-jalan di sana?" tawar Kyuhyun

"Ne, kajja"

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, Kyuhyun mengeratkan syal serta mantel yang dikenakan Sungmin dan memakaikannya sebuah kupluk rajutan. "Akan sangat dingin di sana" ucap Kyuhyun di sela-sela kegiatannya memakaikan sepasang sarung tangan berwarna pink pada telapak tangan Sungmin yang sebelumnya ia simpan di saku mantelnya.

"Kau sudah mempersiapkan ini semua?"

"Tentu saja, sini peluk lenganku"

Sungmin pun tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Kyuhyun sambil terus berjalan beriringan. Selain mereka, banyak juga pasangan yang sedang menikmati keindahan Sungai Han di malam hari yang beku dengan indahnya penerangan dari pancaran cahaya lampu. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyusuri sungai panjang itu dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan mereka semenjak menikah lagi.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berjalan, Sungmin mulai melemah "Kyu, aku lelah". Kyuhyun pun menjongkokkan dirinya dan menyuruh Sungmin untuk naik ke punggungnya. "Wah kau sepertinya tambah berat, Min" Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan saat mencoba berdiri dengan Sungmin yang berada di belakangnya."Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memukul punggung Kyuhyun dan mengeratkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Ulangtahunmu kali ini, apa kau sudah merasa puas?"

"Hmm.. Walaupun ternyata kau tidak menyiapkan hadiah yang spesial untukku, tapi semua ini sudah cukup. Gomawo" Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan menaruh kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun. "Cheonman chagi, saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin yang sedang bersandar dibahunya. "Na do saranghae, Kyuhyun-ah".

Kyuhyun terus berjalan hingga mereka berdua sudah duduk kembali di mobil mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan sebentar lagi hari akan berganti. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah benda tipis berbentuk seperti map yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna pink dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Untukku?"

"Ne, bukalah"

"Apa ini hadiah?"

"Hmm ntahlah, buka saja sendiri"

Dengan perlahan 'hadiah' itu Sungmin buka. Dapat ia lihat sedikit isinya seperti map dan setelah merabanya, isinya seperti kertas-kertas yang tersusun di dalam map itu.

'_jangan bilang ini surat perceraian'_ batin Sungmin

Dengan tangan bergetar Sungmin mencoba membuka seluruh kertas kado yang membungkus map tesebut. Airmatanya sudah mulai mengumpul dipelupuk matanya, rasa takutnya mendadak muncul kembali.

Dibacanya deretan hangul yang tercetak di map tersebut. Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang juga memperhatikan setiap gerakannya. "Kyu, aku takut.." bisik Sungmin sangat pelan. Ia membuka map tersebut dan mengeluarkan beberapa kertas di sana dan dengan cepat membacanya.

"Hn? Kyu-Kyuhyun jangan bercanda. Jangan mempermainkanku" airmata mulai turun membasahi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Min. Lihat dan bacalah dengan baik"

Sungmin menggeleng sambil terus terisak. Ia mengambil lagi beberapa kertas yang masih tertinggal di dalam map tersebut. Ia memperhatikannya dengan seksama, kertas yang ia maksud lebih mirip beberapa lembar foto buram.

"Itu foto anak kita, Min"

"Kyuhyun.."

"Itu hasil USG saat kita mengeceknya sebelum hari natal. Chukkae, kau akan menjadi seorang eomma. Dan aku akan menjadi appa"

"Kyuhyun jangan main-main"

"Mianhae, aku, Siwon dan Kibum telah merencanakan ini semua. Kami berbohong, kau hamil, sayang"

"Kyuhyun, aku hamil!" Sungmin berpindah tempat duduk ke pangkuan Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh suaminya itu. Tangisannya bertambah kencang dipelukan Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang memeluk Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tidak percaya ini…"

"Percayalah, itu kenapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu belakangan ini. Terutama saat kudengar kau kecelakaan, aku takut ada apa-apa denganmu serta janin yang ada di sini" Kyuhyun mengelus perut Sungmin.

"Uljima, gomawo sudah memberikan berkah sebesar ini padaku, Min" tambah Kyuhyun sambil menghapus airmata dipipi Sungmin

"Kyuhyun aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae.."

Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun berkali-kali dan kembali memeluknya.

"Dan lagi, Kibum bilang kita akan mendapat dua sekaligus" bisik Kyuhyun

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hamil anak kembar, sayang! Kita akan punya dua anak. Ah~ aku benar-benar bahagia, sekalinya berhasil, kau langsung memberikan dua anak untukku"

Sungmin mengelus lagi perutnya yang memang sudah terlihat membuncit. Akhirnya pertanyaannya mengenai nafsu makannya yang mendadak sangat naik terjawab sudah, ia ternyata harus memberi asupan tiga nyawa sekaligus. "Itu juga karenamu! Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak mungkin hamil Cho Kyuhyun".

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah istrinya yang benar-benar bahagia. Mungkin inilah wajah bahagia Sungmin selain dihari pernikahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia sangat bersyukur dengan semua berkah yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Sungmin, merupakan orang yang paling bersyukur akan hal ini. Ia tak pernah berhenti berusaha, bersama Kyuhyun ia akhirnya meraih kesempurnaan hidupnya.

* * *

there is a way to have everything we want in life

* * *

THE END

TERIMAKASIH YANG SEBANYAK DAN SEBESAR-BESARNYA :

TAENG kyurin Minnie rikha-chan aabbcc sha nahanakyu KyuLov kyumin forever is0live89 Hyun Rima KyuMin Elf Day KyuMin's Fujoshi min190196 misskyu0604 Hyugi Lee Evil Thieves hyukhyukhyuk LDHH HJKH .yunho LovelyMin Kyumin shipper saranghae Cho-Lee FhYyELF06 Agathe Kioko AntChae6855 MINGswife hyuknie reaRelf Park Min Rin BbuingBbuing137 Melani KyuminElfSha137 AIDASUNGJIN kyu501lover Mei Hyun15 Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki ayachi casey kyumin forever blue sky21 cicyjarje nurmakyuminelf Hyugi Lee Lu'iL KyuMin Elf JoBel13ve Hyun hyukhyukhyuk Lee minnie Chikyumin minyu chabluebilubilu minjeee taeng kyuminshipper89 Lee Eun Woo bunyming Magieapril Yool LeeMinmin BibirKYUMIN TaymingLEE Lyta Minoz WardhaCSHyun nanda1307 Lyta Chloe KyuMin BunnyMinnie MegaKyu AntChae6855 myeolchyanchovy chocho kanaya coffeewie kyumin beibhy kyuminalways89 dha kyumin anaKyuMin -P yunteukwon Fuyu no Sakura HyunMing joo magnae91 blue sky21 kyu501lover rin love haehyuk R407 gdtop Suuuuuu kyumin-baekyeol Hikari Meiko EunJo ezkjpr Kim Nuri Shfly hana Saeko Hichoru BarbeKyu ayriii43 1412 1812 beibhy kyuminalways89 Sunghyunnie sparkyu Dila choi wiendzbica cindy luph KyuMi QQ kyuminShipper Lia kyuminelf leerim aurorea LDHH D Fuuta Lee eun san hyukieyes Lee Ji Min Enno KimLee Ayakyu HyunMing joo Kyu misseLi kim yera Pipin 1307en yayayaya evil magnae LovelyMin aabbccdd magnae91 Woonwook danhobak98 jung hana cassie mitade13 bunyming Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol rainforest56 KimShippo AmellKyuMin Miyoori29 kareen hanazono SSungMine Ji0298 Imcherlonntan vicsparkyu4ever audrey musaena Pumpkin Ite Kyuminshipper22 Fadhillah Umar Paboelo Pamatte Lee eun san Kyumin addicted Park HyeWoon Hikari Meiko EunJo Kim Heeya AyaKYU liekaneshiro Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook fifian160 ayriii43 dirakyu sonsonson HANA RiriSparkyu aery0021 stcho03 Widyaflys24 VainVampire KYUMIN Liaa kyuminelf mitade13 MinnieGalz Sasya xiu1307 Imcherlonntan Evilkyu Vee HeeYeon SparKSomniA0321 parkgyuchi Ayu Kyumin vina8402 Tiffany Ming choi hyekyung Fadhillah Umar Paboelo Pamatte AngeLseLf1323 ChoHuiChan BABYKYUTEMIN ming0101 ayriii43 Winnielf skyMonkey3012 Cho nisa vicsparkyu4ever Xmen pryscil21 NathanAyu12 ZheyraSky Cho Hyo Rin login pake HP bb Super Girl kim kyuna noerhyuk harumisujatmiko Key-Yeong Gi-Key eunhaezee youmin choi Clouds54 oryzasativa my2pikadream I'AM KMS Tri Mulyani SparKSomniA0321 sitara1083 snow devilion Seol93 Jotha Aurigth Fariny vicsparkyu4ever jung yeni Kyhyvn Ahel CloudSomnia GaemMin ming0101 Fishy kyumin C 1307 KMS Little Fishy8694 kimjulia220799 DadjoePranatha bunnybunny Desty Permata Sari Beakren eunhyvkSPY Zuyyin vitaminielf ImMinSung de sung hye ah ogah login Ana Regina Clouds54 cloudyeye Kyu4Min lululala shiksin Ayugai Risa freychullie Shywona489 Abyyryeong9 yuminnie Isnaeni love sungmin Miyoori29 FiungAsmara CMYoung137 Anami hime Jung Jaejin kyuminsaranghaeeeee Lee Miinzu Mey Hanazaki RithaGaemGyu Caxiebum AIrzanti Momoshfly2401 BummieSnowAngel Kyumin 4ever hwonwon fifian160 evilminnie14 Lya Sparkyu Joyer Quint arisatae mingmiu ibchoco specialkyumin kimjulia220799 Kang Ji Ae Hyunnie Minnimin yuminnie .7 Raysa KyuMin KyuKyuMingMing olive1315 irene liezminnieming cho ndah aniimin sung hye ah lagi2 malez login kyuminalways89 Ainun137 2K Ribbon cho kyulaAIrzanti cho hyun jin tsubakiKyuMin hwonwon kyumin4ever Clouds54 Kyumin shipper Mey Hanazaki bunyming Yuara tirania Vhentea sitara1083 cho dizma joyer RenataShim kmshipper Zuyyin naya Ayugai Risa WookppaWife Riyoung KyuPump RithaGaemGyu nurichan4 hana

DAN ALL OF GUEST

*adakah yang belum kesebut?

Makasih udah nemenin aku selama 28 hari ini dengan total 14 chapter dan hampir 1000 reviews

Ga ada kalian, cerita ini ga akan ada ga akan terus lanjut :)

Sampai bertemu di cerita selanjutnya

Hugs and kisses

XOXO

Shin Ah Gi


End file.
